8 Semanas
by Kappuchu09
Summary: Ele ou eu? Em oito semanas a vida de Sasuke mudará radicalmente. Um descuido, umas fotos comprometedoras, uma verdade silenciada e o amargo sabor do ciúmes. O que decide, Sasuke? Na sua vida só acontecerá aquilo que você quiser. NaruSasu TRADUÇÃO
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo original:** 8 Semanas

**Autora:** Oo-Naruko-oO

**Tradutora:** Kappuchu09

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, e essa fic pertence a Naruko-chan.

**Oo Oo Oo Oo**

**Cap 1: A terceira noite:**

- Ele ou eu – Exigiu com segurança e um rosto ameaçador

Foi nesse momento quando realmente compreendeu que a vida estava cheia de importantes decisões; corretas ou errôneas. Não tinha medo dos problemas que poderiam acarretar a sua decisão, o difícil era enfrentar a grande obrigação de escolher um dos caminhos. Estabilidade emocional o reborsante paixão. Caminhar em um significava abandonar o outro.

- Ele ou eu? – Voltaram a lhe gritar insistentemente.

Há situações na vida em que não dispomos de tempo o suficiente para refletir sobre suas ações e nos arriscamos a escolher um dos caminhos de maneira apressada.

Mas esse não era o seu caso. Por fim o tinha claro.

Escolheria o caminho correto.

**Oito semanas antes...**

- Em seu anuncio dizia que o senhor é muito discreto.

- Isso mesmo – O jovem esboçou um sorriso condescendente, inclinando-se sutilmente para frente. – Mas, por favor, sem formalidades, não me trates por senhor. Mias ou menos temos a mesma idade.

A menina desviou um pouco o olhar com certo embaraço.

- Me desculpe, é o costume. – Se desculpou – Esse assunto é realmente embaraçoso para mim. Nunca antes me imaginei contratando serviços deste tipo, e muito menos a um desconhecido. Mas minha chefa recomendou o seu escritório, assegurando-me que tratariam do assunto com a maior privacidade possível.

- E assim faremos. Não tem com o que se preocupar.

- Bem, então... falemos dos serviços que me oferece.

Com um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, ele abriu sua maleta de trabalho, retirando dali um documento que deixou exposto totalmente a vista sobre a mesa da cafeteria onde se encontravam sentados. Com um gesto mecânico levou a xícara de café aos lábios e um gosto amargo se formou em sua boca após degustar a cafeína.

Afastando ao extremo o gosto amargo do café, deixou que seus olhos claros dessem uma olhada rápida ao sombrio lugar antes de voltar a concentrar a atenção sobre a sua jovem cliente.

- Confidencialidade absoluta, um relatório detalhado do que fez e das suas condutas privadas, provas fotográficas, assim como dar testemunho em qualquer julgamento, caso seja necessário. – Explicou em tom baixo.

Entrelaçou os dedos que estavam sobre a mesa, esperando com uma paciência imprópria nele, para que a jovem de cabelos rosados lesse o contrato que lhe oferecia.

- E quanto pede pelo serviço, senhor Uzumaki?

- Me chame de Naruto – Diz calmo antes de responder – Minha taxa é de três mil e quinhentos yens a hora, comida não incluída, nem os cinco porcento de aumento em caso de vigílias noturnas.

- Por esse preço tem que ser muito bom – sussurrou

A mulher levou o contrato na altura de seus olhos verdes, lendo determinada cada clausula. Não era tudo que havia gostado de repente uma mão que não era sua parou sobre o papel deslizando-o de novo sobre a mesa, enquanto a voz masculina reclamava atenção.

- Senhorita, sou um profissional – Disse com um sorriso confiante – De que se trata o assunto?

- Pode me chamar de Sakura.

Com um suspiro afligido, a mulher começou a mexer no conteúdo de sua bolsa de cor rosa, claramente combinando com seu vestido cor pastel. Segundos depois, retirou uma fotografia que estendeu para o detetive.

- Quero que sigas meu noivo – O tom foi calmo, ainda que seus olhos mostrassem um profundo nervosismo.

Naruto curvou indagador as finas sobrancelhas loiras observando a curiosa foto. A primeira vista, dava a impressão pela postura distraída do único individuo na fotografia, de ter sido tirada sem seu consentimento.

A foto mostrava de perfil um jovem de cabelos escuros, com uma franja distribuída pela metade de seu rosto extremamente pálido, coisa que o fez questionar mentalmente a nula simpatia que deviam produzir os raios solares. Vestia uma camisa branca de seda, com os dois primeiros botões desabotoados, que apesar de ser grande delineava o contorno corporal firma e ressaltava ainda mais a sua pele perolada. As pernas não eram mostradas por completas na fotografia, no entanto pela constituição física Naruto pode ter uma idéia da altura do homem. Pelo menos um metro e oitenta. Sem perceber, seus olhos se dirigiram ao pescoço e ao escasso peito liso que sua roupa permitia observar. Notou um incomodo formigamento em seu estomago e levantou o olhar estudioso para algo menos perturbador. Mas até o rosto do jovem era bonito e atrativo. Nariz reto, lábios finos e finas sobrancelhas. Ficou paralisado ao chegar aos seus olhos, tão negros como a noite, emitindo força e decisão jamais vistas.

O único que lhe incomodava era o gesto de eterno mal humorado.

Pelo seu trabalho, Naruto estava mais que acostumado a observar das sombras todos os tipos de pessoas. Mas nunca antes havia se impressionado daquela maneira com uma simples fotografia.

- Se chama Sasuke – A voz d jovem lhe tirou de seus desvaneios e rapidamente olhou para ela – Ele é o herdeiro das indústrias Uchiha, a maior e mais avançada companhia armamentistas do mundo. Talvés seja por esse motivo em particular que seu comportamento tenha mudado consideravelmente. Seu pai espera muito dele e a pressão que é colocada sobre seus ombros é dura de suportar, mas mesmo assim, não posso deixar de me sentir preocupada.

Desviou o olhar para a janela, onde se refletia levemente sua imagem e suspirou

- Nos vamos nos casar dentro de dois meses – Continuou com o mesmo tom angustiado – E faz um tempo que percebo que não é mais o mesmo. Está mais distante, frio, ainda que Sasuke nunca tenha sido um homem que demonstra muito seus sentimentos. Mas ainda assim...

- Foi comprovado que trabalhar sobre pressão pode desequilibrar o comportamento dos seres humanos que tendem a canalizar seu estresse de forma ofensiva. – Puxou da memória uma das muitas frases que havia ouvido repetidas vezes dizerem ao seu companheiro de trabalho. Só que nesta ocasião preferio não finaliza-la com um comentário inapropriado para o momento, como fazia Sai.

- Eu sei e até certo ponto entendo. Mas, não acredito que suas escapadas noturnas vão solucionar esse problema.

- Escapadas noturnas? – Repetio curioso arqueando uma sobrancelha

Sakura apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e inclinou o rosto sobre suas mãos, escondendo-o entre suas delicadas mãos.

- Sim, esse é um dos principais motivos de pedir seus serviços – explicou – Sasuke sempre tem trabalhado muito, por causa das exigências do pai, fossem elas quais fossem. Ser o único herdeiro de uma multinacional requer muito tempo. Por isso não me preocupava que de vez em quando ele chega-se tarde em casa. Quero dizer, eu trabalho como enfermeira em um hospital e entendo melhor que ninguém quando te mandam fazer horas extras e mudam teus horários. Por isso nunca desconfiei dele.

Sobre seu rosto se formou um sorriso forçado. Voltou o rosto ao detetive tragando saliva com aspereza. Era evidente que falar sobre essas coisas era difícil.

- Mas uma noite... – hesitou - ... eram passadas das doze e ainda não tinha voltado para casa. Eu liguei para o celular, mas estava desligado. Preocupada liguei para o seu escritório. O guarda me disse que dentro do edifício não havia ninguém, havia já bastante tempo que todos haviam ido. Antes que o pânico tomasse conta de mim e antes que eu começasse a ligar pra sua família em busca de alguma pista, Sasuke apareceu. Obviamente perguntei pra ele o que tinha acontecido, e como sempre se desculpou dizendo que estava com seu pai.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e Naruto emudeceu perante o inquietante sentimento de desespero que destilavam os belos olhos verdes.

- Reunião de ultima, ele me disse. Mas não era possível que seu pai houvesse convocado uma reunião a tão altas horas da noite – enrugava as sobrancelhas com desgosto – Algo dentro de mim me fez desconfiar. Assim que no dia seguinte voltei a ligar um pouco antes para o seu escritório. Sua secretária, que ainda estava em seu posto de trabalho, me confirmou o que eu suspeitava – permaneceu alguns segundo em silencio com um gesto de evidente irritação, tais com aqueles quando algo se torna difícil para se continuar – Sasuke saia de seu trabalho todos os dias as oito da noite, sem atrasos, mas em casa não chegava antes das doze.

- Compreendo – interveio conciliador, tentando suavizar o linha da conversa – Quer que eu averigúe o que ele faz durantes essas horas e onde ele vai.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu acho que... acho que ele... ele...

- Tem uma amante – falou Naruto com uma voz calma.

Sakura voltou a assentir cabisbaixa.

- Deves ser rigorosamente discreto. Sasuke não pode em nenhum momento saber que está sendo seguido, ele é muito intuitivo. – advertiu – Acho que dias depois da minha intervenção, sua secretária lhe falou sobre minha ligação, já que desde que descobri isso, Sasuke voltou a se comportar com total normalidade; voltando para casa pontualmente depois do trabalho e está seguindo sua habitual rotina tranqüila. Com certeza para não levantar suspeitas.

Calou-se repentinamente como se repensasse sobre suas palavras e ao final de uns segundo continuou.

- Se quero que o siga não é por desconfiança que me criou durante esses primeiros dias, e sim porque faz várias semanas que tem voltado a esses hábitos de escapadelas.

Um caso de infidelidade pensou Naruto como primeira análise. Não era o primeiro do tipo que investigava e seguramente não seria o último. E apesar disso, continuava sem compreender o que levava esses homens para buscar consolo em outros braços tendo disponíveis os braços de jovens atentas como Sakura. Era vergonhoso. Inadmissível.

Naruto se levantou de sua cadeira para pegar sua jaqueta, que estava pendurada na cadeira, e logo após colocá-la, pos no bolso interior dela a fotografia de Sasuke. Dirigindo-se de novo a jovem com sua habitual segurança.

- Não se preocupe. Asseguro-lhe que me encarregarei de descobrir tudo.

A mulher assentiu com um tímido sorriso, assinou o contrato e se levantou estendendo-o ao detetive.

- É curioso – prosseguiu animada – Minha chefa me disse que quem em atenderia seria um velho amigo seu, um pervertido de idade avançada. Mas me surpreendeu agradavelmente que apareceu você em seu lugar.

- Ahh sim, esse é meu chefe – coçou a cabeça envergonhado – Acredite-me, é melhor não conhece-lo...

**oO oO oO oO oO**

Estava quase no final do inverno em Konoha, e apesar disso, os dias estavam sendo curto, as chuvas freqüentes, e as espessas e escuras nuvens eram abundantes. Com sorte pelo final da manha apareceria um quente raio de sol de inverno dando cor e calor às ruas, porém a noite ocorria exatamente o efeito contrário. Tranqüilas e sombrias, frias e penetrantes, tão úmidas que calavam os ossos e obrigavam a esconder-se de baixo de várias peças de roupa.

Particularmente, o inverno não lhe agradava, esse era um fato indiscutível para alguém de sangue quente como ele, ainda que isso nunca o impediu de seguir com sua vida agitada. O motivo principal de sua incomodidade era que nunca em outra época do ano ele se sentia tão sozinho e melancólico. O inverno trazia preguiça, e a preguiça lhe dava vontade de meter-se de baixo de um quente cobertor ou no melhor dos casos entre uns braços carinhosos. Mas naquela etapa de sua vida, exceto por sua pequena estufa elétrica, nenhuma outra fonte de calor o esperava em casa. Sobretudo uma humana.

A uma distância prudente de seu objetivo, Naruto estacionou o carro, desligando o motor e as luzes.

- Hoje tão pouco vai me mostrar aonde vai nas suas escapadelas, verdade? – murmurou para si mesmo sem deixar de observar a silhueta esbelta que saia do veiculo a vários metros à frente. Naruto esfregou suas mãos geladas posteriormente levando-as a boca em busca do calor de seu alito antes de pegar a câmera e ajustar as lentes ópticas da câmera.

Não houve grandes problemas para encontrá-lo depois das referências que sua cliente havia lhe dado.

Os primeiros dias decidiu memorizar a rota utilizada por Sasuke. Um trabalho realmente fácil, já que logo descobriu que o moreno era um homem de costumes fixos. Saia de casa às sete da manhã em ponto, vestindo uma roupa esportiva e com um pequeno envelope de papel que sempre deixava escondido em algum arbusto próximo. A primeira vez que Naruto o viu por o pacote pensou que seria algum tipo de mensagem secreta para alguém a quem tentava ocultar. Mas depois comprovou que dentro do pacote só tinha comida para um gato que ficava naquela área, ele explodiu em risos.

Depois de uma hora de intenso exercício físico regressa de novo para sua casa, e meia hora depois, retorna a ação vestindo um elegante traje de executivo. Ficava aproximadamente uns 20 minutos em uma distinta cafeteria para ler o jornal enquanto saboreava uma fumegante xícara de café, e quando chegava as oito e meia da manhã, entrava em sua BMW preta dirigindo até a empresa de seu pai. Uma vez que o veiculo desaparecia no estacionamento no subsolo da companhia ficava restringido à mais informações. Não porque Naruto não tivesse tentado entrar em várias ocasiões, mas o forte sistema de segurança sempre o barravam.

Depois, só lhe restam horas mortas. O que fazia dentro da corporação Uchiha era desconhecido, e sua acessibilidade era nula. Sasuke raramente saia da empresa até que se finaliza seu horário de trabalho, e no momento me que a BMW preta saia de novo as ruas e ele retornava pelo mesmo caminho de volta.

- Vamos, de seu primeiro passo para o seu crime... – voltou a murmurar Naruto enquanto se encolhia dentro de sua jaqueta.

As luzes do carro preto apagaram indicando que havia sido desligado e Sasuke começou a caminhar entrando momentos depois em uma loja vinte e quatro horas.

- Nada de anormal – disse deixando de lado a câmera e soltando um profundo suspiro cético. Ao que parece nem hoje iria conseguir algum dado interessante neste caso.

Já fazia três dias que seguia o moreno, e ainda não havia conseguido nenhuma prova conclusiva das escapadas noturnas que mencionou a mulher. Na primeira noite, simplesmente havia se limitado a voltar pontual para a casa que compartia com sua noiva. Na segunda noite, havia feito uma pequena escapadela pelos arredores da cidade, a um lugar escondido onde ele poderia observar a cidade inteira, iluminada pela luz artificial. Esteve horas em silêncio, contemplando até que o frio, ou o aborrecimento, ou as duas coisas juntas, o fizerem voltar ao carro e dirigir ate sua casa de novo.

Na terceira noite, aquela mesma em que se encontrava, a BMW preta havia conduzida por uma rota diferente. E no que em principio o fez acreditar que por fim o descobriria ao que parecia havia sido só um alarme falso.

Cansado, Naruto rasgou tristemente a embalagem de um chocolate que tinha certeza que seria seu jantar, sobretudo se o moreno continuasse a ir de um lugar para o outro.

- O que eu não daria por um prato de ramen... – se lamentou dando uma mordida em sua pobre guloseima substituta.

Antes do esperado, Sasuke voltou a sair da loja com uma carteira de cigarros na mão. Retirando um dos cigarros e levando-o a boca logo após acendendo-o, aspirando profundamente o fumo.

Tinha parado em metade da calçada e olhava de um lado para o outro, como que tentando localizar algo.

Quando o olhar escuro pareceu recair sobre a fileira de carros estacionados, o loiro se abaixou o máximo que pode tentando que não o visse dentro do veiculo. Escutou passos afastando-se e levantou o rosto de modo prudente. Para sua surpresa aquela noite, o jovem havia decidiu descer a rua a pé. Justo em sentido contrário de onde havia estacionado a BMW.

Onde demônios estava indo?

Naruto pegou rapidamente a câmera fotográfica e sai do carro, seguindo sigilosamente a mesma direção. O comportamento de Sasuke era inusual, seus atos saiam de sua rotino diária. Algo dentro de si lhe dizia que se encontrava em uma de suas escapadas noturnas e iria presenciar o que fazia realmente durante essas horas da noite.

O viu cruzar a rua e parra a poucos metros de um pequeno grupo de rapazes com roupas leves e claramente mais jovens que ele. Seguramente não chegariam nem há dezoito anos. Sasuke deu um par de tragadas rápidas no cigarro antes de atirá-lo despreocupadamente jogar-lo na rua, dando uma última olhada nos rapazes retomando assim sua caminhada por uma rua transversal e bastante sombria.

Confuso, Naruto permaneceu oculto entre os carros estacionados não sabendo ao certo o que estava acontecendo. O grupo de rapazes estava discutindo entre eles, até que finalmente um deles começou a avançar para a mesma rua por onde o moreno havia ido.

- Não... não acredito que sejam...

Enquanto uma idéia louca começava a formar-se em sua mete, o loiro deu a volta na esquina para entrar pelo lado oposto da rua. Não era prudente deixar-se ser visto pelo grupo e muito menos tomando a mesma direção que haviam seguido os outros dois homens. Vários minutos depois, chegou ao seu objetivo, e com astúcia, entrou sigilosamente no escuro beco.

Duas vozes podiam ser ouvidas em um tom cautelosamente baixo, uma mais grave que a outra, mas nenhuma frase com claridade. Ainda se encontravam longe.

Agachado, Naruto continuou avançando ate poder visualizar com clareza as silhuetas. Não soube exatamente quando havia acabado a conversação entre eles e haviam passado às ações, mas Sasuke agora se encontrava de pé, apoiando as costas em uma parede, enquanto o outro jovem estava ajoelhado e com a cabeça inclinada na altura de seu quadril.

Houve um par de leves gemidos e logo outros muito mais suculentos com uma úmida sucção bucal.

- "oh Deus..." – pensou o loiro surpreendido.

Desde o primeiro momento em que Sakura lhe relatou o estranho comportamento de seu noivo, soube que se tratava de um claro exemplo de infidelidade, porém jamais havia pensado na possibilidade de que a terceira pessoa em discórdia fosse tratar-se de outro homem como ele. Alguém do mesmo sexo.

Desrespeitando suas próprias regras de distância que havia estipulado para esses casos e dominado por uma estranha curiosidade, Naruto se aproximou dissimuladamente até ficar praticamente frente para ele.

Sasuke tinha os olhos fechados e suas mãos haviam deslizado para os curtos cabelos do jovem perito, agarrando-os com força e insitando-o a mover a boca com maior rapidez e profundidade sobre sua quente ereção. Com calma deixou a cabeça cair pra trás enquanto seu corpo se arqueava em prazer. As finas sobrancelhas se arrugaram e se amenizaram, subjugado pelas tórridas caricias que a língua lhe presenteava. Débeis suspiros brotavam de seus lábios entreabertos ao mesmo tempo em que seu peito subia e descia com respiração entrecortada.

Tinha que admitir, a essas alturas e depois de tê-lo seguido durante três dias, o tempo todo, era algo inquestionável. Ainda com esse rosto tão sério e essa expressão de eterna raiva, Sasuke era bonito, muito atrativo. Compreendia perfeitamente por que tanto homens como mulheres lhe dedicavam sugestivos olhares quando passava. Seu atrativo físico era esmagador.

Não que isso interessasse Naruto, muito ao contrário, estava simplesmente sendo honesto. Ainda que talvés, que tivesse alguma coisa haver com o fato de Naruto ser bissexual. Mas daí para que Sasuke lhe atraia fisicamente era outra história.

Ou talvés apenas uma pequena linha moral.

Em qualquer caso, o que jamais imaginaria era poder ver esse seu outro lado.

Excitado.

Era completamente do dia-a-dia, as feições do seu rosto mudaram por completo. Sua expressão era completamente relaxada, como se tivesse tirado a mascara que usa em público. As bochechas coraram coisa que acha que era impossível devido a sua extrema palidez. Aboca entreaberta, deixava escapar algumas vezes a língua, que sinuosamente, úmidecia sua boca, e outra os dentes, que apertavam fortemente o lábio inferior contendo suculentos gemidos.

A visão não pode transtornar mais Naruto. Tanto que novamente não pode apartar os olhos do rosto pálido e sem fôlego, pela excitação.

Durante um tempo, perdeu completamente a sanidade, desejou estar entre as pernas definidas, desejou ser ele o causador de tanto prazer, desejou saborear do turgente membro e endurece-lo até que explodisse em sua boca.

Desejou...

...desejou ansiosamente Sasuke.

O pulso de Naruto disparou e suas bochechas brilhantes pela cora notando como seu próprio membro reacionava automaticamente ante as tórridas fantasias, começando a pulsar perigosamente de baixo de sua calça. Atordoado, deslizou uma mão a sua entre perna, e um gemido involuntário escapou de sua boca ao surpreender-se com a grande dureza que ele estava.

Os olhos negros se abriram rapidamente em modo de alerta, e olharam diretamente para onde estava Naruto.

Tinham descoberto ele.

Um forte estremecimento passou pelo corpo do loiro quando os seus olhos se encontraram conectados durante eternos segundos. Os brilhantes olhos negros o miravam com uma mescla de surpresa e preocupação, apenas alguns segundos, antes de seus olhos o analisarem de cima a baixo. Naruto engoliu a saliva com dificuldade enquanto se deixava observar com altivez, sem atrever-se a sequer mover um dedo. Respirou mais tranqüilo quando a expressão do moreno começou a se relaxar, voltando mais intensa e ansiosa. Dando a impressão que gostava do que via.

Surpreendeu-se ao comprovar que os segundos se passavam e Sasuke continuava em silêncio, sem gesto que iria fugir, nem de parar as ações do jovem distraído aos seus pés. Pelo contrário, havia se acomodado melhor na parede, com os olhos fixos sobre ele e um meio sorriso pintado em seus lábios.

Por acaso ele não estava preocupado por ter sido surpreendido?

O moreno estreitou com maior intensidade a cabeça do jovem sobre seu ventre, enquanto mergulhava seus dedos nos cabelos dele, obrigando-o a intensificar a velocidade. Os gemidos que antes havia tentado sufocar começaram a escutarem-se desejosos, febris e excitantes, cada vez com maior intensidade. Sasuke o estava provocando, jogando com seu autocontrole, tanto que Naruto não soube se abandonava tudo e começava a se tocar ali mesmo buscando o alivio de sua grande dureza.

A branquíssima mão de Sasuke foi apontada em sua direção, e dois dedos foram apontados para o loiro para que se aproxima-se deles, tudo isso com um sorriso irônico na face.

Naruto deixou de respirar. As pernas tremeram assustadoramente, um calor em sua entre perna, parecido com o aviso de que viria um violento orgasmo, o aconteceu e esteve a ponto de lançar-se e acudir a chamada.

O que Diabos está acontecendo? Você é um detetive!

Lembrando de repente o que fazia ali e do seu trabalho, o loiro balanços diversas vezes a cabeça, voltando à serenidade de sua mente quase corrompida. Não era o momento para se deixar levar por uma atração que esse corpo luxurioso lhe produzia. Investigar Sasuke era parte de seu trabalho, seu único objetivo.

Com calma retirou sua mão do arredor de seu pulsante membro, e então pode pensar com clareza. Sim, muito melhor. Tirou do bolso de sua jaqueta a câmera digital automática, e sem querer pensar muito em suas ações, disparou um rolo inteiro de fotos sobre a posição comprometedora.

Foi tão rápida a ação que Sasuke mal teve tempo para reagir. Quando se deu conta do ocorrido, Naruto já havia levantado e corria como se estivesse fugindo do Diabo, rua a baixo.

- Filho da puta – sussurrou o moreno estupefado.

Dando um firme empurrão no jovem entre suas pernas, subiu suas calças a toda pressa e começou a correr como louco atrás dele, atrás da pessoa que estava a ponto de levar sua vida beira da ruína.

- Filho da puta! – voltou a gritar com uma mescla de ódio e pavor.

Viu como o loiro desaparecia a vários metros a sua frente, ao virar em uma esquina, e seu medo aumentou. Não podia perdê-lo de vista. Não podia deixá-lo escapar. Não podia deixar que essas fotos viessem à luz.

Atravessou toda a rua escura o mais rápido que pode, virou essa mesma esquina, e para sua desgraça, não teve mais remédio do que para no meio da rua iluminada enquanto olhava freneticamente para todos os lados, tentando localiza-lo.

Mas não tinha nem sinal dele.

Havia desaparecido.

Deu vários passos desajeitados e indecisos pela rua deserta sem encontrar nenhuma pista do maldito loiro assediador. Parecia que tinha sido engolido pela terra.

E então emudeceu. Seu olhar se tornou ausente por alguns instantes, e seu coração dava a impressão de não voltar a bater, compreendendo o que aquilo significava em sua vida.

- Merda – balbuciou apertando com força os punhos.

Até agora havia se esforçado para evitar qualquer situação em que pudesse delata-lo, sempre se cobrindo com desculpas e pretextos, e isso incluía a imprensa. Mas um repórter tinha conseguido superar seus obstáculos. Um maldito repórter tinha fotos mais do que comprometedoras dele com outro essa informação chegar ao seu pai... Se chegasse a sua noiva...

Uma mão de repente pousou sobre seu ombro e um Sasuke sobressaltado e na defensiva, prisioneiro de uma grande angustia, se virou esperando encontrar-se de novo com aqueles intensos olhos azuis.

Lamentavelmente era apenas o jovem de cabelos curtos que o olhava com preocupação.

- Está tudo bem? – sussurrou o garoto hesitante.

Sasuke afogou um imponente grunhido com sua habitual mascara de indiferença.

- Hn.

Do bolso interior de seu casaco retirou um maço de notas, estendendo uma de cem ao garoto, que aceitou sorrindo, antes de caminhar com furiosos passos de novo para o carro.

- Grande bastardo...

**Continua...**

**oO oO oO oO**

**Notas da autora**: Que tal o primeiro capitulo? Começou forte a trama, revelando os segredos mais obscuros do Uchiha, que lhes asseguro, ele irá tomar tanto. Bem, exatamente 8 semanas xD

Será que essas fotos chegaram ao seu destino? Qual será a reação de Sakura?

Obrigada por terem lido. Beijos.

**Notas da tradutora:** amei ler e amei traduzir, kkkkkkkk², bem gostaria que me mandasse reviews, para mim saber se vocês tão gostando e tals. Perdão pelos possíveis erros de português. Bye bye =*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo original:** 8 Semanas

**Autora:** Oo-Naruko-oO

**Tradutora:** Kappuchu09

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, e essa fic pertence a Naruko-chan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Cap 2: Viva e deixe Viver**

Não podia esquecê-la, não conseguia eliminar essa cena erótica de sua mente que se repetia uma e outra vez sem descanso, tantas que lembrar de uma mais o fez soltar longo suspiro. Naruto inclinou a cabeça fechando os olhos, cruzou os braços na altura do seu peito e se dedicou a meditar em silêncio como fazia desde a noite anterior.

Agora compreendia tudo...

As mentiras e falsas aparências, as escapadas noturnas, os rápidos encontros com homens e suas travessas línguas, os becos escuros...

Tudo ele ocultou atrás de uma vida dupla cuja aparência ante a sociedade e seus amigos era, de sempre a face vista, como um homem entregue ao seu trabalho, cumprindo com sua vida amorosa e o perfeito filho herdeiro de uma grande potencia industrial. Atrás disso tudo se encontrava sua face oculta, onde se mantinha o verdadeiro homem que era um que não se atrevia a ser o que realmente era ao expressar sua livre condição que não era outra senão homossexual, cuidando constantemente em esconder suas mentiras.

Como bem havia deduzido, se tratava de um caso de infidelidade. Mas não de um único individuo, e sim de muitas terceiras pessoas. Pessoas que eram pagas com dinheiro pelos serviços que prestariam.

Naruto abriu o envelope marrom onde continha as comprometedoras fotografias e voltou a comtempla-lás pela décima, não, vigésima... Já nem sabia quantas vezes havia olhado-as. Mas com certeza haviam sido mais vezes do que conseguia se lembrar.

Em diversas fotos, Sasuke tinha a boca entreaberta de forma estúpida e os olhos arregalados, como aquele que é surpreendido em suas ações. Por sorte, o rosto do jovem de cabelos curtos se mantinha em anonimato. Sakura não tinha o porquê de conhecer com exatidão esse tipo de dados, e muito menos tomar represarias contra inocentes. Ao fim ninguém tinha culpa, afinal foi Sasuke que buscará por iniciativa própria esse tipo de companhias.

Pos de novo as fotografias no envelope, com um estranho sentimento de culpabilidade apertando ao fundo de seu estomago. Mas por quê? Não era seu dever desmascarar a verdade? Por que deveria sentir-se culpado agora? Acaso os farsantes não deviam pagar por suas mentiras?

Sacudiu a cabeça energicamente. Que isso importava. Ele era detetive e o caso já estava resolvido. Não tinha sentido ficar sentado em um carro pensando absurdos.

Colocou o abrigo, escondendo o envelope marrom no bolso interior do casaco e saiu do veiculo com decisão. Ao outro lado da calçada, a pouca distancia, se encontrava Sakura dentro da mesma cafeteria onde nos encontramos pela primeira vez, lá se podia vê-la esperando sentada em uma mesa atrás de uma das janelas exteriores.

Cruzou a rua, entrando seguidamente no local com sua habitual segurança e um sorriso conciliador no rosto, que era apenas fachada, pois tentava auto acalmar seus próprios nervos.

A jovem o mirou sorridente, e durante uma fração de segundos, Naruto teve a imperiosa necessidade de sair correndo em sentido contrário, com a certeza de que tudo iria acabar mal. Não compreendia por que demônios estava tão alterado, havia resolvido esse tipo de caso centenas de vezes, inclusive alguns mais complicados. Mas nunca havia notado esse nó em seu estomago a ponto de asfixiá-lo.

Respirando fundo se sentou à frente de sua cliente, saudando-la com alguma apreensão.

- Descobriu algo? – lhe perguntou a ansiosa jovem.

O loiro esfregava suas mãos suadas. Era muito claro como resolver essas situações, havia escolhido as exatas palavras com que lhe diria sem que resultasse muito violenta a verdade. Deu uma leve tossida para aclarar a voz e tremendo abriu a boca.

- O que deseja beber?

Naruto foi pego de sobressalto, com o coração a ponto de sair pela boca. Na lateral direita, uma bela garçonete com dois lindos coques, um em cada lado da cabeça e um uniforme oriental nada compatível com o local, me olhava esperando para anotar meu pedido em um pequeno bloco que levava entre suas mãos.

Desviei rapidamente meu olhar para a mesa e apontei com o dedo a xícara de chá que estava em frente a Sakura.

- O mesmo que ela, por favor. – disse inseguro notando como lhe bombardeavam as cenas dolorosamente. A garçonete acenou com a cabeça se retirando.

- E bem? – voltou a perguntar Sakura inclinando-se sobre a mesa em atitude reservada. – À noite Sasuke voltou a chegar tarde em casa, e também bastante nervoso, ainda não consegui que me disse-se nada... Aconteceu algo?

O loiro levou uma mão ao peito apertando por sobre o casaco as comprometedoras fotografias que ocultava. Eram apenas três letras, uma palavra simples de confirmação. Algo tão simples de articular que não entendeu como demônios sua boca pronunciou o contrário.

- Não.

E essa negação continuou ressonando com força em sua mente durante vários segundos.

- Não? – questionou duvidosamente Sakura.

- Não. – Voltou a negar atropeladamente. Sobre seu rosto começam a acumularem-se pequenas gotas de suor que sabia que era por causa da culpabilidade, encobrimento, cumplicidade.

- E aonde ele foi? – perguntou insegura.

As lembranças de todos os dias que havia investigado Sasuke começaram a passar em grande velocidade por sua mente, mas não encontrava nada especial para responder a pergunta. Merda de vida que tinha aquele desgraçado!

- Tem... Tem um gato – falou quase que por inércia, sem muita convicção, recordando de repente esse pequeno detalhe. – Sim, Sasuke cuida de um gato de rua, e todos os dias... Lhe dá... De comer.

As finas sobrancelhas da jovem se curvaram confusas.

- Um gato? – perguntou incrédula – Está me dizendo que Sasuke não chega em casa porque fica dando de comer a... Um gato?

Os calores da morte começaram a recorrer em quantidades industriais pelo corpo de Naruto, que cada vez se mexia mais na cadeira com nervosismo. A situação estava saindo do controle. Quem demônios o havia obrigado a mentir! Com um impulsivo movimento Naruto se levantou da cadeira ao mesmo tempo em que a jovem dos coques lhe trazia sua xícara de chá.

- Tenho que continuar investigando. – falou tentando sair dali e esquivando-se da jovem garçonete, que aturdida, não soube se deixava a xícara sobre a mesa ou não. – Preciso de um pouco mais de tempo.

- Mais tempo? Quanto? – a jovem de cabelos rosados se levantou por sua vez tentando parar o detetive, que passou apressado, e que já caminhava para a saída.

- Não sei. Avisarei-lhe quando souber de algo. – Foi sua breve resposta antes de desaparecer pela porta e entrar no carro.

Se houvesse sabido o que uma simples confirmação podia acarretar-lhe um grande prazo em sua vida Uzumaki Naruto não teria duvidado em substituir esse não, por um retumbante sim.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Covarde_.

Odiava essa palavra e todas as conotações negativas que ela lhe produzia atingindo o seu orgulho. Nunca havia sido um covarde, sempre havia enfrentado a todos os problemas com a cabeça erguida, ainda que soubesse de antemão que isso iria produzir dolorosos golpes.

_Covarde._ Voltou a ressonar forte em sua mente.

Não era um covarde!

_Mentiu por ele. Foi um álibi. Faltaste no teu trabalho_

Cala a boca!

_Não quis delatá-lo. Não quis obrigá-lo a romper com sua vida. Não quis que ele desaparecesse da sua._

Mas que demônios estava fazendo? Brigando com sua própria mente?

_Está perdendo o juízo, Uzumaki._

Havia transcorrido dois dias desde a última vez que viu Sakura naquele café e nem sequer havia se dignado a chamar - lá novamente. Ainda não tinha nada para dizer. Não havia continuado a investigar o moreno por receio de ser reconhecido ou que houvesse colocado sistemas de segurança e alarmes a sua volta.

Por que demônios teve que mentir? Por que ocultou a verdade?

Nunca havia feito tal coisa, sua palavra sempre havia estado à cima de tudo. Gostava do seu trabalho, era atrevido e estimulante, perseguir o suposto malfeitor, resolver o caso para impor justiça em um mundo praticamente corrompido. Adorava ser detetive.

Mas com Sasuke, simplesmente não pode. Pela primeira vez em seu trabalho havia experimentado um grande sentimento de culpa e foi fechado em banda insistindo que precisava seguir investigando ainda sabendo que era mentira. Havia sido apenas uma desculpa banal para desaparecer dali o mais rápido possível sem abrir a boca para delatá-lo.

E agora se sentia miserável por não ter contado a verdade a sua cliente.

Parou em frente às portas de seu trabalho, com os olhos observando o logotipo onde se podia ler despacho de detetives Sannin.

Havia tentando evitar descaradamente seu chefe, ele perguntava todos os dias pelo seguimento do caso. Mas que demônios ele podia lhe dizer? Mais mentiras? Mas evasões?

Sem querer pensar muito mais sobre o tema da sinceridade, pelo menos não ate resolver seus problemas internos, Naruto cruzou as portas de vidro do trabalho em direção ao seu escritório. Pelo canto de olho distinguiu a figura de Sai apoiado na mesa de recepção, incomodando com suas perguntas estranhas de novo a pobre Hinata, que estava sentada atrás da mesa da recepção.

Maldito intrometido, fanático por livros de doenças humanas.

Por mais que tentava compreende-lo, não entendia como Sai havia parado no mesmo gabinete de detetives que si. Simplesmente um dia apareceu ali, com esse sorriso eterno e inexpressivo no rosto e seus comentários mordazes, dizendo que Jiraya o havia contratado e que havia lhe contratado para ser seu companheiro de trabalho. Nem preciso dizer que os primeiros anos foram odiosos e que decorreu uma estranha relação de rivalidade-ódio profunda. Sai era uma pessoa estranha. Mostrava uma aparência fria, carente de sutileza e sem capacidade de sentir alguma emoção, fruto de uma trágica infância que ainda me estremeço ao lembrar. Por sorte com o tempo sua relação foi melhorando e Sai tentou se abrir um pouco mais com as pessoas, ainda que se esforçasse para ser amistoso nem sempre dava o resultado esperado.

- Sabe, faz pouco que li em um livro que praticar sexo ajuda a vencer a timidez. – escutou Sai que dizia com seu habitual tom indiferente e esse impertérrito sorriso que sempre mantinha nos lábios. – Você mantem relações sexuais com alguém ultimamente, Hinata?

Hinata era outro caso em excepcional. Tão pouco compreendia como a mulher havia acabado trabalhando como secretária no escritório com esse caráter tão tímido e reservado que lhe provocava uma constante falta de determinação e confiança até para responder um telefone. Porém, ainda se podia ter uma vaga idéia de por que foi contratada. Jiraya gosta de muitas curvas, sobretudo as da frente...

- Sai-kun – sussurrou a jovem desviando o olhar para seu voluptuoso peito completamente ruborizada. – Não deveria fazer esse tipo de pergunta a uma mulher.

- Mas Jiraya-san lhe pergunta muitas vezes. – prosseguiu confuso.

- Jiraya-sama não é precisamente um cavalheiro... – murmurou consternada.

- Mas eu li em um livro que...

- Sai!

O jovem detetive virou o rosto por cima de seu ombro, e por um instante seu resto articulou um gesto que se parecia com um de alegria. Naruto o observava a poucos passo dele, com o cenho franzido.

- Maldito pervertido. Disse-te a semana passada para parar de ler os livros dessa biblioteca.

Os negros olhos de Sai se desviou relutante para um lado com um pequeno momento de desgosto em seus franzidos lábios.

- Mas é uma fonte de conhecimento e sabedoria. – retrucou.

- E, sobretudo que é pra deixar de fazer esse tipo de pergunta a Hinata. – voltou a recordar cruzando os braços de forma desdenhosa. – Não vê que suas pergunta a incomodam?

- Eu só estou tentando ajudar.

- Teus métodos não são efetivos, Sai. Depois de três anos já deveria ter se dado conta.

Naruto agarrou um dos braços dele com força obrigando-o a caminhar em direção ao seu escritório para que não pudesse mais atormentar a jovem.

- Na...Naruto-kun – chamou com nervosismo Hinata antes que ambos desaparecessem de sua vista. Este se virou para ver como, com temerosos movimentos, a mulher se levantava pegando um dossiê sobre sua mesa. – Jiraya-sama me mandou dar isso para você. É um... Um novo caso para investigar, e também há... Há alguém que...

- Outro? – interrompeu com um rosto apreensivo ao ver os arquivos. – Mas ainda não terminei o que eu tenho.

- Sim o terminou. – disse Sai – Li o informe final que fez sobre o caso e cumpriu com o que sua cliente pediu. A investigação está encerrada.

Ao ouvir o comentário, Naruto virou o rosto para seu amigo mostrando pela segunda vez um resquício de mau humor.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não fique mexendo no meu escritório? O caso não esta encerrado. – negou sinistramente – Ainda não pude falar com minha cliente.

- Por que não? Já fazem dois dias que tinha que ter dito. Nada deveria ter impedido tua obrigação, a não ser... Que tenha transado com ela.

- Que? Claro que não!

- Com sua irmã?

- Não!

- Com seu namorado?

- Não!

- Estou perdendo o interesse por essa história.

Esgotado, Naruto esfregou suas têmporas com força, parando seus oportunos instintos homicidas.

- Sabe, há pouco tempo li em um livro que a masturbação é o melhor remédio para o estresse e, além disso, pode ajudar a prevenir câncer de próstata e controlar a ejaculação precoce. – prosseguiu Sai com calma como se estivesse lendo o livro naquele momento. – Faz muito tem que não se toca?

- E você sabe por aonde pode meter esses teus malditos livros...?!

- Pode perguntar pro cara que está n teu escritório.

- Mas é claro que... Que? – o loiro demorou uns segundo para compreender com claridade as palavras de Sai e outros tantos para elaborar a pergunta correta. – Que cara?

- É... é o que eu tentava te dizer – murmurou Hinata brincando nervosamente com seus dedos indicadores – te... Tem uma visita.

O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha, hesitante, e com passos inseguros foi ao seu escritório. Ao abrir a porta seu sorriso se comprimiu em um de assombro e estupor. O nó voltou a apertar seu estomago, sentiu um estranho calafrio passar pela espinha e o coração, tão acelerado ultimamente, voltou a bater com força.

Ainda que se encontre de costas reconhecia a perfeição da forma despontada de seus cabelos negros, as roupas caras e limpas que costumava vestir e a fibrosa figura que tanto havia observado durante seguidos dias.

A ação de caminhar demorou alguns segundos para chegar aos pés de Naruto, que com uma ultima olhada nervosa aos seus companheiros, fechou a porta atrás de si, agitando os ombros e recompondo a postura com firmeza.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou inseguro sem reconhecer sua própria voz. – Como me encontrou?

O inesperado convidado se limitou a apenas virar o rosto por cima de seu ombro de forma calma, franzindo energicamente as sobrancelhas.

Seus olhos de um negro infinito pareciam ainda mais brilhantes que naquela noite.

Com uma bufada apática, Sasuke se virou por completo, deixando seu peso se apoiar no canto da mesa do escritório onde há alguns segundos atrás recaia sua atenção.

Em silêncio, os dois se observavam desafiantes. Naruto manteve o olhar estóico em Sasuke, que girava os olhos, o observava intenso e perturbador, criando uma desagradável tensão no ambiente.

- Não é o único que sabe seguir as pessoas.

Sasuke olhou de canto de olho a janela do escritório, da onde viajaram aos olhos do loiro com velocidade.

Maldição. Outro detetive. Pelo tom usado e esse claro gesto de confiança, Naruto teve a plena segurança de que o moreno havia contratado outro rastreador profissional expressamente para encontrá-lo e abastecer-se de informações privadas.

Seus sentidos de alerta voltaram a concentrar-se em Sasuke, quando este pegou com premeditada lentitude de sua mesa uma pequena placa de metal onde estava seu nome.

- E levando em conta que é um péssimo detetive não foi muito difícil de localizá-lo, Uzumaki Naruto.

As mãos do loiro se fecharam com força em forma de punhos, apertando tanto a mandíbula que os dentes rangiam. Quem era esse bastardo para criticar seu trabalho como detetive? Com alguns passos terminou com o espaço que os separava, tirando com um movimento brusco a placa das mãos do moreno.

- Quer espiar alguma coisa sobre minha mesa? – inquiriu irritado enquanto guardava com dissimulado desenvoltura os dossiês, entre eles o de Sakura.

Noto um perceptível movimento de canto de olho e se manteve alerta ainda que aparentasse estar distraído. Sasuke havia se inclinado sobre ele, tanto que quando o moreno falou novamente, sentiu o quente alito roçando-lhe a orelha, estremecendo-o como uma cosquinha.

- O que acha que posso querer? – insinuou irônico em tom confidencial.

Naruto deixou de respirar.

Não estava seguro de qual seria a resposta correta. Vinham tantas a cabeça e todas elas na ultima posição em que o fotografou...

- Sou detetive, não adivinho. – disse tentando parecer calmo.

Os lábios de Sasuke se curvaram arrogantes em um meio sorriso. Apoiou uma mão sobre a mesa virando o rosto até que seus acentuados olhos se conectassem com o azul do céu.

- Quero as fotos, evidentemente. – pronunciou com um tom autoritário dos quais não aceita um não como resposta. – Juntos com os negativos e seu silêncio.

Essas poucas palavras o fizeram compreender por completo a situação em que estava envolvido. O moreno sabia que as fotos não haviam chegado ao seu destino, seguramente por que depois do que ocorreu Sakura seguia comportando-se como uma noiva atenta e carinhosa, ingênua e fora da realidade.

Ainda assim, não quis tentar sua sorte e falar mais do que devia. Todavia podia consertar o erro que havia feito ao não entregar as fotos.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu as tenho? - replicou no mesmo tom seco e desafiante no rosto.

Os agis dedos de Sasuke agarrarão com força a gola do casaco do detetive, aproximando-se ameaçadoramente.

- Acha que sou um estúpido? – murmurou com um tom arrogante – Se Sakura as tivesse não estaria agora perdendo meu tempo com alguém como você.

Então foi isso. Sutilmente tentava descobrir se sua noiva havia sido a pessoa que o contratou. Ou ao contrario, pelo menos descartar um.

- Eu não disse a quem vou da-las. Não faça suposições errôneas. Há outros meio de comunicação que pagariam muito bem por essas fotos. – disse-lhe – E levando em conta que é o herdeiro de uma companhia muito importante no país, estou certo de que me ofereceram um bom preço.

Um perigoso grunhido semelhante a uma advertência chocou contra a boca úmida do detetive enquanto os olhos negros o observavam durante eternos segundos com atenção. Tão perto e intimidantes, que podia ver-se refletido em suas pupilas.

Tranqüilize-se, pensou o loiro para si mesmo. Agüente seu olhar sem pestanejar. Não hesite, não fique nervoso. Mas sempre soube que não tinha jeito para mentir. E conforme mais repetia essas palavras de consolo, mais começava a pestanejar, a suas e sobre tudo a hiperventilar. Tanto que sua integridade e segurança haviam se diluído, deixando-o descoberto.

Com um inesperado empurram, Sasuke soltou seu agarre fazendo assim com que o loiro retrocedesse vários passos em um precário equilíbrio.

- Mente.

Sem esperar que contradissesse suas palavras, Sasuke pôs a mão no bolso interior de seu terno que vestia para retirar de lá uma caneta e um talão de cheques aonde escreveu uma cifra com muitos zeros.

- Com isto tem mais do que o suficiente. – falou arrancando uma folha de uma lateral e oferecendo-a desdenhoso. – Não quero saber quem te mandou me seguir, nem a quanto tempo o fez. Apenas me dê as fotos e encerraremos este assunto.

Perplexo, Naruto ladeou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que a inclinava levemente para assim poder observar melhor esse papel, e abriu os olhos desorbitadamente, retrocedeu torpemente esquivando-se do gesto, sem deixar de olhar horrorizado a grande cifra de dinheiro escrita no cheque.

Um suborno. Que outra coisa podia esperar que lhe oferecesse? De repente se sentiu terrivelmente decepcionado.

- Está tentando me comprar? – perguntou vacilante, ainda que soubesse a resposta.

Sasuke virou a parte escrita do talão a sua direção, e voltou a girá-la para Naruto, movendo-a distraidamente no ar.

- É evidente que sim. Ou acaso é idiota?

O detetive voltou a dar outros passos para trás, negando freneticamente com o rosto.

- Não, eu não sou comprado. – apressou a esclarecer o como se sentia insultado com a proposta – Não sou desse tipo de pessoas.

- E que tipo é? – rebateu rapidamente – Se intromete na minha vida, viola deliberadamente a minha intimidade seguindo-me e tirando fotografias contra a minha vontade, as mantem em seu poder como se tivesse posse sobre elas, e ainda tem a cara-de-pau de me dizer que não é esse tipo de pessoa.

- Sou detetive, para o que acha que nos contratam senão para descobrir segredos obscuros? – falou defensivamente.

- Se você é um detetive por que não cumpriu com o seu trabalho? Por que disse pra ela? Acaso pensava conseguir mais dinheiro alargando-o? – com passo decidido avançou no loiro, até ficar a escassos centímetros de seu rosto. – Conheço esse tipo de lixo como você. Isso é o que você é, um bandido.

- Esta enganado! – interviu machucado – Não quero seu dinheiro, nem sequer o cobrarei.

- Então o que demônios quer?

- Quero que você diga! – gritou sem saber muito bem o que dizia.

Segundos depois, o compreendeu, era uma possibilidade, a melhor neste caso. Se conseguisse que fosse Sasuke quem por vontade própria reconhecessereconhecesse e fosse Sasuke quem por vontade propria o tirando fotografias contra a minha vontade, as mantem em seu poder como seus próprios erros, não teria que passar pela péssima situação de ter que entregar as fotografias, sua consciência deixaria de atormentá-lo e não precisaria mais mentir.

Surpreendido do que seus próprios pensamentos acabavam de revelar-lhe, levantou o olhar para Sasuke, que mostrava uma expressão bastante confusa.

- Que?

- Diga o que é. Diga a sua noiva que gosta de homens. - finalizou.

Sasuke o olhou fixamente durante longos segundo com perplexidade, como se tratasse de uma estatua de pedra, antes que seus lábios se curvassem lentamente e um grunhido parecido com uma risada brotasse de sua garganta.

- Definitivamente é um idiota. - falou divertido, dando meia volta e caminhando para a saída.

- Diga - Repetio Naruto autoritário.

- Não tenho nada que dizer. - gritou voltando-se de médio lado com o rosto enfurecido - Eu não sou gay.

- Bastardo mentiroso, e o que fazia naquele beco beneficiando-se com um oral? - assegurou-se sem deixar-se intimidar.

- Isso não te importa.

Com um gesto depreciativo, Sasuke retornou seus passos não querendo seguir com aquela conversa inecessaria.

- Então direi eu. - desafiou ladeando a cabeça com determinados olhos. - Lhe darei as fotos, e aonde vai todas as noites em tuas escapadas e como elas terminam.

Os passos do Uchiha ressonaram fortes no solo do escritório quando o atravessou por completo para agarrar intimidante o detetive com uma mão na gola da camisa e acurralando-o de costas na parede.

- Tu não sabes de nada! Meu ouvi... Nada! - gritou aproximando-o de si com uma sacudida e inclinando-se irritado - Quem diabos acha que é pra me dizer o que tenho que fazer? Quem te deu o direito de interferir na minha vida? Quem?

Naruto podia sentir o temor de ira que era emitida pelo corpo dele, a força com que lhe sustentava, a grave voz retumbando como um martilho em seus ouvidos e o fresco alito chocando contra sua boca. Queria tê-lo contestado, mas não conseguiu ao ver a intensidade de seu olhar.

- Como quero levar minha vida e minha parceira é unicamente do meu interesse. - disse rude, com o rosto franzido - Não tenho por que lhe dar explicações.

- Mas ela me contratou por que...

- Ela não tem direito de se meter nos meus assuntos! - rugiu com força sobressaltando ao loiro.

O rosto de Sasuke se contraiu repentinamente em desespero, não parecia ele, pelo menos não o Sasuke que havia estado seguindo durante a última semana. Compreendia sua atitude recente ante a nova situação inesperada que se via envolvido, revelar seus segredos, enfrentar conflitos de todo o tipo e se o perdão não chegasse, ele faria uma nefasta resolução que romperia completamente com sua vida.

Mas o que acontecia a ela? Não havia pensado em seus sentimentos e no dano que lhe causaria ser enganada uma e outra vez? Supõe-se que duas pessoas se unam porque compartem um sentimento recíproco, amor, confiança, fidelidade, três emoções que havia violado várias vezes em suas escapadas.

Então, por qual razão que iria se casar com ela?

- Por acaso não a ama?

O som da porta do escritório se abrindo tomando a atenção dos dois jovens, que com um rápido movimento, se distanciaram de sua comprometedora posição.

Sai deu vários passo para o interior da sala sustentando um olhar sereno a Sasuke.

- Escutei gritos. - pronunciou com sua habitual inexpressividade como quem diz 'o tempo vai ser bom amanhã'.

- Não ta acontecendo nada Sai. - se livrou Naruto olhando de canto de olho para o Uchiha. - Só estávamos discutindo diferentes pontos de vista.

Seu companheiro acenou conforme a resposta, mas não manifestou intenção alguma de abandonar o escritório. Entrelaçou os braços a altura do peito e se dedicou a observá-los.

Sasuke franziu o cenho incomodo com a nova presença. Podia continuar com uma grande munição de ameaças com o sem sua presença ali, até que conseguisse tirar dali as fotografias e seus negativos, mas a situação havia mudado com essa interrupção, e ainda que continuasse ali disposto a abordar o tema, preferiu não insistir.

Tinha a estranha segurança de que o detetive não iria entregar essas imagens.

Girou de novo até o loiro, e se inclinado perceptivelmente até ele, lhe sussurrou confidencialmente.

- Isso não ficará assim, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sem dizer mais nada, deu meia volta e saiu displicente do escritório batendo a porta, não sem antes dedicar um ofensivo olhar ao jovem importuno.

- Quem é? - perguntou Sai curioso

Naruto se deixou cair visivelmente esgotado sobre a confortável cadeira atrás de sua mesa.

- O noivo de uma cliente.

- Pois parece como se estivesse sofrendo por dentro. - falou levando uma mão ao queixo, pensativo. - Poderia ser uma ulcera ou que não vai vezes suficientes ao banheiro.

Naruto suspirou consternado, sem gesto de estar prestando atenção em seu companheiro. Pressentia que esta seria a primeira pedra de um longo caminho que iria seguir.

- Ou provavelmente as duas coisas - insistiu - Tenho certeza que faz muito tempo que não mete.

**Continuará...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Nota da Autora:** Isso... todavia é Sai quem demonstra xD pelo menos sabemos que quando precisa se 'aliviar' um pouco ele pode ir ver seus amigos de vida alegre e enfadonha língua.

Segundo encontro violento entre esses dois, asseguro que o terceiro promete. E ao final, Naruto não lhe deu as fotografias nem a um nem a outro. Acaso quer ficar pra si mesmo? Que cara mais esperto xD

**Nota da Tradutora:** bem, aqui 'ta o segundo capitulo, sinto se demorei muito, mas é que sou muito preguiçosa ç.ç \õ/ de antemão já peço perdão pelos erros de digitação, mas realmente sou muito preguiçosa [2] :D'

O que dizer desse capitulo? Só que nyaaa,, SM rula *-* aoskaoskao' [/taparei ;x'

E mais uma vez, agradeço a Naruko-chan por me permitir traduzi - lá.

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**VioletaNegra:** aham, é como dizem ou corre ou o bixo pega... se bem que se o bixo for o Sasuke reconsideremos a parte do correr [/taparei ;x' [2]

beem, respondendo a tua pergunta a Naruko-chan já postou cerca de 6 capítulos '-'

E sobre atualizar rápido, depende o que tu consideres rápido, se o cap. 2 foi então será sim #)' obrigada por ler *-*' bye

**Hikaro:** aham, aham Naruko-chan é um genia oaksoaks' [/ésério u.ú'

Obrigada por ler *-*' bye

**Lariih:** é, eu também adoro, muitas histórias em espanhol me encantam tbm :D'

Obrigada por acompanhar *-*' bye

**Takahashi:** arigato por ler, espero que continue a lhe agradar assim como me agrada. *-*' bye

**Uzumaki. Nah-chan:** não se preocupe não a abandonarei, e já usando esse espaço, onegai poste volterra *-* oaksoaksao' bye

**Hanaee:** nyaaa,, arigatou por ler *-*'

beem, a fic original é em espanhol entao beta que saiba inglês não vai me servir muito aoksoaksa' mas pode deixar, cuidei ao máximo pra que não houvesse erros, ou pelo menos não os que dificultem a leitura, neste capitulo... Mas sempre escapa ç.ç' bye :D'

**loveDeidara:** aham, Naruko-chan escreve divinamente *-*'

Obrigada por estar acompanhando a tradução. bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo original:** 8 Semanas

**Autora:** Oo-Naruko-oO

**Tradutora:** Kappuchu09

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, e essa fic pertence a Naruko-chan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Cap 03: O que está mal... Tende piorar.**

**Sete semanas antes...**

- Isso não ficará assim, Uzumaki Naruto.

E desde aquele momento podia ter certeza que não ficaria assim. Se pensava que Sasuke não faria nada a respeito estava muito equivocado.

Não voltou a vê-lo, nem se quer o telefonou, mas sabia que o bastardo estava atrás dele, pressionando-o. Primeiro com chamadas anônimas; as que basicamente se fundamentavam em ameaças e subornos. Segundo, colocando vários detetives privados assediando-o constantemente; fotografando-o diariamente, remexendo em seu passado, buscando a oportunidade para acurralá-lo com seus 'podres'. Terceiro, invadindo seu escritório em um assalto com intenção de roubo, que para seu completo azar não conseguiu encontrar as tão preciosas fotografias já que, provisoriamente e por medidas de segurança, as retirou do escritório na noite anterior, guardando-as em um cofre.

E finalmente, não contente com as três tentativas anteriores, colocou a presença de fortes e intimidantes subordinados na mesma porta de sua casa; dos quais não duvidavam em nenhum momento sobre se meterem em qualquer que fosse seus casos. Impedindo que realizasse corretamente o seu trabalho.

Ainda que a paciência nunca tivesse sido uma das virtudes de Naruto, podia ter continuado ignorando essas chamadas, podia continuar suportando os detetives que o fotografavam, demônios, até podia resistir aos assédios dos robustos vassalos... Mas o que não iria permitir de nenhuma forma, é que se atrevessem a interferir nos assuntos de pessoas inocentes.

A última gota foi uma carta anônima que recebeu no dia anterior, cujo único conteúdo era uma fotografia. Não uma qualquer, e sim uma em que apareciam abraçados e em uma atitude carinhosa ele e seu ex-namorado, Gaara.

"_Já está na hora de fazer-lhe uma visita, não acha?"_ estava escrito no verso com uma caligrafia impecável.

Filho da puta.

Sabia jogar bem suas cartas, sobretudo com as informações do passado. Pelo que pode comprovar até agora, Sasuke sabia que não conseguiria nada pressionando ele, assim que optou por outra linha de ataque. Tornar impossível a vida das suas pessoas mais queridas.

Mas definitivamente não o deixaria vencer.

De nenhuma maneira se deixaria vencer.

Esse bastardo não se sairia com as suas.

- Vai pro diabo!

Começou a marchar depois de ter esperado um tempo mais que razoável desde que o viu sair da casa na primeira hora da manhã. Observou com cautela os dois lados da rua, antes de tentar atravessar a estrada camuflado entre a multidão até a porta do domicilio. Olhasse para onde olhasse, via um par de olhos discretamente o observando.

O jogo estava prestes a acabar. Sua última carta seria colocada virada pra cima. Assim aprenderia que com Uzumaki Naruto, não se brinca.

Respirou fundo uma vez chegado ao seu destino.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Comprovou pela terceira vez que havia posto em sua bolsa tudo necessário para um longo e tedioso dia de trabalho, e com um gesto mecânico fechou o zíper.

Frente ao espelho de sua cômoda, Sakura penteava os cabelos rosados com aparente desinteresse enquanto deixava sua mente devagar de novo sobre aquele artigo de revista que havia lido no dia anterior na cafeteria do hospital. Um que tocava precisamente o conteúdo de suas inseguranças.

"Se pensamos em por que nosso parceiro pode chegar a ser-nos infiel, concluímos que possivelmente não se sente seguro compartindo certas características com sua parceira, e por isso, buscam em uma terceira pessoa tudo aquilo que não é capaz de dizer, pedir, ou fazer a sua parceira."

Discordava profundamente com aquele artigo.

Estavam juntos mais de cinco anos. E entre eles havia confiança suficiente para contar tudo. Medos, inquietudes, gostos ou rejeições. Não havia segredos em sua relação, pelo menos por parte dela, e fora essa última etapa rebelde pela qual Sasuke passava, nunca antes havia parecido que estivesse lhe ocultando nada.

Se fosse se basear nesse estúpido artigo de revista... Que coisa que Sasuke não era capaz de pedir, para que tenha que buscar uma terceira pessoa?

Não queria ser presunçosa, mas se si tratava de algo relacionado com o âmbito sexual...

Não, isso era impossível. Sasuke estava mais que satisfeito nesse sentido.

Por esse motivo seguia sem compreender o que o levava a buscar outros braços quando ela lhe oferecia tudo, sem restrições. Sasuke sabia perfeitamente que sua noiva estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa por ele. Por mais estranha que essa se resultasse.

Frente ao espelho suspirou desanimada enquanto seus pensamentos voltavam a terra e seus olhos voltavam a contemplar seu reflexo.

Talvés estava ficando um pouco paranóica com o tema e Sasuke tinha outras razões de força maior para escapar em horas incertas sem que a razão terminasse em infidelidade.

Definitivamente de hoje não passava. Quando voltasse do trabalho, pensava em falar seriamente com ele.

Deu uma última olhada em seus cabelos perfeitamente penteados, pôs a bolsa sobre o ombro e saiu disposta a enfrentar com energia outro duro dia de trabalho no hospital.

Quando seus passos chegaram a entrada contemplou no chão, apoiado em uma parede, um objeto inanimado ou no caso uma maleta negra de couro. Coisa que chamou sua atenção por uns segundos, antes que substituísse sua surpresa por outra maior.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Uns rápidos golpes foram escutados do lado de fora da casa. Nem se incomodou de dar uma olhada pela vigia da porta antes de abri-la, de todas as formas ela ia sair nesse exato momento.

Seu rosto se contraiu em um estranho sorriso de alivio e de incerteza ao reconhecer o rosto do homem parado no corredor. Esperava ansiosa noticias suas, ainda que nunca pensasse que se encontrariam de novo, sem encontro marcado, em um lugar tão perigoso como era seu apartamento.

- Naruto?

- Olá! Desculpe-me por ter vindo sem avisar, realmente este não é meu modo de agir nesses casos... – se desculpou o detetive com certa vergonha, tentando não olhar diretamente a sua cliente.

- Não, não se preocupe. Não está em casa. – apressou em rebater com nervosismo.

- Eu sei. Eu o vi sair a mais ou menos uma hora – assegurou-se como quem diz silenciosamente, que estava esperando até que saísse de casa. – Posso entrar?

- Oh, sim claro. – a jovem se pos ao lado, fechando a porta atrás de suas costas instantes depois. – Me surpreendeu sua chegada. Faz vários dias que estou tentando-me contactar contigo.

- Desculpe. Tenho estado muito ocupado ultimamente. – inclinou o olhar para o envelope marrom que portava entre suas mãos.

Ia fazer. Estava mais que decidido. Só tinha que esticar o braço e entregar as fotografias. Não tinha que dar nenhuma explicação, não havia lugar para perguntas, as imagens falariam por si só. Mas por alguma estranha razão seu corpo não se movia.

A presença da jovem, muito perto dele, tão pouco ajudava muito. O inquietava, Sakura fazia que seu coração batesse mais forte em seu peito, tão perturbadoramente que não recordava a última que ocorreu algo similar.

Talvés o nervosismo, talvés a atração, mas com certeza toda a integridade e segurança com que havia chegado começavam a diminuir, próxima de desaparecer. Tanto que como na vez anterior meditou em dar meia volta e sair correndo no mesmo instante.

- Então... Tem algo interessante para me contar?

- Bem, pode-se dizer que sim. – notou com a boca ficava seca e a respiração entrecortada. Apertou entre seus dedos o envelope marrom, capturando ar com esforço.

Nunca antes havia custado tanto revelar as provas concluintes de um caso, e muito menos em um de infidelidade. Mas definitivamente estava mais que decidido de fazê-lo. A atitude déspota de Sasuke o havia forçado a chegar a uma conclusão.

Faria o correto.

Umedeceu os lábios, respirou várias vezes, e depois de um pouco de tempo, decidiu contar a verdade que levaria Sasuke direto ao purgatório.

- Sabe, tenho estado pensando muito sobre esse assunto – Sakura se adiantou freando sua iniciativa de avançar – Sasuke é uma boa pessoa, o conheço, sei que ele não faria nada que me ferisse. Às vezes é um pouco arrisco, e se deixa levar por seu temperamento. Mas tem um bom coração. Estou segura de que tudo isso tem sido um ridículo equivoco... Certo?

Levantou o rosto, e Naruto pareceu ver um resquício de esperança no bonito semblante da jovem, que com anseio, esperava sua aprovação.

E então hesitou...

Não podia. Não queria dizer a verdade. Não poderia suportar ver a desolação, a angustia nem nenhum outro resquício de tristeza rondando o rosto na mulher, como tantas vezes havia contemplado anteriormente.

Suspirou desarmado, pôs uma acalmadora mão sobre o ombro da jovem e deixou de lutar contra seus princípios.

- Tranqüila. Seu namorado não te esconde nada.

Um agradável calor inundou o seu peito quando o rosto de sua cliente se iluminou indiscutivelmente feliz pela boa noticia.

- Tem certeza disso?

Não, claro que não. Era a maior mentira que havia contado em toda a sua miserável vida e continuava sem compreender porque continuava a proteger esse bastardo, que podia ser qualquer coisa menos boa pessoa. Havia indo ver-la com um propósito claro. Deixar de se envolver nesse caso e contar a verdade.

Mas essa verdade inesperadamente havia sido tapada com mais mentiras, até o momento em que se deu conta eu não podia voltar atrás.

Teve que lutar contra o nó em sua garganta antes de voltar a mentir.

- Absoluta.

As bochechas da jovem coraram ligeiramente e um tímido sorriso se formou em seus belos lábios, um que não se contentou em ser retraída, cresceu e cresceu até que se tornasse um grande sorriso de alegria. Os belos olhos verdes brilhavam com ilusão.

- Isso é fantástico. – falou com ternura. Inclinou levemente o rosto para frente e quando voltou a levantar, percebeu que ainda tinha uma dúvida – Mas então... Aonde vai de noite?

Naruto abriu a boca para responder, mas em seguida fechou-a com o mesmo gesto. Que pretexto convincente poderia usar?

- Provavelmente esteja um pouco cansado com seu trabalho e os preparativos do casamento. Precisa de um pouco de tempo pra ficar sozinho, relaxar, encontrar um pouco de paz interior... Já sabe essas coisas – para sua surpresa acertou ao dizer. Ainda que não viesse nenhuma outra idéia a sua cabeça que não fosse suas partes baixas tendo um orgasmo ou vingar-se de alguém.

- Entendo, realmente, vindo de Sasuke isso é algo razoável. Sempre foi uma pessoa muito independente e um pouco solitária... – para não dizer anti-social, violento, egocêntrico – Você acha que talvés seja bom para nós, irmos a um conselheiro matrimonial?

Naruto encolheu os ombros sem saber o que quiser. Ainda que no fundo estivesse certo de que se a jovem obrigava seu noivo a ir a um conselheiro matrimonial, acabaria com a sobrancelha franzida pelo resto da vida.

- O que tem ai?

O detetive desceu o olhar para suas mãos e se assombrou ao ver que as estreitava com força entre seus dedos. Por um momento até se esqueceu das fotografias.

- Não, não... – apressou a negar com nervosos movimentos escondendo-o atrás de suas costas. – Isso não é pra você.

O barulho de um sino desviou a atenção de ambos para o solo, e ali, lambendo as patas dianteiras, se encontrava um animal peludo curiosamente conhecido.

- Esse gato...

- Sim, é ele mesmo. – Assegurou a jovem predizendo seus pensamentos. – Como me disse que Sasuke se dedicava a cuidar-lo e por isso voltava tarde algumas noites... Disse-lhe que o havia visto pela rua e que se não se importava em levá-lo para casa. A verdade é que ele pareceu ter sido apanhado de surpresa, mas agora já não tem mais desculpas para cegar tarde.

Naruto empalideceu e uma finíssima gota desceu lentamente por seu cenho. A idéia do gato o havia dado ele. Com certeza que no momento em que Sasuke viu o gato de rua sem eu domicilio havia acordado todos de sua família; a viva e a morta.

Mas isso já não era problema seu.

- O que te devo pelos serviços? – A jovem fez o gesto de pegar sua carteira.

- Não, realmente nada. – disse rapidamente com nervosismo. Não podia cabrar, era algo errado depois de não ter realizado corretamente seu trabalho, por isso não duvidou em mentir. – Meu chefe decidiu não cobrar-lhe nenhuma tarifa por ser amiga intima de uma velha amiga sua.

- Nesse caso, agradeça ele por mim. – sorriu agradecida.

- O farei.

Sem dizer mais nada, o detetive se virou para a saída da casa, descobrindo na entrada o mesmo objeto que Sakura havia contemplado minutos antes de sua chegada.

- Essa não é a maleta de trabalho do Sasuke...?

O som de umas chaves, de metal atravessando a porta, o barulho dela girando com força, e antes que houvesse se dado conta, a porta estava sendo aberta externamente.

Naruto conteve a respiração, enquanto notava com a cor desaparecia de suas bochecha, e o corpo se tensava mais que o normal. Seus olhos, severamente abertos, apenas piscando, não pensava em outra imagem que não fosse a daquele homem, que visivelmente distraído, entrava resmungando alguma maldição entre dentes enquanto se inclinava para pegar a maleta de coro apoiada em uma das paredes da entrada.

Sasuke entrava em casa.

Nesse momento, Naruto quis ter desaparecido, desejou febrilmente que o solo em que pisava se abrisse em dois o tragando até o local mais profundo. Pensou na ínfima possibilidade de sair correndo dali antes que Sasuke pudesse reconhecê-lo, mas seus pés não se moveram. Estavam cravados no chão, como gárgulas de um monastério.

E todo seu mundo caiu, quando o moreno levantou o rosto e o descobriu junto de sua noiva.

Durante eternos segundos, o detetive viu como o rosto de Sasuke, normalmente sereno, mudava bruscamente em uma mescla de surpresa e temor, tão palpável quanto deslumbrantes. Instintivamente lembrou ter visto essa mesma imagem de estupor em seu semblante captada nas fotografias que tinha entre os dedos. Podia apostar sua cabeça sobre o que Sasuke pensava só passava a idéia de que finalmente havia ido delatá-lo.

E não se equivocou. No instante comprovou como seus inquietantes olhos negros se desviaram discretamente até suas mãos, e se abriam com estupor ao reconhecer o logotipo do escritório em um dos cantos.

- Sasuke-kun – a jovem de cabelos rosados saltou rapidamente sobre ele, para der-lhe uma cálida boas-vindas nos lábios que não fez mais que o desconcerta-lo. – Não esperava te ver a essas horas. Esqueceu-se da maleta?

Em dúvida, o moreno concordou com a cabeça a duras penas. Visivelmente confuso por receber a mesma atenção e doçura da qual normalmente sua noiva o tratava. Desviou o olhar de novo sobre o envelope, descobrindo que ele continuava fechado. Isso indicava que ainda não havia sido informada.

- É estranho você esquecer coisas em casa. – lhe sorriu ternamente, pegando carinhosamente um das mãos – Ultimamente está muito esquecido.

- Hn.

Intranqüilo, voltou a dedicar o olhar a Naruto.

- Ah, perdão. Não os apresentei. Esse é Uzumaki Naruto – se adiantou a jovem com um gesto improvisado e ligeiramente nervoso. – Ele é...é...

- Um paciente do hospital – resolveu com êxito o detetive.

Ambos os homens compartiram em silencio cúmplice olhar. Ou continuavam com a farsa até o final ou Sakura descobriria que ambos já se conheciam anteriormente.

- Um paciente? – repetiu Sasuke com certa dúvida na voz enquanto estreitava os olhos inquisitoramente – E o que faz aqui?

Naruto abriu a boca para replicar. Não gosta nem um pouco do tom altivo com que lhe tratava, mas de novo a jovem se adiantou.

- Veio por uma consulta intima que não podia tratar lá.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça conforme a resposta sem perder-lhe de vista, intimidando-o com aqueles olhos próprios da cor da noite. Sugestivos e intensos.

- E o que é que você tem? – questionou entretido Sasuke, escutando as improvisadas mentiras.

- Gonorréia.

O rosto estupefado de ambos os jovens se desviou subitamente para a moça. No de Sasuke continuava tão imutável como sempre, mas sobre o de Naruto pulsava temerosa uma grossa veia de indignação.

Não tinha outra doença mais comprometedora que essa? Podia ler Sakura sobre o rosto do detetive. Como resposta a mulher mordeu o lábio inferior com pesar, pedindo uma silenciosa desculpa.

- Assim gonorréia...

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas. Havia notado claramente o tom de escárnio na voz do bastardo.

- E a receita? – prosseguiu Sasuke – Não vejo que tenha feito nenhuma receita medica, pra tratamento.

- Ahhh! A receita, claro. – apressou a rebater efusivamente Sakura. – Agora mesmo eu ia faze - lá...

Com passos inseguros deu meia volta, perdendo-se no longo corredor até os dormitórios da casa, aonde guardava seu bloco de receitas médicas.

Só quando ambos tiveram a certeza de que Sakura não os escutava, deixaram cair as falsas aparências.

- Filho da puta, me dá elas.

Sasuke se lançou violento sobre Naruto, ele que havia esperado essa reação desde o primeiro momento. Tentava desesperadamente pegar as fotografias.

Forcejaram entre atípicos movimentos silenciosos para não delatar a briga que acabava de começar na sala, até ficarem capturados entre braços tensos e nervosos dedos que agarravam a gola de suas camisas.

- Não tenha tanta pressa, Sasuke. – silvou Naruto enterrando as unhas nas imagens que mantinham levantadas para trás, fora de seu alcance. – Ante a lei isso poderia ser denunciado como agressão e roubo improcedente.

- Me dá elas. – replicou carrancudo aproximando seu rosto ameaçante até o detetive, tanto que ficaram escassos centímetros um do outro.

- De verdade, não compreendo como Sakura está interessada em alguém como você. Eu tento apreciar-te, mas você não me deixa.

Sasuke entrecerrou os olhos sem sequer dissimular o sarcástico sorriso que lutava para surgir em seus lábios.

- Por acaso não gostou do presente que te enviei ontem? – espetou irônico recordando-se das fotos de Gaara. – Tenho certeza que teu amiguinho ruivo logo irá te agradecer a visita que receberá de meus subordinados.

Naruto apertou os dentes com força, tanto que a mandíbula visivelmente se tensou. De novo metia o dedo na ferida, utilizando terceiras pessoas para fazer sua vontade. Sasuke era uma pessoa desprezível e sem escrúpulos.

E o que Naruto menos queria naquele momento de sua vida era voltar a se encontrar com Gaara, para o bem ou para o mal. Não tinha nem idéia se Sasuke havia indagado muito sobre a relação que compartiu com o ruivo no passado, mas se conhecia o final, podia fazer uma idéia de por que não queria enfrentá-lo de novo.

- Façamos um trato. – propôs recompondo sua serenidade. – Eu me desfaço dessas fotografias e você não volta a se meter em minha vida nem na dos meus amigos, jamais.

Um barulho parecido com o de um riso brotou secamente da garganta do moreno.

- Acha que sou tão estúpido como para acreditar que vai se desfazer delas e não tentará me chantajear mais pra frente? – questionou franzindo energicamente a sobrancelha. Voltou a forcejar, se aproximando ainda mais, tanto que seus rostos quase se rosavam. – Me dá elas, essa minha última palavra.

- Escolha, uma vida pacifica ou o caos. – replicou o loiro com a mesma segurança. – Essa é a minha última palavra.

O som de passos se aproximando até a sala captou a atenção dos dois jovens. Se não se afastassem, Sakura acabaria os descobrindo.

- Está ficando sem tempo, Sasuke. – pressionou Naruto sem mover-se nem sequer um centímetro de sua posição. – O que decide?

- Vai pro inferno. – grunhiu perigosamente entre os dentes.

Vendo-se acurralado ante uma decisão não satisfatória, fez um último e rápido movimento para pegar o envelope. Naruto teve que retroceder atropeladamente quando suas pernas se chocaram, igual que seus corpos e seus rostos.

E então aconteceu.

A tentativa de roubo se deteve brutamente, deixando-os paralisados e com os olhos arregalados durante eternos instantes quando notaram um cálido contato e suave sobre seus rostos.

Suas bocas, seus lábios haviam se unido um contra o outro acidentalmente, e ainda assim, Naruto não pode evitar soltar um pequeno gemido de surpresa. Queimava, estremecia, e o mais desconcertante de tudo...era agradável.

- Aqui está. – ressonou repentinamente do corredor.

Naruto percebeu como o corpo do moreno se tensava dos pés a cabeça e dando um impulso para trás dando um salto afastando-se apressadamente dele.

- A receita – informou Sakura entrando de novo na sala com um papel nas mãos. Parou rigorosamente confusa ao avistar a estranha reação que os homens refletiam. – Aconteceu algo?

Sobre suas bochechas apareceu um furioso vermelho impossível de ocultar.

- Não, não, claro que não. Aqui não aconteceu nada. Nada de nada, ttebayo – apressou o detetive a intervir notando o coração a ponto de sair pela boca. Aproximou-se da jovem e com nervosas sacudidas de suas mãos pegou a receita médica. – Te...Te agradeço muito, Sakura. Eu...Eu... – desviou fugazmente o olhar ate o moreno e sua cora se acentuou - ...Tenho que ir.

Dirigiu-se a toda pressão a porta, sem querer olhar a Sasuke, visivelmente estupefado. Uma vez transpassada a porta, se pôs a correr todo o que suas pernas o permitiam.

- Sasuke-kun?

A suave voz de sua noiva o retirou de sua letargia e piscou várias vezes regressando de onde quer que tenham sido levados os seus pensamentos, girou o rosto com um movimento brusco até ela, conservando ainda em sua expressão uma leve matriz de perplexidade.

- Está bem? Parece... Não parece você. – acertou ao dizer.

Como resposta só recebeu um cabeceio afirmativo e uma clara evasiva. Sem dizer absolutamente nada, o moreno fechou a mão ao redor da alça da maleta, começando a encaminhar seus passos com gesto firme até a saída.

- Espera – o freou segurando o seu cotovelo.

- Sakura, eu vou chegar tarde. – espetou mais arisco do que quis.

- Sim, me desculpe. – timidamente desfez o agarre inclinando a cabeça pesadamente – É que... Ultimamente te acho um tanto distante. E havia pensado que talves... Nós poderíamos falar se tem algo que me dizer, sabe que pode confiar em mim.

- Hn.

Com aparente desinteresse pelo conselho de sua namorada, abriu a porta de impulso, notando antes de começar a caminha de novo o agarre de um de seus cotovelos. Começava a perder a paciência.

- E também queria que fossemos em um lugar, juntos.

O moreno suspirou com sofrida paciência, encarando finalmente sua noiva.

- Aonde? – perguntou com relutância vendo que não se livraria dessa conversa até que ela atinja seu fim.

- A um conselheiro matrimonial.

Sasuke emudeceu ante a segurança com que Sakura havia pronunciado essa inulateral decisão. As finas sobrancelhas se arquearam abruptamente, e com um estranho pressentimento, girou o rosto até as escadarias do prédio, por onde o loiro havia desaparecido minutos atrás. Com certeza havia sido outra idéia sua com a do gato.

Apertou a mandíbula com força igual aos seus punhos.

E durante uns segundos incertos, pensou seriamente se contava a verdade ou não, para evitar esse sofrimento indesejado que pressentia que cairia sobre seus ombros com grande peso.

- "Maldito dobe."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Com um gesto mal humorado Naruto abriu as portas de vidro, cruzando a recepção do escritório com uma estranha cara de que apesar de ter tido um sofrido dia nefasto, ainda podia piorar.

Hinata, sentada atrás de sua mesa de recepcionista, o fez um tímido sinal com as mãos para que se aproximasse e pegasse os recados das chamadas telefônicas que havia recebido na sua ausência.

- Jiraya-sama perguntou por ti. – o informou temerosa – Esta te esperando em seu escritório.

Não havia se equivocado, ia ser pior.

- Ero-senin? E não te disse o que quer certo? – questionou repassando mental do que seu chefe poderia querer com ele.

A jovem negou inclinando o rosto com embaraço.

- Apenas me disse para te avisar quando chegasse ao trabalho.

O loiro assentiu um tanto intrigado, encaminhando seus passos até o escritório de seu superior. Ao chegar, apertou com seus dedos a maçaneta da porta, fazendo-a girar, entrando como sempre faz, sem avisar.

O que provocou um repentino sobressalto por parte do maior.

- Pirralho do demônio! Quantas vezes te disse que bata na porta antes de entrar? – recriminou golpeando compulsivamente o teclado de seu computador tentando fechar várias aplicações informáticas e, sobretudo parar os sons.

- Ahh! Ahh! Matsumoto-san, Motto, Motto!

Uma grossa gota desceu lentamente pelo cenho do loiro.

- Se concentra no seu trabalho e deixará de ver esses vídeos na internet não teria do que se envergonhar, velho pervertido. – recriminou.

Jiraya tossiu intencionalmente nas costas de sua mão várias vezes, fazendo-se de surdo ao último comentário. Por fim conseguiu anular o som obsceno e só então levantou o olha até Naruto.

- Olha menino. Estou a ponto de me aposentar. Não pretendo fazer mais do que posso fazer.

O loiro o olhou estupefado, cruzando desdenhoso os braços em seu peito.

- Já diz a mesma coisa por dois anos seguidos, e não vejo que tenha a mínima intenção de se aposentar.

- Bem. É um passo importante que não se deve decidir rapidamente. – replicou levantando-se da cadeira atrás de sua mesa e rodeando-a até ficar apoiado no canto dela.

A relação que mantinha com seu chefe, realmente não se podia tratar como tal. Mais parecia com a relação entre pai e filho, ou por idade, um avô com seu neto. E não era para menos. Jiraya foi o único que quis cuidar dele e ensina-lo uma profissão para o futuro quando, muito jovem, ficou órfã de pais.

- Pra que queria me ver?

- Leu o caso que te dei a três dias atrás?

Ugh, maldição. Havia se esquecido, mas tinha uma boa desculpa. Havia estado ocupado desfazendo-se dos obstáculos que Sasuke colocava e não podia centrar-se por completo em seu trabalho. E agora repentinamente recordava aonde havia colocado o dossiê que Hinata havia lhe entregado há dias atrás; justo em cima de sua mesa, onde continuava acumulando poeira.

Pensou que a desculpa convincente podia o ajudar, ainda que não servisse para nada. Jiraya já havia se dado conta pelo seu rosto das circunstâncias que havia se formado involuntariamente.

- Supunha. – suspirou com sua maior paciência – Faça o favor de levar as coisas com seriedade, Naruto. O trabalho não é nenhum jogo.

- O levo a serio! – disse com o rosto franzido como o de uma criança.

- Que seja. Em qualquer caso, quando ler o informe verá que os dados policiais apontam para um suicídio, ainda que meu cliente, familiar da vitima, assegura que foi intencional; um assassinato. Não obstante não foi encontrado nenhum tipo de provas acusatórias. Quero que te encarregue de investigar o ambiente em que a vitima estava. Talvés encontremos algo que nos leve ao paradeiro do assassino.

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam com emoção.

Um homicídio. Por fim lhe davam um caso importante, um que ele pudesse investigar a fundo e desmascarar criminosos. Que felicidade. Finalmente acontecia algo de bom naquele dia.

- Bem. Porei-me a par de tudo logo, - assegurou alegre.

Dispôs-se a sair da sala quando Jiraya voltou a pará-lo.

- Por certo, terminastes com o outro caso? – questionou despreocupado voltando a sua cadeira. – Ele é de uma amiga intima de Tsunade. – lhe lembrou.

Naruto se pôs tenso, como um menino que era descoberto roubando caramelos. Girou o rosto hesitante por cima de seu ombro antes de atrever-se a responder.

- Ohh, sim. Já está... Completamente encerrado. – improvisou.

O velho sorriu mordazmente apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa enquanto entrelaçava os dedos.

- Bem, isso me parece perfeito. – espetou com astúcia – Então poderá me explicar por que não cobramos nada.

Naruto quis reclamar, e tão pouco como abriu a boca voltou a fecha - lá sem desculpas. Era um feito indiscutível que não se dava bem em mentir. Assim que optou pelo silencio enquanto inclinava o rosto afligido.

- Ohh, já entendi pirralho. Cobrou em carne com sua cliente, ehh... – Jiraya lançou o rosto melancólico – Me recordo tanto aos meus tempos jovens de paixão desenfreada, carnes ternas e exercícios pélvicos. Mas isso não justifica a empresa perder dinheiro a suas custas. Ao final do mês te descontarei da sua folha de pagamento, ficou claro?

Naruto cabeceou assentindo.

Melhor do que saber a verdade.

Saiu da sala, passando novamente pela recepção até sua sala, com vista para um Sai apoiado sobre o balcão da recepção intimidando novamente a pobre Hinata, que vermelha de vergonha, já não sabia onde se meter.

- Certeza que nunca há imaginado? – perguntava o moreno.

- Sai-kun, uma menina de descente não imagina essas coisas.

- Não sei por que, é uma fantasia como qualquer outra...

Não quis escutar mais. Não tinha ânimos nem de repreender Sai por sua habitual indiscrição. Com passo acelerado, Naruto entrou em sua sala, retirou o casaco que pôs sobre as costas da cadeira giratória, sentando-se nela tentando encontrar um resquício de tranqüilidade.

Estava mentalmente esgotado, havia tido um dia péssimo que parecia não terminar. Não só por que não conseguiu entregar as fotografias a Sakura, e sim porque sem pretender acabou prolongando sua mentira. Teria agradecido a todos os deuses para que as coisas tivessem parado por ai, mas o bastardo não tinha outro momento mais importuno para aparecer. Lidar com Sasuke não havia sido fácil, nem nada cômodo, e para sua desgraça depois de sua pequena guerra havia ocorrido... Aquilo.

Notou como o calor voltava as suas bochechas e o coração batia mais rápido do que o normal. Instintivamente roçou os lábios delicadamente com as pontas dos dedos recordando o beijo.

O havia descoberto por surpresa, não esperava que chegasse a ocorrer algo assim, e muito menos que lhe sacudisse um desconcertante sentimento prazenteiro.

Os lábios de Sasuke eram cálido, suaves, sugestivos...

Não teve mais remédio do que fugir. Afastar-se dessa ânsia voraz que quase o faz perder o sentido de moralmente correto para abandonar-se a essa suculenta boca, do demônio. Porque Sasuke no mínimo era primo irmão do Satanás.

Com movimentos bruscos passou o braço contra os lábios tentando em vão eliminar a agradável recordação do contato de suas bocas. Tão concentrado estava que não se lembrou das fotografias até que não deixou de sacudir a cabeça para os lados, energicamente.

Ao olhar a sua esquerda, contemplou o envelope marrom que tantos problemas o havia causado sobressaindo do bolso interior do casaco. O pegou e dedicando-se a uma última olhada desdenhosa, o atirou na lixeira.

Fim da história. Não queria saber absolutamente mais nada daquele bastardo. A única coisa que realmente lhe importava era que o moreno cumprisse com sua parte de não se intrometer em sua vida nunca mais. Depois disso, ambos podiam continuar com suas vidas sem ter que cruzar caminhos outra vez.

- Tem que dar uma volta?

Sobressaltou-se ao escutar a voz de Sai falando-lhe justamente em sua frente. Nem sequer havia dado conta de sua entrada.

- O que?

- Te perguntei se quer dar uma volta pelo bairro Akatsuki – repetiu – Abriram um lugar novo que quero ir.

Naruto inclinou a cabeça, massageando-se encarecidamente à nuca. Com certeza Sai falava de outro bar sujo e escuro dos quais tanto gostava de freqüentar. O bairro Akatsuki sempre se caracterizou por seus locais noturnos e de reputação duvidosa, a maioria freqüentada por gays promíscuos que gostavam de conhecer pessoas novas... Todos os dias. Um lugar apropriado para liberar o estresse, tomar umas bebidas e alegrar o olhar com o pessoal. Sim, a verdade é que não seria nada mal relaxar um pouco e esquecer coisas indesejáveis.

- Esta bem, Sai. Mas se vou contigo esqueça de fazer coisas que denigram os presentes, a ti mesmo e a toda a raça humana.

Ainda recordava com se fosse ontem aonde os levou a indiscreta atitude do moreno.

- Mas...

- Não – apressou a negar Naruto lançando um dedo acusador. – Não quero nade de filmes, bebidas energéticas que eliminam o cansaço, ou calças bem equipadas.

Com decisão se levantou da cadeira colocando-se de novo o casaco. Quando ia seguir os passos de seu companheiro, sua atenção voltou a cair sobre a lixeira, da onde sobressaía o envelope marrom que ele mesmo havia depositado no interior. O contemplou duvidoso uns segundos, antes de decidir pegá-lo e guardá-lo em sua gaveta fechada a chave.

Apenas caso...

- Já terminou com o caso de infidelidade? – perguntou o moreno caminhando ao seu lado até a saída.

- Sim.

- E transou com ela?

- Não. – respondeu tedioso

- Com a irmã? Com o namorado?

Naruto começava a arrepender-se de ter aceitado a proposta de dar uma volta com Sai.

- Não transei com ninguém. – falou impaciente.

- Quanto tempo faz que não têm relações sexuais?

Naruto se deteve bruscamente obrigando também freia por inércia seu companheiro.

- O que houve? Agora te dá vergonha me dizer?

O loiro pensou hesitante.

- Não. É que estou tentando me lembrar...

_Continuará..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora**: Parece-me que Sai vai trazer para o caminho da amargura mais de um se continuar com suas perguntas indiscretas... Não se pode dizer que o menino não serve para detetive xD O que se vai fazer. Terceiro encontro violento, ou não tão violento entre Sasuke e Naruto, como homenagem a essa cena ao terceiro capitulo do anime. Viva aos acidentes e que haja muitos mais!

Nova tentativa frustrada de entregar as fotografias, e desta vez sim, acabou o caso, ou não? Anúncio que o próximo capitulo será quente... ( e sim, é por um lemon, mas de quem?) Beijos.

**Notas da Tradutora**: no comentary, cenas falam por si só. *-* só quero pedir desculpas pelo erro, mas é que esse capitulo foi enorme ;x'

Bye e thanks por lerem, mais uma vez gracias NAruko-chan.

And,,, reviews onegai? *u*'

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Insana:** Oii. Faço o possível para traduzir rápido e certo, mas as vezes (como no momento) chega a cansar só pensar que está em espanhol a fic, mas também olha o tamanho desse capitulo ksoaksoaks' tradutora sofre sabia :D' beem, se eu fosse o Naruto teria tido uma nosebleed *imaginando o sasuke* OMFG *-*' Sakura merece mesmo ser a última è.é [/coitadaelaéboazinhanessafic ;x'

Obrigada por ler está tradução, bye =*

**Camis:** Ahh eu sou preguiçosa sim ç.ç' mas fazer o que, todo mundo tem seus defeitos, e tu não é preguiçosa[2] oaskoskaoska

:D' Naruko-chan realmente escreve divinamente *u*' e sasuke e naruto ownam (H)'

Obrigada por ler essa tradução :D' bye e continue acompanhando *-* =*

**loveDeidara:** Ta ai o 3º capitulo bom proveito :D'

**Hanaee:** OKSOAKSOAKSOA'~

Nem é,, tem um monte de fic que a gente lê sem saber que a original é espanhol (fatocomprovado :D) aham, aham pq ingréis não servii \o/ askaoksoa

Thanks por ler e continue acompanhando a nota da naruko-chan é verdadeira _

Bye =*~

**Hanae:** nyaaaaa,, eu quero sim, já viu néh pelo tamanho dessa capitulo a trabalheira *-*

Oskaoskaos' vai no meu profile do ff e add meu msn lá *u* thansk \o/ bye =*~

**Uzumaki. Nah-chan:** tudo beem, o que importa é que tu deixou agora _ hohoho [/mercenária :D

Aham, aham eu sei que tu sabe....tu tbm é... a gente sofre broto ;x'

Asoaksoka

Obrigada por ler e espero que goste desse cap :D'

Bye bye =*~

**Leona Dark:** Hello! yo no importome se escriebes en español o en inglês yo consigo entender bien los dos [/se achando.

bueno, me encante a ler tu reviews, pero tambien me intriguei, pues les la fic en lo original, español, pero yo ame la review *u*

gracias :D'

y realmente Naruko es una genia. jejejeje [/es verdad. ;x'

queria yo puder escribir 1/3 de lo que el escriebe *-*

bueno, páre de soñar ¬¬' jajajaja :D

gracias por ler y perdoname por ocasionales erros en lo español ;x'

bye and thanks :D'

**takahashi:** aqui esta o capitulo 3, espero que goste :D' bye =*

**Kuchiki Rin:** aham, concordo maravilhosa mesmo, naruko owna _'

Bem aqui está ocapitulo 3. e não se preocupe continuarei a traduzir :D'

Bem, obrigada por lerem, até o próximo capitulo e obrigada a Naruko :D

Bye =*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo original:** 8 Semanas

**Autora:** Oo-Naruko-oO

**Tradutora:** Kappuchu09

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, e essa fic pertence a Naruko-chan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Cap 04: Fera enjaulada**

Exasperado.

Irritado.

Estressado.

Eram muitas as palavras que podiam definir o estado alterado de Sasuke, e ainda que seu mau caráter fosse algo habitual dele, nunca antes havia chegado até tais pontos de exaltação. Tanto que achou que se não saísse daquele local imediatamente, o tic nervoso de seu olho esquerdo ficaria instalado de forma permanente em seu rosto.

Recorrendo a escassa paciência que ainda restava, inspirou profundamente, fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços na altura do seu peito, voltando a mal dizer entre dentes pela enésima vez.

- Isso é uma perca de tempo.

E um completo erro. Tanto estar ali sentado naquele escritório como ter deixado Sakura o convencer a comparecer no encontro. Demônios, ele era um homem de negócios, uma pessoa importante, o herdeiro de uma prestigiosa impresa. Não precisava de ninguém que lhe dissesse como seguir sua vida, e muito menos a amorosa.

Com um gesto de impaciência consultou de novo seu relógio de pulso.

Duas horas de atraso. Estava esperando a duas malditas horas para que aparecesse o suposto consultor sentimental daquela redundante terapia matrimonial que Sakura o havia arrastado sem seu consentimento, e o desgraçado continuava sem dar sinais de vida.

As pálpebras de Sasuke se fecharam com irritação, arrugando o cenho até não poder mais, jurando internamente vingar-se dele quando tudo isso tiver terminado.

- Não faça essa cara. – o repreendeu sua namorada sentada ao seu lado na cadeira de dois lugares do consultório – Esse é o melhor especialista da cidade.

- Te disse que isso não era necessário. – espetou seco, esfregando encarecidamente a ponte do nariz tentando relaxar a tensão que começava a acumular em sua testa. – Tenho coisas melhores para fazer ao invés de perder o tempo com problemas inexistentes.

Como extorquir, ultrajar e exterminar certo loiro que havia sugerido a sua namorada aquelas malditas terapias.

- Coisas melhores do que tentar salvar nossa relação? – questionou mordaz Sakura lançando os olhos sobre seu noivo com uma expressão triste neles.

- Nossa relação não tem problema nenhum. – silvou.

Claro, deixando de lado os serviços que pagava aos meninos de vida alegre.

Não é que não respeitasse Sakura como parceira, pelo contrário, se continuava com ela e havia aceitado dar um passo até o matrimônio era pela tranqüilidade e estabilidade emocional que lhe proporcionava a jovem. Sakura nunca se metia em seus assuntos, lhe dava espaço pessoal suficiente para fazer qualquer tipo de coisa sem ter que dar explicações e isso era um ponto importante que Sasuke valorizava consideravelmente em uma parceira.

Outro assunto eram suas necessidades como homem.

Tão pouco podia dizer que Sakura não o satisfazia sexualmente, nem que fosse uma puritana. Quase sempre era ela que insinuava e que os levava a essas situações. E ele as desfrutava. Mas com o passar dos anos a monotonia e essa única postura de missioneiro conhecida no dicionário pessoal de Sakura, havia chegado a entediá-lo.

Para ser sincero, estava cansado de que fosse tão igual em alguns aspectos.

O que o levou a buscar satisfação e prazer em outras pessoas não tão parecidas.

Bem, talvés tinham um problema em sua relação. Ainda que definitivamente a melhor solução não era procurar um consultório.

- Ainda que negue o evidente está claro que sim, temos um problema. – prosseguiu a jovem com decisão. – Cada vez noto você mais distante mais afastado de mim. E não consigo compreender por que – estendeu uma mão, deixando pousada sobre a do moreno. – Se me dissesse o que te acontece, se falasse mais comigo sobre o que pensa... Entre nós dois poderíamos ajudar-nos. Sabe que pode confiar em mim, certo?

A mão de Sasuke se fechou em punho apertando fortemente.

E ter que passar pela má situação de explicar que ele gostava de outro tipo de coisas que implicariam na fluência com a língua? Definitivamente não. Antes preferia continuar freqüentando os becos escuros a ver o rosto de nojo que expressaria sua noiva ante a proposta de fazer-lhe uma felação.

- Assim que eu gosto que falem entre si.

Ambos os jovens giraram o rosto por cima de seus ombros até a porta de entrada, onde um homem de estatura média e com rapidez entrava com passividade até sentar-se em uma cadeira frente a eles.

Seus cabelos eram completamente prateados e ligeiramente inclinados para a esquerda, o que dava um equivocado aspecto maior. Tinha uma cicatriz cruzando seu olho esquerdo, o qual permanecia fechado com aparente vazio, e de seu rosto pouco mais se podia dizer. Um livro aberto de par em par no qual se podia ler o titulo Icha Icha Tactics ocultava o resto de seu rosto.

- Você é Kakashi? – questionou Sakura levantando uma sobrancelha hesitante. O homem assentiu indiferente e uma grossa veia se inchou no rosto da jovem. – Pois chegou tarde. Estamos te esperando a mais de duas horas.

- É parte da terapia. – se desculpou dando uma risada dissimulada sem levantar em nenhum momento o olhar do livro que examinava. – Tenho uma teoria. Se o casal consegue agüentar uma hora sem gritarem, baterem ou tentarem matar um ao outro, são aptos para meu tratamento.

Sasuke jurou internamente vingar-se dele duas vezes quando tudo isso houver terminado.

- Bem, Sakura me comentou por telefone mais ou menos vosso problema e antes de começar com a seção seria conveniente fazer umas perguntas.

- De acordo. – Sakura assentiu efusiva e Sasuke bufou desdenhoso. Com sorte as perguntas seriam rápidas e poderiam terminar logo.

- Ótimo. A primeira é bastante óbvia, mas ainda assim devo perguntá-la. – indicou Kakashi indiferente. – Se querem?

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas, mantendo-se a margem da conversação sem intenção de intervir. A seção não seguia como ele havia previsto e ele não gostava em absoluto por onde estava discorrendo a terapia. Girou o rosto até sua noiva, oferecendo-lhe a palavra.

- Ma...Mas é claro que s...

- Não, Sakura. – lhe interrompeu o consultor passando a página do livro sem olhar para o casal. – Estou perguntando ao Sasuke.

O moreno abriu os olhos com estupor, sem poder evitar um leve tremor recorresse a sua espinha dorsal. Algo dentro de si, talvés um mau pressentimento o avisou de que estava a ponto de pagar as conseqüências de sua resposta.

Sasuke jurou internamente vingar-se dele três vezes quando tudo isso houver terminado.

- Nos respeitamos. – respondeu com certo desconcerto ainda que seguro de si mesmo.

Estava junto com ela há mais de cinco anos e sua relação sempre havia transcorrido por uma linha instável, segura, sem nenhum tipo de complicação ou receio. Sakura era uma boa mulher, carinhosa e amável. Nunca se esquecia de seu aniversário. A respeitava e sentia um profundo carinho por ela, o que merecia sua relação.

- Essa não é a resposta correta. – asseverou Kakashi com uma pitada de escárnio na voz. – Tente outra vez, Sasuke. A quer?

Viu pelo canto do olho como Sakura girava o rosto até ele, esperando sua resposta, e instintivamente lhe correspondeu o gesto. Viu posto em seu rosto uma expressão de saudade e esperançosa, também intranqüilidade e nervosismo. Seus olhos verdes o olhavam expectantes, atravessando-lhe de lado a lado. E durante um instante, que resultou eterno, notou a pressão, a tensão e como esses olhos o pressionavam, esmagando-o contra o sofá com certa incomodidade.

- Mas é claro que sim. – rugiu mais em modo de defesa, mais por dissipar a tensão do que para responder a pergunta. – Estamos noivos. É óbvio que...

- A ama? – interrompeu de novo Kakashi com o mesmo tom apático que havia mantido durante tida a conversação. – Está apaixonado por ela como no primeiro dia?

E o silencio voltou a cobrir o ambiente durante eternos segundos.

A queria, a isso podia afirmar, mas... Apaixonado?

Havia tido uma restrita educação em sua infância que se prolongou até sua puberdade. Tudo para converter-se na pessoa que seu pai queria que fosse. Um homem digno de ser sucessor da empresa familiar. Nunca havia despertado atração pelo sexo oposto, talvés porque seus tutores não o haviam dado oportunidade nem tempo entre tanta ocupação, e apesar deles, sempre havia sido muito popular, desejado e almejado por muitas mulheres, muitas, que na maioria apenas estavam buscando uma alta posição na sociedade.

Quando cumpriu os dezoito, seu pai o obrigou a escolher uma companheira sentimental para assegurar a descendência em sua família. E entao escolheu Sakura, sua amiga de infância, a única pessoa que estava segura de que o queria por quem ele era, e não por seu sobrenome.

O carinho e o respeito nasceram com os anos.

- Estas são perguntas absurdas. – espetou com aspereza entrecerrando os olhos ameaçadoramente. Não estava disposto a continuar com aquela conversação nem com aqueles pensamentos. – Se não a quisesse não estaria disposto a me casar com ela.

- Mas você já não é o mesmo de antes, Sasuke-kun. – interviu a jovem agitando a cabeça em modo de negação. – Desde que assumimos oficialmente nosso compromisso, noto você mudado. Apenas fala comigo, me evita constantemente, vivemos de baixo do mesmo teto e apenas te vejo... É pela pressão do casamento? Pelo trabalho?

Sasuke se deixou cair para trás do sofá e com visível esgotamento começou a pressionar os dedos sobre suas têmporas. Começava a perder a paciência com tantas perguntas.

- Vamos fazer uma coisa. – propôs Kakashi passando de novo a página do livro. – Pelo que vejo entre vocês não há esse vinculo que une os casais apaixonados. – e duvidava se alguma vez o haviam tido – Portanto, o que você tem que fazer é criar uma união pré-matrimonial. Começaram passando mais tempo juntos, o quanto é possível. Dividir momentos, criar lembranças, unir seus laços afetivos com ternas caricias... Ainda poderiam também remover os morcegos acomodados e deixarem que os golpeiem enquanto gritam na cara às roupas sujas da vossa relação.

- Isso soa genial, Nee, Sasuke-kun? – sua noiva parecia realmente animada com a proposta, e durante uns instantes, rezou para que se referisse a segunda. – Poderíamos ir ao cinema, as compras, ou talvés poderíamos fazer uma viajem só nós dois. Ahh! Mas isso já vamos fazer na lua de mel. – sussurrou timidamente inclinando o olhar com certo embaraço. – Então poderíamos preparar os detalhes para o nosso casamento entre os dois. O que acha?

O tic do olho esquerdo de Sasuke começou a piscar.

- Isso é. – afirmou Kakashi. – Qualquer coisa que os mantenham juntos, inter-atuando. Não esqueçam das caricias, quanto mais intimas melhor.

O tic do olho direito se uniu a essa frenética piscada.

- Me parece perfeito, doutor. Não e preocupe com nada. – interrompeu a jovem levantando-se rapidamente. – Me assegurarei de que Sasuke-kun e eu estejamos juntos todo o tempo possível. Alegro-me de ter vindo a esta terapia.

Sasuke não respondeu, e foi tentar acalmar os tics nervosos do rosto ante a idéia de que seu tempo pessoal fosse ser invadido.

E então pensou de novo internamente, que vingar-se quatro vezes na mesma pessoa já eram muitas vinganças acumuladas, mas... Cada uma delas completamente merecidas.

- Voltem dentro de uma semana e veremos com tem se desenrolado esta primeira etapa em sua relação.

- É claro.

Kakashi se levantou, e sem desviar em nenhum momento a atenção do livro, apertou amistosamente a mão de Sakura, que sorria repleta de emoção. Quando fez o mesmo com Sasuke não pode evitar soltar um resmungo de dor. Notava um forte aperto com certa violência retida, e aproveitando o gesto, o moreno havia se aproximado todo o possível para poder sussurrar-lhe confidencialmente no ouvido em um perigoso tom irritado.

- Podíamos reconsiderar de novo os morcegos acomodados?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Assobiando uma animada cantiga que havia escutado na noite anterior no clube noturno, Naruto apagou o fogo, verteu o caldo com os fios de ramen em uma tigela e foi pegar uns palitos, se sento em frente a televisão disposto a saborear com gosto seu prato preferido.

Em realidade não é que prestava muita atenção aos programas, sua mente corria mais para o emocionante caso que seu chefe o havia designado dias atrás.

Não sabia se era coisa do destino ou de sua má sorte, mas de novo e se via envolvidos com um sobrenome, os Uchihas. A vitima não era outra que Uchiha Shisui, ao que se havia encontrado e fotografado para provas de arquivo na orla do lado de Konoha, de boca para baixo e uma grande parte de seu corpo afundado. O cadáver não apresentava provas de agressões físicas nem conclusões que pudessem determinar um culpado. Mas para todo familiar que havia perguntado pelo caso haviam coincidido na resposta dando um nome como culpado, Uchiha Itachi.

Buscou com os palitos o interior da tigela até pegar um pedaço de carne que levou com rapidez à boca.

Itachi era o filho primogênito da cabeça da família dos Uchiha e irmão mais velho de Sasuke. Que cruel destino voltava a fazê-lo cruzar no caminho do bastardo. De caráter tranqüilo, e habilidoso em esportes, estava destinado a ser o sucessor da indústria de seu pai, mas por causas desconhecidas dias antes do ato final, Itachi desapareceu sem dar nenhum tipo de explicação. Deixando seu posto para seu irmão mais novo.

O assunto não teria tido muita importância se dois dias antes de ir embora não tivessem encontrado o corpo de Uchiha Shisui afogado no rio.

As suspeitas poderiam ter sido transferidas a policia. Mas ante a falta de provas, o que mais se podia fazer?

Inclinou a tigela sorvendo ruidosamente o caldo dos fios de macarrão.

Não havia provas contra Itachi ainda que muitos familiares o acusassem do suposto homicídio. Ao parecer entre os dois existia uma estreita relação que havia sido rompida brutalmente, e o desencadeamento da repentina partida. Mas ninguém podia garantir.

Talvés se pergunta-se para Sasuke...

Mas o que menos queria naquele momento era voltar a falar com o bastardo infiel.

Uns intensos golpes soaram repentinamente na porta de entrada, reclamando sua atenção. Deixou a tigela de ramen sobre a mesa baixa em frente ao sofá, se levantou e descalço avançou até a porta. Sua surpresa foi maior ao abrir. De todas as pessoas que havia no mundo jamais imaginou que aquela fosse capaz de visitá-lo por conta própria. E justo quando pensava nele.

- Sasuke – murmurou com espanto – O que faz aqui?

Usava a jaqueta do traje amarrotada pendurada em uma mão, a gravata com o nó desfeito, cabelos bagunçados, e uma expressão de fúria instalada no rosto. Quase podia assegurar que estava a ponto de lançar fogo pelos olhos. Bem, esse último era algo que havia se acostumado a ver habitualmente.

- Você sabe bem por que estou aqui – replicou enérgico. Viu como as loiras sobrancelhas de Naruto se arquearam confusas e não duvidou em afastá-lo com más maneiras da porta para poder entrar no interior com passo firme. – foi sua idéia, certo?... Quando vai deixar de se meter na vida dos outros?

O loiro hesitou se fechava a porta e continuava com a conversação, ou expulsá-lo de sua casa sem consideração. Finalmente decidiu fechar a porta e encará-lo.

- Do que esta falando?

- Não se faça de desentendido. – lançou uma mão que foi para agarrar a camiseta de regata negra do detetive fazendo-o retroceder até a parede mais perto. – Primeiro com as fotos, o gato e agora com o maldito conselheiro matrimonial. Tive que engolir sua conversa, suas perguntas, seus conselhos, e como se não fosse pouco, passei os últimos três dias colado na Sakura. – o acurralou aproximando ameaçador seu rosto. – Fui às compras com ela, comer cachorros quentes de mãos dadas com ela pelo parque, ao cinema... E até tive que beija-la em público!

Em um primeiro momento Naruto custou a assimilar a informação que estava dando, mas finalmente compreendeu sua presença ali. Estava lhe dando as culpas de que sua noiva o tinha obrigado a ir a um conselheiro matrimonial e a solução era esta.

- Teme, eu não tenho nada haver com o assunto! Ela decidiu sozinha. – forcejou até conseguir soltar-se do agarre, empurrando-o assim aumentando a distância entrando-o assim aumentando a distatancia entm conselehirosença ali.e os seus corpos. - E ainda por cima, não se supõem que é agradável fazer coisas com sua parceira?

- Isso não te importa.

- Não, claro que não. Assim como não me importa o frustrado que esteja com sua vida sentimental.

Era uma perda de tempo seguir falando com uma pessoa tão insociável como Sasuke. Esticou o braço até alcançar a maçaneta da porta que abriu com um movimento resolvido.

- Saia da minha casa. - inquiriu em tom enérgico. - Não te devo nada, assim que não volte a me buscar e muito menos me acusar de tuas falhas. Desaparece da minha vida.

- Que coincidência - sorriu firmemente apertando fortemente os punhos. - Eu desejo o mesmo.

Sem dizer mais nada, Sasuke girou até a porta e começou a caminhar. Quando chegou perto de Naruto se deteve sem sequer olhar-lhe no rosto.

- Te adverto, se voltar a interferir na minha vida te juro que será seu amiguinho Gaara que apagará as conseqüências. - insinuou. - Não queira saber até que ponto sou capaz de chegar.

A mandíbula do loiro tremeu pela pressão que exercia sobre os dentes. Como não, se de novo voltava a recorrer a suas extorsões. Respirou fundo, e antes que o moreno desaparecesse, espetou mordaz.

- Me diz uma coisa, Sasuke... Por que não fez nada quando me descobriu no beco? Por acaso pensava que era outro boqueteiroque poderia te beneficiar? Chamou-me porque queria que te chupa-se?

Sabia que reagiria assim, mas não conseguiu agir a tempo. O moreno se moveu tão rápido que quando pode se dar conta já estava em cima dele dando-lhe um forte soco na boca que o fez desestabilizar-se e dar vários passos para trás.

- Bastardo... - grunhiu Naruto entre dentes. Passou as costas da mão pela boca eliminando os restos de sangue antes de cravar o olhar nele e se dirigir com a mesma brusquidão e as mesmas ânsias de luta.

A batalha pessoal havia sido desencadeada.

Envolveram-se em uma raivosa disputa onde todo o tipo de golpes eram válidos enquanto ferissem o outro, e durante eternos minutos, se combatiam com descontrole, atacando e defendendo entre chutes e raivosos socos. O sangue começava a cobrir seus rostos. Uma parte da mente consciente de Naruto gritava que parassem, o dizia que tinha ido longe demais com isso, mas seus punhos seguiam movendo-se em direção ao seu rival.

Um movimento não previsto fez com que Sasuke caísse no chão, que cravando as unhas nas roupas de Naruto, conseguiu arrastá-lo consigo, ficando um em cima do outro. O loiro se incorporou com rapidez, sentando-se nos quadris do moreno para imobilizá-lo enquanto levantava um punho fechado que pretendia impactar contra o rosto perolado.

Tomou impulso com o braço e pouco antes de lançar seu ataque se deteve em seco.

Era estranho.

Sentia-se estranho.

Com uma dureza estranha.

E uma surpresa igual de estranhas que as razões anteriores.

Naruto piscou confuso antes de desviar o olhar para baixo, justo onde notava essa anomalia roçando plenamente contra seu traseiro. E quando por fim pode compreender à que se devia, abriu os olhos estupefatos deixando cair a mandíbula de forma estúpida.

Sasuke estava excitado.

- Se afaste, dobe estúpido!

Com um brusco empurrão, Sasuke tirou de cima de si o loiro e se incorporou, saindo a toda pressa do apartamento.

Naruto não o escutou, nem sequer viu como ia embora. Seus olhos em órbita olhavam o vazio e seus ouvidos não escutavam outra coisa que não fosse o forte palpitar de seu coração. Esta ardendo, notava como o sangue logo havia começado a ferver febrilmente em seu interior, afastando-o da realidade.

- Que diabos aconteceu aqui? - questionou temeroso de saber a resposta.

Sua mão vagou com um rumo não determinado de certeza até sua entre perna, que para sua surpresa, também estava dura.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Durante a volta para casa, Sasuke não tinha conseguido tirar de sua mente o que havia acontecido no domicilio do detetive. Eliminar a sensação angustiosa de ver como seu corpo reacionava desenfreadamente ante o contato com esse homem era inútil. Apenas o havia roçado e sua entre perna havia se agitado impaciente. Não podia permitir-se esse grau de dominância. Era doloroso, mais que doloroso, era revoltante.

Pisou com o pé no acelerador do carro, sobre passando a velocidade máxima permitida na via e passando por várias sinaleiras fechadas.

Ainda podia sentir a adrenalina correndo por suas veias, acelerando o pulso com rapidez, obrigando-o a lutar. Não lembrava a última vez que havia se encontrado em uma situação igual. Era tão inusual sentir essa ardente explosão em seu interior, explodindo-o, espancando-o... Deixando as rédias soltas aos seus limites.

Havia desfrutado de cada golpe que recebido, de cada golpe dado, da fúria, o arrebato e a energia do combate. Por acaso havia se tornado masoquista? Havia desenvolvido alguma espécie de fixação pela tortura?

Então se deu conta de que algo a mais comprometedor do que adrenalina começava a despertar na parte de seu baixo ventre. E o pior de tudo é que o dobe havia se dado conta.

Irritado, golpeou o volante com o dorso da mão.

Havia sido instintivo, quis punir um impulso irracional do qual levava muitos dias sem descarregar a tensão sexual de seu corpo.

Sim, definitivamente era isso. Não havia voltado a procurar os becos desde a última vez em que esse mesmo dobe o havia descoberto, e em casa tão pouco havia sentido necessidade, por isso era normal e justificativo que com qualquer estimulo externo seu corpo reacionária por reflexo.

Mas por que com um homem? Por que precisamente com ele?

Era a primeira vez que lhe ocorria algo assim. Nem sequer com os boqueteiros. Ainda que isso tivesse sua própria justificativa. Apenas se limitava a fechar os olhos e desfrutar do contato. Mas isso não o convertia em gay, os homens não o atraiam. A razão para que elegesse antes um homem do que uma mulher para sua satisfação pessoal era simples. Os homens não lhe pediam em troca nada mais que dinheiro. Não se apaixonavam por ele, não lhe fariam depois da felação nenhum tipo de exigência à parte do acordo de pagamento.

O carro reduziu a velocidade até deter-se frente a porta de sua casa.

Por acaso pensava que era outro boqueteiroque poderia te beneficiar? Chamou-me porque queria que te chupa-se? Questionou-lhe em tom de escárnio o detetive.

Sasuke saiu do carro fechando a porta com força.

- Maldito bastardo. – sussurrou raivoso.

Internamente não podia negar essas palavras tão certas como a voz sussurrante e obstinada que em sua mente se empenhava em repetir. Sim, o havia pensado e sua chamada não havia sido para outra coisa que não para substituir os lábios do homem postado a seus pés pelos do loiro. Ver-se descoberto não havia feito mais que enfurece-lo.

Por ter tido esses pensamentos, por incitar Naruto a que se aproxima-se, por seu desejo insatisfeito...

Entrou em casa, como uma fera da qual acabam de soltar depois do cativeiro. Livrou-se do terno em uma vã tentativa de resfriar seu quente corpo e começou a caminhar sem rumo pela sala tentando se acalmar. Começava a hiperventilar.

- Sasuke-kun... Você está bem?

O moreno girou o rosto por cima de seu ombro, e de pé, observou em silêncio sua prometida de cima a baixo. Acabava de sair do banho. Tinha os cabelos molhados dos quais caiam diminutas gotas formando um pequeno rastro de água no solo e as mãos segurando a toalha de banho que cobria seu pequeno corpo.

Um grunhido gutural e indecifrável brotou de sua garganta. Necessitava descarregar sua frustração, esclarecer de uma vez por todas suas inclinações. Demônio, ele não gostava de homem!

Estendeu seus braços e tomando entre seus dedos o rosto de Sakura a beijou tão fogosamente que seus dentes se chocaram com brusquidão. A jovem apenas pode reprimir um gemido de surpresa, era tão raro ver Sasuke tomando a iniciativa em esse tipo de situação, que não tratou de evitar o ardente ataque, e sim entreabrir a boca e se deixou levar pelo furioso arrebato.

Sasuke lhe acariciou o rosto, que como era de se esperar, resultava liso, sem cicatrizes nos lados. Não contente com isso lhe rodeou a cintura e a levantou com facilidade sem deter o contato de suas bocas, lhe resultou curioso o leve que era seu corpo, e não pode evitar pensar se Naruto seria igualmente leviano. A jovem rodeou os ombros e cruzou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura enquanto caminhava até o dormitório. Durante uns instantes desejou que esses braços que o rodeavam fossem fortes e musculosos. Ao chegar perto da cama a soltou derrubando-a sobre o colchão.

- Está muito participativo hoje... – insinuou belamente a jovem em risos.

Como resposta Sasuke se descalçou, tirou a camisa e desabrochou o cinto e o botão da calça. Estendeu uma mão e antes de recostar-se sobre o corpo de sua amante retirou firmemente a toalha úmida, deixando totalmente exposta sua nudez. Essência feminina, peitos sinuosos, curvas de mulher... Por mais que buscasse não encontrava na jovem nenhum traço masculino, não achava a pele bronzeada de um corpo robusto, nem a cor dourada de uns cabelos revoltos, a figura que sua traiçoeira mente não deixava de formar-se em seu subconsciente uma e outra vez.

Com um grunhido frustrado por não poder controlar nem sequer seus pensamentos. Inclinou-se até a jovem apressando entre seus dentes o pálido pescoço que tão vulnerável lhe mostrava. O mordeu e o beijou sem compaixão, notando como o corpo frágil baixo de si se convulsionava com cada arrebato faminto.

- Sasuke-kun... – gemeu deleitosa. Passou ambos os braços pelos ombros do jovem e arqueou as costas, juntando seus corpos, buscando pelo contato.

O que apenas durou uns escassos segundos.

Bruscamente, Sasuke se incorporou. Apressou o braço da jovem e incitou que desse a volta, deixando-a finalmente com o rosto descansando sobre o colchão. Justo como havia imaginado. Beijou sua nuca e suas costas enquanto tentava retirar sua calça e roupa intima, até conseguir por completo.

O membro rígido que durante tanto tempo havia cobiçado ressurgiu palpitante, erguido e ameaçador.

- O que... O que pensa em fazer? – questionou hesitante pela troca de postura. Era a primeira vez que seu namorado propunha algo assim.

Sasuke continuou. Apenas se limitou em agarrar fortemente o quadril e eleva-lo até que as nádegas ficassem na altura desejada.

- Sasuke-kun? – voltou a perguntar cada vez mais insegura.

Sakura notou a pressão do ereto pênis arremetido contra seu traseiro e instintivamente se tensou, abrindo os olhos estupefatos. De duas uma; ou com a nova postura Sasuke havia se desorientado e pressionava sobre o orifício errado, ou realmente pretendia introduzi-la nesse lugar.

A pressão aumentou e então soube que realmente, sim pretendia introduzi-la pelo ânus.

- Mas o que demônios você esta fazendo?

A jovem se virou furiosa, levantou a mão e com um rápido movimento golpeou a bochecha do maior.

- Ficou louco? – rapidamente cobriu seu corpo com o lençol, afastando-se para um lado. – O que pretendia fazer?

Voltou aos seus sentidos bruscamente com a bofetada, e só então foi consciente do que havia tentado fazer. Havia se descontrolado, havia perdido por um momento a razão e o juízo, não havia sido consciente de que sua amante era uma mulher e não o homem que capturou sua mente. Seu corpo havia reacionado tal e como se tivesse gostado de fazê-lo.

Como se houvesse feito a Naruto.

Boquiaberto e com as pupilas dilatadas pela relevante informação, levou uma mão a bochecha onde a carne ainda ardia.

- Eu sinto muito. – não sabia o que dizer ao certo.

- Sente muito? – exclamou a jovem ofendida. – Isso é tudo o que pode dizer?

Nesse momento o único que Sasuke podia fazer era mal dizer internamente ao ter-se encontrado alguma vez com o loiro de olhos azuis. Até agora havia vivido uma abençoada existência: bom trabalho, namorada carinhosa e luxuriosos hobbies. Mas nada mais voltaria a ser igual, não quando acabava de se ar conta de que efetivamente não lhe atraiam os homens.

Exceto ele.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Sakura, por favor, fale mais devagar. Não entendo nada do que quer me explicar. – lhe indicou Kakashi sem tirar os olhos do livro que habitualmente lia. – Não tem funcionado a terapia que os mandei?

A jovem se mexeu inquieta no sofá em frente a ele.

- A principio sim. – indicou perturbada. – Mas à noite... À noite Sasuke... Tentou... – desviou o olhar inquisidor para a direita, onde se encontrava taciturno o falado. -... Tentou entrar em um lugar que não me lembro ter dado permissão de penetrar.

Kakashi levantou subitamente o olhar do livro pela primeira vez desde que haviam começado as sessões de terapia, cravando seu olhar preguiçoso em Sasuke, que com expressão irritada e homicida, não fazia outra coisa que não grunhir entre dentes, franzir as sobrancelhas, e tentar acalmar os diversos tics nervosos de seu rosto.

O consultor tentou dissimular o sarcástico sorriso que pugnava por surgir.

- Bem, talvés seja necessário tirar os morcegos acomodados.

**Continuará...**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da autora: **Sim, talvés seja melhor Kakashi-sensei, tirar os morcegos de borracha e deixar que se deixem castigar-se xD Aí, eu queria ver Sasuke, padecendo de uma crise de identidade. Por isso eu disse que tinha uma razão quando argumentava "Eu não sou gay" agora o sabem melhor do que nunca, ele é... Bissexual! xD Me custou horrores escrever esse hentai, nunca suei tanto na minha vida. Mas valeu a pena para que Sasuke se desse conta do que ocorre com si. Sua entre perna não é traiçoeira, é realista e não sabe como dizer-lo mais alto... e duro.

**Notas da Tradutora: **Em primeiro lugar já peço desculpas pelos erros de português. E sobre o cap só sei que ri muito com ele (sasuke tendo crises é demais :D) e continuo a dizer: SM rula _ Obrigada mais uma vez a Naruko por me permitir traduzir essa maravilhosa fic, para o português. Beem, sobre a tradução creio que apartir de agora vou demorar mais (lê-se: bem mais, muito mais) para postar já que minhas aulas voltarão (dia 25/02 para ser mais exata '-'). Assim podendo demorar mais, mas prometo não abandonar a tradução.

**Resposta das Reviews: **

**Hanaee:** ahh, melhor UM beijo do que nenhum temos de convir. E sobre o lemon aguarde e verá *-* Nyaa, eu nunca mais te achei no msn mulher, entao nem deu pra mim te mandar o cap para betar sorry . oskaoska. Beem, aqui esta o cap 4 bom proveito ;D beijos.

**Kuchiki Rin:** Aham, e finalmente Sasu-chan descobriu sua OPÇÃO sexual *-* /euri '-' se vc gostou do beijo repentino, deve ter adorado o cap 4. Realmente queria eu poder escrever metade do que ela por ler esta tradução. Beijos.

**Sango7higurashi:** Não morra, que a tradução do cap 4 está aqui :O" aoskaoskas''

Espero que goste beijos.

**.'YukiNamikaze'.**: Oii, fico imensamente feliz por estar gostando da fic e da minha tradução :D' Aqui está o cap 4, espero que ele tenha lhe agradado. Beem, Naruko ainda não revelou na história quem pergunta isso (fic não acabada ainda) mas pelo contexto já se tem uma idéia de quem pergunta isso. Beijos.

**Victoria:** aham, quem não riria? Naruto 'ta na completa seca :D aoskaosaks

Aqui esta o cap 4, obrigada por ler esta tradução. Beijos.

**loveDeidara:** beem, pseudo-lemon eu diria, já que sasuke pensava no naruto e não na sakura ne '-' saksoaksa E sobre o sai eu não sei, posso perguntar a Naruko. Mas pelos caps postados até hoje Sai ainda não teve nenhum 'desenvolvimento' amoroso. Obrigada por ler esta tradução. Beijos.

**Camis:** pseudo-lemon eu diria, já que sasuke tava com a sakura pensando no naruto o.o'

Uiaa, ai eu já não sei. Mas se o Sai pensar em tocar no naruto eu conto pro sasuke, pra ele quebrar a cara da copia è.é (nada contra o sai, deixando bem claro o.o mas sasunaru owna *u*)

Viajar é du mal :D' oaksoaksas,, aqui esta o cap 4, obrigada por ler esta tradução. Beijos.

**Insana:** Obrigada. Beem, o cap 4 chegou até que rápido, porem o 5 não creioq eu chegará. Aulas voltam, o inferno e as olheiraa by gaara tbm o.o (como se eu não tivesse elas nas férias tbm ¬¬) Obrigada por ler esta tradução, Beijos mamãe :D oakaoskas'

**Mei-senpai:** Bem, mesmo revisando o português teima em te contradizer e ai saem os erros ;x'

E sobre a pergunta, depende: se considera a cena desse cap entao eles já se agarraram, senão, daqui a uns dois caps eles se agarram mesmo :D Obrigada por ler a tradução. Beijos.

**Niicolle-chan:** oii, realmente a fic é ótima, Naruko é uma gênia. Bem, sobre o que irá acontecer espere e lerá xD' okaokasoa' e não, a fic ainda não esta pronta. Porém eu peço sim que a Naruko poste mais rápido. E sobre o tradutor, eu realmente não uso ele para traduzir nem para nada do gênero, ele traduz tudo errado e ao invés de me ajudar acaba sempre atrapalhando. (H)" O próximo cap vai demorar por causa das aulas, mas eu vou fazer o possível para apressa-lo. Obrigada por ler esta tradução. Beijos.

**Uzumaki. Nah-chan:** Naru-chan!! :D' meus dias de folga acabaram? Isso é vdd mesmo, primeiro tu (ah tri xD) depois o colégio, é amiguinha eu to f... =P aoskaoska

A fic realmente segue espetacular, mas tbm Naruko escreve divinamente, ninguém pode negar. Mas você vai ficar na curiosidade até o próximo cap è.é (claro, isso se não decidir ler na original ç.ç) osaksoaksa'

Aham, essa é a parte mais engraçada do capitulo anterior, na vdd eu acho o cap anterior em si uma comédia. Aqui está o cap 4 espero que tenha gostado *-*'

3 reais? :O depois dizem que eu que sou mercenária, isso é um roubo '-' processa eles #_#' Beijos.

Beem, é isso pessoal. E mandem **reviews**, elas fazem a tradução andar mais rápido :D'

Beijos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo original:** 8 Semanas

**Autora:** Oo-Naruko-oO

**Tradutora:** Kappuchu09

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, e essa fic pertence a Naruko-chan.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Cap 05: Distrações**

O despertador anunciou, como todas as manhãs, a hora de levantar, e sem terminar de acreditar realmente que já havia amanhecido um novo dia e não havia conseguido pregar o olho durante a noite inteira, estendeu a mão depositando um doloroso soco no relógio, desligando seu estridente som.

Recostado sobre a cama, Naruto friccionou os dedos nas pequenas olheiras abaixo de suas pálpebras, e os olhos vermelhos. Lançou com uma mão o cobertor que o cobria detectando entre suas pernas, pelo terceiro dia consecutivo, o problema de sua insônia.

Maldito bastardo arrogante. Ressonou internamente.

Cada vez que fechava os olhos, cada vez que tentava dormir, sua mente lhe traicionava e lhe obrigava a vislumbrar as imagens daquele único beijo, que em sonhos, não se conformava com um acidental roce, e sim que se prolongava voraz e ansioso, até chegar ao limite do obsceno. Sob ele, desfrutava de um Sasuke desinibido, suado, gemendo e com o sangue repartido entre seu rosto e outra parte de seu corpo. A mesma que sentiu pressionando duramente contra seu traseiro.

O que provocava que despertasse várias vezes no meio da noite asfixiado, suado, e tremendamente ereto.

- Que demônios acha que tenho que fazer com isso! – Queixou-se a beiro do colapso.

Queria poder entender por qual razão lhe ocorria algo assim. Encontrar palavras exatas que dessem resposta a suas perguntas. O detestava, e ainda assim era incapaz de não sonhar com ele. Aborrecia seu caráter prepotente e esse ar de auto-suficiência, mas não podia evitar que um, incomodo formigamento lhe revolvesse o estomago ante sua presença. Enfureciam-lhe suas palavras carregadas de desprezo, mas inevitavelmente havia se excitado ao contato com seu corpo.

Tudo bem, às vezes pecada um pouco ingênuo, mas isso não lhe convertia em um completo estúpido incapaz de dar coerência a todas essas pistas. Estava claro que consciente ou inconscientemente o odiava tanto como lhe atraia. Pelo menos fisicamente.

- Não, não, não, não. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – negou efusivamente com a cabeça.

Preferia não entender. Se essa era a solução para suas dores de cabeça não pensaria mais em Sasuke, não voltaria a vê-lo, evitaria a todo custo o contato físico. Não tinham porque voltarem a cruzar seus caminhos. Sasuke não era o único que podia dar-lhe dados confiáveis a certa do caso de homicídio que o havia sido designado. Buscaria outros métodos para descobrir o paradeiro de Uchiha Itachi.

Ainda que todos os usados até agora houvessem sido em vão.

Passavam um pouco mais das sete da manhã quando consultou a hora no relógio despertador. Tinha tempo de sobra até chegar ao trabalho. Levantou-se, e tentando se animar como todas as manhãs foi para o chuveiro. Em primeiro lugar tinha que acalmar os instintos hormonais. Demônios, ele tinha um bom autocontrole para essas coisas. Não era nenhum adolescente com um aumento de endorfinas ou ainda que só se interessasse o sexo...

Bem, sim era um adolescente no final das contas, e seguramente o bastardo havia sido o culpado de despertar seus hormônios, mas ainda assim tinha outras coisas em que pensar. Inclusive se o sexo resultava estar em grande parte do tempo sobre sua mente.

Um potente choro de água fria lhe estremeceu ao ligar o chuveiro, mas não se importou, deixou que a água corresse por seu corpo, levando consigo toda a confusão e tensão que armazenava.

Mente em branco.

...

Feche os olhos

...

Relaxe

...

Esqueça tudo

...

Os lábios de Sasuke eram tão suaves e quentes.

- Maldito seja mil vezes...!

Pelo menos havia tentado.

Não teve mais remédio que admitir a derrota. Não ia conseguir se esquecer dele tão facilmente. Abatido, girou a torneira do chuveiro substituindo a água fria pela quente, decidido a aliviar sua necessidade pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Apoiou a palma da mão na parede, e a testa no dorso desta, enquanto deixava que a água caísse copiosamente sobre suas costas e a mão livre acariciasse com decisão a palpitante dureza. E durante alguns minutos, ressonou uma acústica da água contra o solo, e longos gemidos abafados.

Se fechasse os olhos podia chegar a imaginar que ele ocupava o lugar de Sasuke naquele beco escuro, e o boqueteiro aos seus pés não era outro que o bastardo. Embora... Um bastardo um pouco distinto com uma língua entusiasmada e habilidosa.

Estava a ponto de alcançar o ansiado orgasmo quando a campainha de sua casa tocou, sobressaltando-o e o anunciando um importuno e indesejável visitante.

- Merda... – rosnou negando-se a parar o vai e vêm de sua mão direita. De novo esse tórrido pensamento... Os lábios de Sasuke eram suaves e quentes, sobretudo quando enroscavam ao redor de sua virilidade. Acelerou o ritmo com que se masturbava até notar como todo seu corpo se tensava e a ingle se contraia em prazerosos espasmos. – Merda!

Ejaculou com força salpicando os azulejos e parte do solo enquanto tentava controlar o estremecimento que o recorria. A porta do banheiro se abriu nesse instante, e sobressaltado, Naruto girou o rosto por cima do ombro.

Não podia ser outro além dele...

- Sai! Maldito intrometido. Como demônios conseguiu entrar na minha casa? – com nervosos movimentos, o loiro começou a esfregar o corpo eliminando todo o rastro do cobiçado fruto do orgasmo.

- Pela porta.

- Já sei que foi pela porta, idiota. – falou irritado desviando seu olhar até sua entre perna , ainda não havia passado tempo o suficiente para que a ereção descesse. Com um desesperado movimento girou o punho sobre a torneira da ducha, mudando a temperatura da água, tentando esfriar sua protuberância o mais rápido possível. – Da na mesma, não quero saber como entrou. Só sai do banheiro.

- Sua caseira me entregou a chave de repente. – lhe respondeu com calma levantando a mão para mostrá-la, como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia.

Naruto mordeu a língua, irritado. Era de se esperar. A relação que mantinha com sua caseira nunca havia sido muito cordial, mas bem inexistente. Karin era uma bruxa harpia sem vida social, solteira, amargada, e se empenhava em arruinar a existência dos demais. Se isso implicava ter que entregar a chave de sua casa ao mesmíssimo demônio... Não havia dúvida que o faria. Mas Naruto não conseguia nada maldizendo a toda sua famílias; a viva e a defunta. Era óbvio que Karin tinha conflitos amorosos graves que lhe haviam deixado uma bagagem emocional equivalente a de uma rata carniceira.

- Esta bem. – aceitou conforme a resposta. Deu um vistasso rápido em sua volta sem encontrar nenhuma toalha com que pudesse se cobrir. – Agora sai.

Em silencio e de costas como se encontrava, esperou que ressonasse o ruído da porta sendo fechada, mas isso nunca chegou a ocorrer.

- Por que está nervoso? – escutou claramente em suas costas. Sai havia se aproximado do chuveiro, invadindo seu espaço pessoal, obrigando-o a utiliza o modo de autodefesa; fecho as pernas levando ambas as mãos a suas partes baixas com pudor. Do nervosismo não havia conseguido que tivesse descido por completo.

- Não estou nervoso. – desmentiu atropeladamente como aquele que se vê descoberto.

Sai lhe dedicou um olhar avaliativo dos pés a cabeça, detendo-se com especial atenção sobre as mãos que cobriam a zona pélvica. Parecia que não ia objetar nada a respeito quando sua boca voltou a se abrir.

- Não vou dizer nada sobre o reduzindo tamanho do teu pinto. – asseverou vendo que Naruto não se descobria. – Já não me surpreende.

- Maldito arrogante, não é tão pequeno.

Inflou as bochechas em uma expressão ofendida e saiu do chuveiro lhe dedicando um belo empurrão, alcançando finalmente a toalha, que rapidamente envolveu em torno de seu quadril.

- Vai me dizer por que veio? – questionou sem nem sequer parar para ouvir. Com bons passos saiu do banheiro entrando em seu quarto, observando por canto de olho como seu companheiro o seguia igual a um político a seus eleitores. Às vezes era difícil fazer Sai entender que em algumas situações sua presença poderia ser incomoda.

De costas, começou a vestir-se com rapidez.

- Abriram um lugar novo em Akatsuki.

O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha, incerto. Por Kami, eram sete da manhã e Sai já pensava em ir a bares.

- Nem em sonhos. – negou retundantemente lendo-lhe os pensamentos. - Não vou te acompanhar de novo a esses lugares má morte nunca mais. Ainda me lembro da vergonha que me fez passar a última vez que te acompanhei. E isso que te avisei que não tirasse esses pincéis que tens de reputação e introdução duvidosa. Assim que já pode ir buscando outro idiota que...

- Um dos garçons conhece Uchiha Itachi. – lhe interrompeu.

O loiro girou bruscamente com o cenho franzido.

- É uma informação confiável?

- Claro... – Sai recompôs esse sorriso insípito que Naruto tanto detestava. Isso em seu idioma mudo significava que o havia conseguido com métodos pouco pueris. – Ainda que seja melhor que voltemos e investiguemos mais profundamente. Sobretudo eu.

O detetive suspirou. Tinha a impressão que tarde ou cedo acabaria se arrependendo de voltar a pisar nesse bairro vicioso e insano. Mas desgraçadamente não tinha outra pista que seguir.

- Esta bem. Iremos ver esse garçom.

- Tobi. Chama-se Tobi. É um bom garoto. – lhe corrigiu.

- Que seja.

Terminou de se vestir e ambos saíram do domicilio. Subiram no carro de Sai estacionado na porta por ser o mais perto possível de suas posições e seguiram caminho.

Com sorte poderiam conseguir uma boa informação e avançar com o caso sem ter que recorrer a Sasuke. Até onde fosse possível evitaria aproximar-se de novo dele.

- Me parece bom. Não gosto de seus olhos. – disse repentinamente Sai sem que se desse conta. O loiro o olhou largamente, sem terminar de compreender do que tentava dizer.

- Do que 'ta falando?

O veiculo parou em um semáforo, e só então Sai se preocupou em virar o rosto até ele para respondê-lo.

- Evite se aproximar de novo dele. – respondeu sereno. – Não gosto como te olha.

Naruto piscou confuso abriu a boca várias vezes, mas nada pronunciou. Por acaso havia dito seus pensamento em voz alta sem se dar conta?

- Tem cara de louco. – prosseguiu o moreno.

- Não tem cara de louco. – negou sem evitar soltar um leve riso. Bom, talvez um pouco sim. Sobretudo quando a velocidade de tics nervosos aumenta em seu rosto.

- Li em um livro que esse é um sintoma característico das pupilas ou do púbis. – pôs a primeira marcha e o carro começou a andar novamente. – é um indicador de uma futura instabilidade mental.

- Deixa de crer em tudo o que lê nos livros, Sai. – lhe reprovou. – Muitas dessas coisas não estão certas.

- Sim o são, mas você não pode ver-lo porque sofres a cegueira de quem à muito tempo não transa.

Naruto torceu a boca voltando o rosto até a janela com ressentimento. Já começava de novo com seus argumentos indecentes. E logo era ele que tinha os hormônios alterados?

- Para o carro. Preciso de um café urgente...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Era curioso que não havia notado até esse dia, quando faltava apenas um pouco mais de um mês para contrair matrimonio com sua noiva, e o tedioso que resultava todos e cada um dos preparativos de um casamento.

Flores, convidados, decoração...

Que incomodo.

Não lhe interessava ao mínimo esse tipo de detalhes, lhe eram indiferentes qual escolher. Por isso havia delegado todas essas tarefas para Sakura, qualquer coisa que escolhesse estava bem, não ia discutir. Mas em torça a única coisa que Sasuke pedia era que lhe devolvessem essa paz interior que havia sido cruelmente arrebatada.

Repetidas vezes.

Já nem sequer podia desfrutar de seu café matinal em sua cafeteria preferida sem que Sakura o acompanhasse.

O que lhe recordava vingar-se pela quinta vez desse maldito consultor sentimental quando tudo houver acabado.

- No final minha mãe me fez convidar a família Chouji para o casamento, e isso que lhe disse que não podíamos aumentar seus gastos. Com o que todos comem... – se lamentou sua noiva enquanto revisava a longa lista de convidados. – Com isso o número de garçons chega as cinco cifras, e o da comida supera o estabelecido.

- Hm. – indiferente, Sasuke sorveu um largo trago do amargo líquido enquanto permanecia oculto atrás das páginas de um jornal.

- Me pergunto se teu pai não se incomodará. Afinal de contas é ele quem paga todos os gastos.

Sakura esperou que seu noivo dissesse algo, e depois de alguns segundos de incerto silêncio, desistiu. Havia se esforçado para seguir as instruções que Kakashi lhe recomendou, mas nada em sua relação havia mudado. Sasuke continuava mais distante que nunca e às vezes até lhe dava a impressão de que se sentia incomodado com a sua presença.

Nas não ia decair. Afinal, estava segura de que com paciência, conseguiria participação por parte de seu namorado.

- Também fica pendente confirmar quem vai escolher os padrinhos de casamento. – lhe recordou animada. – Tem alguém em mente?

- Todavia não. – respondeu secamente.

A jovem mordeu o lábio, tentada a perguntar por um dos temas tabus de Sasuke: seu irmão Itachi. Não eram nenhum segredo a aversão que processava em toda a família Uchiha, os rumores haviam se encarregado de alimentar a traição da qual lhe acusavam, e desde cedo não era bem vindo em nenhum tipo de celebração. Mas ainda assim lhe havia enviado um convite de casamento que estava pendente de confirmar. No fundo sabia que, por muito mal que se desse com sua família, Sasuke se alegraria de ver-lo ali.

- E se pedisse ao seu irmão? – perguntou com certa inquietude.

Sasuke levantou o rosto subitamente até ela, com um brilho ameaçador destilando em suas pupilas negras que lhe fez estremecer. Tarde se deu conta de que não devia ter usado esse tema na conversa.

- Era só uma sugestão. – falou inclinando o rosto com pesar.

O moreno desviou rapidamente o olhar, retomando sua leitura enquanto Sakura se repreendia mentalmente por sua falta de tato. A coisa ia mal. Se não muda-se rapidamente de assunto tinha certeza que não conseguiria eliminar essa tensa distancia que os separava.

- Ahh, quase me esqueci. – recordou para sua alegria – Ino vai vir jantar na nossa casa para tratar da decoração floral do casamento. Já sabe que seus pais rejeitam há muitos anos um negocio familiar, e ainda que lhes dissesse que não seria necessário, insistiu em ser ela quem decoraria o recinto. Tudo bem pra você?

- Hn.

Sakura esperou paciente de novo que seu namorado respondesse algo mais, mas depois de breves instantes de mutismo, voltou a desistir. Definitivamente, hoje não ia conseguir nenhum tipo de participação por parte dele, nem sequer estava prestando atenção. Cansada, deixou que seu corpo resvalasse pelo assento, mexendo com desinteresse sua xícara de chá já fria.

- Não odiava Ino?

Surpreendida levantou o rosto a tempo de ver como Sasuke fechava o jornal pondo-o ao lado, bebendo um último e grande gole de seu café. Pensava que lhe era indiferente, mas Sasuke a havia escutado. Um animado sorriso se instalou e seus lábios antes de responder.

- Bem... não a odeio... pelo menos não ao todo. Nos conhecemos desde pequenas e crescemos juntas em uma estranha relação de rivalidade. Competíamos por tudo. Éramos rivais até no amor. - riu enquanto se inclinava até ele confidencialmente. - Mas no final eu que fiquei com o mais belo.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não respondeu nada a respeito. Com apatia, virou o rosto para um lado, e ao fazê-lo, distinguiu pelo canto do olho uma silhueta conhecida entrando no estabelecimento. O rosto mudou para uma expressão grave ao reconhecê-lo e seu coração começou a bater com força.

- Um café para levar, por favor. - escutou o que pedia à garçonete.

- Uzumaki Naruto. O dobe, o idiota, o usuratonkachi causante de todas as suas desgraças.

Que coisas horríveis havia feito em suas vidas passadas para que tivesse que se encontrar com ele de novo?

- E esta com ciúmes por que não conseguiu conhecer nenhum namorado decente. 'Tava pensando em convidar algum acompanhante para o jantar, mas com o gênio que a Ino têm tão pouco me estranharia que os homens fujam dela...

Sasuke não prestava a mínima atenção. Já se encontrava bastante ocupado tentando fixar os olhos em chamas com a eficiência desejada. Desintegração, carbonização total! Mas por alguma estranha razão não surtiam efeito suas exigências e Naruto continuava de pé junto ao balcão, esboçando um estúpido e belo sorriso à garçonete dos macacos.

Disse belo sorriso? Precisava urgentemente de um taco para eliminar total e parcialmente seus pensamentos.

- Ahh, esse não é o Naruto? - reconheceu a jovem.

- Depois de anotar o pedido a garçonete se retirou e só então o loiro virou o rosto para olhar ao seu redor.

E seus olhos coincidiram.

O animado sorriso que havia estado presente no rosto do loiro desapareceu repentinamente, dando lugar a uma expressão estupefata e de completo assombro. Sasuke viu como os olhos azuis se desviaram com nervosismo várias vezes dele até sua noiva, até centrar por completo a atenção sobre sua pessoa. Pela fora com que contraiu seu cenho podia assegurar que ele tão pouco estava feliz em voltar a se encontrarem.

O tempo paralisou e tudo a sua volta perdeu definição enquanto sustentavam o olhar, com rostos e bocas franzidas até não poder mais, relutantes em ser o primeiro a fraquejar.

Era a primeira vez que voltavam a se encontrar desde aquele vergonhoso incidente na casa do detetive, três dias atrás.

Naruto tinha vontade de se esbofetear cada vez que se lembrava da reação hormonal que havia sofrido seu corpo e as noites de insônia, suor e rigidez muscular que havia sofrido por esse maldito bastardo.

Sentiu como uma onda de calor subia às suas bochechas tingindo-as vistosamente ante se recordar dos constantes sonhos tórridos e foi o primeiro a voltar o rosto como uma afronta, seguido por Sasuke.

- Já sei! - interrompeu novamente Sakura como se houvesse tido a ideia de sua vida. - Vou perguntar para ele.

- O que?! - perguntou o moreno brusco e na defensiva. Com supunha, a presença de Naruto o alterava mais que o normal. A adrenalina, ausente tanto tempo em sua vida, voltava a acelerar o pulso e fazia o sangue ferver em suas veias.

- Ao encontro as cegas com a Ino, tonto. - riu a jovem e fez sinal que iria se levantar. A tempo Sasuke conseguiu segurá-la pelo antebraço.

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia arrumar um encontro com um cara que tem gonorréia. - inquiriu tentando desfazer a todo custo essa estúpida ideia. Se sua presença já lhe causa dores, não queria nem imaginar a ulcera que lhe criaria aguentar várias horas uma conversa sem desencadear uma briga.

- Mas isso não vamos dizer a Ino. - brincou piscando um olho.

A jovem se levantou disposta a se aproximar dele, e Sasuke empalideceu.

Não, não, não, definitivamente não.

Estressado, e a ponto de sofrer uma crise de raiva, Sasuke olhou rapidamente ao seu redor encontrando, para sua sorte, uma xícara de chá sobre a mesa. Não duvidou nenhum instante em bater e empurrar, sem aparente intenção, o liquida sobre o vestido de sua noiva.

- Demônios! - rapidamente a jovem começou a por as mãos sobre o pano, eliminando a duras penas a umidade.

- Foi um acidente. - se justificou. Pegou vários guardanapos de papel oferecendo-os como desculpas para que pudesse se limpar.

Mas a bendita mancha já estava ali. Incrustada no tecido.

- Não importa, não houve nada. - olhou o vestido com resignação. - Mas tenho que ir ao banheiro.

- Está bem. Te espero aqui.

Só quando teve completa certeza de que Sakura havia desaparecido pela porta do banheiro, se virou e caminhou decidido até o loiro.

Acabaria com isto de uma vez por todas.

- Quanto deu? - perguntou Naruto a caixa.

- Quatrocentos e cinquenta yens.

Abriu a carteira tirando uma nota de mil que deixou sobre o balcão. Viu pelo canto de olho como Sasuke com cara de homicida e diversos tics nervosos divididos pela extensão do rosto, se aproximava a bom passo até sua direção, e apressou em adicionar.

- Pode ficar com o troco.

Tentou sair com urgência pela lateral, e o único que conseguiu foi que com um brusco movimento o amargo líquido queimasse sua mão. Pensou então em deixar o café de novo sobre o balcão e sair dali correndo, mas antes que conseguisse legitimar alguma de suas ideias, Sasuke já lhe cortava o passo.

Tinha a coluna ereta, os braços tensos ao lado do corpo, com os punhos apertados, e esse intenso olhar de fúria carregado em suas pupilas.

- E agora o que quer? Outro ataque psicopata dos seus? - questionou o detetive mostrando-se firme e forte. - Se afaste.

Viu como a mandíbula do moreno se apertava e fazia grande esforço para respirar profundamente, tratando de acalmar-se, ainda não cedendo nem se quer um centímetro.

- Cala a boca dobe, e escuta bem. Sakura vai te convidar para jantar na nossa casa. E você, repito, VOCÊ não vai aceitar. - inquiriu claramente.

Naruto ergueu as finas sobrancelhas, surpreendido pela inesperada informação.

- Por que ela vai me convidar para jantar? - perguntou confuso

- Porque quer fazer um jantar de casais.

As sobrancelhas se franziram e pensativo levou uma mão ao queixo.

- Mas eu não tenho namorada.

- Sasuke se viu invadido por uma repentina cosquinha na boca do estômago ao escutar essas palavras. O coração, que não deixava de lhe pôr a prova àquela manhã, começou a bater bruscamente. Não quis admitir, mas bem no fundo parecia como se houvesse tirado um peso de sobre si.

- Ela vai organizar um encontro às cegas, idiota. - grunhiu a duras penas.

- Sério?

- Você só se lembre do que eu te di... - as palavras ficaram no ar quando Sasuke notou uma mão segurando seu braço. Ao girar o rosto descobriu ser sua noiva atrás de si.

- Olá Naruto. Quanto tempo sem te ver. - o loiro cabeciou afirmativamente como única resposta. - Já comentou com ele? - lhe perguntou ao moreno.

- Sim, mas disse que não poderá ir. - Sasuke fixou os olhos, torceu a cabeça levemente para um lado e espetou rude. - Não é?

Um temor inrreprímivel percorreu Naruto, do qual apertou os dentes e fechou os punhos ocm força. Quem esse bastardo achava que era para faze-lo mentir? Odiava sua arrogância, sua soberbia e a arrogância que empregava em suas palavras. Mas o que odiava à cima de tudo, é que se atrevia a lhe dar ordens.

- Sim, sinto muito, Sakura - se desculpou com a sensação de não estar snedo convincente - Já tenho planos para essa noite.

Percebeu como Sasuke sorria satisfeito e sua ira aumentou. Achava que ia vencer? Que havia ganhado a batalha? Pobre ingênuo. Ninguém dizia para Uzumaki Naruto o que podia faer e o que não podia.

- Ohh, mas não é essa noite - explicou a jovem - O jantar é na sexta.

Então foi sua vez de sorrir.

- Ah, pois na sexta eu posso. - comentou.

Com um grande sorriso triunfante, Naruto desviou novamente a atenção para o moreno. Pelo grande Hokage, que satisfação. O rosto de Sasuke se contraia em múltiplos tics nervosos, a ponto de sofrer uma crise de histéria, e seu corpo tremer perigosamente como se de um momento para o outro fosse se converter em uma grande bola de fogo e explodir.

Tocado e afundado.

Com aquilo se dava por satisfeito.

- Estupendo! Te espero lá pelas seis. - indicou a jovem - Não chegue tarde.

- Lá estarei. - levantou uma mão em forma de despedida, e reticente a coincidir com o olhar carregado de desprezo que lhe dedicava o moreno, se foi.

Pressentia a batalha que se aproximava ao ter aceitado uma porposta assim, mas demônios, não iria mudar naquele instante por nada no mundo.

**Continuará...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: ** Ainss Naruto, vai te meter na boca do lobo, e não nas calças como tu gostaria xD ou talvez sim, quem sabe... com a sua revolução hormonal não seria nada estranho. Passou de um doente a outro para que veja que não é só Sasuke que sofre dessas indesejadas ereções. Se o bastardo soubesse dos pensamentos impuros que desata do loiro talvez deixaria de lado esse mal caráter que tem, e impenharia sua frustração em muitas seçoes bissexuais. Seria um bom presente de natal xD Próximo capitulo: O jantar. (se aproxima o holocausto)

CComo não sei se terei tempo para atualizar antes do final do ano quero desejar a todos felizes festa e que recebam muitos presentes, que estejam pleno sno amor, paz e sobre tudo felicidade. Que mantenha o parceiro e as que não puderem... sempre nos restará SasuNaru xD

beijos.

**Notas da Tradutora: **nã me matem '-' eu sei que demorei, espero que o próximo cap saia rápido e de antemão já peço perdão pelos erros, afinal não pude betá-la, senão ddemoraria mais ainda o.o' Well, agradeço mais uma vez a naruko pela chance de traduzir, e espero que todos tenham gostado, e por fim, que tal reviews? *-* beijos ;**

**Respostas as Reviews: **

**Srta. Kinomoto:** Realmente esses dois quando se encontram SEMPRE acaba em coisas felizes para nós yaoistas \p Apesar da demora, aqui esta o cap 5, espero que tenha gostado. E obrigado por ler a tradução desta fic tão maravilhosa.

**Kuchiki Rin:** Eu bem que queria que ele tivesse, ver sakura sofrendo me deixa feliz *-* oskaoska Aquie sta o cao 5, espero que tenha gostado. E obrigado por ler a tradução desta fic tão maravilhosa.

**Inu:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado desta fic, aqui esta o cap 5. espero que tenha gostado. E obrigado por ler a tradução desta fic tão maravilhosa.

**Camis:** Isso é normal, as vezes acontece comigo tbm o.o' Well, no proximo cap vai ter FORTES emoções ;) aqui esta o cap 5 espero que tenha gostado. E obrigado por ler a tradução desta fic tão maravilhosa.

**loveDeidara:** Sorry a demora mas finalmente aqui esta atradução, beijos e obrigada por ler ;**

**Ami-Nekozawa:** Obrigada por ler, e realmente essa fic é perfeita, naruko é uma genia \o Beijos e até ;**

**Lyra Kaulitz':** Eu tbm nao gosto de SasuSaku, mas voce deveria ler, pq o sasuke tava 'transando' com a sakura pensando que era naruto. foi engraçado.. da-lhe vaca rosa \o Well, aqui esta o cap 5, beijos.

**Ninha Uchiha:** oaskaoksaoksaoksao'' que encenação sexy *-* well, fico feliz que esteja gostando da tradução. Aqui esta o cap 5 até o próximo. Beijos ;**

**paula:** Agradeço em meu nome e na da autora. Obrigada por ler e aquie sta o cap 5, espero que tenhas gostado. ;**

**Mitsuboru:** Não se preocupem, esta tradução continuará (apesar da demora .") e sobre ajudar, bem até aceito sua ajuda, mas a fic original é em espanhol :DD' Well, a autora ainda não sabe ao certo, mas ela acha que terá cerca de 18 capitulos. Agradeço por ler e elogiar está fic em meu nome e de Naruko. Aqui esta o cap 5, espero que goste. Beijos;

**silvia:** Bem, como pedido aqui esta o cap 5 :DD espero que tenhas gostado. Beijos ;**

Bem, pessoal é isso. Mandem reviews e falçam uma tradutora feliz ;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo original:** 8 Semanas

**Autora:** Oo-Naruko-oO

**Tradutora:** Kappuchu09

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, e essa fic pertence a Naruko-chan.

**0o0o0o0**

**Cap 06: O jantar**

**Seis semanas antes...**

- Te disse pra não se aproximar dele.

- Oh, vamos Sai. Não te contei pra que ficasse me reprimindo.

Com um gesto contundente Naruto abriu a porta do escritório e ambos entraram no interior. A enorme quantidade de pastas e arquivos que receberam acumulados sobre sua mesa não o fez se sentir melhor. Havia se descuidado da papelada durante muitos dias e agora tinha trabalho acumulado, ainda que para seu benefício a maioria só requeria o selo de empresa e o arquivo correspondente. Com um resignado suspiro tirou o casaco que deixou colocado sobre o cabideiro e se sentou ante sua mesa, começando a classificar eficazmente os dossiês enquanto Sai se apoiava no canto da mesa sem deixar de observá-lo com expectativa.

- Então vai ir essa noite no jantar? – lhe perguntou de novo.

- Já te disse que não. – rebateu enrrugando o nariz. – Depois vou ligar pra Sakura pra me desculpar. Vou dizer que surgiu um compromisso de última hora que não posso adiar.

- E por que lhe disse que sim? – perguntou confuso

Naruto levantou o rosto e um largo e travesso sorriso se formou sobre seus lábios.

- Você não via a cara que o bastardo fez. Parecia que estava a ponto de sofrer crises nervosas e ter um colapso. - riu inclinando-se nas costas da cadeira, levando ambas as mãos à nuca. - Foi divertido.

Sai se limitou a piscar enquanto balançava o rosto com sua mesmo expressão indefinida.

- Continuo sem entender. - pronunciou após um tempo.

- Não importa, não esperavam mesmo que fosse entender. - Naruto suspirou e se incorporou retomando de novo seu trabalho com eficiência. - Bem, como foi à noite? Conseguiu tirar mais informações do garçom? O estranho da máscara.

Em seu interior Naruto jurou e perjurou pela segunda vez não voltar a pisar nesses antros de reputação mais duvidosa. Na noite anterior ambos haviam ido ao local do bairro Akatsuki e haviam encontrado com o estranho garçom chamado Tobi, um bom garoto ainda que bastante idiota. Logo descobriram que toda informação tinha um preço, que tinha-se que pagar.

Naruto não soube se alegrava-se por Sai ter levado seus pincéis.

Depois de terem chegado a um acordo claramente obsceno, informante e detetive desapareceram atraz de uma porta que tinha pendurada um cartaz de reservado. Depois, a Naruto só restou os esperar durante tediosas horas mortas e várias insinuações pecaminosas por parte do garçom com uma foice.

Naruto concluiu que a investigação havia chaga ao seu fim quando Hidan insistiu em lhe mostrar as diferentes utilidades das quais podiam ser aplicadas com o artigo afiado. Agarrou o casaco e sai do local.

Havia repensado, e a verdade é que não havia muita urgência em resolver o caso.

Sai deu um quase sorriso enquanto assentia com a cabeça e procedia a relatar sua profunda investigação.

- Depois de entrar no quarto, Tobi me empurrou contra a parede como se pretendesse me estuprar, eu notei. - enfatisou - Disse pra ele que não queria me deitar com ele porque eu com os homens tenho bom gosto, então ele tirou a máscara e...

- Não quero saber esse tipo de detalhes, Sai. - o loiro apressou em cortá-lo com um tom de aviso. - Se concentra só no assunto de Itachi.

- Sabe, li faz pouco tempo em um livro que a frustração sexual...

- Tão pouco quero saber o que dizem esses livros degenerados que você lê diariamente... - grunhio em um tom perigoso apontando um dedo acusador. - Fale de uma vez.

O moreno cruzou os braços indiferente.

- É muito chato, por isso nunca têm nada de interessante pra contar.

Naruto levantou a cabeça em um gesto de sofrida paciência enquanto contava mentalmente até dez em uma tentativa de acalmar-se, até que finalmente Sai sedeu.

- Não sabe com certeza onde se encontra Itachi, já que desde sua fuga não voltou a saber nada dele. - declarou estóico - Mas acha que podia encontrarsse em um lugar escondido aos arredores da vila da rocha; aldeia em que nasceu Deidara, o homem que o acompanhava. - Sai retirou de seu casaco uma pequena fotográfia que estendeu ao detetive. - Esta é sua foto na idade de vinte anos.

Naruto jogou o olhar sobre a fotografia e seus olhos abriram na surpresa. A mesma cor de cabelo, o mesmo tom pálido de pele, os mesmos olhos negros inquietantes e essa expressão no rosto de eterna indolência. Eram realmente parecido, ninguém poderia negar que fossem irmãos. Ainda que o rosto de Itachi, além da ligeira diferença de idade, podia-se apreciar algo que faltava em Sasuke. Seus olhos, igualmente negros, igaulmente intensos, mas com um brilho diferente, perturbador, melancólico... Triste.

Naruto não pôde evitar de pensar que coisas haviam ocorrido à ele para que mostrasse uma expressão tão amarga.

- E o que você sabe do outro cara? - perguntou curioso - O que disse que o acompanhava.

- São amantes.

O loiro levantou tão rapidamente o rosto que por um momento creu não enfocar bem a visão. Assim que o irmão de Sasuke também era homossexual. Agora compreendia melhor de onde saiu essa preferência masculina do bastardo. Genética pura.

- Pelo visto Itachi mantinha um relacionamento sentimental com Deidara, oculta aos olhos do pai, que é um rígido homofóbico. Até que seu primo, Uchiha Shisui, os descobriu. No principio concordou em não revelar o segredo a ninguém, mas com o passar dos dias Shisui começou a desenvolver sentimentos afetivos por Itachi, até que finalmente o ameaçou contra a verdade a toda a família se caso não finalizasse a relação que mantinha com o outro homem. Ao que parece tiveram uma briga que terminou com a morte de um deles.

- Então Itachi desapareceu dois dias depois. - concluiu.

- Sim. - Asseverou. - Tobi disse que ao que parece existe uma prova fundamental que a família Uchiha ocultou para que a policia não pudesse encontrar o assassino. A carta de suicídio que Shisui deixou antes de morrer.

- Uma carta... - sussurrou o loiro emocionado. O caso cada vez mais parecia mais interessante. - Mas o enigma ainda não se encaixa ao todo. Se realmente o assassinaram, por que Shisui escreveria uma carta de suicídio? Não faz sentido. E o que é mais suspeito... Por que queriam escondê-la? Ela poderia ter sido a desculpa perfeita que o assassino precisava para ser absolvido de todas as acusações.

Sai simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Não consegue fazer o Tobi me dizer mais nada. Os pinceis deixaram de surtir o efeito desejado depois que acabou a vaselina...

Fazendo-se de surdo ao último comentário, Naruto levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo.

- Em qualquer caso temos que voltar a falar com ele e fazer que nos conte tudo o que sabe. E o mais importante. – salientou – temos que encontrar essa carta.

- Disse que é possível que Sasuke a tenha.

Um desagradável estremecimento correu pela sua espinha ao escutar esse nome. Pela segunda vez, o loiro levantou o rosto rapidamente ainda que seus olhos pareciam não perceber nada com exatidão. O que havia dito? Quem a tinha... ? As palavras entraram em sua mente, incapazes de assimilar-se com exatidão.

- O que? – gritou desconcertado.

- Talvez Sasuke tenha a carta. – repetiu Sai com paciência.

A cadeira do escritório foi empurrada bruscamente quando Naruto se levantou precipitado e com o coração a mil por hora.

- Já te escutei! Mas... De onde tirou essa ideia de que o bastardo a tenha? – questionou intrigado, surpreendido ao notar sua própria voz insegura.

- São rumores – esclareceu – Quando a policia começou a pegar o testemunho dos familiares da vitima, revelaram que Itachi foi a última pessoa que o viu com vida, e Sasuke o último que viu Itachi antes que desaparecesse. O provável é que Itachi aproveitou esse último instante para entregá-la ao seu irmão mais novo, para que caso as coisas piorassem houvesse algo que o agarrar-se.

- E se sabe algo sobre o conteúdo da carta?

Sai negou lentamente com o rosto e Naruto começou a analisar rapidamente a situação.

Por que demônios sempre aparecia Sasuke metido em tudo?

Ainda que fosse uma informação completamente confiável, tinha que investigar essa pista, ainda que fosse só para descartá-la. Mas havia um problema. No caso da existência dessa carta e que estivesse nas mãos de Sasuke, tinha certeza que o bastardo jamais iria mostrá-la por vontade própria. Perguntar-lhe ou tentar chegar a um acordo com ele também eram uma perda de tempo. Podia por a mão no fogo que ele preferia passar a vida no celibato a ter que contar-lhe a verdade.

Em tal caso não lhe restava outra solução senão entrar em sua casa e buscar-la ele mesmo. Mas isso não era invadir a casa dele? ... Não necessariamente. Porque recém Sakura havia lhe convidado para jantar essa mesma noite... Sua desculpa perfeita.

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, foi até o cabideiro e colocou o casaco, avançou com passos firmes até a saída.

- Aonde vai? – escutou Sai lhe perguntando atrás.

Abriu a porta com um gesto contundente, e antes de fechá-la pronunciou com astúcia.

- Vestir-me apropriadamente. Tenho um jantar para ir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A toalha de mesa, de um tom cru com os rebates bordados habilidosamente em dourado, estava perfeita mente alinhada e colocada sobre a mesa de jantar. Louças, talheres e copos importados italianos, que Sakura escolheu a dedo para sua amiga de infância, foram distribuídos ao longo da mesa estrategicamente colocados em frente aos quatro lugares à ocupar. O jantar, saboroso e fumegante, bem cozido no forno, a espera de sua degustação. O único que faltava, o único que os mantinha expectantes e a esperada de começar a 'festa', era a ausência dos convidados.

- Naruto esta atrasado. – grunhiu Sakura olhando pela quinta vez o relógio de ponteiros que estava preso na parede da sala de jantar. Já passava das seis e quinze da tarde. Consultou de novo seu celular verificando que não tinha nenhuma chamada perdida do loiro. – Se não iria vir pelo menos podia ter avisado. Esse idiota...

Sasuke, sentado comodamente em um sofá de couro negro, sorriu e deu um leve murmúrio que pareceu com o de uma risada escapou de seus lábios enquanto continuava acariciando em silêncio o pelo do gato ronronando placidamente instalado entre suas pernas.

Havia lhe enganado, o dobe não iria vir ao jantar, e sua alegria era grande. Por fim poderia assegurar que havia desejo de tal presença insuportável, e agora, com sua paz interior reunida novamente, podia voltar a relaxar e deixar para trás o nervosismo que havia lhe incomodado durante todo o dia ao pensar que, em algum momento da noite e submergidos em uma desafortunada conversa, o dobe pudesse delatá-lo e mostrar a sua noiva aqueles vergonhosos acontecimentos, dos quais foi surpreendido.

Melhor assim, na realidade não queria voltar a vê-lo...

- É uma pena – replicou Ino aproximando-se da mesa para servirsse um copo de vinho branco que levou aos lábios com lentidão. – Eu teria gostado de conhecê-lo. Sobretudo se for tão lindo quanto Sakura me disse.

Sasuke arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e girou o rosto até sua noiva, da qual evitou claramente seu olhar inquisidor enquanto tossia fortemente atrás de uma das mãos, com as bochechas coradas pelo comentário.

- Disse que é muito bonito – prosseguiu Ino com um ar sonhador. – Bem, na realidade suas palavras foram: atrativo, encantador, de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e com uma voz muito bonita... É exatamente o que o médico me receitou.

- Ino... – reprovou sua amiga com um sorriso forçado. Notava como os olhos negros de seu noivo se cravavam com força em sua nuca. – Eu não disse tudo isso...

- Sim, disse. – asseverou, mesmo sabendo que Sasuke as escutava. – O que será que me esqueci de explicar? O quanto babava falando dele?

- Ino! – replicou irritada – Eu não estava babando.

- Claro, claro...

A Sasuke lhe deu a impressão, pelo estremecimento que acorria no corpo de sua noiva, que logo se converteria em uma bola de fogo. Iria ser interessante descobrir se a tintura de cabelo era tão inflamável como sua cor.

- Acompanhe-me um momento a cozinha. – grunhiu Sakura.

- Nada disso, testuda. – declinou dirigindo-se melosamente até o sofá. – Já que não tenho acompanhante prefiro ficar com Sasuke-kun. Faz muito tempo que não conversamos...

- Insisto. – reclamou agarrando à tempo um dos antebraços puxando-a bruscamente e dando-lhe a entender que não aceitaria um não como resposta.

Quando a irritante conversa feminina cessou, coberta entre quatro paredes da cozinha, Sasuke permitiu-se cerrar os olhos com um longo suspiro. Reclinou a cabeça para trás, sem deixar de acariciar a longa pelagem do gato. Esse pequeno e insignificante gesto sempre lhe relaxava.

Será que Sakura realmente acreditava que o dobe era atrativo?

Seu cenho se franziu copiosamente.

Que estupidez...

Naruto não era atrativo. Ao invés disso, era o anticristo da sensualidade. Sempre usava roupas desalinhadas, o cabelo eternamente arrepiado... E dizia que sua voz era bela? Por Deus, estava claro que quando Sakura lhe disse isso, a única coisa que não pretendia era ser sua amiga. Era irritante, exasperante, desgastante... Berrante.

O dobe não tinha nenhum ponto bom a favor.

Ainda que as vezes certas partes de seu corpo assinalaram com decisão própria, o contrário.

Uns leves golpes na porta da entrada reclamaram atenção. Não tinha consciência de quando havia se levantado, nem quando havia ordenado a suas pernas para caminhar até a entrada, e muito menos, quando demônios havia pego na maçaneta da porta, fazendo-a girar.

E ali, no vestíbulo de sua casa, estava esperando com um amplo sorriso o último convidado da noite. Uzumaki Naruto.

- Eu sei, estou atrasado. – espetou o detetive como uma saudação. – O carro não queria funcionar.

Sasuke não pôde evitar observá-lo de cima à baixo.

Usava uma calça preta ternamente apertados a cada linha de seu quadril e pernas fortes. A camiseta em um tom laranja claro remarcando belamente seu abdômen, braços e ombros, com uma suculenta abertura no pescoço, por ela podiam-se apreciar o firme peito bronzeado de onde ressaltava um curioso, e a primeira vista, caro colar com uma pedra azul. Semelhante a cor viva de seus olhos. Os cabelos continuavam igualmente bagunçados como sempre, ainda assim observando com atenção podia chegar a apreciar o brilho do gel com o qual, seguramente havia tentado dominar seus rebeldes cabelos. E seus olhos, tão azuis como o céu, brilhavam de uma maneira sedutora, como jamais os havia visto antes.

Sasuke ficou sem ar.

O loiro estava pertubadoramente imponente.

Continuou erguido e tenso, com os olhos fixos em Naruto, sem poder apartá-los, sem decidir se falaria ou não. Havia se preparado mentalmente caso tivesse alguma possibilidade altamente improvável do dobe aparecer, mas a realidade superava suas expectativas. Definitivamente não estava preparado para confrontá-lo, não quando v estia essas roupas e seu olhar destilava tanta luz.

Notou um estremecimento recorrer-lhe todo o corpo, e como um calor abrasador subia insistentemente desde o estomago até as bochechas. A mão que se encontrava ao redor da maçaneta começou a tremer incontrolavelmente, tanto que teve de apertar com mais força para detê-la.

- Quem é Sasuke? – escutou a pergunta de Sakura de dentro da casa. Seu coração começou a bater bruscamente.

Não. De forma nenhuma. Não ia permitir que ele entrasse. Não ia suportar sua presença toda a noite e tolerar os olhares, as palavras e os gesto tensos que provavelmente criariam.

- Ninguém. – negou bruscamente enquanto ameaçava fechar a porta. Faltava pouco para conseguir, a não ser pelo pé que Naruto colocou no meio, trancando a porta.

- Vamos bastardo. – o detetive balançou a cabeça e um sorriso sarcástico se desenhou em seus lábios. – Quem te vê diria que não se alegra em me ver.

- É que não me alegro em te ver, dobe. – grunhiu defensivo, sem deixar de pressionar a madeira que não cedia tanto quanto o desejado.

- Que consideração a sua. – bufou e a decepção se refletiu em suas pupilas, mas não foi por isso que deixou de sorrir amavelmente. – Vim com a intenção de que enterremos faixas de guerra por uma noite, mas vejo que você não esta de acordo. – suspirou com um fingido pesar. – Nesse caso não vou ter outra solução a não ser recorrer ao plano B.

- Que consiste voltar por aonde veio? – musicou irônico.

- Não. – riu – Se não me deixar entrar vou gritar suficientemente alto para que sua noiva e metade da vizinhança saiba da tua homossexualidade, logo da tua infidelidade, e para assegurar-me que ficou claro, vou gritar quais são os teus hábitos sexuais, com ilustração de imagens incorporadas. Assim que, se quer saber o que é a autentica humilhação, atreva-se a fechar essa maldita porta.

Tic nervoso no olho esquerdo, tic nervoso no olho direito, veia palpitando sobre a testa, som de dentes cerrados e grunhido gutural e perigoso saindo da garganta. Sim, eram sinais suficientes para advertir que havia conseguido irritar Sasuke.

Mas Naruto estava tranquilo, sabia que o bastardo não mas solução a não ser ceder...

... E finalmente a porta se abriu.

- Se você disser algo... – sussurrou rouco, antes que o loiro entrasse por completo.

- Relaxa. – Naruto o olhou de canto de olho suavizando a voz. – Não tenho intenção de faze-lo. Sou um homem de palavra.

- Eu espero.

**0o0o0o0**

Se havia algo que Sasuke tinha muito claro à base de más experiências, era que a comida feita por Sakura nunca teve um bom sabor. Soube na primeira vez que provou sua sopa de miso. Intragável. Também na segunda vez quando querendo compensar a primeira, insistiu em preparar uns onigiris. Todos infumáveis. Também soube na terceira vez, na quarta, na quinta vez que tentou fazer legumes fritos. Carbonizados até não pode mais. Depois de dez tentativas e uma decomposição estomacal, Sasuke chegou a duas conclusões claras. Primeira, Sakura não se dava nada bem com a cozinha. Segunda, contratariam uma empregada que cozinharia por ela. Por isso, naquela ocasião nenhum dos dois pôde sair de se pavor quando o loiro, com um sorriso satisfeito, devorou o conteúdo do prato e quis repetir. Definitivamente o dobe havia nascido sem papilas gustativas. A única coisa que alegrou a noite à Sasuke foi saber que logo sofreria uma dolorosa dor de estomago.

Mas para a sua surpresa, o jantar estava discorrendo com total tranqüilidade. A atitude de Naruto havia sido durante todo o tempo amistoso e conciliador, sem comentários irônicos ou sarcásticos que pudessem gerar incomodidade ou desconfiança. Ainda que podia-se dever isso a pouca, ou melhor nula, participação do moreno. Em nenhum momento abriu a boca, nem sequer para comer.

Ainda assim não pôde deixar de ficar tenso a cada minuto. Parecia ter percebido em alguma ocasião os rápidos olhares que o loiro lhe dedicava, penetrantes e sugestivos. Algo que desconcertantemente lhe havia provocado um agradável estremecimento.

- Eu trabalho em uma floricultura. – explicou Ino, sentada ao lado do loiro. – As pessoas sempre dizem que eu cheiro a flores. Quer me cheirar?

Sem esperar pela resposta, a mulher se aproximou do loiro com o rosto erguido, mostrando sua garganta clara e esbelta. Primeira fase de sedução, concluiu Sasuke sem deixar de observá-los. Estava mais do que farto de sofrer essas constantes atenções por parte das mulheres... E algum que outro homem. E Ino parecia ter gostado do dobe...

- Claro. – o loiro se aproximou alegre pela oferta, chegando a roçar a ponta do nariz contra o pescoço oferecido, sem pressa. – O aroma é muito suave.

- Sim, sim.

Sasuke notou novamente a onde de calor que se expandia rápido por suas entranhas, mas diferente da ocasião anterior, esta vez se unia à extrema necessidade de golpear algo com os punhos. O rosto bobalhão do loiro sentado em frente lhe trazia muitos pontos a favor. Talvez em outro momento e lugar, aquele descarado havia sido ignorando estoicamente em uma de suas cantadas. Mas era impossível faze-lo quando uma das duas pessoas se tratava dele.

Por Deus, ele estava tão desesperado querer se atirar para a Ino?

- E você? Trabalha em que? – perguntou de novo a jovem.

Sasuke parou de respirar. Olhou de canto de olho até o assento ao lado, recordando com gratidão que Sakura se encontrava na cozinha preparando o chá. Acertado por uma grande incerteza, cravou seu olhar de critica em Naruto, pedindo internamento para que o dobe inventa-se qualquer profissão banal menos a sua.

- Sou detetive privado. – respondeu

Maldito dobe do demônio!

Sasuke jurou internamento vingar-se dele quando tudo isto houver terminado.

Nervoso e a ponto de sofrer outra das muitas crises nervosas que havia padecido desde que conheceu o loiro, o moreno espremeu entre suas mãos o guardanapo como se fosse o pescoço de Naruto. Não contente com a pouca descarga de frustração que isso produzia, tomou impulso antes de soltar uma patada por debaixo da mesa, que pretendia golpear a pessoa à sua frente, se viu inesperadamente desviada até a pessoa incorreta.

- Auch! O que foi isso? – se queixou Ino levando uma mão à panturrilha atingida.

Sasuke cerrou os olhos, e tentou recordar como se respirava adequadamente. A situação fugia de seu controle por momentos. Um passo em falso, um comentário fora do lugar e toda sua vida acabaria lançada ao mar. O coração bombardeava com tanta violência que lhe custou grande esforço continuar escutando a conversa dos dois jovens.

- E o que investiga?

- De tudo um pouco. – musicou sem querer olhar diretamente o moreno. – Procurar pessoas desaparecidas, resolver casos de assassinato, conseguir provas acusatórias de infidelidades... – fez uma pausa na qual se permitiu sorrir com presunção. Percebia como Sasuke lhe observava com expectativa. – Essas coisas.

- Que interessante...

Ino se aproximou ainda mais do loiro invadindo claramente seu espaço pessoal, deixando pousada intencionalmente uma mão sobre o músculo do detetive, onde pego de surpresa fazendo com que suas bochechas adquirissem um vistoso tom carmesim. Incomodo, Naruto tratou de afastar-se o máximo que lhe exigia a boa educação, girou o rosto para frente e seu olhar cruzou com o de Sasuke. Com estranheza viu como apertava fortemente a mandíbula enquanto entrecerrava inquisitoramente seus olhos, nos quais lhe pareciam uma ligeira cor avermelhada impregnada em suas pupilas. Talvez estivese a ponto de chorar sangue, ou algo do tipo...

Confuso por um repentino e inexplicável sentimento de culpa, Naruto se pôs de pé em um salto, cortando todo o contato com a jovem. Maldição. Ele não estava ali para se deixar seduzir por uma mulher, e sim para buscar provas para sua investigação. Deu a volta na cadeira antes de perguntar inquieto.

- O banheiro, por favor?

- Segue reto pelo corredor. – lhe explicou Sakura que recém entrava novamente no ambiente com um bule e várias xícaras. – A segunda porta a esquerda.

- Obrigado.

Com torpes passos se afastou da mesa, entrando no corredor. Uma, duas, três e até quatro portas pôde ver distribuídas ao longo. Olhou por ambos os lados e contou mentalmente até a segunda no lado esquerdo. Essa era a do banheiro. Ainda que não fosse precisamente o lugar que pretendia entrar. E sim à alguma das três portas restantes.

Sabendo do escasso tempo que dispunha antes de que dessem sua falta na mesa, optou por começar com a que havia justo em frente ao serviço. Em algum lugar devia estar esocndida a maldita carta.

Abriu a porta e tateou em busca do interruptor de luz. Quando o local ficou plenamente iluminado se surpreendeu de ver que a primeira a olhar não era nada mais que o quarto de Sasuke, coisa que deduziu pela cama de casal que estava no centro.

Aproximou-se até a alta cômoda do canto e começou a examinar por cima cada gaveta, não encontrando nada parecido com uma carta. Dirigiu-se então aos pequenos bidês, colocados um de cada lado da cama. Uma dela continha lingerie feminina de renda, a maioria transparente. Naruto ergueu com curiosidade uma das peças.

- Sempre disse que se podia descobrir muito de uma mulher por suas roupas de baixo...

Deixando para trás a quantidade de pensamentos impuros que começaram a discorrer por sua mente, prosseguiu sua busca no armário. Mas além daqueles já conhecidos e caras roupas do bastardo e sua roupa esportiva, não encontrou nada.

- Onde demônios ele pode ter escondido... – sussurrou para si mesmo.

Deu meia volta deposto a buscar em um segundo quarto. Quando estava a pode de alcançar a saída, a figura do bastardo se atravessou no caminho, cortando-lhe o passo.

- Este não é o banheiro. – grunhiu Sasuke em tom inquisidor.

Fudeu.

- Disso já me dei conta. – replicou com a mesma segurança cruzando os braços. Os olhos do moreno se estreitaram e soube que a resposta não lhe parecia o suficientemente convincente, por isso se apressou em adicionar. – Sempre confundo direita com esquerda.

Tentando aparentar menos importância do que tinha, quis passá-lo para continuar seu caminho, mas as fortes mãos do moreno lhe agarraram pela camiseta, impulsionando-o de novo ao interior do quarto que foi fechado logo depois. Naruto soltou uma ligeira queixa quando suas costas se chocaram bruscamente contra a parede mais próxima e suas mãos foram imobilizadas em cima de sua cabeça.

Havia lhe encurralado.

- Por que veio? – exigiu mais que perguntou o moreno a escassos centímetros de seu corpo. – Pensava que havíamos chegado a um mutuo acordo. Você desaparecia da minha vida e eu da sua.

Naruto se abalou ao notar o alito quente roçando sobre seus lábios, a respiração acelerada, salpicada de pequenos suspiros contrariados, e a tensão dos braços que prensava suas mãos. Tragou saliva com dificuldade e notou como o pêlo da nuca se eriçava quando contemplou os brilhantes olhos negros que a excassos centímetros o observava.

- Mudei de opinião. – pronunciou rogando para que sua voz tivesse soado convincente. – Pensei que podia ser divertido. Sua namorada é realmente um encanto, e Ino é muito bonita. Não é todos os dias que tenho a honra de jantar com duas belezas.

Sasuke produziu um grunhido gutural e indecifrável ao tempo em que redobrava a força com que o apertava contra a parede. Não havia gostado nada dessa confissão. Deslizou uma perna entre as do detetive roçando intencionalmente a entre perna com o músculo. Naruto respirou pesado, e uma onda abrasadora de calor se expandiu por todo o seu corpo. Recordou o beijo, como ambos haviam se excitado ao contato de seus corpos, os tórridos sonhos molhados e os remédios manuais no banho. Negar era impossível, ainda que suas palavras pronunciassem o contrário, Sasuke lhe atraia mais que qualquer outra coisa.

Conteve a respiração quando o moreno se inclinou à frente, tanto que seus narizes se roçaram e suas bocas ficaram a escassos centímetros. E durante uma fração de segundo temeu por sua integridade, por sua sanidade mental, por sua súbita vontade de empurrá-lo contra o armário e sobretudo por que sua dureza fosse tão evidente como a cor púrpura em suas bochechas.

- Mas você não era gay? – questionou mordaz o moreno com um meio sorriso. Mudou levemente de postura golpeando novamente o músculo contra a ingle.

Naruto teve que conter um gemido angustiado quando constatou que parte de sua sanidade menta e total do corpo havia deixado de obedecer-lho. Respirou fundo, tratando de acalmar seu baixo ventre que latejava. Já nem sequer podia pensar racionalmente em outra coisa que não fosse libertar-se das mãos e apertar com elas, os dois globos que o bastardo tinha por traseiro.

- Não é só porque você seja que eu também tenho que ser, teme. – falou com grande dificuldade. Havia começado a hiperventilar.

- Sério? – riu levando o rosto até o ouvido do menor, tomando-se um tempo antes de perguntar sarcástico. – E por que voltou a se excitar?

Naruto abriu desmenssuradamente os olhos a se ver descoberto, mas não protestou nem tratou de afastar-se. Limitou-se a sorrir maliciosamente e em silêncio. Sasuke não era o único que havia notado uma dureza pressionando contra seu músculo. Novamente voltavam a reacionar em par.

- Creio que não sou o único. – ronronou em seu ouvido.

O detetive mordeu os lábios tentando reprimir um sufocante gemido quando a língua de Sasuke começou a lamber-lhe o pescoço em toda a sua extensão. Por instinto ergueu o rosto para dar-lhe maior acesso a sua pele quente, apertou a rígida coluna contra a parede e cerrou os punhos com força. Seus beijos queimavam, e sua língua lhe provocava incontroláveis ondas de prazer. Nem sequer foi consciente de quando seu quadril havia começado a se mover, compassadas com a fricção enlouquecedora de Sasuke sobre seu músculo.

- Não se aproxime dela... – escutou o que lhe dizia entrecortadamente ao ouvido sem deixar de chocar seu quadril. Mas Naruto não estava no melhor momento para questionar se referia-se a Ino ou a Sakura.

Sasuke não continuou degustando do pescoço bronzeado, e sim buscou com seu olhar o de Naruto, até encontrá-lo. Depois de alguns segundos incertos, o loiro viu como Sasuke virava o rosto e lentamente o inclinava até ele, no mesmo instante soube com total certeza o que iria acontecer pela segunda vez. E nesse glorioso instante, depois de haver observado as ternas bochechas coradas do bastardo e as pupilas dilatadas pela excitação, Naruto confirmou o que sempre havia suspeitado.

Não era uma simples atração. Realmente gostava de Sasuke.

Estou fodido. Foi o última coisa que pensou antes de cerrar os olhos e aproximar o rosto oferecendo seus lábios. Estou fodido.

- Sasuke-kun?

O moreno escutou a voz de sua noiva perto do quarto, e instintivamente deu um salto para trás assustado, com os olhos abertos como pratos e as bochechas avermelhadas. Girou o rosto até a porta do dormitório confirmando que ainda continuava fechada e ninguém havia visto nada do que estava acontecendo. Com um grunhido frustrado pela abrupta interrupção, se obrigou a se recompor em sua habitual máscara de indiferença, recuperando parte de sua compostura.

Ao devolver novamente a atenção sobre Naruto, seus olhos piscaram confusos. Tinha o rosto inclinado à frente com os cabelos caídos sobre a testa, os ombros tremiam pavorosamente presos pela angustia que o convulsionava, e suas mãos rígidas se orpimiam com força, incapaz de conter os tremores que o sacudiam.

Sasuke franziu energicamente as sobrancelhas. O que demônios aconteceu?

- Oye... – quis indagar. Ergueu uma mão, mas antes de sequer roçar com ela o ombro do loiro, este já havia dado um tapa nela antes de sair correndo do quarto.

O detetive topou com Sakura no corredor, que de costas para ele, discutia com Ino sobre o paradeiro de Sasuke. Ao passar ao seu lado nem sequer as olhou. Com o passo acelerado, foi até a cozinha e depois de pegar o casaco que descansava nas costas da cadeira, girou até as jovens esboçando a melhor cara que podia fazer.

- Sinto muito, preciso ir. – indicou breve – Já abusei o suficiente de sua hospitalidade. – avançou até a porta de costas forçando um sorriso. – Muito obrigado pelo jantar. Sério, estava maravilhoso.

Sem sequer dirigir-lhe um olhar à terceira pessoa que aparecia pelo corredor, atrás das jovens, girou-se, atravessou o pouco que restava de distancia e saiu pela porta.

- É minha impressão ou parecia nervoso? – comentou Sakura.

- Maldita testuda. – intervenho a loira com um suspiro desiludido. – Me fez perder meu encontro com esse pedaço de homem. Aposto que teve uma indigestão por culpa da tua comida.

- E será que não fugiu de ti, Ino-porca? – reprovou

- Que disse testuda?

Aproveitando os minutos de discussão feminina, Sasuke retrocedeu em seus passos, encerrando-se no banheiro. Ele tão pouco podia aparecer com uma protuberância tão chamativa em suas partes baixas.

**0o0o0o0**

Depois de molhar o rosto várias vezes e respirar pausadamente, a urgente necessidade fisiológica de Sasuke havia decaído até anular-se por completo. Agora já podia pensar com mais claridade no que havia acontecido no quarto. Atração eminente. Não era a primeira vez que lhe ocorria com o loiro, e ainda que seu propósito no primeiro instante havia sido de reprovar sua conduta com Ino, não tinha conseguido.

- Já decidiram de uma vez o arranjo floral que vão escolher para o centro da mesa? – perguntou Ino a Sakura enquanto mostrava vários catálogos de flores.

- Ainda não me decidi. Eu gosto d armação das orquídeas, mas não acho que serão suficientemente vistosas para um casamento. – comentou a jovem mordendo o lábio inferior. Ergueu o rosto, dirigindo uma pergunta ao seu noivo, que imóvel em frente da janela, parecia ausente. – O que você acha Sasuke?

Chovia, do outro lado da janela a visão havia se tornado um tanto quanto turva, mas não o suficiente para não distinguir o carro negro estacionado em frente a sua porta, do qual depois de várias tentativas para ligá-lo, não conseguia funcionar.

Sasuke deu um meio sorriso sem deixar de olhar atrás da janela. Estúpido dobe. Levava mais de meia hora metido no carro girando a chave de contato. Por acaso não escutava o ruído ronco que imitia o motor?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – escutou em suas costas. Girou o rosto por cima do ombro à tempo de ver sua noiva atrás de si.

- Naruto ficou sem bateria e o carro não quer arrancar. – comentou. Talvez essa fosse a razão de ter chegado tarde no jantar também.

- Ohh, pois será melhor que durma aqui então. É muito tarde para chamar um guincho.

- O que? – o moreno girou com brusquidão até sua noiva, formando sua melhor expressão de homicídio. – Deixa ele, não é nosso problema. Pode chamar um táxi para voltara para casa.

- Não vou deixar que chame um táxi tendo um quarto de hóspedes, Sasuke. – riu cruzando os braços. – Não seja escandaloso.

- Mas é a Ino que ia ficar no quarto de hóspedes, se lembra? – grunhiu dando a entender que não era uma boa ideia que duas pessoas que acabaram de se conhecer e ainda mais se forem de sexos distintos que compartilhem a cama.

- Nesse caso, levamos a Ino ao nosso quarto. Ela pode dormir comigo.

Sasuke pressionou as pálpebras enquanto refletia. Se Sakura e Ino dormiriam juntas em um quarto, por eliminação o dos hóspedes seria ocupado por... Eles dois.

- Não! – vociferou após compreender.

Mas era tarde demais. Sakura já havia descido as escadas rumo à rua.

**Continua...**

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **hahaha, Sasuke não sabe o que o espera... Vai 'espirrar' estresse, frustração e alteração hormonal por cada poro de seu ser nesse quarto, concretamente nessa cama. Já disse o quanto eu gosto irritá-lo? xDDD

Como não, sempre que esses dois se encontram saltam fagulhas. Já podem imaginar o que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo. Conseguirá Naruto manter sob controle seus hormônios? Chegará ao primeiro lemon entre esse dois homens? Terão coragem de fazê-lo com Sakura no quarto ao lado? Tudo isto e mias no próximo cap.

Este sim é o último capitulo do ano. Felizes festas a todos. Obrigada por seguir lendo-me e animando-me com vossos comentários. Os agradeço de coração.

**Nota de Tradutora: **Eu sei, me matem, eu errei. É um fato. Demorei de mais. Mas para compensar eu irei postar o cap 7 na segunda. Por isso. Perdão? E claro reviews? Por favor?

(ps: não pude revisar, por isso perdão pelos erros de português.) A e quero agradecer a todos aqueles que mandaram reviews. Vocês são uns anjos *-*

E claro, mais uma vez. Obrigada a Naruko-chan por me permitir traduzir esta excelente fic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo original:** 8 Semanas

**Autora:** Oo-Naruko-oO

**Tradutora:** Kappuchu09

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, e essa fic pertence à Naruko-chan.

**0o0o0o0**

**Cap 07: Uma noite sem dormir**

Não podia dormir. Por mais que fechasse os olhos, por mais que tentasse deixar a mente em branco, por mais que contasse ovelhas, o ansiado sono nunca chegava a ele.

Mas... Como demônios iria, sabendo quem ocupava a parte direita da cama? Permanecer ao seu lado começava a seu uma obsessão insana, doentia, nem sequer podia respirar com normalidade sem que o aroma de sua camiseta lhe produzisse uma incomoda cosquinha no baixo ventre.

_Você esta voltando a se pôr em sintonia, Uzumaki._

Havia passado um pouco mais de uma hora desde que o local havia ficado coberto pela penumbra e o silêncio fosse o mais forte de todos os sons. Nenhuma palavra, nenhum movimento suspeito, e ainda assim, seus sentidos permaneciam em alerta, a espera que Sasuke rodasse seu corpo e continuasse com o que havia deixado pela metade no jantar.

_Isso não seria nada mal._

Naruto franziu o cenho, tentando não com muito esmero fuzilar, matar e enterrar a corrosiva voz de sua mente. Não conseguiu. Sua atenção estava mais ocncentrada em perceber o agradável calor que emanava de suas costas e a pausada ainda que sonora respiração.

_Ele também não dorme._

O que demônios fazia ali de novo? Não havia decidido, depois dos últimos e tórridos acontecimentos, não voltar a intervir na vida do bastardo? Havia sido um erro, ter ido ao jantar já não lhe resultava em uma decisão otimista. Um tremendo e grande equívoco. Não havia conseguido encontrar a carta, e no seu lugar, havia se deixado sucumbir pelo desejo e pela arrogante tentação masculina de olhos negros.

O que demônios havia estado a ponto de fazer naquele quarto?

Cada vez que se lembrava como havia participado do ansioso e voraz 'amasso', lhe entravam uma vontade louca de se esbofetear. Por sua imaturidade, por sua falta de autocontrole, irresponsabilidade e por não ter parado a tempo a impetuosa atração que sofria por Sasuke, sabendo que era uma pessoa comprometida e fora de seu alcance.

Depois de meditar muito, Naruto chegou a conclusão de que talvez o destino, por razões desconhecidas, o estava pondo a prova, obrigando-o a superar esse tipo de circunstancias tentativas.

Bem, chamemos de destino para não dizer Sakura...

***Flash Back***

Girou novamente a chave de contato e o carro emitiu, como em todas as anteriores ocasiões, esse rouco e incomodo ruído. As vezes podia pecar de ingênuo, os carros não era seu ponto forte, mas definitivamente não era idiota. O som indicava a falta de energia, ou seja, o problema de arranque precedia da bateria gastada. Sabia que não conseguiria pô-lo em movimento sem a ajuda de outro carro e umas pinças colocadas nas baterias, coisa que não tinha, e ainda assim, Naruto insistiu uma ou outra vez em girar a chave, rogando encarecidamente conseguir fazê-lo funcionar e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Quando estava a ponto de gritar uma louca sequência de insultos ao fabricante, ao veiculo e a todos os parentes das baterias desgastadas, uns ligeiros golpes do outro lado da janela do condutor chamaram sua atenção.

Ergueu o olhar e se surpreendeu as ver atrás do cristal Sakura, que com um sorriso amável, lhe incitava com uma mão a baixar o vidro para conversar, coisa que fiz imediatamente.

- Parece que tem um problema aqui. – lhe disse a jovem em um tom conciliador.

- Não acho. – comentou sorridente com certo embaraço. – Já estou acostumado com esses tipos de situações difíceis... Se não acontecesse eu suspeitaria.

A jovem riu enquanto apoiava os antebraços na janela do carro.

- Nesse caso te proponho uma coisa. Fique esta noite aqui em casa para dormir e amanhã de manhã com traquilidade chama um guincho e soluciona o problema do carro.

O sorriso de Naruto se desfez em um instante, e um estranho calafrio lhe eriçou a pele após escutar a proposta. E ter que voltar a cruzar com ele? Definitivamente não. Já havia tido doses suficientes do bastardo por uma noite, assim se apressando em recusar sob uma falsa fachada de gratidão.

- Te agradeço, mas não acho que seja necessário. – refutou – Mais cedo ou mais tarde arrancará. É só uma questão de paciência.

- Insisto. – a jovem acionou a manivela da porta que abriu para poder sentar-se ao seu lado. – Me deixa te pagar com este gesto todas às coisas que fizeste por mim quando te pedi para vigiar Sasuke. Se bem me lembro você não cobrou nada.

- Isso... Não teve importância... – falou com culpa. Não quis cobrar porque não havia finalizado corretamente seu trabalho. Era o mínimo que podia fazer.

- Sim, teve. – asseverou agradecida. A jovem estendeu a mão e com um gesto contundente, tirou as chaves do contato. – Não proteste mais e desça do carro. Pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

E depois de varias desculpas, cada qual menos convincente, e a rotunda negação de Sakura por devolver as chaves, aceitei.

***Fim do Flash Back***

Deu-se conta tarde demais que a proposta não era tão simples como em principio Sakura havia lhe oferecido. Só havia dois quartos na casa, para ser ocupado por quatro pessoas, dois em cada uma das camas de casal. O que logo chegou a conclusão que dormiria acompanhado. Dividir a cama com Ino não teria me importado ao mínimo, se Sakura não houvesse insistido que era descortês para uma mulher dormir com um homem que não fosse seu namorado.

- Eu não me incomodo. – haviam descordado ambos os loiros em coro.

Naruto teria aceitado qualquer coisa, incluso dormir com o gato se isso o impediria de se ver irremediavelmente arrastado a uma das possibilidades.

Compartilha-la com Sasuke.

Muitas foram às discussões femininas, tantas quanto os olhares homicidas por parte do moreno. Finalmente a situação chegou ao seu limite, e o veredicto foi claro. Homem com homem, e mulher com mulher. Devia saber que o destino ainda voltaria a pô-lo em prova dormindo com ninguém mais ninguém menos que com o bastardo, Naruto nunca teria aceitado a proposta de Sakura.

E como havia esperado o assunto não acabou ali. Uma vez que cada um havia ocupado seu quarto correspondente, a disputa entre eles continuou...

***Flash Back***

- Não me importa nem um pouco onde vai dormir, só apaga a luz de uma maldita vez. – lhe havia grunhido Sasuke vendo a pouca participação que botava na hora de ir para a cama ao seu lado.

- Esta bem, mas as mãos onde eu possa ver. – refutou apertando entre seus braços o travesseiro que tapava o improvisado pijama; uma camiseta escura de manga curta emprestada pelo moreno e seus boxers apertado. – Nem pense em fazer algo estranho essa noite. Se divido a cama contigo não é por que quero, e sim porque não tenho outra solução, entendeu?

- Quem queria, dobe? – comentou entre dentes, levantando um dedo acusador. – Se não quer dormir aqui, já sabe onde esta o sofá, perto da porta por onde tinha saído, essa é outra boa solução.

- Bastardo...

***Fim do Flash Back***

E ali era onde Naruto se encontrava. Imóvel, de costas, feito um ovo e do lado esquerdo da cama. Preferia cair de bruços no solo à sofrer algum acidental roce sob as cobertas.

_Não deveria estar aqui. Isso é um completo erro. _Mas por mais que tentasse se auto castigar mentalmente por seus atos, já não tinha solução. _A culpa é do bastardo. Ele me obrigou. Eu não queria corresponder. _Mas culpar Sasuke de ter excitado e até certo ponto seduzido, era culpar-se a si mesmo. Porque ele havia consentido, havia correspondido com a mesma ânsia voraz e havia desfrutado. Não percebeu o alcance de seus atos até que Sakura os interrompeu. Sua namorada, sua noiva. A pessoa com que ia se casar e criar uma família pelo resto de sua vida.

Por acaso havia ficado louco? Quem era ele para interferir nessa relação?

Sou um completo estúpido.

E tudo porque, sem compreender os motivos que havia lhe levado a se sentir atraído novamente por uma pessoa depois de tantos anos de solidão, havia tido que se dar conta, no pior dos momentos, dos sentimentos que havia despertado por Sasuke.

Podia enganar o resto do mundo, mas a si mesmo não. Se estava ali novamente era porque havia quisto, porque algo no fundo de seu interior lhe obrigava a permanecer ao lado de Sasuke. Sentir o desejo que exsudar em cada um de seus encontros, ser o centro de seus belos olhos negros, e a satisfação que proporcionava saber que ele também se sentia atraído. Ninguém o havia obrigado a voltar. Ninguém o havia obrigado a se meter nessa cama.

Ninguém o havia obrigado a se apaixonar por ele.

Não podia continuar assim. A culpa o corroia. Prolongar essa situação era imoral, desonesto, uma loucura. Sakura não merecia algo assim, ela are uma boa mulher, carinhosa e encantadora, a parceira perfeita que todo homem gostaria de encontrar. Não merecia ser enganada e traída por terceiras pessoas. E isso incluía ele. O melhor era esquecer de tudo, assumir que havia sido um equivoco que não voltaria a acontecer, manter-se a margem da relação. Déia deixar as coisas claras de uma vez por todas.

Inquieto, o detetive voltou a repassar mentalmente mais uma vez tudo o que pensava em dizer, antes de girar sob as cobertas até o lado contrário, enfrentando o bastardo ainda que este se encontra-se de costas.

- Sasuke... – murmurou com nervosismo.

O moreno fingiu não ter escutado, e reticente a abrir os olhos, se manteve imóvel e em silêncio no escuro do quarto. Segundos depois, notou o peso do loiro deslizando-se pela cama até ficar muito perto de suas costas.

- Sei que está acordado, teme. – voltou a comentar.

Sasuke apertou os dentes com força, e um grunhido gutural que não pressagiava nada bom brotou de sua garganta. Não queria respondê-lo, tão pouco que lhe falasse, e muito menos que se aproximasse dele. Por acaso esse estúpido dobe não se dava conta de quanto ele estava custando não perder por completo sua vontade e saltar-lhe em cima? Um calafrio, e a intensa maré quente acenderam por seu baixo ventre quando o aroma de seus cabelos dourados e o calor que emanava de seu corpo se fez ainda mais intenso. Sob sua roupa intima pôde notar uma incomoda pulsação de sobra conhecida.

Maldição.

Frustrado e em parte envergonhado por parecer um adolescente com uma revolução hormonal grave, se encolheu cobrindo com ambas as mãos seu pênis, sem saber quanto mais agüentaria nesse estado. Agora o termo bissexual não lhe parecia tão descabelado.

- Sobre o que aconteceu... – vacilou o loiro. Cerrou os olhos por um momento para se concentrar em dissipar sua inquietude, e quando pôde fazê-lo, se incorporou, ficando sentado na cama com ambas as pernas cruzadas e o olhar perdido na escuridão. - ... Acho que deveríamos esquecer.

Sasuke abriu os olhos atônitos ao tempo que sentia uma estranha e desagradável sensação de vazio o atingir no peito. Esquecer? Por quê? Do que demônios estava falando?

- Foi um erro. – prosseguiu o detetive em um murmúrio. – Eu... me deixei levar, não fui consciente... Não tinha que ter acontecido.

Queria ter podido explicar-se melhor, fazê-lo entender de alguma maneira a grande culpabilidade que sentia. Mas revelar essa informação também era confirmar seus sentimentos, logo corrigiu, e com pesar, recompôs uma falsa fachada de bruta indiferença.

- Não quero que me interprete mal, teme. Eu não estou interessado em ti dessa maneira, nem de nenhuma outra. Só foi... Uma reação física. Já sabes um calor. – mentiu e com dor sentiu como algo em seu interior se rompia em mil pedaços.

Sasuke não pôde responder-lhe. As palavras de Naruto haviam lhe deixado sem consolo, causando-lhe uma desconcertante ansiedade que tornou seu corpo rígido. Uma reação física? Era isso que realmente pensava? Só um calor? O sangue de suas veias começou a ferver com raiva. Não, não era isso que havia lido nos seus olhos quando estavam a ponto de se beijarem, não era isso que havia expressão com seu corpo, ofegante e agitado.

- Às vezes acontece, não é? Se confunde o que é real e te deixa levar pelas circunstâncias. Mas isso não significa que me sinta atraído por você.

_Mentes._ Gritou internamente. O pulso se acelerou e os músculos rígidos se contraíram dolorosamente. _Esta mentindo. _Encolheu-se sobre si mesmo um pouco mais, apertando fortemente os punhos.

- Por isso que acho que é melhor que esqueçamos o que aconteceu e cada um retome sua vida.

_Cale-se._

- Eu... Não vou dizer a sua noiva, então pode ficar tranquilo.

_Não quero te ouvir._

- Não vou voltar nas minhas palavras, sou um homem com honra. Por isso te prometo que apartir de agora não voltará a me ver nunca mais.

_Maldição!_

Sasuke girou com brusquidão, tão rápido que o gesto surpreendeu Naruto incapaz de responder a nada. Seus dedos tensos agarraram a gola da camiseta do loiro tirando-a com força, fazendo-o cair rudemente de costas contra a cama. Quando o detetive conseguiu compreender o que estava acontecendo, Sasuke já havia montado em seu ventre, aprisionando os pulsos em cima da cabeça com raiva desmedida.

- O que demônios esta...

- Cale-se! – rugiu mais forte do que havia previsto sem pensar que seus gritos poderiam despertar alguém mais na casa. Em vão, tratou de conter os tremores que sacudiam todo o seu ser antes de moderar seu tom a um mais baixo, mas não menos ameaçante. – Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra.

Ele tão pouco havia querido que acontecesse, não foi sua intenção chegar até esse extremo, mas havia acontecido. De novo essa força magnética se empenhava em voltar a uni-los, como dois imãs que se atraem irremediavelmente. Conhecer Naruto havia trazido muitas mudanças a sua vida, nenhuma delas boas. Pela primeira vez havida tido que lutar contra novas emoções, contra uma sede insaciável, contra esse sentimento faminto e egoísta que era o ciúme. E para sua surpresa havia fracassado inutilmente em todas e em cada uma de suas batalhas internas.

Por quê? Por quê havia tido que aparecer esse dobe e desestabilizar sua vida por completo? Ele havia sido feliz durante todo esse tempo, tinha uma vida tranqüila, um trabalho estável, uma noiva atenta e um frio coração de gelo incapaz de ser transpassado por alguém. Então, por quê? Por que de todas as pessoas no mundo tinha que ser precisamente ele quem acalentaria sua triste alma vazia?

- Sasuke...

Não se deu conta do absorto que estava imerso em seus pensamentos até que escutou ele pronunciar seu nome. Confuso piscou várias vezes, retomando a atenção ao detetive, que inquieto, não desviava o olhar.

- Esta bem, não tenho mais nada para dizer assim que deixarei de falar, mas afaste-se, está muito perto. – protestou tentando desfazer do agarre em suas mãos sem conseguir.

Os olhos de Sasuke se entornaram em malicia percebendo o nervosismo que acometia ao loiro. _Não me interpretes mal, eu não me sinto atraído por ti, _havia lhe dito minutos atrás. Escutar isso havia lhe enfurecido e em certo modo até tocado em seu orgulho. Mentia, com suas reações havia deixado mais do que claro que sua presença o deixava nervoso, sua proximidade o fazia corar e o mínimo roce acalentava sua pele. Por acaso não tinha sido ele que havia oferecido sem contemplação seus lábios? Logo o faria engolir suas palavras.

Com um grunhido rouco e indecifrável, o moreno se inclinou um pouco mais, derramando o alito quente sobre a boca entreaberta, deixando-as a escassos centímetros uma da outra, se tornava excessivamente tentadora. Queria beijá-la e mordê-la até deixar os lábios vermelhos, aprofundar a língua procurando encontrar uma igualmente faminta como a sua e provar o sabor que havia lhe sido impedido. Maldição não! Nada de beijos, os beijos se dão em pessoas pelas quais se sentia algo especial: a tua parceira e a tua família. Naruto não entrava em nenhuma dessas duas categorias. Ele só pretendia que o dobe reconhecesse sua mentira, que se retratasse de suas palavras.

Resistindo a essa grande tentação úmida, Sasuke virou o rosto fundindo-o ao pescoço bronzeado que não tardou em provar.

Naruto abriu os olhos com estupor, e um gemido afogado brotou de sua garganta ao notar como pouco a pouco a boca de Sasuke ia correndo o caminha até sua clavícula. O pulso disparou, igual que sua respiração entrecortada, e uma corrente sufocante de calor acendeu incipiente desde seu estômago, quando Sasuke se deixou cair, colando por completo seus corpos. A efêmera ideia de agitar para sair de seus braços logo ficou no esquecimento quando uma violenta sacudida o fez tremer dos pés a cabeça. Uma dureza, igual de protuberante que a sua, havia começado a frontar-se impudicamente contra sua região baixa.

Por acaso tinha ficado louco? Será que não escutou nenhuma de suas palavras?

Sufocado e incapaz de controlar os espasmos de seu corpo, Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando pelo menos evitar os gemidos que surgiam em seus lábios. Cerrou os olhos com força e suas costas se arquearam quando os dentes morderam um ponto sensível de seu pescoço.

- Para – sussurrou Naruto sem forças. Continuar com aquilo era uma loucura, uma insensatez. Por Deus, sua noiva dormia no quarto ao lado! Por acasonao se importava que os descobrissem? – Pare.

Mas seu corpo novamente havia deixado de obedecer-lho, e apesar de suas palavras, pôde constatar como seu quadril havia começado a se mover em sincronia com os de Sasuke.

O moreno reafirmou a força com que agarrava as mãos do loiro, igual à dureza com que mexia sua pélvis. Mais forte, mais rápido, a tela que cobria suas ereções se tornou tremendamente incomoda. Beijos e lambeu com veemência o pescoço do detetive, ansioso e desatado, até chegar a comissura da boca. Não recordava ter sentido uma necessidade recíproca tão grande em sua vida, nem sequer com Sakura.

Se deteve a apenas alguns segundos para deleitar-se observando o rosto acalorado do detetive, que tinha os olhos fortemente cerrados e as bochechas vermelhas. Concentrou-se nos provocadores lábios que mordia entre dentes reprimindo inutilmente os gemidos. Queria morder-lo, a necessidade começava a ser extrema, queria beijá-los, saborear ansiosamente aquela boca normalmente tão ruidosa e irritante. E queria já. O que importava se não entrava dentro dessas duas categorias? Isso pensaria mais tarde.

Desejoso, Sasuke se inclinou e um ligeiro roce uniu suas bocas em um primeiro contato. Suave, cálido, não se parecia em nada com a primeira vez que se beijaram. Se inclinou novamente, e um segundo beijo caiu menos sossegado, mais atrevido. Um terceiro, um quarto e um quinto... Para que quando Sasuke quis dar-se conta, sua curiosidade começou a diminuir, mas não seu gosto pela boca de Naruto. Com a ponta da língua lambeu o lábio superior e o inferior, antes de colar-se no interior dessa cavidade úmida, encontrando para sua alegria uma igualmente faminta que a sua.

_Se não me deseja por que correspondes, _ressonou satisfeito interiormente. _Por que correspondes._

Uma sucessão de longos e úmidos beijos, de enlouquecedoras fricções pélvicas e sufocados gemidos de prazer, veio nos minutos seguintes. Sasuke estava tão absorto roubando o a respiração do loiro, que não percebeu que havia diminuído a pressão com a que retinha as mãos, até que o detetive soltou-se de ambas. A gola de sua camiseta foi agarrada, e de um impulso, Naruto o fez separar-se bruscamente rompendo todo o contato.

- Maldito bastardo, te disse para parar. – grunhiu roucamente com a respiração a mil por hora.

Sasuke ergueu o olhar, e tremeu a se ver irremediavelmente preso pela intensidade e pelo desejo que refletiam aquelas brilhantes pupilas, tão dilatadas, que apenas deixava ver a bela cor de sua íris.

- Te disse... que parasse. – repetiu entrecortadamente a duras penas.

O moreno retrocedeu a defensiva, preparando-se para afrontar um ataque direto de Naruto por haver lhe acirrado, mas para sua surpresa, essas mãos que se aferravam em sua camiseta não o afastavam mais, e sim o traziam novamente com violência até que suas bocas voltaram a se chocar.

Um grunhido de anseio escapou pela garganta do moreno, e outro ainda maior quando as mãos do loiro se moveram até suas nádegas, as pressionando com ganância. E de um rápido movimento se viu derrubado sobre o colchão, com Naruto em cima dele.

- O que quer de mim? – perguntou vibrante o loiro mordendo com desatado desejo o pescoço pálido que tão vulnerável se mostrava. Fez pressão com o quadril, aumentando a fricção de suas entre pernas sob as boxers. – É isso que você quer Sasuke?

O moreno não podia contestas, a necessidade desesperada de oxigênio em seus pulmões era superior à fala. Viu como sua camiseta foi erguida e aquela boca ruidosa recorreu com beijos seu peito até chegar a um sensível mamilo, o lambendo e mordendo ternamente arrancando vários grunhidos reprimidos antes que se deslizasse até o sul.

- Não posso saber se não me disser. – insistiu mordiscando-lhe a borda de suas costelas inferiores. Sentir a rápida dor lhe produziu uma vibrante contração de prazer.

Maldição, sim!

O ansiava, o queria, sua necessidade só podia ser saciada por aquele homem, seu desejo só podia ser satisfeito por esse dobe que prendia em chamas seu corpo com seus toques e seus beijos. Isso é o que queria, o que não havia conseguido durante anos atado a uma mulher e meses recorridos no bairro gay. Sentir o calor, a paixão e a força de uns braços que o fariam se sentir vivo por dentro.

Ergueu seu quadril quase por instinto quando notou as mãos fechadas em seus músculos e a úmida língua deslizando-se por debaixo de seu umbigo. A sua mente, acudiu com pressa aquele desejo frustrado que teve na primeira vez que viu o loiro naquele beco escuro; sentir esses suculentos lábios ao redor de sua ereção. Aquele pensamento o fez grunhir em antecipação e agarrar com dedos tensos um punhado de cabelos dourados, dirigindo a cabeça até p lugar que ele queria.

Naruto soube com certeza quais eram as pretensões de Sasuke quando seu rosto foi dirigido frente a protuberante ereção. Queria que a chupasse, assim como faziam com os boqueteiros, que pagava por seus serviços. Isso era tudo? Para isso que o buscava? Para isso que o provocava? Um flagelo de ira mal contida se mostrou em suas facções enquanto com a cabeça rejeitava mover-se até onde ele queria. Sasuke grunhiu frustrado, ergueu o quadril impaciente voltando a pressionar ainda mais forte sobre a cabeça que resistia pela segunda vez.

Um grunhido seco, e com ambas as mãos Naruto deslizou o agarre sobre seus cabelos, voltando a acomodar-se em cima do maior.

- Eu não sou nenhum maldito boqueteiro, bastardo. – grunhiu derramando as palavras sobre a boca do moreno. – Se quer que eu continue, será da minha maneira.

Não o deixou reclamar, com energias renovadas Naruto o beijou, enquanto suas mãos ávidas voltavam a deslizar-se pelo corpo suado de Sasuke, chegando à cintura do boxer, do qual deslizou lentamente até deixar a firme ereção descoberta. Sasuke gemeu com vigor ao notar a mão fechando-se de encontro à dureza e um tremor o atingiu quando esta começou a mover-se ritmicamente. Sem vontade de detê-lo, cravou os dedos no ombro de Naruto e deixou que o prazer se expandisse mais além do que jamais havia sentido, do qual jamais havia sentido em sua maldita vida.

- Sasuke – clamou suavemente em seu ouvido.

O delicioso e enlouquecerdor vai e vêm manual se deteve, e o moreno ergueu a cabeça com brusquidão para exigir o por quê. A tempo de poder ver como Naruto havia se erguido ligeiramente e na agora era seu turno de liberar a pressão de seu membro. Logo, a suculenta visão bloqueou qualquer outro pensamento racional em sua cabeça que não discorre-se sobre o tamanho bem dotado de seu pênis, e a cor natural de seus cabelos dourados, dos quais definitivamente, também estava em outra parte de seu corpo.

Naruto voltou a se recostar sobre ele e a dureza golpeou contra seu ventre. Estava dura, quente e úmida. O que lhe produziu um desconcertante calafrio prazenteiro e que sua própria ereção pulsasse com mais vigor, por mais. Sasuke estava confuso, poucas eram as pessoas das quais havia permitido transpassar sua barreira pessoal e nenhuma dela lhe havia feito sentir uma excitação tão descomunal, algo que seu corpo pareceu ansiar com uma necessidade doentia.

A mão esperta de Naruto voltou a se fechar ao redor de sua masculinidade, da qual friccionou suavemente e deslizou até roçar com outra pele igualmente dura, tensa e tão quente quanto a sua. Havia as unido, começando a chocá-las entre si. A excitante sensação fez com que o corpo inteiro de Sasuke se apertasse, e as sacudidas ascenderam incontroláveis desde sua ingle, fazendo-o gritar de prazer.

- Merda, sim!

Sakura abriu os olhos, um tanto desconcertada. Piscando várias vezes acostumando-se a escuridão e se incorporou sobre a cama, coçando cansadamente o rosto. Tinha sido um sonho, ou realmente havia escutado a voz de seu noivo? Olhou o lado contrário, e o longo e loiro cabelo de sua amiga estava descansando sobre o travesseiro, lembrando-se do porque dele não estar ao seu lado.

Sonolenta, sentou-se na ponta da cama para bocejar com preguiça, antes de levantar-se e sair pelo corredor escuro. Caminhou em silêncio, com os pés descalços até a porta do quarto de hóspedes, onde se deteve com uma mão erguida roçando a maçaneta na porta.

Ia girar a maçaneta quando um vibrante tintiritar semelhante ao sino do gato e seu posterior miado lhe chamou atenção.

- Meow.

Sakura afrouxou a pressão sobre a maçaneta da porta, desviando o olhar até o final do corredor. Talvez tivesse sido o gato que a acordou e não Sasuke? Curiosa foi até a sala, para ver o referido espreguiçando-se sobre o cômodo sofá. A jovem se aproximou dele sorrindo.

- Não consegue dormir gatinho? – lhe perguntou com doçura acariciando a suave pelagem de suas costas. Um ronronar foi emitido como única resposta.

Com um suspiro sossegado por haver encontrado o culpado de sua vigília, Sakura retrocedeu entrando novamente no corredor, devolta ao seu quarto. Pelo menos ficava mais tranqüila sabendo que era o gato e não Sasuke quem tinha o sono leve.

- Não... Não posso mais... – lhe pareceu escutar um murmúrio.

Sakura se deteve em seco e aguçou a audição. Essa... Essa não era a voz de Sasuke.

Curiosa, olhou pela escuridão do corredor por alguns segundos, antes que instintivamente seus pés começassem a se mover de novo até o quarto dos hóspedes. Um revés a fez perder momentaneamente o equilíbrio devido a escuridão do local, mas não chegou à cair. Uma vez de frente para o quarto, não se preocupou em chamar. Abriu lentamente a porta o suficiente para que seus olhos interceptassem a cama de casal localizada no centro.

No interior distinguiu duas silhuetas, que em silêncio, descansavam imóveis uma ao lado da outra, dando-se as costas. Pouco a pouco, Sakura se aproximou deles, comprovando o evidente. Ambos estavam profundamente adormecidos. Confusa, negou energicamente com a cabeça e se repreendeu mentalmente por sua demência. Escutar vozes não era coisa de louco? Nas próximas vezes que fosse ao consultório de Kakashi lhe perguntaria. Deu meia volta, e fechou a porta logo após.

Sasuke abriu os olhos, e um sorriso satisfeito cruzou seu rosto. O coração bombardeava em um ritmo frenético, a adrenalina continuava em ebulição cadente por suas veias, olhou as mãos e constatou como ainda tremiam ligeiramente, sobre seus lábios pôde apreciar o sabor metálico de seu próprio sangue. O orgasmo havia chegado tão intenso e devastador que teve de morder a si mesmo para não gritar como um possesso. Sobre seu ventre, descansavam os restos úmidos de sua liberação.

Quem sabe o que teria chegado a acontecer se, justo depois que ambos gozaram, não houvesse escutado um ruído estranho no corredor.

Supunha-se que deveria sentir medo, vergonha e estar sendo consumido pelo remorso. Por Deus, sua namorada havia estado a ponto de surpreendê-lo em uma postura impossível de se desculpar. Mas para sua surpresa, seu coração se agitava eufórico, e pela sua mente não discorria outro pensamento que não fosse a ideia de que se, por alguma razão o dobe e ele voltassem a se encontrar em uma situação parecida, tentariam ser mais silenciosos mantendo suas bocas ocupadas.

Ainda recebendo feliz, os últimos resquícios de prazer mexendo seu corpo, quando o peso do detetive agitou a cama. Sasuke girou lentamente, a tempo de ver como este havia se incorporado, e de costas, havia começado a vestir-se em silêncio.

- O que esta fazendo dobe? – sussurrou franzindo as sobrancelhas, confuso.

- Não quero continuar participando disso, Sasuke. – lamentou-se cabisbaixo, dobrando-se para frente. Parecia doído e o estremecimento que sacudia seus ombros era plenamente visível. – Ela... Ela realmente te ama. Não merece que a engane com ninguém.

O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha em dúvida.

- Agora vai me dizer como tenho que levar minha vida amorosa? – grunhiu na defensiva.

O loiro voltou enérgico o rosto até Sasuke. Sua expressão era abatida e seus olhos destilavam um profundo arrependimento.

- Maldito seja. Que tipo de ser desalmado você é? Não sente nenhum pouquinho de remorso?

- Se sinto ou não, é problema meu. – replicou carrancudo.

- É... É... Um maldito bastardo infiel. – Naruto ergueu-se, e antes que pudesse objetar alguma palavra adicionou a caminho da porta. – Não volte a me procurar. Não voltarei a ser seu cúmplice nisso.

A porta se abriu, e segundos depois se fechou.

Sasuke continuou por mais alguns segundos com o olhar perdido pela penumbra, erguido e tenso. Sim, com certeza sabia que não deveria ter participado, nem dado pé para que aquela situação se desenrolasse. Mas merda, o sexo nunca havia sido tão bom.

**Continua...**

**0o0o0o0o**

**Notas da Autora: **Pobre Naruto, seu sentido de honra não deixa que transe tranquilo xD mas bem que o desfrutou, isso não posso negar, sua atração é maior que sua consciência. Tem que aprender do bastardo desalmado do Sasuke, que não tem nem decência nem pesar por seus atos. Eu também me pergunto o que aconteceria se o gatinho não chegasse a despistar temporariamente Sasuke e esta entra em tempo no quarto... Ugh!

Já disse que as cenas que vão aumentando a intensidade, iria abundar a fic, não pensei que tudo terminou aqui. Muito mais no próximo cap.

Beijos e obrigada por lerem e comentarem.

**Notas da Tradutora: **Olá! Aqui estou eu postando como prometido o cap 07. Espero que tenham me perdoado, por ter demorado tanto assim para continuar com a tradução desta excelente fic. Well, obrigado a **vrriacho** e **piii**. E mais uma vez (nunca me canso de dizer isso xD) obrigada a Naruko por me permitir traduzir esta fic maravilhosa.

ps: perdão pelos erros, para agilizar, não pude revisá-la.

Beijos ;*


	8. Chapter 8

**Titulo original:** 8 Semanas

**Autora:** Oo-Naruko-oO

**Tradutora:** Kappuchu09

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, e essa fic pertence à Naruko-chan.

**Cap 08: Necessidade Extrema**

_Cinco semanas antes..._

- Realmente, estou surpreso em te ver aqui. Não me lembro de termos marcado nenhum encontro. Qual é o motivo da sua visita, Sasuke?

O moreno cerrou os olhos e um lânguido suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

Realmente, não sabia. Apenas recordava ter entrado no carro, e dirigir por um longo tempo sem um rumo estipulado. Contudo, quando deu-se conta, havia parado o veículo em frente a aquele consultório sentimental, que tantas vezes havia jurado interiormente vingar-se. Talvez involuntariamente, buscava alguém com que pudesse desabafar, consultar suas dúvidas, alguém confidencial, uma pessoa intransigente, da qual não possuísse relação em sua vida diária e não pudesse julgá-lo.

Alguém como Kakashi.

- Acho... – pronunciou vacilante, enrugou o cenho e os olhos negros se tornaram pensativos. – Acho que estou ficando louco.

O consultor deu um meio sorriso, oculto por detrás das páginas do livro erótico que costumava ler.

- Por que acha isso?

Porque desde que esse dobe havia desaparecido de sua vida há uma semana atrás, uma asfixiante sensação de vazio havia se instalado em seu peito e seu mau humor havia alcançado limites inesperados, quis ter respondido. Essa reação não tinha nenhum sentido. Definitivamente tinha que ter perdido a cabeça.

Havia sonhado todas as noites com ele. A maioria deles eram sonhos úmidos nos quais as caricias e os beijos sucediam sem descanso. Até que chegou a tal ponto, de ofuscação que inconscientemente se levantava de madrugada e sonolento ia a um quarto que não era o seu, a outra cama, a outras cobertas, buscando o suave aroma que os cabelos dourados haviam deixado impregnados no travesseiro. Algo realmente preocupante para uma pessoa que reafirmava encarecidamente ser um heterossexual convencido.

Em um acesso de raiva as jogou fora.

Doente, simplesmente doente.

Concentrar-se plenamente em seu trabalho sempre havia isolado-o dos problemas, fazer esportes, treinar na academia até ficar exausto. Mas não encontrou em nenhuma delas o remédio par a sua dor de cabeça. E Naruto continuava sendo o centro de seus pensamentos.

Queria voltar a vê-lo, ainda que seja completamente inadmissível quando ambos haviam decidido afastar-se por completo da vida um do outro. Mas como já sabia, sempre que se tratava de Naruto: Os juramentos tendiam a ficarem no esquecimento, e seus mais febris desejos iam tomando força em sua mente de uma forma esmagadora e impossível de ignorar. Dos quais não duvidou nem por um segundo em recorrer aos seus contatos, se com eles saciava essa imperiosa necessidade por saber dele. Pouco depois Neji, o detetive contratado, lhe informou cada um de seus passos.

_- É uma pessoa bastante inquieta. Se torna complicado segui-lo. Trabalha em um escritório de detetives do qual vai todos os dias e no qual, relativamente, fica pouco tempo. Na maioria do dia passa fora, indo de um lugar ao outro, como se buscasse alguém. As vezes pára para comprar comida em uma barraca de ramen ambulante, e à noite saí para visitar alguns bares no bairro Akatsuki, sempre acompanhado por um homem moreno de olhos negros._

_- Quem é ele? – perguntou mais ansioso do que gostaria de demonstrá-lo_

_- Sai, um colega de trabalho._

_- Continue vigiando-o. – ordenou – Os dois._

Mas contar a Kakashi todas aquelas coisas que lhe atormentavam era impossível. Depois de tudo não era uma pessoa completamente desconhecida, e sabia de sua relação com Sakura. Mão queria lhe dar motivos para suspeita, que pudesse futuramente usar contra si.

- Sasuke?

A voz do conselheiro lhe retirou de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o erguer o rosto em sua direção.

- Hn?

- Deixe-me adivinhar... – prosseguiu vendo a pouca participação da qual dispunha o moreno para lhe perguntar – É Sakura está te deixando louco? Teve algum problema com ela?

Sasuke suspirou torcendo o rosto para um lado, deixando novamente a pergunta sem resposta. Sua noiva estava sendo ultimamente, outro problema a se somar entre outros muitos.

Desde que haviam começado com os preparativos para o casamento, Sasuke havia se esforçado para evitar sutilmente qualquer participação na tradicional festa. Para qualquer pessoa havia ficado claro a indiferença ou desinteresse que mostrava nesse assunto, mas Sakura pertencia a essa minoria com dificuldade de compreensão indireta, e durante toda a semana havia insistido em lhe perguntar a sua opinião em cada insignificante detalhe. As roupas, os anéis, a comida que colocariam no banquete do casamento... Em que isso lhe importava? Ele não se importava, qualquer coisa que ela escolhesse estaria bem, não iria discutir, mas Sakura não se conformava com sua inteira aprovação, e a dor de cabeça aumentava.

Soube que havia perdido a pouca paciência que havia lhe restado quando Sakura o recordou em que data do calendário estavam, e com ela, a acostumada viajem a Okaido para visitar seus sogros. Durante muitos anos, normalmente no inicio do mês, sua namorada o arrastava para passar um fim de semana na casa de seus pais fora da cidade, algo que sempre lhe havia provocado uma profunda irritação. Não porque fosse uma família má, ou não lhe tratassem com estima, sobretudo a mãe de Sakura, fiel e devota de sua pessoa, e sim porque isso implicava voltar a criar falsas aparências de namorado perfeito, considerado e agradável, que tanto detestava. Do qual Sasuke não duvidou em se desculpar por um inexistente mal-estar estomacal, e com a promessa de ir visitá-los outro dia.

Não contava com a preocupação que podia despertar em Sakura, da qual insistia encarecidamente em fazê-lo passar por uma lavagem estomacal no hospital. Apesar da insistência e de seus contínuos pedidos, por fim logrou persuadi-la para que fosse apenas ela no encontro e fazê-la entender que o mais importante era passar esse único fina de semana ao mês com sua família.

Com o que conseguiu que o deixasse com uns dias de tranqüilidade.

Quando Sakura saiu um tanto reticente pela porta da casa com uma bagagem para todo o final de semana, a máscara indisposta do moreno caiu e ansioso correu ao celular, pressionando com rapidez o número de Neji. Ele tinha esperado por vários dias, mas já não podia mais. Necessitava confirmar com urgência que tipo de relação Naruto mantinha com esse desgraçado que o seguia por todas as partes. Conhecer o presente de Sai, o seu passado, todos os assuntos escabrosos de sua vida, assim como seus pontos fracos. Absolutamente tudo aquilo que lhe beneficiaria em possíveis chantagens emocionais, se este se convertesse em uma ameaça que pudesse afastar Naruto dele.

Antes do primeiro tom soar, desligou.

Havia dito ameaça? Por acaso, sentia ciúmes desse miserável? Que estupidez! Foi então que compreendeu que o que havia começado como uma atração corria o risco de converter-se em uma perigosa obsessão.

Isso... Se já não havia se convertido.

- Sasuke. – insistiu Kakashi – Compreendo que esteja reticente em responder certo tipo de perguntas, mas... Quero que saibas que vou te cobrar igualmente, você falando ou não.

O moreno respirou fundo levando ambas as mãos as temporas, massageando energicamente. Talvez se falasse de seu problema de maneira concisa e sem demasiados detalhes Kakashi não poderia tirar conclusões precipitadas do assunto, mas ele poderia resolver sua indecisão.

- Tenho dúvidas. – pronunciou minutos depois do silêncio.

- Que tipo de dúvidas?

Para começar, o que Naruto tinha que lhe assombrava tanto? Não era a primeira vez que contratava serviços de homens para satisfazer suas atividades sexuais, em todos os casos era unicamente atividades orais, mas uma vez que tudo havia acabado e seu desejo estava satisfeito, nunca havia tentado encontrar a nenhum desses homens novamente como fazia com Naruto, nenhum deles desatou essa doentia necessidade que o corroia por dentro e acelerava seu coração praticamente morimbundo.

Realmente estaria arrependido?

Sim, claro que estava. Sobre tudo depois de tê-lo visto abatido e inclusive mirar-lhe o rosto. Não queria admitir, mas a situação havia saído de seu controle. A principio apenas quis que Naruto reconhecesse a atração que sofria por ele e aceitasse ser o substituto desses boqueteiros, dos quais havia deixado de procurar. Depois de tudo a culpa era sua, por não poder libertar a tensão muscular da forma que desejava. Mas quando provou sua boca...

Passou a língua por seus lábios, buscando o sabor de Naruto.

Não pôde conter-se.

E cada vez que recordava os carnosos lábios, a úmida e faminta língua, e a apaixonante intensidade de seus beijos, o desejo de voltar a prová-los lhe arremetia por uma violenta cobiça.

Por Deus, havia beijado um homem!

Reconhecer não era fácil, tão pouco olhar dentro de seu coração. Mas o que estava claro é que nunca havia sentido aquele desejo por Sakura. A queria, a respeitava, mas ela nunca havia acendido sua alma daquela maneira. Não nublou seu juízo, não acelerou seu coração, não lhe assombrou ao ponto de desatar um monstro tão voraz como o eram os ciúmes. Contudo, ela lhe traz estabilidade emocional a sua vida, calma e sossego. Uma estabilidade que estava sendo destruída por esse dobe barulhento, sugestivo, e tremendamente hábil com as mãos.

Com um cansado suspiro, Sasuke se recostou sobre as costas do sofá, meditando durante uns segundos a pergunta correta.

- E se o que eu acho estupendo é, mas não tanto quanto algo melhor? – questionou duvidoso, fazendo comparação entre um e outro.

Kakashi ergueu preguiçosamente o rosto do livro, cravando seu único olho visível em Sasuke.

- Por acaso, está traindo sua namorada? – perguntou segundos depois.

- Que? Claro que não! – apressou em responder. Sua negação havia sido segura, mas a maneira profundo em que respirava delatava o nervosismo, que tratava de ocultar. Como demônios havia descoberto? Em sua pergunta não havia dito nada com que pudesse fazer essa conjectura. O coração começou a palpitar a um ritmo frenético enquanto um suor frio corria por suas costas. Esse homem com aparência de idiota crônico era perigoso, muito perigoso.

- Então não entendo da onde veem suas dúvidas. – prosseguiu o consultor preguiçosamente, retomando sua leitura. – Nada deveria te fazer duvidar, se mantem uma relação estável e nunca provou algo mais tentador do que o que tens em casa.

Sasuke abriu a boca para contestar, mas segundos depois voltou a fechá-la. Isso era certo, ninguém havia lhe feito repensar sua relação sentimental até que Naruto cruzou sua vida.

- Você já provou. – assegurou rindo sarcasticamente, por baixo.

Tarde deu-se conta que seu silêncio havia sido sua resposta.

- Isto é uma perda de tempo.

O moreno se pôs de pé com claras intenções de abandonar o local. Pressentia que se continuasse ali, não ia lhe ajudar no mais o mínimo. Apenas havia falado e Kakashi já tinha descoberto mais coisas de sua vida privada que Sakura em três meses.

- Você é quem veio buscar respostas comigo. Não é assim? – inquiriu com parcimônia o conselheiro passando distraidamente uma página do livro. – Não questione minha profissionalidade, sabe que este é um consultório privado e que não vai ser divulgada nenhuma noticia... por muito comprometedora que ela seja.

Sasuke estudou minuciosamente a metade do rosto oculto de Kakashi buscando alguma amostra de falsidade em suas palavras. Ao não encontrar mais que um olhar de sufrida paciência, sacudiu energicamente a cabeça aceitando sentar-se novamente.

- Bem – prosseguiu Kakashi – Para dissipar essa indecisão, o primeiro que faremos será começar com umas perguntas básicas. Se não quiser, não precisa respondê-las em voz alta, mas o importante é que seja sincero contigo mesmo. Senão nunca resolverás suas dúvidas.

Não acreditava que valesse a penas responder, mas ainda assim cabeceou afirmativamente.

- A causa principal de que muitas pessoas caiam na infidelidade é porque não são felizes em suas relações ou não estão satisfeitos com o que a sua parceira lhe oferece, ou seja pela monotonia ou pela rotina que fez com que a relação perdesse o sabor. A pergunta é simples: É feliz com ela?

Sasuke franziu o cenho pensativo.

Não estava seguro de compreender o que realmente era a felicidade. Estava há tantos anos com ela que não conhecia outra forma de vida. Se a estabilidade emocional era a felicidade, então provavelmente, era feliz.

- Pela cara que fez de uma de dois; ou necessita ir ao banheiro ou realmente a resposta é negativa. – zombou – Nesse caso, te formularei o contrário. É feliz com a sua aventura?

Sasuke bufou contrariado.

Obviamente, que não. No geral Naruto sempre o frustrava e lhe fazia perder os nervos com facilidade, não tinha nada bom que se pudesse assemelhar a felicidade. Bem, isso se deixasse de lado o habilidoso que podia chegar a ser no âmbito sexual.

- Se nenhuma delas duas resolve suas duvidas pense friamente quais são os benefícios que receberia nessas duas relações. Sempre encontrará aquela que se fará ser mais apreciada por ti.

Intensa paixão ou estabilidade e calma? Não achava que pudesse viver com uma sem dispor da outra.

- Parece que essa pergunta tão pouco ajudou. – alegou com um ápice de fadiga. – Nesse caso imagina que já é um ancião e tem passado toda a sua vida ao lado de uma dessas pessoas. Sua vida é como sempre havia sonhado, suas expectativas estão cumpridas e és plenamente feliz. Talvez isso seja o mais difícil para ti, imaginar-te sorrindo e isso... – pigarreou – Enfim, qual dessas duas pessoas é a que você vê ao seu lado?

Sasuke arrugou as sobrancelhas ladeando o rosto de forma pensativa.

Era difícil imaginar-se vivendo essa situação, já que sempre havia pensado que preferiria deixar de respirar antes de se converter em um ancião débil e deteriorado. Mas se por alguma razão altamente improvável chegasse a essa idade e sua vida houvesse transcorrido como sempre quis, longe de falsas aparências e obrigações, Sasuke podia vislumbrar com claridade um rosto ancião, porém belo, sentado ao seu lado, com um olhar claro e terno entornado por suas pálpebras pesadas, dos quais deixavam observar dois grandes olhos brilhantes e cheios de vida, seu sorriso continuava sendo amplo e travesso, e as inevitáveis rugas cruzariam seu rosto bronzeado, tapando as marcas que um dia cruzaram suas bochechas.

Esse era Naruto.

Aquela visão foi suficiente para que os batimentos de seu coração golpeassem fortemente contra seu peito e a respiração se acelerasse. Isso era certo? Inconscientemente queria passar o resto de sua vida junto desse dobe barulhento?

- E se estou equivocado? – exclamou exasperado pela inesperada revelação. – E se é somente uma dúvida passageira?

Sasuke ergueu o olhar e contemplou aturdido o gesto seguro e conciliador que lhe dedicava Kakashi.

- Então, só te resta perguntar ao seu coração, é o único que nunca mente. – disse suavemente. – A pessoa que o incendeia e o faça palpitar será a correta.

O moreno cerrou os olhos e se inclinou para frente, deixando os flácidos braços apoiados nos joelhos. Não precisava perguntar, sabia de sobra a resposta. Tarde demais chegou a conclusão de que aquela pergunta havia sentenciado definitivamente sua relação com Sakura.

- Aí tens a resposta que buscavas.

Sasuke cabeceou conforme se levantava com um gesto cansado. Havia sido muitas revelações em um dia.

- Acho que já está na hora de ir.

- A próxima vez que tenha dúvidas, pode me chamar pelo meu telefone pessoal. – Kakashi estendeu a mão, oferecendo um cartão publicitário da consulta. – Ainda que pode ser que não esteja disponível muitas vezes. Não posso te assegurar.

Sasuke contemplou distraído o cartão por longos segundos antes de decidir sair da sala. O que deveria fazer agora? Falar com Sakura e dizer-lhe que realmente não a amava? Falar com Naruto e admitir que talvez ele seja gay? Definitivamente, não. Sasuke faria o que qualquer um faria em seu lugar, depois de descobrir que estava apaixonado por outro homem.

Embebedar-se.

- Com certeza... – interviu Kakashi antes de que o moreno saísse completamente da sala. - Alguma vez já tentou fazer com um homem? Sabe, alguém que trabalhe em ti tendo o mesmo jogo de ferramentas a mão.

Sasuke apertou a boca, notando como o calor que tinha em suas bochechas era de um vistoso vermelho, e sem replicar, nem dar a entender com gestos se era correta ou não essa insinuação, deu meia volta e saiu do consultório. Internamente, Sasuke jurou vingar-se dele por... Já foram quantas? Cinco, seis? Não importava se vingaria dele e quando tudo estiver terminado, voltaria a se vingar.

Kakashi esboçou um sarcástico sorriso, retomando sua leitura.

- Sim, aposto que sim.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto entre abriu os olhos com estranheza.

Esse som estridente que escutava era a campainha de sua casa? Desconcertado, olhou a hora no relógio despertador sobre o criado-mudo. Qual desalmado iria apresentar-se em sua casa as três da manhã? Com certeza havia sido um sonho. Ainda adormecido, cerrou os olhos dando meia volta na cama simulando não haver escutado.

Instantes depois a campainha voltou a soar e desta vez com maior insistência.

Naruto voltou a abrir os olhos com irritação.

- Juro que vou matar quem esteja naquela porta. – grunhiu.

Irritado, retirou as cobertas, ligou o interruptor da luz e se levantou com preguiça. Seguro de que era o inoportuno Sai, que vinha de investigar ao fundo algum garçom do bairro Akatsuki. E isso que já havia avisado em ocasiões anteriores que esse tipo de informação insustancial não era tão urgente como para que tivesse que cortar-lhe de madrugada. Por acaso não dormia nunca? Naruto chegou a conclusão em várias ocasiões de que a única coisa em comum entre eles era que ambos eram humanos. E as vezes até duvidava disso.

Caminhou as escuras pela casa bagunçando despreocupadamente os cabelos mais do que já estavam, até chegar a porta principal. Desconfiado pôs um dos olhos pelo olho-mágico. Não era a primeira vez que apresentava-se em sua porta algum indigente buscando comida, dinheiro, teto que o abrigasse, ou as três coisas. Mas para sua surpresa do lado de fora não visualizou nada. Confuso, piscou varias vezes e esfregou os olhos antes de voltar a olhar.

Seguia sem haver ninguém.

Voltaram a soar os ligeiros golpes na porta.

- Quem é? – perguntou alto e claro sem sinalizar que abriria.

Segundos depois, uma voz débil e rouca lhe respondeu.

- Abre a porta.

Mas o que Naruto abriu foi os olhos, notando como seu estomago se embrulhava angustiantemente. Conhecia perfeitamente aquela voz masculina e o tom altivo que sempre empregava. O loiro tragou saliva com dificuldade, e durante um instante que lhe resultou eterno, duvidou se abriria ou não.

Finalmente fazendo algo corajoso, decidiu enfrentar a ameaça.

Destrancou e logo após abriu a porta. Como supunha, do lado de fora não encontrou ninguém, olhou para os lados, e a esquerda, sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas na parede, encontrou seu visitante.

- Sasuke. – disse incrédulo – O que demônios 'ta fazendo aqui?

O moreno ergueu o olhar, mais lento do que o normal, e um som estranho, parecido com o de uma risada brotou em sua garganta.

- Hey, dobe. – disse com dificuldade.

Naruto franziu o cenho, vendo o estado deplorável do qual se encontrava o moreno. Roupa desalinhada, cabelos revoltos, olhos brilhantes e entrecerrados, só poderia ser uma coisa. Agachou-se e comprovou, o que era indiscutível a primeira vista.

- 'Ta fedendo a álcool! – inquiriu fazendo uma careta. – Quantos copos de whisky você tomou?

- Esse whisky tinha copos? – perguntou entrecortado.

- Está bêbado.

Sasuke tentou levantar-se, mas seu precário equilíbrio o fez fracassar no mesmo instante, caindo de bunda, de novo, contra o chão. Fez uma segunda tentativa, flexionando as pernas e colocando ambas as mãos no centro como apoio, mas seu estado de embriaguez era suficientemente alto como para que as forças voltassem a falhar.

A ideia de deixá-lo ali atirado e fechar a porta como se não houvesse ocorrido nada, cruzou em grande velocidade pela mente do loiro, mas sabia que era algo impossível, sua sofrida consciência nunca lhe deixaria livre da culpa se o fizesse. Apesar de como o bastardo lhe tratava o tempo todo.

Naruto mordeu a língua irritado antes de inclinar-se e rodear-lhe o corpo por debaixo dos braços para levantar-lo e ajudar-lhe a entrar em sua casa. Sasuke se deixou fazer, docilmente.

- O que demônios aconteceu? Por que está assim? – lhe perguntou fazendo um custoso esforço para manter-lo em pé e cerrar a porta ao mesmo tempo.

- Não posso mais. – murmurou recostando a cabeça contra o ombro do loiro.

- Não pode mais? O que quer dizer com isso? – Naruto deu um vistasso rápido na casa, sem saber exatamente onde colocá-lo. O sofá era um ideia mais recomendável que deitá-lo em sua cama. Em passos lentos, tentou guiá-lo até ali. – Não me diga, esvaziou o estoque do bar que você foi.

- Eu tentei. – pronunciou pesadamente notando a língua inchada e enrolada. – Não queria, mas não posso continuar lutando, não continuar a perder. Cheguei ao meu limite... Broag!

Quando estava a ponto de recostar-lo no sofá, Sasuke se inclinou à frente, levando uma mão com rapidez a boca. Estava a ponto de vomitar.

- Merda. Melhor irmos ao banheiro. – apressou a retificar o loiro, dando meia volta. – Agüenta até chegarmos. Nem pense em vomitar em cima de mim.

Sasuke apenas lhe escutou. A cabeça dava voltas, tinha o estomago revolvido e suas pernas claramente se resistiam a aguentar seu peso por mais tempo. De novo, havia cometido outro erro, e desta vez com o álcool. Mas que outra coisa podia fazer? Compreender a magnitude dos sentimentos que despertava por Naruto era realmente aterrador, do qual não duvidou em mitigar esse medo com um ou dois copos. Quando finalmente assimilou que a pessoa que amava não era sua noiva e sim esse loiro barulhento, não viu nenhum motivo em parar em apenas um copo.

O táxi de deteve e a duras penas conseguiu reconhecer a rua na qual se encontrava, nem sequer era capaz de recordar quando havia dado ao motorista, inconscientemente, a direção de uma casa que não era a sua.

Com bom passo chegaram ao banheiro. Naruto ligou o interruptor de luz e sentou o moreno com cuidado no chão perto do vaso.

- Toma-te teu tempo. – lhe ofereceu sem quer olhá-lo mais do que exigia a boa educação. Fez sinal de levantar-se com a intenção de sair quando a mão de Sasuke lhe agarrou o pulso, obrigando-o a ficar.

- Não vá. – disse mansamente. – Tinha a cabeça inclinada para frente e a larga franja cobria seus olhos por completo, naquele momento cerrados.

- Não vou ir a nenhum outro lugar. – respondeu o loiro com um ápice de cansaço. – Se você se lembra, está é a minha casa.

- Então, não se afaste.

Com energia retirou a mão fazendo com que Naruto praticamente caísse sobre ele. Antes que pudesse reacionar lhe rodeou os ombros com os braços, enterrando o rosto no pescoço bronzeado.

- O que... O que 'ta fazendo?

- Ignorando as palavras temerosas do detetive, Sasuke inspirou profundamente, enchendo seus pulmões desse aroma que tanto lhe enlouquecia e que tanto havia ansiado respirar. Realmente havia perdido de menos em essa longa e difícil semana. Com avareza o estreitou ainda mais forte entre seus braços. Fazia o que seu coração lhe pedia, o que sua alma ansiava, o que sua mente exigia. Sempre poderia culpar seus atos aos efeitos do álcool.

Desejoso, roçou a língua ao pescoço bronzeado que tão vulnerável se mostrava e absorvido pela sucção daquela boca.

Um violento estremecimento eriçou a pele de Naruto. Notou como o calor inundava suas entranhas e a respiração se tornava entre cortada.O que demônios estava fazendo? Por acaso não havia ficado claro que não voltara a ser seu cúmplice nesse tipo de jogo? Recuperando parte de sua postura, pôs ambas as mãos nos ombros de Sasuke, afastando-o em um receoso movimento.

- O que você precisa é de um banho frio. – asseverou entre cortado. E provavelmente seriam duas duchas frias se a coisa continuasse nesse rumo.

Com firmeza lhe obrigou a se incorporar e inclinar a cabeça para baixo sobre o ralo da ducha. Orientou a mangueira sobre a nuca e abriu o chuveiro. Sentir a água fria resvalando pela cabeça e parte de seu rosto fez Sasuke estremecer e encolher-se por reflexo, mas não tentou detê-lo. Desejou que a água arrastasse todo seu estupor e devolvesse a lucidez aos seus pensamentos.

Minutos mais tarde, quando acreditava ter recobrado a sanidade, lhe fez um sinal com a mão.

- Para a água, dobe.

- Poderia deixar de me chamar assim e usar meu nome de uma maldita vez? – respondeu com um tom de enfado.

- Idiota, para a água. – disse revirando os olhos.

- Teme!

Com um puxão fechou o chuveiro, tirou a mangueira e girou buscando uma toalha seca. As vezes realmente chegava a deixa-las fora de suas gavetas. Rodou com a toalha em mãos e quase caiu com a impressão. Sasuke havia se incorporado, tinha a franja colando na testa, os olhos entrecerrados sensualmente e seu rosto mostrava a expressão mais pacifica e bela que jamais chegou a ver. Milhares de gotas resvalavam de seu rosto ao pescoço, chegando a morrer no peito abaixo da roupa. Quis afastar o olhar, mas foi impossível. A visão era realmente perturbadora.

Sasuke percebeu que o loiro lhe observava boquiaberto e sorriu de forma arrogante. Não foi até esse momento que Naruto percebeu que tinha estado contendo a respiração.

- Ve... Vejo que já esta bem melhor. – pronunciou ocultando sua perturbação. – Então, com certeza já pode ir embora da minha casa.

Com um gesto que pretendia aparentar desinteresse, Naruto lhe atirou a toalha na cabeça e deu meia volta.

- Naruto... – sussurrou suavemente.

O loiro se deteve no batente da porta. Escutar seu nome pronunciado dessa maneira tão sensual lhe havia eriçado a pele e acelerado o pulso. Quase preferia que seguisse lhe chamando de dobe ou idiota. Temeroso, girou lentamente até ele. Ainda conservava a toalha sobre a cabeça e a havia inclinado para baixo, ocultando seu rosto.

- Por que não foi? – perguntou em um sussurro com uma calma pasmosa.

Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas sem compreender ao que se referia.

- Aonde? – perguntou desconcertado.

- Estive te esperando. – voltou a pronunciar Sasuke como se não houvesse escutado. – Mas não foi.

- Não entendo o que quer dizer.

Não, claro que não entendia, ele tão pouco saberia explicar. Dizer a si mesmo que havia buscado um desculpa para embebedar-se no bairro Akatsuki, no qual lhe disse Neji que ele costumava freqüentar, e assim poder aproximar-se de novo dele, era mostrar uma atitude mais do que desesperada.

Sasuke avançou com passos tranqüilos, retirando por sua vez a toalha da cabeça, mas sem levantar o rosto até que não estivesse justamente em frente ao detetive. Naruto girou o rosto inconscientemente, fechou os olhos e um gemido inoportuno brotou de sua garganta quando a mão de Sasuke começou a acariciar-lhe lenta e delicadamente as marcas em suas bochechas e a mandíbula, deslizando até roçar os lábios entre abertos. Prescindiu o hálito quente do moreno golpear-lhe a boca e soube com total segurança o que iria acontecer, e ainda que tivesse tempo o suficiente para afastar-se, não quis evitar-lo.

O contato ocorreu. Um beijo terno, suave, uma delicada caricia tortuosa que lhe preencheu aos poucos. Suas bocas voltaram a se encontrar, desta vez com mais força, mais ânsia, Sasuke deslizou a língua pelo lábio inferior do loiro antes de introduzi-la lentamente na úmida cavidade que se abria desejosa. E enquanto Naruto sentia que toda a sua sanidade o abandonava novamente, subjugada pelas caricias de Sasuke, pode apreciar aquele beijo, doce e por sua vez tão necessitado, não se parecia em nada com nenhum dos beijos que havia recebido antes.

Estava carregado de sentimentos.

Logo a garganta de Sasuke emitiu um estranho som, seu corpo se convulsionou para frente e com uma mão afastou rapidamente Naruto enquanto ele se inclinava até o vaso sanitário. Varias arcadas lhe fizeram descarregar a grande quantidade do liquido que retinha em seu estomago e outras ao tossir sonoramente. Quando a sensação de mal-estar deixou de lhe angustiar, afastou-se do vaso e se deixou cair no solo percebendo o corpo flácido e pesado.

Naruto continuou erguido, tenso e com a respiração a mil por hora durante uns segundos a mais, incapaz de reacionar. Havia voltado a fazer, havia caído nas tretas sedutoras do bastardo sem nenhuma resistência, e para seu assombro, pode constatar a euforia de seu corpo, como havia o deixado. Lentamente desviou a atenção até o moreno e o observou durante um longo tempo. Era a primeira vez que o via derrubado e tão indefeso, sem sua máscara destemida, que o escondia do mundo.

O que vou fazer contigo? Ressonou ternamente em pensamento.

Derrotado, o que foi definitivamente dado por perdido, deixando ao acaso, Naruto se aproximou dele e o ajudou a erguer-se. Com passos tranqüilos, entraram no dormitório e com cuidado o depositou sobre a cama. Sasuke parecia meio morto, seguramente pelo grande esforço que fez para vomitar. O melhor era que descansasse, reanimar-lo, para expulsá-lo de sua casa, mas pareceu uma crueldade.

Com sutileza o descalçou, lhe retirou a camisa molhada e as calças úmidas e manchadas de restos não identificados. Quando a única peça que restou da roupa, a vista foi de uma boxer preta e apertada, contudo pela mente de Naruto começaram a cruzar ideias contraditórias.

_Tira-lhe. Não a tire. É só curiosidade. Não é decente. Quer voltar a vê-lo nu. Está doente Uzumaki._

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça energicamente eliminando essas ideias maliciosas que lutavam para dominar seus bons impulsos éticos. Tentando não olhar mais além do que o essencial lhe cobriu com os cobertores, dos quais apressou a cobri-lo até o pescoço. Quanto menos visse desse corpo provocador e luxurioso melhor.

- Por que veio me ver, Sasuke? – sussurrou para seus pensamentos, retirando com delicadeza os cabelos molhados que estavam sobre sua testa.

Fosse pelo que fosse que havia voltado a buscá-lo, o único que estava claro é que o moreno não terminou de demonstrar-lo abertamente. E sua atitude imprevisível continuava a desconcertá-lo tanto como lhe atraindo.

- Acho que nem sequer você sabe...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Já haviam passado vários minutos desde que seu relógio interno decidirá despertá-lo, mas reticente a mover-se daquela cama tão quente e confortável, Sasuke tratou de estender o tempo de descanso um pouco mais. Adormecido, inspirou profundamente, enchendo seus pulmões daquele agradável aroma, que estranhamente o tranqüilizava. Resultava-se vagamente familiar. Parecia o mesmo que desprendia do dobe. Já não havia retirado àqueles lençóis?

Sasuke abriu seus olhos em um rompante e piscou várias vezes tentando centrar sua visão. Demônios sim, recordava perfeitamente como havia os jogado no lixo vários dias atrás. Então, por que continuava com aquele cheiro?

Com brusquidão incorporou-se na cama e uma dolorosa fisgada em suas temporas o fez levar ambas as mãos a cabeça.

- Merda. – grunhiu baixo.

Seu olhar em seguida começou a percorrer rapidamente o local não reconhecível em um primeiro instante. Como diabos havia parado ali? Roupa jogada para todos os lados, cômodas repletas de revistas ou outros objetos de utilidade duvidosa, centenas de papeis divididos pelo criado mudo, nada parecia lhe ajudar a saber onde estava. Olhou para a esquerda e viu um quadro pregado na parede com um estranho símbolo vermelho em forma de espiral chamou sua atenção.

- Naruto. – sussurrou sem compreender por que.

Algumas cenas começaram a tomar forma em sua mente. Recordava ter entrado em vários bares e ter ingerido mais do que orbitantes de álcool. Depois havia pego um táxi e havia o levado a uma casa que não era a sua.

Sasuke sorriu para si mesmo, quando conseguiu atar os cabos soltos. Assim que se encontrava na casa do dobe, concretamente em seu quarto, até agora desconhecido. Ao retiras as cobertas para sentar-se na ponta da cama automaticamente seus olhos pousaram sobre a única roupa que vestia.

Onde esta minha roupa? O que demônios aconteceu à noite? Vagamente podia recordar as palavras que trocou com Naruto, mas estava seguro de que nenhuma delas fora de caráter sexual. O único que recordava com total clareza era de ter vomitado no banheiro. Depois disso, uma sombra negra, chamada de inconsciência absorveu todo o seu mundo, incluindo-o a ele.

Poderia ser que houvessem voltado a ter sexo? Não tinha absoluta certeza. Teria certeza se recordasse de algo, pelo mínimo que fosse.

Com o olhar buscou por todo o quarto suas roupas, encontrando apenas seus sapatos. Levantou-se com esforço e abriu várias gavetas buscando algo para pôr. Em uma delas encontrou umas curiosas cuecas repletas de horrendos corações. Os lábios de Sasuke alargaram-se e com dificuldade conteve uma risada que ameaçava surgir. Bem, o dobe realmente era infantil.

Lembrando-se que ele não sorria nem que sua vida depende-se disso, Sasuke fechou a gaveta e se dispôs a sair do quarto em busca de sua roupa ou talvez o dobe que havia as escondido.

Ao entrar no corredor escutou um murmúrio apagado de vozes conversando. Uma era a de Naruto, mas a outra não lhe era conhecida. Dominado por uma incipiente curiosidade, aproximou-se em silêncio até que a conversa podia se escutar com clareza.

- Não tem como encontrá-lo, parece como se tivesse sido tragado pela terra. Fui ao lugar onde se supunha que havia começado uma nova vida, mas lá ninguém o conhece, não existe, ninguém o viu. Nem a ele nem ao seu amante. Quando voltei ao bar perguntei ao Pein se sabia algo do assunto, e me disse que com certeza o liquidaram em um ajuste de contas.

- Pein? 'Ta falando do dono do bar Akatsuki? Tenha cuidado com esse tipo. Não gosto, tem algo escuro, sinistro que me dá arrepios, para não dizer a quantidade de piercings que tem no nariz. Sabe o que significa isso?

- Que você gostaria que te metessem no nariz?

- Você é doente, Sai.

- Tudo isso só nos leva a uma saída: Interrogá-lo.

- E eu farei, mas ao seu devido tempo. Não tem ideia de como é difícil falar com esse bastardo. Tenho que ser sutil ou acabará suspeitando.

- Sua delicada abordagem não nos leva a lugar algum. Se você não fizer isso eu vou arrancar seu pincel extra plano**¹**. Só tem que perguntar pra ele onde está o irmão.

Sasuke enrugou o cenho, sentindo uma estranha sensação de alusão a sua pessoa. Estariam falando de Itachi? A ideia realmente não parecia tão descabelada. Desde seu desaparecimento muitos outros detetives haviam tentado localizá-lo antes deles, e todos haviam fracassado retundantemente. Mas por qual razão Naruto lhe buscaria?

- Não será necessário, Sai. E agora por favor, se me desculpa, tenho coisas para fazer.

- Vai continuar a passar ferro na camisa?

- Err... Sim, mas mal passada ferro. Para que vá ridículo... é isso.

- Como era, como era? Há uma palavra para definir tua conduta. Hm... ah sim, bichano**²**.

- Caí fora da minha casa.

Sasuke escutou um leve riso, seguido pelo barulho da porta sendo fechada e soube que a conversa havia terminado, mas em vez de sair, continuou escondido no corredor durante mais alguns minutos, sumindo em seus pensamentos. Conhecia a razão porque continuavam a buscar seu irmão, ainda que este houvesse ficado livre de todas as acusações feitas a ele. Muitos de seus familiares não ficaram felizes com sua liberdade no caso, por falta de provas e continuavam a acusá-lo de traidor e assassino. Contratando de tempos em tempos diferentes detetives para que continuassem remexendo no caso e buscando provas.

E com certeza agora havia chegado o tempo de Naruto.

Com um fastidioso suspiro, Sasuke saiu de seu esconderigio, aproximando-se do loiro, que de costas para ele, se encontrava passando ferro enquanto tagarelava uma animada canção infantil. Observando discretamente por cima de seu ombro e reconheceu a peça de roupa.

- Essa é a minha camisa?

Naruto deu um pulo de susto e virou-se resolvido, com o cenho franzido.

- Merda, não ande sorrateiramente, me assustou. – lhe deu um rápido olhar de cima a baixo, e ao recordar que levava apenas a boxer, desviou o olhar para outro lado conturbado, oferecendo a camisa. – Eu lavei. As calças estão em cima da cadeira.

Confuso o moreno arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e por um momento não conseguiu dizer nada. Não havia nenhuma razão para fazer algo assim, a relação que mantinham nem sequer podia se classificar como amizade, mas apesar disso Naruto havia sido amável e havia lavado e passado sua roupa. Um meio sorriso se formou em seu rosto deixando-se levar por uma feliz emoção.

- Também tem café feito se quiser. – lhe ofereceu o detetive entrando na cozinha. Depois de pôr as roupas, o moreno o seguiu, enchendo uma xícara.

Os dois permaneceram em silencio, notando a estranha tensão no ambiente. Naruto com o olhar sobre o amargo líquido de sua xícara, enquanto Sasuke o observava distraído. Essa mancha violeta que tinha no pescoço era um chupão?

- E então? Não tem nada para me dizer? – perguntou o detetive ao fim de um tempo. Sasuke se limitou a observar cuidadosamente a mancha. – A respeito do que ocorreu a noite – lhe recordou.

As finas sobrancelhas de Sasuke se franziram energicamente quando não restou nenhuma dúvida. Demônios sim, era um maldito chupão. Quem o havia feito? Quando? Onde? Havia sido esse desgraçado do Sai? Sasuke jurou internamente o adicionar a sua longa lista de vinganças.

Naruto inclinou o rosto esperando pacientemente o que o moreno lhe responderia, e ao não fazê-lo, prosseguiu.

- Continuo sem entender por que veio na minha casa, mesmo que eu ache que não se dignará a me dar uma resposta. – cerrou os olhos e esfregou a nuca com cansaço antes de adicionar em um tom calmo. – A única coisa que eu peço é que não me envolva no assunto quando tiver que dar uma explicação para a sua noiva de por que não foi para casa dormir, certo?

- Está de viagem, nem sequer saberá.

- Bem que eu acha que você 'tava muito tranquilo.

Naruto deu uma última tragada de seu café antes de deixar a xícara sobre a pia. Ia sair da cozinha quando a voz de Sasuke o deteve em seco.

- Eu também tenho uma pergunta pra te fazer. – na realidade eram várias, a do chupão no pescoço era uma delas, mas optou pela de maior urgência. – Por que 'ta procurando o meu irmão?

Naruto abriu desmensuradamente os olhos, sem poder ocultar a surpresa. Não estava esperando que perguntasse algo assim, mas em seguida compreendeu.

- Nunca ninguém te disse que é má-educação escutar conversas alheias? – espetou com rudeza.

Escutou passos atrás dele e soube que Sasuke havia parado as suas costas.

- Por que 'ta procurando ele? – exigiu novamente.

Naruto suspirou, e com calma virou-se enfrentando-o.

- Só quero falar com ele. – explicou. – Me contrataram para investigar a morte de Shisui Uchiha, e pensei que teu irmão poderia me dar mais pistas osbre o que aocnteceu naquele dia.

- Abandone o caso. Não vai encontrar ele nunca. – Sasuke negou várias vezes com a cabeça antes de sair da cozinha em direção ao quarto.

- O que? Por que? – o detetive o seguiu, encontrando-o segundos depois sentado na ponta da cama, enquanto colocava os sapatos. – Não pretendo acusá-lo de nada, não vou julgar ele, só quero descobrir o que é que aconteceu e por que foi embora tão rápido.

- Você não entende. – inquiriu erguendo-se abruptamente, com o rosto inclinado e os punhos fortemente apertados, em cada lado de seu corpo.

- O que não entendo?!

Naruto o contemplou confuso, sem entender por que se negava retundantemente a lhe dar informações. Pouco a pouco Sasuke foi erguendo o rosto e em seus olhos pôde distinguir um brilho melancólico e triste que lhe doeu o coração.

- Meu irmão... Está morto.

**Continua...**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **E no final Itachi apareceu, não fisicamente, mas sim de forma indireta. Evidentemente há aqui uma contradição porque Sakura nos capítulos anteriores falou de Itachi com Sasuke, e dá a entender que está vivo. E agora Sasuke acaba de dizer o contrário. Não pensem que estou louca, é algo que revelarei mais tarde.

Não sei vocês, mas eu adoro o Kakashi xD É um personagem que eu gosto tanto pq ainda que tenha sempre esse ar despreocupado é muito intuitivo, e sempre sabe de todas as coisas ainda que não as contem. Mas graças a ele, por fim, Sasuke esclareceu seus sentimentos (já era hora, bastardo) agora está na hora do Naruto, que ainda que os tenha claros, lhe resta render-se totalmente a sedução Uchiha (já vai por bom caminho)

No capitulo seguinte tem premio. Já sabem do que me refiro, nee?

**Notas da tradutora:**

**¹ : **A frase original seria: "Si no lo haces tú le sacaré los pinceles extra planos" Eu simplesmente não sabia como traduzi e deixei daquela forma.

**² : **No original seria "nenaza" que se traduz como bichano, provavelmente algo como submisso. Devo confessar as falas de Sai são muito difíceis de se traduzir sem tirar o sentido aoksoaksoaks

Olá! Pelo amor de Deus, não me matem, eu sei que sempre demoro para traduzir essa fic, mas perdão, eu ando bem ocupada (feliz, mas ocupada) e devemos admitir os caps da Naruko são gigantes (maravilhosos, mas grandes D: ) Bem, como ela mencionou na N/A haverá premio no próximo cap, ou seja, LEMON *-* Vou adorar traduzir isso, e prometo que não demorarei.

Mais uma vez peço perdão pela demora da tradução, e pelos erros (não consegui betar), aqui está a tradução do cap 8 dessa fic maravilhosa que a Naruko me permitiu traduzir, espero que tenham gostado. Também gostaria de agradecer as reviews de todos vcs é muito bom saber que mesmo mtos acompanhando a fic em espanhol, continuam lendo a tradução, mto obrigada. E se não for pedir demais, reviews?

Beijos ;*


	9. Chapter 9

**Titulo original:** 8 Semanas

**Autora:** Oo-Naruko-oO

**Tradutora:** Kappuchu09

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, e essa fic pertence à Naruko-chan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Cap 09: Um segredo obscuro**

- Disse que está morto.

Jiraya deixou de teclar no computador portátil, com o qual estava trabalhando para erguer o rosto e dirigir-lhe um olhar caústico ao seu empregado.

- E vai acreditar? – perguntou rude – Não há nenhuma ata de enterro em seu nome nem foi encontrado nenhum corpo que coincida com a discrição de Uchiha Itachi. É evidente que esse garoto está tentando te confundir para que pare de buscar pelo seu irmão. Eu no lugar dele faria o mesmo. – ironizou retomando seus afazeres – Depois de tudo continua sendo um Uchiha, vai encobrir a verdade até o final.

- Não sei. – duvidou Naruto torcendo o rosto. Lembrava-se da cara que Sasuke havia feito, enquanto falava de seu irmão mais velho, realmente não parecia estar fingindo a raiva que transmitia seu rosto. – Para mim não pareceu.

- Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, garoto – seu chefe ergueu-se, dando a volta na mesa do escritótio, até ficar apoiada nela de forma relaxada. – A especialidade dessa família são as fachadas bem elaboradas, esconder a verdade, tapá-las com bons atos, que mantenham a honra do sobrenome intacta, e esse moleque não é diferente dos de mais. – cruzou os braços pensativos. – Não conseguiu que te dé-se mais informações?

- Não – negou irritado.

Claro que havia tentado questionar mais sobre o assunto, e averiguar ao que se referia quando afirmou que seu irmão estava morto, mas Sasuke havia adotado um caráter evasivo e de retundo mutismo, não dando em momento algum o braço a torcer.

- Eu tentei – prosseguiu cansado – Mas imediatamente foi embora sem responder a nenhuma das minhas perguntas. Depois disso tem me evitado.

- Esconde algo. – disse Jiraya cada vez mais convencido. – Nesse caso, contiue o vigiando de perto, até que encontre alguma prova acusatória. Por mais que a esconda, a verdade sempre vem à luz.

Naruto cabeceou rangendo os dentes. Seguir de novo o bastardo não era algo que lhe entusiasmasse, muito menos depois de tê-lo tratado e o conhecido um pouco mais profundamente. Mas por mais estranho que pareceria, e ainda que a relação que mantinha com ele não se podia classificar nem sequer como amizade, lhe dava a impressão que perseguí-lo novamente traía sua confiança, por pouco que fizesse, ao pôr em dúvida suas palavras. Bem, isso era algo evidente.

Com um fastídioso suspiro saíu da sala do chefe e cruzou o escritório de detetives até a recepção. Se teria que continuar a vigiá-lo, era necessário tomar uma série de medidas de precaução para que não o descobrissem. Começando por trocar de carro.

Não tardou em encontrar um companheiro de trabalho apoiado na bancada principal, incomodando, com uma de suas conversas insustânciais, a desafortunada recepcionista.

- Alguma vez já pensou em fazer um trio com dois homens? – lhe perguntou Sai à pobre Hinata, que vermelha de vergonha, já não podia inclinar mais o seu rosto até seu peito. – Lí um livro que é a fantasia sexual mais frequente entre as mulheres de média idade, algo que realmente poderia usar contra sua timídez. – sorriu – Pense que há dois de tudo e quatro de algumas coisas. No princípio pode ficar assustada, ainda mais se muitos dos seus orifícios forem usados, mas não deve se preocupar, eu lí que é saudável usar mais de um de uma vez. O que não ficou muito claro, é se depois você pode ficar muda...

- Sai-kun – reprovou a mulher, completamente envergonhada. – Eu não faço essas coisas. Sou uma mulher decente.

Sai piscou confuso.

- E o que isso tem haver?

- Saiu – cortou o loiro, interrompendo a conversa para o agradecimento da afetada. – Preciso que troquemos nossos carros durante um par de semanas. Tenho que voltar a seguir de perto o bastardo do Sasuke, e ele já conhece o meu. – do bolso da calça estraíu as chaves de seu veículo, oferecendo-as ao moreno. – Se o usa-se me descobriria logo.

Sai inclinou o rosto, enrrugando ligeiramente as sobrancelhas.

- Quer que eu vá contigo? – perguntou curioso, trocando as chaves. – Esse cara é perigoso, não gosto dele, tem algo de diferente, não sei... Quero ensiná-lo a pegar nos pincéis ou pegar-lhe em uma punheta. Não tenho certeza de qual dos dois.

Uma imperceptível gota deslizou pelo senho do loiro.

- Não será necessário. – assegurou – Me arranjarei bem sozinho.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Encontrar o rastro de Sasuke havia sido relativamente fácil, ainda mais sabendo, de ante mão, qual era sua rotina, seu trabalho e seus hábitos diários. O difícil do assunto era conseguir alguma pista, conseguir que Sasuke baixe a guarda e mostre alguma falha que pudesse ajudar-los a completar a investigação. Coisa da qual não ajudava em nada. Três dias depois de resultados nulos, Naruto começou a pensar que talvez o equivocado era ele, e na realidade Sasuke havia lhe dito a verdade sim. Mas então, por que se negava retundantemente a responder suas perguntas? Estava claro que escondia algo, e ele iria descobrir.

Esse mesmo dia, quando por rotina seguia a BMW negra de vidros, também negros, que Sasuke conduzia depois de ter terminado seu trabalho, Naruto levou duas gratas surpresas. A primeira foi quando o veículo circulou por uma rota de sobra conhecida pelo loiro, até terminar estacionando justamente em frente da porta de sua casa. O coração de Naruto começou a palpitar descontrolado ante a ideia de que Sasuke quisesse lhe ver pôr vontade própria, e falar com ele como muitas outras vezes havia ido buscá-lo. Mas os minutos passavam e do interior do carro ninguém se dignava a sair. Finalmente a decepção cruzou seu rosto ao comprovar que o carro seguia de onde havia vindo.

A segunda surpresa chegou justamente depois que o carro se pôs em movimento e conduzia por outra rota, distinta da havitual. Para fora de Konoha.

Naruto se lembrou daqueles primeiros dias, muitas semanas atrás, quando Sakura o contratou para que seguisse seu noivo e este fez uma pequena escapada até um lugar escondido, onde poderia contemplar a cidade inteira, cegada pela contaminação luminosa. Mas suas suspeitas pronto vieram truncadas, e o carro prosseguiu seu caminho. Uma vez que deixou para trás Konoha, havia o seguido desde longe até que desembarcou em uma estreita e solitária rua, a qual durante trinta longos minutos, que seguiam pondo em dúvida seu destino.

Aonde demônios ia? Se perguntou o detetive pela terceira vez enquanto reduzia as marchas. O asfalto começava a ser irregular e a condução dificultuosa.

Faziam vários minutos que a paisagem se tornara verde, coberta pelos últimos raios de sol, anunciando o fim do entardecer. Uma visão que desde sua posição se refletia inigualável. Altas cerejeiras com suas flores rosadas, cuja beleza era indiscritível; as Sakuras começavam a florecer com a primaveira que está para chegar. Um pouco mais ao fundo, alguns pequenos carvalhos rodeados de uma espessa e abundante vegetação, e ao longe no horizonte, uma grande fileira de pinheiros que permitiam ver os restos de luz desprendendo-se na distância.

Naruto ficou assombrado com a calidez e a tranquilidade que envolvia a bela paisagem. Fez uma nota mental, para se lembrar de voltar alí outro dia para contemplá-la com mais calma.

Teve de devolver toda a sua atenção para o carro para longe, quando este começou a reduzir a velocidade até finalmente se deter em uma estreita rua. Naruto estacionou o veículo a vários metros à frente de Sasuke, para que não levantasse suspeitas, que também se deteve na mesma esquina. Pelo espelho retrovisor, constatou como Sasuke havia descido do carro e ia adentrando-se no bosque a pé.

Naruto fez o mesmo com uma curiosidade mais que desperta. Aonde ia? O que buscava em um bosque fora da cidade? Talvez houvesse marcado um encontro com alguém? Muitas eram as perguntas que atingiam sua cabeça, mas nenhuma com uma resposta clara. Em silêncio, se limitou em seguir o moreno, vários metros atrás dele.

A medida que ia avançando, as cerejeiras se faziam menos numerosas, assim como a doce fragância que os envolvia. Naruto teve de se esconder atrás de um robusto tronco, quando observou como Sasuke logo se detinha na metade do nada. Curioso, o contemplou de longe, inclinando a cabeça para um lado para ver aonde Sasuke dirigia seu olhar, mas a única coisa que visualizou foi uma pedra em meio a uma pequena clareira em meio ao bosque. De sua posição podia apreciar com clareza a respiração pesada do moreno e como seus músculos começavam a se tensar. Estava nervoso. Naruto quis sair de seu esconderigio e perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que era algo imprudente. Instantes depois Sasuke retomou sua marcha com lentos e calmados movimentos.

Não mais de dez metros depois, o moreno voltou a parar, justamente em frente a pronunciada pedra que havia visto antes. Naruto contemplou duvidoso como Sasuke cravava os joelhos no solo, inclinando o rosto para baixo. Foi um tempo quase eterno, ou ao menos foi essa a impressão que lhe deu, e que Sasuke se manteve alí, quieto, em silêncio, simplesmente olhando a pedra. Naruto decidiu aproximar-se quase ficou claro que não havia marcado encontro algum com ninguém mais naquele estranho lugar. Com passos sigilosos se aproximou dele, o suficiente como para que seus olhos distinguissem o que contemplava tão avidamente. E alí, prostada entre uma espeça folhagem, divisou a robusta pedra de granito na qual trazia um nome:

Uchiha Itachi.

- Então era verdade... – pronunciou surpreendido, notando a garganta seca e os nervos apertando seu estômago.

O moreno girou o rosto com um movimento brusco, e seu rosto pode distinguir a surpresa que lhe produziu ao ver-se descoberto, e a raiva segundos depois.

- O que faz aqui? – rugiu em um perigoso tom ameaçador, erguendo-se rapidamente – Me seguiu? Estava me espiando? Já disse para não se meter na minha vida particular!

- Eu... – balbuciou sentindo-se culpado. Sasuke tinha motivo para estar bravo com ele. Era certo que havia lhe espiado e seguido até invadir seu espaço pessoal, mas havia sido uma medida necessária. O bastardo nunca teria falado por iniciativa própria daquele assunto. Não havia tido outra alternativa. – Sinto muito.

Sua desculpa não foi suficiente, ou elo menos assim o decidiu Sasuke, que ergueu um braço descarregando um forte soco sobre o rosto o detetive, fazendo com que caísse de costas na grama verde. Se acreditou que com isso se contentaria, Naruto esteve equivocado. Sasuke o imobilizou contra o solo, lhe dando novos socos sobre seu rosto sem olhá-lo. Duros e raivosos golpes.

- Era isso que você queria? – brandou colérico. – Está satisfeito!

O loiro não tentou sequer devolver os golpes, mas sim detê-los, sabia bem que os merecia, como também sabia que Sasuke estava descarregando a raiva acumulada, não toda produzida por sua insolência.

Com dificuldade conseguiu deter os golpes. Para então perceber o chamativo sangue que já cruzava grande parte de seu rosto, sobre tudo emanando da boca e do nariz. Mas o loiro não se queixou, ao contrário, se manteve imóvel com o olhar fixo sobre o moreno, que encima dele, respirava sonoramente entre temblorosas sacudidas.

- Te odeio. – disse Sasuke dedicando-lhe um olhar carregado de desprezo, apertando fortemente a mandíbula, tanto que seus dentes rangeram com força. Inclinou o rosto ocultando seus olhos, atrás da franja. – Não tinha o direito... Não tinha...

- Eu sei. – lhe respondeu conciliador como quem assume sua parte de culpa por haver duvidado de sua sinceridade e interrompido violentamente sua intimidade, sem permissão. – Me perdoe, Sasuke.

Naruto ergueu uma mão, com a qual tentou acariciar a bochecha do maior. Mas com um tapa cortante com o dorso da mão o deteve.

- Não me toque.

Com um movimento resoluto, Sasuke se ergueu envolto novamente em sua fria armadura, começando a caminhar a bons passos por onde havia vindo.

- Espera! Não vá. – o loiro se encorporou apressadamente, seguindo-o a diras penas. Os golpes o havia deixado tão atordoado que não era capaz de manter-se em equilibrio – É sério, sinto muito, você tem todo o direito de estar bravo comigo. Mas em minha defesa direi que nunca duvidei de ti, é só que...

Sasuke se deteve bruscamente, de costas para ele.

- Necessitava comprovar por ti mesmo. – concluiu um pouco mais calmo.

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça ainda que soubesse que Sasuke não o olhava.

- Pois ai está a sua prova. – fisse elevando a voz mais do que quis. – Essa é sua tumba.

Um frio tremor recorreu ao detetive cortando-lhe a seca a respiração. Uma coisa era ver a pedra com as letras escritas da pessoa que tanto havia estado buscando e outra era confirmar que não se tratava de nenhum sagrário colocado para homenagear seu nome. Mas por que em uma zona assim tão afastada de sua cidade? Por que não em um cemitério, ou no panteão da família Uchiha? Vacilante, desviou o olhar para trás, observando durante um bom tempo as palavras desenhadas sobre aquela placa de pedra antes de atrever-se a perguntar.

- Como aconteceu?

O corpo de Sasuke se agitou envolto por uma repentina tensão, sua respiração era acelerada e as feições de seu rosto se contrairam em uma expressão raivosa. Tanto que Naruto achou que Sasuke encerraria, definitivamente, aquela conversa, e não de uma maneira agradável.

Demorou vários minutos para que responde-se a pergunta.

- Se suicidou. – girou o corpo lentamente até ele e então Naruto pôde comprovar o esforço que fazia ao permanecer parado naquele lugar. – Nem sequer teve coragem o suficiente para enfrentar todos os problemas que havia causado. Era um covarde.

O detetive estudou minuciosamente o rosto do moreno e acreditou ter visto em seus olhos entrecerrados um intenso brilho escondido, talvez de ódio, talvez de raiva e impotência. A única coisa que podia perceber com clareza, por seu tom desdenhoso era o recentimento que morava em seu interior.

- Quando diz problemas, te referes a morte de Shisui Uchiha? – questionou vacilante, passando o dorso de sua mão pela boca para eliminar o excesso de sangue.

Sasuke emitiu um leve grunhido gutural em forma de afirmativa. Aquele som parecia ser o único que estava disposto a pronunciar até que passados alguns minutos adicionou com desdêm.

- Meu irmão sempre foi uma pessoa amável, pacífica, inteligente e cm um talento nato, que muita gente o classificava como um prodígio. Sempre foi capaz de conseguir tudo aquilo que desejava, inclusive enganar a todos... – respirou fundo e inconscientemente apertou os lábios.

Não queria recordar aqueles tempos, mas era tarde demais. Vinham à sua mente como se os estivera vivendo naquele instante. Lhe resultou curioso que, apesar de ter-se negado anteriormente a dar-lhe algum tipo de explicação a aquele fastídioso detetive, suas palavras fluíssem cada vez com mais normalidade.

- Quando a polícia encontrou Shisui afogado na beira do rio, começaram a circular inúmeros rumores, acusando-o como o principal suspeito de sua morte. Inclusive a polícia chegou a investigá-lo, mas nenhuma prova podia confirmar os rumores, assim que foi absolvido.

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça. Havia descoberto aquilo há dias atrás.

- Dois dias depois daquilo, meu irmão veio me ver. Estava nervoso, algo impróprio para ele, e com impaciência me disse que não havia tempo para explicações, que toda a nossa família estava corrompida e deviamos fugir, sair do país, nos esconder em algum lugar longe, até que tudo houvesse se acalmado. – seu senho se contraiu energicamente, tanto que sua testa se enrrugou. – No princípio não entendi porquê queria aquilo tão de repente, sem nenhuma razão, assim que me neguei a ir com ele até que me dé-se uma explicação, que nunca chegou. Me chamou em um lugar fora de Konoha, com a intenção de me explicar tudo. – fez uma breve pausa, que aproveitou para dar uma olhada em volta, como se estivesse revivendo de novo aquela cena. – Exatamente nesse lugar. Quando cheguei...

De repente deteve o relato e Naruto apreciou como a raiva voltava a cruzar seu pálido rosto, endurecendo seus gestos.

- ... Já estava morto. – disse – Tinha um buraco de bala na cabeça e em uma mão segurava a pístola, com a qual havia se suicídado. Não sei durante quanto tempo estive de pé, ao seu lado, em estado de choque, contemplando o cadáver do meu irmão. Por mais que tentasse encontrar uma razão, não compreendia o que o havia levado a terminar dessa forma com a sua vida; nunca se meteu em problemas, era uma pessoa tranquila, até cheguei a considerar que realmente não tinha sido um suicídio e sim um assassinato, deixando-o assim para enganar a forma como havia morrido. – inspirou profundamente, fazendo uma breve pausa. – Estava confuso, então chamei meu pai e lhe contei a situação. Minutos depois éramos dois quem contemplava o cadáver estendido no chão. A explicação que meu pai me deu me fez compreender tudo.

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça, depositando com desdêm seu olhar sobre a tumba.

- Maldito – sibilou moredendo as palavras. – A polícia havia encontrado novas provas que o acusavam diretamente pelo assassinato, e antes que o pegassem pretendia sair do país, esconder-se, fugir da justiça. Depois de tudo, foi o culpado da morte do meu primo. E eu como um idiota acreditei nele... – fechou as mãos e as apertou com tanta força que seus dedos estralaram - ... Confiei cegamente em sua inocência e me mentiu, me enganou, ninguém merece mais que ele estar onde está. De baixo da terra.

- Não diga isso. – sussurrou o loiro com pesar. – Tenho certeza de que há uma razão para que isso acontecesse. Ninguém merece morrer.

- Era um assassino! – brandou com energia, voltando o rosto para ele.

Naruto emudeceu, encolhido pela dor palpável, que os olhos opacos e gélidos transmitiam.

- Meu pai decidiu enterrá-lo aqui mesmo e manter oculta sua morte. – prosseguiu com o mesmo tom de desprezo. – Depois de tudo, tinha um nome de prestígio e uma alta posição na empresa, se as pessoas se enterassem de tal escândalo nosso sobrenome teria ficado manchado. Nem sequer meus familiares sabem, por isso não param de contratar um sem fim de detetives que fracassam em sua busca.

Agora compreendia tudo. Por isso não havia nenhuma ata de morte em seu nome, nemc adáveres que coincidissem com sua discrição. Porque para o resto do mundo, Uchiha Itachi, todavia encontrava-se vivo e em paradeiro desconhecido.

- Espera um momento. – recapacitou o detetive, tentando atar os cabos soltos da história. – E Deidara? Ele sabe algo dele?

- Não que eu saiba. Depois da morte do meu irmão, tentei me contatar com ele, mas me disseram que havia desaparecido. Nunca mais voltei a saber dele.

- E a carta?

Sasuke piscou confuso.

- Que carta?

- Durante a investigação encontramos um conhecido do seu irmão, que assegurava qe existia uma carta que a sua família mantinha oculta por seu conteúdo importante.

Sasuke encolheu os ombros, negando com a cabeça.

- Não sei do que está falando. Nunca existiu tal carta. – negou – Mentiram para você.

- Ohh, não.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, Sasule com o olhar posto sobre a placa de pedra, enquanto Naruto o estudava com descarado interesse. Se todo o que havia lhe ocntado era verdade, já não teria porquê seguir com a investigação. Deidara estava em paradeiro desconhecido, e a única pessoa que podia explicar o ocorrido com Shisui Uchiha também estava morta, de forma que suas possibilidades de esclarecer o caso eram praticamente nulas. Igualmente ao que ocorreu com os outros detetives.

Inclinou a cabeça para frente e com uma mão fez pressão na parte lateral do nariz, havia começado a sangrar de novo, pela hemorragia, ainda que não pareceu muito importante. Sasuke bufou contrariado, pôs uma das mãos no bolso da calça, extraindo um pano escuro, que ofereceu ao detetive com certa culpabilidade.

- Está sangrando muito. – evidenciou observando as mãos tingidas de vermelho.

- E de quem você acha que é a culpa, teme? – inquiriu três quartos mais agudo do que o normal, mas em nenhum momento de forma ofensiva.

- Sua, obviamente. Se não fosse um dobe intrometido, isso nunca teria acontecido – lhe recordou rindo dissimuladamente.

- Oh Deus, você riu... Está rindo! – inquiriu abrindo desmensuradamente os olhos. – Nas minhas costas, mas essa é a primeira vez que te vejo sorrir.

Sasuke franziu a boca, desfazendo em um instante a expressão risonha, desviando o olhar para um lado, com certo embaraço. Naruto percebeu como suas bochechas passavam de pálidas a uma leve coloração e daí a uma tentativa avermelhada que chegou, inclusive, acender as pontas das orelhas.

- E ainda por cima ficou vermelho! – exclamou assombrado de ver tantas facetas desconhecidas em Sasuke. Uma agradável onda de ternura o invadiu. – Realmente, hoje é um dia para surpresas.

- Cale-se dobe, e começa a caminhar. – farfulhou em uma tentativa de desviar o tema vergonhoso da conversa. – Vou te levar ao hospital.

Deu a volta, e sem esperar sequer que Naruto protestasse, começou a caminhar até o carro.

- Não precisa, é sério, não vou morrer por um pouco de sangue. Estou bem. – assegurou. – Quando chegar em casa eu cuido dos machucados e ficará como novo. Além de que, eu vim de carro, posso chegar sem problemas.

O moreno se deteve em seco, voltando o rosto inquisitor por cima do seu ombro.

- Não vai dirigir. – assegurou como quem não está disposto a receber uma contradição como resposta. – Não está em condições de fazê-lo.

- Está falando por causa disso? – o detetive ergueu o pano repleto de sangue. – Disse que não é nada, já sofri ferimentos piores.

Sasuke bufou irritado, girou em um resuleto movimento, agarrando bruscamente as golas da camisa do detetive, obrigando-o a caminhar em direção que ele quisesse.

- Já disse que te levo. Por acaso tenho que te deixar inconsciente para que deixe de me replicar?

Naruto o seguiu em tropeços, sem poder fazer nem dizer nada que lhe fizesse mudar de opinião. Uma vez dentro do carro, e no mais estrito silêncio, compreendeu a insistência de Sasuke. Um sorriso agradecido brotou de seus lábios.

Realmente, o bastardo não era bom com as desculpas.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Uma hora depois, a BMW negra estacionava em frente as portas do hospital, mas nenhum dos dois chegou a pisar nem sequer na recepção. Foi tudo o que Naruto conseguiu à seu favor, depois de tê-lo assegurado centenas de vezes que se encontrava em perfeito estado e não necessitava que nenhum doutor o revisasse. Não obteve a mesma sorte quando Sasuke assegurou que se não queria entrar em emergências, ele mesmo iria a sua casa e trataria pessoalmente do processo de cura. Bem, para ser sincero, Naruto não se incomodava no mais mínimo com essa última opção, além do mais, logo pôde constatar pelo irregular palpitar de seu peito, quanto havia sentido falta de sua companhia.

Uma vez em casa e sentado de frente no vaso sanitário do banheiro, Naruto experimentou uma estranha sensação de vertigem. Quis pensar que talvez era produto dos algodões rosado de desinfetante que tinha colocado nos orifícios do nariz, parando a hemorragia, mas enganar-se era uma perda de tempo. Sabia que a sensação de asfixia se originava do próprio Sasuke, que muito próximo a ele, lhe limpava com cuidado alguns hematomas do rosto.

Durante o longo tempo que durou o proceso de cura, Naruto tentou manter a postura, controlar seu nervosismo, não ruborizar, não hiperventilar, não olhar excessivamente o rosto imparcial do moreno, nem sua pele alva, o nariz reto, os lábios finos, suculentos, tentadores, mas acima de tudo não queria ver esses profundo olhos negros que o faziam ser tão raivosamente lindo.

Naruto fracassou em todos e em cada uma de suas tentativas.

Cerrou os olhos com força, fazendo uma última tentativa de manter a pouca sensatez que o mantinha em pé e não saltar-lhe em cima, e arrancar-lhe toda a roupa a tira, mas nem sequer assim conseguiu acalmar seu desejo. O simples roce dessas mãos frias acariciando sua bochecha lhe abrasava a pele e lhe acelerava o pulso.

- Por acaso te deixo nervoso, dobe? – questionou mordaz o moreno, dando-se conta de sua mais que alterada conduta.

Tocado e fudido. Já era bastante vergonhoso não poder controlar seu corpo por vontade própria, como que para que o bastardo lhe esfregasse na cara. Naruto entrecerrou os olhos malicioso, com uma careta de aborrecimento.

- Na real... – resmungou, cruzando os braços – Não é tão gostoso assim.

Os lábios de Sasuke se curvaram e um barulho parecido com uma risada brotou de sua garganta. Naruto o contemplou fascinado. Era a segunda vez que o via sorrir; uma risada honesta, limpa e alegre que lhe permitia uma visão completamente distinta da máscara de frieza na qual se escondia do mundo. Algo simplesmente belo.

- Deveria sorrir mais. – murmurou sem poder afastar os olhos dele.

Sasuke piscou desfazendo o gesto mais por pudor do que para contradizê-lo. Colocou um pouco de creme cicatrizante sobre seus dedos, aplicando-o no lábio cortado.

- Abre a boca. – o mandou, espalhando bem o creme, e enquanto o fazia, não pode evitar que seus olhos se desviassem até o pescoço moreno, onde uma débil mancha violeta estava a ponto de desaparecer. A mesma marca que havia visto vários dias atrás, quando se jogou em uma intoxicação etílica.

Uma torrente de ira de instalou em suas entranhas. Esse desgraçado do Sai...

E de repente, sem nem sequer haver-se proposto, veio em sua mente uma imagem dele mesmo naquele banheiro, em uma postura similar, com a cabeça enterrada naquele macio pescoço. Conhecia o sabor de Naruto. O havia provado muitas vezes, e naquela ocasião, o havia voltado a fazer.

Os olhos se abriram pela impressão da lembrança, ao recordá-la por completo. Não havia sido Sai, e sim ele mesmo quem havia deixado aquela marca no pescoço. Como não havia se lembrado antes? Isso mudava completamente as coisas. Um meio sorriso se instalou em seu rosto.

- E agora por sorri? – o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelhas duvidoso – Você é bastante estranho, sabia?

Naruto se incorporou colocando-se em frente ao espelho, pregado na parede, examinadno seu rosto já curado, mas coberto de tirinhas e hematomas. Por instinto também sorriu, enquanto retirava o algodão do nariz.

- Ainda que você tenha deixado minha cara desse jeito, não me parece muito diferente. Deveria ir pensando em como recompensar-me por sua falta de tato. – zombou.

- Fui eu que fiz. – musitou de improviso Sasuke, como se não houvesse o escutado.

- O que?

Em tempo viu como o moreno erguia o dedo, apontando para o pescoço. Por reflexo, Naruto colocou a mão em cima da zona, devolvendo a atenção para a frente do espelho. Ah, se referia a marca.

- Quem teria sido, baka. – increspou molesto. – Ninguém é tão idiota quanto fosse, para ir atacando a gente sem motivo algum.

Naruto respirou pesadamente quando em apenas alguns passos, Sasuke se colocou justamente atrás de suas costas, tão próximo que seu peto roçava, transmitindo-lhe calor, que o envolvia. Tragou saliva com dificuldade, e apoiando-se com força na pia, sustentou-lhe o olhar com nervosismo. Um violento estremecimento lhe percorreu o corpo quando notou como Sasuke aproximava o nariz de seu cabelo, aspirando-o com descarada passividade.

- Vê como é um idiota. – musitou a duras penas com a respiração desregulada.

Como a única resposta Sasuke deslizou uma mão de encontro a cintura, rodeando-o, apertando-o a seu corpo, enquanto com a outra agarrava um punhado de cabelo o obrigando a abraçar a cabeça. Quando teve o vulnerável pescoço a sua mercê, pousou os lábios sobre essa imperceptível marca, da qualnão exitou em reafirmar. Naruto estremeceu e um ligeiro gemido escapou de seus lábios, notando a queimação dessa hábil e brincalhona boca absorvendo-lhe sem contemplação.

- Espera - murmurou apenas em um fio de voz, sem força de vontade para afastá-lo. – Espera um momento, Sasuke. Isso não... Não...

Naruto quis se explicar melhor, mas as palavras não saíram. O desejava, o queria e o necessitava de uma forma doentia, como jamais pensou que desejaria alguém, como jamais pensou que ninguém encendiaria sua alma. Sasuke era uma droga, e ele é um drogado pecador. Mas, no entanto, era errado o que faziam. Não podiam continuar assim, não da forma que Sasuke queria. Não desejaria que o utilizasse para o seu capricho.

O detetive se agitou, até finalmente conseguir girar-se e afastá-lo, colocando ambas as mãos sobre seu peito.

- Já... Já te disse antes – pronunciou entrecortadamente evitando seu olhar, fazendo um grande esforço para controlar a tremedeira que o atingia. – Não vou voltar a participar dos seus jogos. Eu não sou nenhum maldito boqueteiro, nem nenhum joguete que possa usar ao seu capricho.

- Nunca disse que era. – reclicou carrancudo.

- Então o que pretende me agarrando dessa maneira? – ergueu o olhar e em seus olhos brilhou o desespero. – Está noivo de uma mulher, vai se casar com ela, mas apesar de tudo isso a trai sem cuidado e continua vindo a mim, me provocando, submetendo aos teus caprichos. – angustiado, inclinou o rosto sacudindo a cabeça várias vezes com ímpeto.

Era tão dificil falar com ele, fazê-lo entender que não queria ser o segundo prato de ninguém, nem nenhum amante quando sentia se sentia sozinho. Ele queria mais, ele queria tudo. Ter Sasuke como Sakura tinha, em uma relação aberta e sincera na qual nenhum dos dois tivesse de ocultar seus sentimentos, nem se envergonhar por querer outro homem, nem enganar a terceiras pessoas, inocentes. Era tão difícil compreender isso? Por acaso era um pensamento egoísta?

- Não quero que me use para satisfazer seus desejos. – sussurou com a voz baixa.

Esperou que Sasuke retrucasse, iniciasse alguma briga verbal, ou inclusive que debochasse dele, com muitas de suas irônicas frases cortantes, mas instantes depois ao compreender que o moreno não tinha intenção de adicionar nada em troca, suspirou resignado, afastando-se definitivamente dele.

Lhe doía, mas era consciente de que não podia continuar levando uma relação em que os sentimentos erão os últimos a terem lugar. Para seu bem e pelo de Sasuke, preferia cortar de uma forma saudável aquela relação insana, antes que seus coração estivesse partido. Ia abandonar o local quando uma frase o deteve em seco.

- Não a amo.

Os olhos de Naruto se abriram desmensuradamente, enquanto girava bruscamente o rosto por cima do ombro. Havia escutado bem? Demorou vários segundos para compreender as palavras e outros tantos para dar forma a sua duvidosa pergunta.

- O que?

Sasuke respirou profundamente e com calma se apoiou contra a pia, cruzando os braços.

- Eu disse que não amo a Sakura. – repetiu com descaso. – Faz tempo que eu sei.

A terapia com Kakashi finalmente o fez abrir os olhos. Queria Sakura, no mesmo sentido que podia querer uma maiga com a qual havia dividido muitos momentos de sua vida. A respeitava e sentia um profundo carinho por ela, mas não a amava e nunca o faria. Agora que tinha isso claro, não podia deixar de pensar que tudo não havia passado de uma desculpa para parar com as insistências de seu pai para vê-lo comprometido, e dessa forma encontrar uma maneira de evitar que mais alguém chegasse a entrar em seu coração.

Mas Naruto o havia feito, e o mundo não havia vindo a baixo.

Sim, definitivamente sua relação com Sakura havia chegado ao fundo.

- Isso era algo que eu já imaginava, mas então por que continua com ela? – perguntou duvidoso o detetive.

- É uma boa mulher. – encolheu os ombros indiferente. – Prefiro ela a qualquer outra. – Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas em dúvida e Sasuke explicou. – Uma das condições que meu pai pôs para mim herdar a corporação Uchiha era que eu deveria me casar e dar-lhe um herdeiro.

Os olhos de Naruto se abriram desmenssuradamente.

- Está dizendo que é um casamento por conveniência? – questionou erguendo o tom mais do que gostaria.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- E suponho que ela não sabe de tudo isso. – concluiu. O silêncio de Sasuke afirmou suas suspeitas. – Isso é mais rasteiro do que pensava.

- Cale a boca – girou o rosto veemente para ele. – Acha que eu gosto dessa situação? Prefere que a machuque dizendo que não a amo?

- Mas está a machucando igual, bastardo. – acusou. – Ainda que não a diga, com teu comportamento, tuas escapadas e tuas infidelidades está arruinando a confiança, o respeito e o carinho que ela deposita em ti. Não está dando oportunidade para ela ser feliz com outra pessoa que realmente a ame. Ela merece algo melhor.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas energicamente.

- Deixe-me ver se adivinho... Você é esse alguém melhor? – replicou irritado.

Naruto ergueu o rosto desafiador.

- Por que não? – desafiou – Eu ou qualquer um que corresponda aos seus sentimentos.

Sasuke alcançou o loiro em um par de passadas, e com pouca delicadeza lhe agarrou pela gola da camisa, aproximando-o ao seu rosto ameaçador.

- Não fará – grunhiu baixo, em um tom quase sensual. A tão curta distância, e com os olhos entrecerrados, sua expressão era realmente intimidante. – Vê essa marca? – com um dedo roço o pescoço do detetive. – Significa que você já tem dono.

Um agradável calor inundou o peito do detetive. Por acaso insinuava que gostava de si? O coração palpitava com força e o calor se acumulava sobre suas bochechas. Incapaz de manter-se por muito mais tempo sia indignação, replicou tentando não mostrar a satisfação que essas palavras lhe produziam.

- É só uma marca. Com o tempo desaparecerá.

Sasuke se aproximou tanto dele que suas bocas se roçaram.

- Nesse caso, voltarei a fazer quantas vezes forem necessárias. – grunhiu suavemente.

Naruto tremeu ao sentir o hálito quente chocando contra sua boca. Presintiu como o desejo começava a extender-se por suas entranhas e a duras penas conseguiu freiar sua urgente necessidade de beijá-lo até deixar os lábios vermelhos. Tomou ar tentando controlar a necessidade.

- Tem uma maneira curiosa de dizer que gosta de mim – ronroneou.

As púpilas de Sasuke piscaram, ébrias de desejo, foi o último que conseguiu perceber com clareza antes que seus lábios se precipitaram sobre os seus, ansiosos e desatados. Naruto gemeu profundamente quando a língua do moreno, convertida em uma atacante, e submergiu selvagemente em sua boca em um beijo faminto e desmedido. Uma parte da consciência de Naruto tentou evitá-lo, mas foi inútil, extasiado deixou que lhe subjulga-se e lhe mordesse os lábios sem piedade, enquanto as mãos como garras, lhe prensavam a cintura e acariciavam as costas quase que com desespero.

Um giro inesperado, um enérgico impulso, e a fria e deura parede se chocou contra suas costas; Sasuke o havia empurrado e encurralado. Sem preâmbulo, o moreno puxou os cabelos dourados, forçando-lhe a mostrar o tentador pescoço, e quando o teve a sua disposição, mergulhou o rosto cravando os dentes na pele quente. Naruto gemeu e se retorceu ultrajante, consciente que seu corpo havia diexado de obedecer-lo, como em todas as ocasiões anteriores, das quais Sasuke invadia seu espaço pessoal. Suas mãos em vez de freiar o arrebatante desejo, buscavam a cintura do moreno, tentando fundir-se sobre a camisa ou a calça, a roupa que primeiramente desapareceu de seu caminho.

Notava como o calor começava a inundar suas entranhas, a respiração se entrecortava, o coração batia desesperado, e o desejo emergia implacável em seu interior exigindo ser saciado, complacido. Um violento tremor, um gemido desejante, Sasuke havia começado a chocar impudicamente suas proemientes ereções por cima das calças. Se continuavam assim, nesse ritmo frenético, Naruto não duvidava que seria o primeiro a sofrer uma ejaculação precoce.

A duras penas conseguiu inverter as posições e imobilizar Sasuke contra a parede, pegando o lugar que antes ele ocupava. Se afastou ligeiramente, não muito, mas o suficiente para que o moreno não tivesse seus lábios ao alcance e ele pudesse encher seus pulmões do necessitado ar. Um grunhido ameaçador e um olhar de advertência por parte do moreno o fizeram soltar um débil riso complacido. Sasuke estava ansioso.

Era consciente de aonde levaria aquele caminho de espinhos em que caminhava junto com o moreno, e apesar de ambos tivessem sentimentos recíprocos, sua relação nunca chegaria a nada oficial. Amantes na cama e pessoas desconhecidas fora dela. Não soava muito alentador, mas retirar-se a essas alturas tão pouco era uma opção disponível. Sasuke já estava aprofundado demais em seu interior como que para explusá-lo dessa forma. Com premeditada lentidão, o loiro se inclinou à frente, para beijar o queixo e acariciar a pele com a respiração quente, enquanto aproximava lentamente os lábios de seu ouvido.

- Vou te dar o que você quer. – sussurrou provocador, roçando o lóbulo da orelha.

Um meio sorriso se instalou nos lábios do maior.

- A sim? – ironizou.

- Sim. – respondeu contundente.

Naruto agarrou com ambas as mãos a gola da camisa branca de seu companheiro e tirou ela pelos lados com rudeza, fazendo con que vários botões saissem desprendidos. Beijou com desejosa destreza a perolada clavícula e o peito, descendo até os rosados mamilos, os lambeu e mordeu ternamente, sem deixar de acariciar com as mãos os lados até o firme ventre. Sentia como o corpo do moreno estremecia sob seu toque, endurecendo sua ingle em resposta a cada beijo, a cada roce, respirando cada vez mais rápido e profundo.

Uns dedos ágeis se enredaram em seu cabelo dourado, sujeitando-o e tirando dele até conseguir que descesse até a protuberante ereção. Sim, claro que sabia o que Sasuke necessitava, o que desejava, o que exigia silenciosamente. Satisfazer seu desejo, o que havia estado buscando desde aquele dia em que se encontraram pela primeira vez naquela escura rua.

E desta vez o daria...

... Em troca de algo.

Com um gesto seguro afroxou o cinto, desabotou o botão e descorreu o zipper. A calça deslizou pelas suas longas pernas, deixando a vista um apertado boxer escuro, apertado ao quadril, em seu contorno se mostrava a silhueta avultada, do membro endurecido. Naruto afogou um gemido em antecipação. Ergueu o olhar, e orgulhoso contemplou como os desejosos e a púpila ocntornada de Sasuke não retirava os olhos de cima, esperando impaciente seu movimento seguinte.

Com premeditada lentidão Naruto retirou a roupa intima e com uma mão pegou o erguido e desafiante membro, começando a acariciá-lo. Um longo grunhido gutural se escutou de cima, enquanto as costas se arqueavam em um ato de reflexo, oferecendo o quadril, que buscavam um contato maior. Naruto sorriu complacido. Beijou um extremo e lambeu toda a base, as mãos de Sasuke se agarraram em seu cabelo o empurrando, guiando-o, até que a boca conseguiu mergulhar em grande medida no palpitante pênis.

Sasuke se encolheu violentamente, soltando um profundo gemido, apertando com ainda mais força a cabeça loira entre as mãos, convulso e sufocado. Quantas vezes havia estado naquela posição? Quantas bocas estiveram em volta de sua masculinidade? Nenhuma como aquela. Jamais antes aquele calor, a úmidade e a destreza de alguém lhe haviam feito se sentir tão deliciosamente devorada e complacido. Durante um longo tempo, deixou que os lábios do detetive castigassem o seu desejo, lhe atormentando com seu vai e vêm e lhe arrancando extenuantes gemidos. Queria abrir os olhos e não perder nenhum detalhe daquela boca, geralmente tão ruidosa, mas o extremo prazer o impedia. Sua cabeça caiu para trás com languidez ritmicamente por instinto a pélvis à tórrida sucção.

Estava tão perto, já pressentia a proximidade do orgasmo vindo desde seu ventre, nublando seu juízo. Só mais um pouco... Um pouco mais...

E inesperadamente Naruto deteve a fricção.

Sasuke grunhiu irritado, inclinando o rosto violentamente com o senho franzido.

- Merda, não pare! – brandou frustrado.

Em tempo conseguiu ver aos seus pés um brincalhão sorriso que o loiro o dedicava, enquanto abria sua camiseta e soltava os botões da braguilha. Escutou o som de um zipper ser aberto e curioso observou como detetive tinha começado uma manobra com uma sabonete em mãos.**¹ **Um meio sorriso se instalou nos seus lábios ao compreender que ele também iria se dar auto-prazer, ao mesmo tempo que o masturbava. Conforme, fechou os olhos soltando uma bufada.

Foi então que sentiu um dedo molhar roçar contra su traseiro.

Sasuke se tensou e no mesmo instante dirigiu um olhar estupefado para o detetive. O que demônios estava fazendo? Ninguém havia lhe dado permição para fazer uma sondagem em um território virgem sem aviso. Uma coisa era roçarem-se e tocarem-se, outra muito diferente era deixar um homem empurrar um dedo ou outra coisa em seu traseiro. Quando ia soltar toda uma completa lista de blasfêmias e vinganças, ficou sei respiração. Naruto havia decidido voltar a retomar o exercício bucal, e desta vez, de uma maneira realmente enérgica e profunda.

Sasuke se dobrou em dois completamente convulssionado com cada palpitação de sua ingle. Notava como o prazer se expnadia mais além do que jamais sentiu em sua maldita vida, enquanto o dedo deslizava para dentro dele sem obstáculos, esplorando e dominando, arrancando-lhe gemidos, que tratava de reprimir. A sensação era estranha, mas fodidamente boa. A ideia de afastar Naruto e terminar com aquela sondagem não consentida se diluiu por completo quando de um dedo passou a dois.

As sucções em sua ingle se intensificaram, os leves gemidos já eram gritos desesperados, sua postura definitivamente havia desaparecido. Se surpreendeu ao ver-se a si mesmo se pressionando contra aqueles dedos, tratando desesperadamente de aumentar as sensações, escutando sua própria voz, distante, exigindo por mais.

Novamente aquela boca talentosa se afastou dele, quando quase roçava no limite.

- O que te disse sobre parar, dobe? – voltou a rugir em protesto.

Naruto se incorporou e o beijou fogosamente nos lábios, antes de fazê-lo girar, deixando seu rosto contra a parede. Sasuke sentiu como suas nádegas eram separadas e o calor e a dureza de seu sexo começava a roçar-se de cima a baixo, contra seu traseiro. No mesmo instante se tensou consciente do que iria ocorrer. Era ir longe demais, seu orgulho não o permitiria. Não somente deixar aquele homem assumir o comando, como também permitir que fosse mais longe do que jamais havia permitido traspassar a ninguém, de que nunca consentiria a ninguém. Contudo, somente o pensamento de ter Naruto dentro dele já era por si só um ponto completamente discutível.

Sem demora, algo em seu interior incitava em render-se, a entregar-se sem restrições, a arcar com os prejuízos e desfrutar o momento. Antes qe sua mente chegasse em algum ponto claro, sua perna esquerda foir erguida e Naruto pressionava com cuidado, introduzindo em si lentamente o membro em seu interior.

Dor, a irrupção arrepiou todo o corpo, cortando-lhe parcialmente a respiração, ardia como mil demônios. Sasuke grunhiu, fechou os punhos e mordeu fortemente os lábios até sentir o sabor metálico de sangue em seu paladar; A pulsante opressão se abria a passo lento em seu interior, mas imparável, e instintivamente, seu corpo tentou explulsá-la.

- Não fique tenso. – sussurrou o loiro calidamente ao seu ouvido, detendo a irrupção para dar-lhe um ar. Beijou seu ombro e seu pescoço tentando distraí-lo. – Se concentre aqui.

A mão livre de Naruto se encerrou ao redor de sua palpitante dureza, a massageando sutilmente, relaxando-o suficiente para que o apertado anel de carne cedesse a passagem. Sasuke se obrigou a soltar seu corpo, permitindo a invasão que nunca antes havia consentido. Um sensual gemido em seu ouvido e o calor de outro corpo pressionado estreitamente contra suas nádegas lhe informou que havia sido preenchido por completo.

- Sasuke – gemeu o loiro entrecortado.

O moreno soltou um resmungo quando aquela dura longitude, enterrada entre suas nádegas, começou a mover-se lenta, mas com decisão, em seu interior, enquanto a mão massageava atenta e entregada em um equilibrio perfeito. A dor logo começou a dissipar-se convertendo-se em um prazer irracional. Com suas emoçoes fora de controle, não soube dissenir com clareza o que o confundia mais, se essa estranha sensação completa que Naruto o proporcionava, esquentando cada vez mais sua fria alma tão acostumada a sentir por dentro, ou a desesperada necessidade de querer perder-se por completo naquela luz que irradiava, tão quente e acolhedora, e nunca mais encontrar a escuridão onde até agora havia estado escondido.

O ritmo das envestidas logo aumentou, e com ele o intenso prazer. Sasuke teve que pousar uma das mãos sobre a parede, na altura de sua testa, para não sofrer uma comoção cerebral. Acompassou seu quadril as investidade de Naruto e uma violenta estocada o fez gemer profundamente. O detetive golpeava uma e outra vez sobre aquele ponto interno onde se concentrava todo o prazer, ameaçando gozar em qualquer momento. Os gemidos voltaram incessantes e as investidas mais rudes. Naruto notou a forte opressão do anel de carne apertando sua ereção e soube que seu companheiro estava a ponto de chagar ao seu limite. Começou a introduzir-ser nele cada vez com mais força, movendo a mão com energia.

Sasuke rugiu completamente estremecido, o calor começou a subir imaparável desde seu ventre, rompendo-se em um estalo surdo. Arqueou as costas e soltando um longo gemido deixou que sua semente saísse desparada salpicando a parede, derramando-se entre os dedos do loiro. Ainda convulso e preso pelas últimas ondas do intenso orgasmo, notou como a dura ereção saia com pressa de seu interior, e logo após um largo e agudo gemido, se derramava sobre suas costas um chorro denso.

O corpo de Naruto se apoiou esgotado sobre as costas de seu companheiro, deixando descansar sua testa sobre seu ombro, respirando profundamente. Demorou vários minutos para poder articular alguma palavra.

- Está bem, você ganhou. – musitou debilmente como que definitivamente joga a toalha e se deixa vencer. – Serei seu amante.

Sasuke sorriu satisfeito, cerrando os olhos. O último que recordou, antes de cair na inconsciência, foi um doce beijo que caía sobre seu senho e o calor de uns braços o abringando com ternura.

**0o0o0o0**

O incômodo toque de seu celular soando, o despertou de sua letargia, e sonolento, Sasuke abriu os olhos com a sensação de tê-los cerrado a poucos minutos. Estendeu a mão e tateou o criado-mudo até agarrar com irritação o aparelho. Sem sequer mirar o número atendeu a chamada.

- Diga – perguntou com voz cansada.

- Sasuke-kun, você está bem? – isso o surpreendeu, ao reconhecer a voz de sua noiva. – É muito tarde e como não tinha chegado em casa ainda, eu... Estava preocupada. Onde está?

- Onde estou? – repitiu sonolento, olhando ao seu redor. Desde a exterior tênue luz da lua iluminava sutilmente o local. Demorou alguns segundos em reconhecer o lugar e outros tantos para lembrar de como havia chegado ali. Se encontrava no quarto de Naruto, deitado sobre a cama. Tentou se mover, mas foi inútil. Uns braços possessivos o aprisionavam pela cintura com cobiça. Desviou o olhar até seu ombro direito, onde uma cabeça dourada descansava apoiada contra ele, o usando como travesseiro.

Não pôde evitar que um meio sorriso se formasse em seus lábios. Esse dobe idiota. Por acaso pensava que iria escapar ou algo do gênero? Ergueu uma das mãos e lhe mecheu distraidamente os cabelos, surpreendido por seu suave tato. Naruto ronroneou sem chegar a despertar, aproximando-se com maior intensidade ao seu corpo nu. Resultava estranhamente agradável poder sentir seu calor não só nos instantes em que ambos estivessem suando nos braços do outro, e sim mais, muito mais.

- Sasuke-kun? – insistiu sua namorada ante a falta de resposta.

O moreno saiu de seu devaneio, recobrando parte de seu juízo.

- Estou bem. A reunião se alongou mais do que o esperado. – repsondeu breve e esquívo. – Não me espere acordada.

E logo em seguida desligou.

Mentir para Sakura lhe resultava incômodo, no final das contas, era a única que se preocupava realmente com ele, mas era a única forma de protegê-la da verdade. Uma que se descobrta causaria muita dor.

Odiava a vulnerabilidade, a debilidade e a dependência que aquele idiota que dormia entre seus braços lhe criava, mas necessitava de seu calor, de sua paixão e sua companhia tanto quanto respirar.

Quem havia dito que se apaixonar por outro homem seria fácil?

Com certeza alguém como Kakashi.

Se vingaria dele se algum dia chagasse a encontrá-lo.

**Continuará...**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **E aqui acaba. Primeiro lemon completo entre esses dois homens. Não ficou como eu gostaria, mas enfim, não pude exigir mais da minha exprimida mente. Como veem Naruto é o dominante, não porque ele é o mais experiente dos dois no campo, ainda não descarto que irão trocar os papéis alguma que outra vez xD E por fim o bastardo desalmado do Sasuke finalmente conseguiu o que queria: Que fizessem um trabalhinho em seus baixos e ter Naruto aos seus caprichos e inteira disposição, como um amante. Mas... Por quanto tempo? Entre as virtudes de Naruto não se incluem precisamente a paciência.

Eu tentei manter a história do Itachi meio que relacionada ao mangá, (mudando um par de coisas), mas sim, ele está morto. Sinto muito, já disse em capítulos anteriores que não ia aparecer diretamente, mas ele não iria deixar de ter sua parte de protagonismo. (Que ainda não terminou).

Beijos, Naruko.

**Notas da Tradutora:**

**¹: **lembrem-se, eles estão em um banheiro. Só para quem achou meio estranha a frase \o

Deus, finalmente atualizando de novo. Não me culpem, esse cap tem 24 páginas, é gigante, e além do mais era lemon, tinha que ter cuidado pra não mudra mto o estilo da Naruko. (certo, confesso, eu me distrai uma hora lendo e esqueci de traduzir D: ) Mas enfim, não concordo com a N/A da Naruko quando ela diz que não saiu mto bom esse lemon, cara Naruko é a deusa dos lemons, os melhores lemons que já li vieram da cabeça dela. (Deus, quase morri de nosebleed traduzindo esse cap *-*)

Bem, o próximo cap já está sendo traduzido, então, não deve demorar mto. Agradeço por acompanharem a tradução dessa excelente fic e mais uma vez agradeço a Naruko pela permissão. Reviews?

Ps: perdão pelos ocasionais erros de português. Obrigada.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews: **minimini-san, vrriacho, Inu, pii, Mag-x-x**

Beijos ;*


	10. Chapter 10

**Titulo original:** 8 Semanas

**Autora:** Oo-Naruko-oO

**Tradutora:** Kappuchu09

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, e essa fic pertence à Naruko-chan.

**Cap 10: Quem revela seu segredo, perde sua liberdade**

_**Quatro semanas antes...**_

- Hey, idiota.

Naruto sentiu uma enérgica sacudida em seu ombro direito, fazendo com que começasse despertar de seu reconfortante sonho, e reticente ao abrir os olhos e abandonar o conforto que lhe proporcionava aqueles preciosos minutos de descanso, grunhiu irritado girando o corpo para o lado contrário.

- Estou falando contigo, dobe.

A sacudida se deteve e o loiro respirou aliviado. Que maneiras eram aquelas de acordar alguém? Com certeza, que se tratava de algum descerebrado carente de compaixão. Balançou a cabeça, murmurrando entre os dentes uma maldição, mas não chegou a abrir os olhos.

- Por acaso eu tenho que chutar o teu cú para que acorde?

Uma de suas bochechas foi beliscada e estirada cruelmente até conseguir que com pesadez abrisse os olhos. Quando conseguiu centrar a visão, depois de muito piscar, o primeiro que distingiu foi o belo rosto de Sasuke mimado por seu habitual senho franzido.

- Sasuke? – murmurrou quando se acordou. O que demônios fazia em sua casa? Por acaso estava sonhando com ele de novo? Bocejou ruidosamente, esfregou os olhos e voltou a centrar o olhar no moreno, que de pé junto à cama, o olhava divertido, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Não, definitivamente não era um sonho. Sasuke era real.

- Estava babando, usuratonkachi. – vangloriou-se.

Mais desperto, mas não menos confuso, Naruto passou o dorso da mão pela boca, eliminando os restos de saliva. Foi então quando reparou em sua total falta de roupa, a cama desfeita e a forma do travesseiro posto ali, não era difícil de adivinhar que outra pessoa também havia dormido. Seus olhos voltaram novamenre para a figura impassível de Sasuke, pulcramente vestido e arrumado, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos de forma distraída.

As lembranças da noite anterior chegaram a sua mente de forma precipitada, dando espaço sem esquecer-se de nenhuma imagem obscena e desinibida dentro de seu banheiro. Notou como um leve rubor tingia seu rosto, e envergonhado, inclinou a cabeça para frente. Sasuke estava ali por que... Haviam transado.

- Bom dia pra ti também. – falou enquanto arrumava os cobertores na altura de sua glande.

Mostrava-se imensamente gracioso vê-lo coibido, com os alvoroçados cabelos rebeldes caindo sobre sua testa e aquela expressão tímida e ruborizada que tentava ocultar. Sasuke não pode parar de pensar aonde havia ido parar a máquina sexual que a noite anterior havia assumido por completo o comando. Esse era o Naruto verdadeiro? Iria se divertir muito descobrindo.

- O que é tão engraçado, teme? – veio com reprimenda da cama. Sasuke desfez o sorriso entretido, que havia formado inconscientemente e então foi o momento de Naruto sorrir.

O loiro afastou as cobertas e se ergueu pelo mesmo lado que o moreno ocupava, deixando-se ver sem pudor sua completa nudez. Uma cosquinha no estômago fez Sasuke mexer-se inquietamente enquanto analisava cuidadosamente. Agradava-lhe o que via: a pele bronzeada, a curva das costas, o traseiro redondo, e os músculos que se marcavam sutilmente em suas pernas. Uma visão muito suculenta para àquela hora da manhã, tão cedo.

Surpreendeu-se a si mesmo, seguindo-o absorto com o olhar até que se deteve em frente ao armário, de onde extraiu uma calça negra de algodão. Um grunhido desaprovador brotou de sua garganta quando o incômodo tecido cobriu aquilo que se esforçava para contemplar.

- Quer tomar café da manhã? – lhe perguntou o detetive, girando-se para ele. – Terá que ser ramen, é a única coisa que eu tenho na dispensa.

Tomar café da manhã não era precisamente o que seus hormônios começavam a reclamar. Ao mesmo instante sacudiu a cabeça energicamente. Maldição, não. Havia o acordado por um motivo, que durante uns sugestivos instantes quase se esqueceu.

Com passos seguros o seguiu até a cozinha.

- Só queria deixar uma coisa clara antes de ir. – disse recompondo seu semblante sério. Rodeou a mesa até que estivesse de frente para o loiro. - Não te contei sobre meu irmão para que saísse divulgando por ai. Ninguém deve saber... Nem minha família, nem Sakura, e que continue sendo assim por muito tempo, entendeu? – questionou severo como quem nãp aceita replica como resposta – Se fizer, eu...

- Relaxa – lhe interrompeu o loiro assentindo com franqueza. – Não farei. Pode confiar em mim.

Ainda que suas palavras não fossem de todas sinceras, já que seu chefe já conhecia parte dos dados. O solucionaria antes que o bastardo pudesse dar-se conta.

- Bom. E a respeito da noite passada...

- Somente amantes. – lhe interrompeu novamente adivinhando qual ia ser o discursso seguinte. Tratou de sorrir, mas sua expressão artificial não pôde ocultar o vazio que essas palavras causavam em seu interior. Sabia que levar esse tipo de relação, apenas lhe causaria uma dor e sofrimento desnecessário, ao seu coração que já padeia ao não ser completamente correspondido. Mas ainda assim decidiu prosseguir. Porque para ele, já era tarde demais. – Tão pouco direi a alguém.

Sasuke assentiu de acordo.

- Bom, porque eu negarei se o fizer.

Naruto rodou os olhos com sufrida paciência.

- Algo mais? – inquiriu sustentando o cansado olhar. O moreno estreitou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava até ele com os lábios entreabertos.

- E me vingarei de ti. – ronroneou.

Um brincalhão sorriso se desenhou nos lábios do detetive. Não sabia por que lhe dava a impressão de que não era a primeira vez, nem ele a primeira pessoa, que recebia dos lábios de Sasuke aquela sútil ameaça. Como também intuía que não eram muitas as vezes que chegava a cumprí-la.

- Me lembrarei disso. – disse sarcástico, inclinando-se sobre a mesa.

- Hm.

Em silêncio ambos se observaram. Naruto descobriu satisfeito como os brilhantes olhos negros lhe davam uma bela vista de cima a baixo, centrando-se mais em seu peito descoberto e a linha sinuosa de seu baixo ventre, o que acrescentou em seu ego e ampliou seu sorriso. Agradava-lhe ser o centro da atenção daquele belo homem de caráter odioso. Mas o que mais o agradava era que detrás de tudo aquilo, lutando para permanecer oculto no fundo de suas púpilas, jazia um intenso desejo.

O que por desgraça não podia ser saciado com frequência. O fundamental em sua relação era manter a discrição. O mais mínimo erro poderia levantar suspeitas difíceis de serem esquecidas.

- É melhor que não venha freqüentemente à minha casa. – musitou Naruto, sem saber explicar os riscos que ambos corriam se alguém descobrisse. – Não é um lugar completamente seguro, e tão pouco seria bom que nos vissemos com frequência. É melhor que utilizemos um lugar neutro para os dois.

Sasuke não contradisse essas palavras. Bem sabia o quão certas eram.

- Há muitos outros lugares aonde ir; os bares, cafeterias, cinemas... – adicionou o loiro pensativo. – Só cuide para que Sakura não suspeite e tudo irá bem.

Sakura seguia sendo um problema e Sasuke sabia. Um lastro da medida que passava o tempo se fazia mais difícil e pesado de se levar. Por acaso poderia deixá-la? Não quando a vontade de seu pai estava no meio.

- E falando de cinemas, há um filme que eu gostaria de ver. – insinuou o loiro distraidamente. – O sexto Hokage, já viu?

Sasuke ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, o olhando sarcástico. Por acaso tinha cara de ter tempo para ir a cinemas? Nem sequer recordava quanto tempo faz desde a última vez que pisou em um. Um ano? Dois? Talvez um pouco mais.

- Me disseram que é muito bom. – asseverou – Fala de um jovem valente que tem como destino salvar o mundo ninja da destruição, e o melhor de tudo é que ele mesmo tem dentro de si contido o maior dos demônios, acredita? Um demônio querendo trazer a paz à terra. – sorriu divertido. – Adoro esse tipo de estórias.

Sasuke piscou os olhos com paciência. E não duvidava, esse tipo de trama bizarra de heróis que arriscam suas vidas pela paz mundial sempre agradavam a um público determinado; os dobes idiotas como ele.

- Ao cinema... – musitou pensativo Sasuke. De todas as coisas que lhe passavam pela cabeça, ver um filme era a última. Intimidade, privacidade, assentos um colados no outro, completa escuridão... Sim, o cinema era um lugar seguro para deixar rede solta aos seus frustrados desejos. – Cada dois dias Sakura faz um turno de noite no hospital. Não poderá ser até então.

- Bem – se aproximou ele, e com premeditada lentidão, pousou um doce e casto beijo nos lábios. – Me avise quando seja.

Sasuke assentiu antes de girar-se e sair, fechando a porta logo após.

Naruto demorou um pouco mais para retomar as suas atividades.

Viver uma relação secreta com uma pessoa comprometida nunca havia entrado em seus planos, muito menos perder a cabeça por ele até o ponto de aceitar ser seu amante. Sob seu ponto de vista, a situação na qual se encontrava tinha muitas vantagens assim como muitos inconvenientes. Sexo, diversão, companhia, amizade... Teria o melhor de uma relação sem as responsabilidades que isso implicava, mas... Durante quanto tempo?

Ser amante significava dividir muitas coisas, exceto as duas coisas mais importantes na vida: O amor e os sentimentos.

Porque Sasuke, a pessoa que o havia convertido em um amante, não escolheu a ele. Preferiu continuar com seu mundo vazio e monótono, esconder suas vergonhas, seguir com sua noiva e unir seus caminhos em matrimônio para o resto de suas vidas. E ele se limitaria a ficar em segundo plano, no qual compartilharia momentos mais simples e às vezes tão importantes de um romance oficial, seria cruelmente impossível.

Realmente valia apenas destruir seu coração por uns efêmeros instantes de prazer?

O romance e a arriscada alegria não eram tão gratificantes como se supunha que deveria ser a felicidade.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Espero que possa encontrar algo. Esta já é a segunda vez que contrato um detetive para que o siga. – comentou a jovem com um premeditado tom baixo. Desconfiava, ergueu o rosto dando uma rápida olhada a sua volta, e quando constatou que seu encontro não chamava atenção de ninguém que passeava por aquele discreto parque, decidiu prosseguir. – Pelo que entendi sua empresa utiliza um método de alta eficiência, de acordo com o que o caso requer. Em que consiste exatamente?

- É um pouco problemático de se explicar. – bufou entediado o detetive. Pelo canto dos olhos viu como a jovem cliente, sentada ao seu lado naquele banco de madeira, virava o rosto em sua direção, arqueando as sobrancelhas em atitude confusa. No mesmo instante soube que sua resposta, como sempre, não havia convecido.

Incomodado, Shikamaru estalou a língua antes de prosseguir com um lânguido tom cansado.

- Durante a investigação nosso escritório usa a mais moderna tecnologia digital ao fim de obter evidências, desde vídeos ou imagens em alta qualidade. Também oferecemos serviços GPS localizador de veículos, câmeras ocultas, e sistemas de grampo telefônico e detenção de escutas. – de uma maleta negra, o detetive retirou um computador portátil que ligou, começando a teclar eficientemente.

Sakura se inclinou um pouco para sua esquerda até ter ao alcance de seus olhos os dados refletidos na tela do computador.

- Isso quer dizer... Que pode invadir a linha? – pronunciou assombrada.

- Claro. – Shikamaru deixou de teclar e girou a tela para sua cliente mostrando-lhe um sistema informátivo. – Mediante a esta explicação se pode grampear diretamente os celulares sem ter que solicitar ordem judicial, nem contar com as companhias telefônicas. Uma vez que a linha seja detectada não só terá acesso a qualquer tipo de conversa, sim também a identidade de seu comunicante e o lugar de onde se está efetuando. Tudo em tempo real, através do compuador.

- Surpreendente. – confessou admirada. – Podiamos fazer uma prova?

- Agora? – questionou o detetive com pesadez.

- Senão quando? – espetou irônica.

- Mendokuse... Devia ter escolhido outra carreira quando tive oportunidade, mas me dava cansaço de mudar os formulários de inscrição. – musitou mais para si mesmo que como observação. Com apatia começou a teclar novamene sobre o portátil. – Nesse caso necessitarei do número detelefone.

Uma vez que todos os dados foram introduzidos, Sakura esperou paciente que aquele detetive de aspecto preguiçoso e folgado terminasse de teclar um sem fim de códigos completamente indecifráveis. Sua indolência e esse rosto de eterna falta de sono a desconcertavam, ao ponto de questionar sua capacidade e conhecimento. Se pudesse escolher, logo preferiria Naruto.

Mas não podia voltar a solicitar seus serviços, já havia abusado o suficiente de sua amabilidade.

Cansada, se jogou um pouco sobre o banco, contemplando pensativa como um grupo de crianças jogavam e gritavam animando a tranquilidade do parque.

Pela segunda vez se via obrigada a sofrer aquela situação, de novo contratando os serviços de um detetive. Mas que outra coisa poderia fazer? Falar com Sasuke já não era nem sequer uma alternativa, estava segura que seu namorado preferiria passa o resto da sua vida no mais estrito mutismo ante lhe contar a verdade. Aonde havia ficado a confiança? Em que ponto de suas vidas havia desaparecido? Sentia que algo em seu interior se retorcia angustiosamente e Sakura cerrou os olhos, apertando com energia os punhos.

- Está me escondendo algo, eu sei – disse debilmente mais falando consigo mesmo do que para contar seu relato. – Antes era algo raro, mas ultimamente a situação entre nós dois tem piorado. Todos os dias chega em casa tarde, cada vez está mais esquivo e distante, quase não coincidimos, e quando fazemos me dirigi apenas a palavra. – a jovem inclinou o rosto, ocultando a palpável dor que transmitia a expressão amarga e sombria em seu rosto. – Antes Sasuke não era assim. Algo o fez mudar e quero saber o que.

Shikamaru estalou a língua, mas não disse nada.

- Outro dia não veio dormir – prosseguiu com certa inquietude contida em sua voz – E quando liguei nem sequer se dignou a me dar uma explicação. Só disse que estava bem e que não o esperasse acordada, pode acreditar? Já não tenho nenhuma dúvida, tem uma amante e vou descobrir quem é. Ainda que seja algo que me desconcerta. Cada manhã recolho suas roupas com a desculpa de fazer a inspeção, e nenhuma dela tem conservado, nunca, impregnada uma essência de mulher.

- É um lado que tens que ter em conta, mas às vezes é irrelevante. – bufou Shikamaru – Quero dizer, talvez seu namorado seja consciente disso e por isso elimina qualquer prova antes que possa desencadear uma situação de desconfiança entre vocês. – explicou – Já reparou se alguma vez levava algum tipo de marca pelo corpo?

Sakura pensou determinadamente na pergunta, antes de negar com certa incertitude.

- Não que me lembre.

- Manchas de vermelho? Presentes inesperados? – insistiu.

Sakura voltou a negar com a cabeça, e Shikamaru suspirou fastidiosamente antes de erguer o rosto às nuvens.

- Nesse caso, e com todo respeito senhorita... Já pensou alguma vez na ideia de que talvez não se trate de uma mulher o que seu noivo procura?

Sakura o olhou alarmada perto de indignada.

- O que insinuas? Isso foi muito grosseiro da sua parte. – inquiriu, e sua expressão se tornou irritada – Sasuke não tem esse tipo de inclinações sexuais. Estou com ele há anos suficientes para estar segura disso. Grande estupidez.

- Era só uma sugestão. – comentou.

- Pois não volte a fazê-la. – espetou com evidente raiva.

Sakura cruzou os braços aspirando com aspereza. Sasuke gay? Por favor, e o que seria depois? Por acaso sua relação era uma mentira? A jovem ficou rindo ante o simples pensamento. Era uma ideia descabelada e impensável. Ela melhor do que ningém sabia quanto lhe agradavam a Sasuke as curvas femininas e os peitos sinuosos. Sua estranha atitude devia tratar-se de outra coisa, não estava segura do que, mas definitivamente iria descobrir.

- Já está pronta. – anunciou o detetive olhando a tela. – Preciso que ligue para ele para saber se temos a linha corretamente grampeada.

Sakura piscou confusa.

- E o que digo?

Shikamaru bocejou abertamente.

- Sua perseguição começará hoje mesmo, por isso seria apreferível que lhe desse uma desculpa convincente que o faça entender que hoje não voltará para casa até bem tarde; Dessa forma ele tomara confiança e baixará a guarda, indo com tranquilidade aonde nós dois queremos que nos leve. Até o ponto principal desse caso. Sua suposta amante.

- Que plano brilhante. – elogiou admirada.

Shikamaru suspirou fastidioso, piscando os olhos com cansaço.

- Eu sei. – musitou com desgana.

A mulher contemplou duvidosa durante uns segudos o seu celular, buscando mentalmente um pretexto coerente, e quando acreditou tê-lo encontrado, discou o número de seu namorado.

Quando ia para a segunda chamada, foi atendida.

_- Sakura._

- Olá Sasuke-kun. – o saudou com nervosismo – Desculpa se te incomodo, estava ocupado?

_- Não. Quer algo?_

- Pra dizer a verdade, sim. – fez uma pausa buscando as palavras exatas, e quando acreditou ter as encontrado, prosseguiu. – No hospital teve uma troca de última hora e precisam de pessoal. Tenho que ficar e cobrir um turno dobrado de noite e não vou ter tempo de pegar os anéis de casamento que encomendamos na joalheria, você podia pegar?

- _Hoje tenho uma reunião importante, não vou a..._

- Por favor – lhe interrompeu a jovem aflingida – Sei que teu trabalho é importante, mas isto também é para nós. Imagine quando chegue o dia do casamento e digamos ao padre que não temos as alianças, com certeza que irá se negar a nos casar. – a jovem riu ante a pequena piada, e desilusionada ante ao mutismo de seu noivo, insistiu. – Sasuke-kun?

_- Está bem – suspirou com cansado – Que horas vai sair?_

- Hm, não estou certa – duvidou em dizer uma hora ao azar – Melhor que não me espere acordado.

- _Hm._

- Perfeito. Não trabalhe muito. – adicionou com ternura. – Te vejo em casa.

Desligou e imediatamente olhou esperançada o detetive, que relaxado, sorria com astúcia.

- O grampiamos.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sentado na poltrona, e com os cotovelos apoiados nos repolsos de braço, Sasuke consultou pela terceira vez seu relógio de pulso. Passavam dez minutos da hora combinada e o tedioso filme já havia começado. Onde demônios esse dobe havia se metido? Inquieto, voltou a fizar seu olhar na porta de entrada e deixou que seus pensamentos o obsorvessem.

Nunca em sua vida pensou que chegaria a viver uma situação igual. Havia ido para cama com um homem, havia deixado que entrasse onde nunca antes ninguém entrou, tanto em seu coração, quanto em seu corpo, e o mais desconcertante de tudo: Havia desfritado enormemente sem medos, dúvidas e prejuízos que deviam tê-lo atingido em uma situação assim, nem sequer na manhã seguinte quando despertou ainda abraçado a esse dobe. Ele, controlador nato em toda a sua vida e em seu trabalho até o mais mínimo detalhe, havia cometido o mais irracional dos atos com total consentimento, e comprovou surpreso, como em sua mente não residia nenhum resquício de remorso.

Não deveria estar ao menos um pouco envergonhado? Não era simples demais a forma que havia aceitado os sentimentos de Naruto? Não era perturbador a maneira como ele mesmo o correspondia?

A única coisa que realmente o inquietava naquele momento, era esse insaciável desejo que lhe corroía por dentro. Mesmo depois de tê-lo saciado, mesmo depois de ter conseguido seu propósito, sua ânsia e seu corpo exigiam mais, o queria inteiro. Normalmente se desfaria dos estorvos que pudesse complicar sua vida futura, mas com Naruto era diferente. E ali se encontrava pagando pelas consequências de seus atos, escondendo-se como um adolescente temeroso que seus pais o surpreendam com seu primeiro namorado.

A porta de entrada se abriu filtrando um resquício de luz que deixou entrever durante breves instantes uma conhecida silhueta. Sasuke suspirou complacido, era ele. Viu como os olhos do loiro deram uma rápida varredura na sala, buscando-o, e quando o encontrou nas poltronas finais se aproximou sentando-se ao seu lado.

De perto e com a visão mais clara, Sasuke não pode evitar observá-lo de cima a baixo.

Usava uma calça jeans folgadas, de cintura baixa que apertavam a medida justa da linha de seu sinuoso quadril. Camiseta em tom terra, colando ternamente seus ombros e peito, onde se desenhava uma estranha aspiral escura que vagamente o resultava familiar. Como sempre os cabelos estavam abarrotados e impregnados de gel fixador que para nada servia contra os revoltosos dourados, e em seus olhos brilhava uma cativadora luz que não havia visto até agora. Terna e tão quente como seu amável sorriso.

- Está atrasado. – grunhiu Sasuke, tentando não mostrar a turbulação que o produzia.

- E de quem você acha que é a culpa? – retorquiu em voz baixa. – Quando disse para me avisar, me referia tempos antes, não meia hora atrás. Vim o mais rápido que pude.

Sasuke sorriu para si mesmo. Poderia tê-lo avisado muito ante, logo depois que Sakura o ligou para informar que voltaria tarde do trabalho, mas definitivamente não ia deixar que o dobe visse o ansioso que estava por vê-lo novamente.

- Começou há muito tempo? – perguntou oferecendo o pote de pipocas que havia comprado na entrada.

- Dez minutos.

Roubou-lhe uns quantos grãos de pipoca e com um suspiro fastidioso contemplou a tela. Como havia esperado, o filme não chamava em absoluto sua atenção. O universo ficticio que dava fundo a trama principal caracterizada por ninjas e demônios todo poderosos, lhe aborrecia. A única coisa que despertou ligeiramente sua curiosidade foi um dos ninjas, cujo objetivo se baseava fundamentalmente na vingança. Além disso, o protagonista principal, irritante até não poder mais, não havia deixado de gritar e repetir uma ou outra vez que conseguiria ser Hokage. Por que não o deixam ser de uma vez para que se cale?

Agora recordava por que nunca ia ao cinema, era uma perda de tempo. Mas Naruto parecia estar encantado, gesticulando e fazendo todo o tipo de comentários sobre o protagonista com emoção.

- Ele me lembra você. – bufou Sasuke com um leve tom de irritação.

- Sério? – perguntou com um amplo sorriso. – Por sua determinação? Por sua coragem? Por nunca abandonar seu caminho ninja, até mostrar a todos o quanto vale?

- Não. Pela maldita dor de cabeça.

- Bastardo – murmurou inflando as bochechas. – Vejo que começou a desarrolhar seu senso de humor, isso foi muito gracioso.

Um meio sorriso se instalou nos lábios do moreno. O olhou pelo canto de olhos e orgulhoso comprovou como o filme havia caído em um segundo plano e sua atenção recaia totalmente nele. O loiro de repente olhou inquietante ao seu redor o que despertou seus alertas e tensou seus músculos. Instintivamente também observou a sua volta, nenhuma pessoa sentava em sua fila nem na da frente, e as poucas pessoas mais a frente deles não prestavam a mais mínima atenção. Voltou a olhar o loiro com uma sobrancelha arqueada, perguntando silenciosamente o que demônios procurava, e de repente Naruto se aproximou, depositando um terno e úmido beijo em sua boca, que eriçou a pele e acelerou seu pulso.

Mais relaxado compreendeu que esse dobe idiota não procurava ninguém, só comprovava que ninguém os olhava para poder aproximar-se dele.

A língua brincalhona lhe lambeu os lábios recorrendo a sua forma, primeiro o de baixo e logo o de cima antes de adentrar-se impaciente dentro de sua boca, explorando e subjulgando, arrancando-lhe pequenos grunhidos desejantes, provocando seu desejo. Sasuke o correspondeu entregue, erguendo uma mão que se enrredou entre os calos dourados, forçando o rosto contra o seu, para que não pudesse se afastar.

- Sasuke – sussurrou enrouquecido. Mordeu-lhe desejante os lábios, o queixo deslizando para o pescoço até a clavícula. Pousou uma mão sobre o sinuoso peito e o acariciou por cima da camisa, baixando até o marcado ventre que encolheu em estremecimento.

A excitação de Sasuke aumentou extendendo-se rápida e quente baixo a superfície de sua perolada pele a par de sua respiração acelerada. Buscando aplacar seu desejo, agarrou o pulso de Naruto e guiou a mão até sua entreperna, erguida e palpitante.

Naruto grunhiu desejoso, enquanto apertava e mordia a clavícula e apertava cobiçoso a proeminiente ingle sob a palma de sua mão. Ansioso desabotoou a braguilha e deslizou os dedos por sob o tecido. Na ponta de seus dedos notou a cosquinha da região púbica, antes de agarrar-se com descarado interesse a turgente dureza cobiçada. Era consciente de que se encontrava em um lugar público cheio de gente, mas enquanto nenhum deles fizesse muito barulho, ninguém tinha porque saber, não é?

Um longo e gutural grunhido escapou do peito do moreno, fustigado pelo prazer dessa deliciosa fricção. Desejando poder sentir um maior contato, abriu mais as pernas, deixando o movimento livre para essa mão esperta, enquanto com a sua própria alcançava a entreperna de seu companheiro. Depois de tudo, não era tão ruim assim ir ao cinema...

- Por aqui, as últimas filas sempre são as melhores.

Escutaram vozes perto de suas posições, e sobressaltados, se separaram um do outro voltando a ocupar seus assentos em uma neutra posição antes que alguém pudesse perceber o que faziam. Os novos visitantes, dois homens de meia idade, ocuparam assentos na fila à frente a sua.

Quem demônios decide entrar no cinema na metade do filme?

A fúria corria queimando em suas veias, a sede de sangue fervia frenética por suas entranhas, os punhos se cerraram frustrados, os dentes rangiam com força. Sasuke jurou internamente vingar-se deles, de sua família e de toda a sua estirpe. E uma vez vingado, os cortaria em pedaços e os queimaria em uma grande fogueira.

- Viu? Por sua culpa perdemos a metade do filme. – resmungou um dos homens a frente. – Te disse para ser mais pontual.

- Mah, sério que queria ver, sendo que no fim são todos iguais?

- E o que viemos fazer aqui, idiota? – se escutou um auch, e como uma das silhuetas encolhia a cabeça.

- Eu achava que vinhamos fazer a segunda coisa que se pode fazer em um cinema. – pronunciou inclinando-se ao seu companheiro.

- O que está fazendo? Fique quieto, tem gente atrás, podem nos ver.

- Com certeza que eles também estão metendo a mão.

Sasuke os fulminou com os olhos ameaçantes. Sim, era isso mesmo que estavam fazendo até que esses desgraçados os interrompessem. Irritado cerrou os olhos e pressionou com energia a ponte do nariz. Juraria que essa voz indolente e preguiçosa lhe era levemente familiar.

- Kakashi, tira a mão daí seu maldito pervertido.

Os olhos de Sasuke se abriram desorbitados e o sangue congelou sob suas veias. Havia dito... Kakashi? Seu consultor sentimental? Pelas costas o estudou com afínco. Não havia dúvidas, não conhecia mais ninguém que tivesse essa cor prata nos cabelos, com a tendência de cair para um lado.

- Temos que sair daqui – rugiu frenético dando-lhe um cutucão nervoso ao detetive.

- O que? Por quê?

Como resposta lhe apertou fortemente um braço, o obrigando a se levantar junto consigo. Não havia tempo para explicações, se esse maldito intrometido os descobrisse... Ou se dava conta de quem o acompanhava, não só confirmaria a tendência sexual que já adivinhou anteriormente, mas sim, botaria um fim ao rosto de sua infidelidade.

- Hum? Sasuke? Que surpresa te encontrar aqui.

Maldição!

Com o coração a mil por hora e um incômodo suor frio deslizando por suas costas, o referido duvidou se girava e enfrentava as consequências, golpeá-lo até deixá-lo em estado vegetativo para o resto da sua vida, ou sair dali o mais rápido possivel. Mas já havia visto Naruto, sua infidelidade estava descoberta. Ainda que... Talvez conseguisse passá-lo como um amigo qualquer.

- O conhece? – lhe sussurrou o detetive ao seu lado.

Lentamente girou o rosto por cima do seu ombro, encontrando-se com quem estava evitando. O rosto indolente de Kakashi.

- E, além disso, muito bem acompanhado, pelo que vejo. – comentou seu consultor dedicando-lhe um avaliativo olhar dos pés a cabeça ao loiro.

- Não é o que está pensando. – retorquiu no mesmo instante o moreno.

- Claro que não. – Kakashi fez um sinal com a mão para que se aproximasse dele, enquanto sorria sarcasticamente – E se quiser posso continuar fingindo que não estou vendo sua braguilha aberta.

Tocado e fudido. Sasuke recolocou suas roupas com toda a pressa sem poder evitar jurar internamente que colocaria esse desgraçado consultor no primeiro lugar de sua longa lista de vinganças, e torturá-lo lenta e retorcidamente até a morte.

- Naruto? – perguntou o outro homem, girando até eles.

- Iruka-sensei! – saudou animadamente.

A coisa se complicava cada vez mais, os quatro se conheciam anteriormente.

- Faz muito tempo que não te via. Cresceu muito. – lhe disse Iruka amavelmente ao loiro. – Como está Jiraya-san?

- Pervertido como sempre. Há coisas que não mudam com os anos. – explicou com uma sofrida paciência. – Continua dando aulas em Konoha Gakuen?

- Sim, ainda que por sorte já não tenho alunos tão desordeiros como você. – riu debilmente – Podiamos combinar algum dia... Faz tempo que não comemos ramen juntos.

- Isso seria genial.

- Que tal depois que acabe o filme? – sugeriu Kakashi com uma divertida malicia, sem deixar de olhar os divertidos tics nervosos no rosto de Sasuke. – Há tantas coisas sobre o que conversar...

O detetive olhou Sasuke o consultando em silêncio a proposta. De sua boca não saiu nem uma só palavra, mas seus olhos como chamas ardendo em um fogueira falavam por si só. A resposta era de rotunda negação.

- Talvez outro dia. – apressou em se desculpar o loiro.

- Mah, não importa. De qualquer forma, estou pressentindo que logo voltaremos a nos ver. – insinuou o consultor.

Com uma forçada despedida, ambos os homens deram meia volta saindo da sala na metade do filme. Uma vez tomada à saída de emergência, e em um pequeno banco solitário, se deteram.

- Filho da puta – grunhiu Sasuke baixo, apertando os punhos com raiva. – Sabe, esse desgraçado do Kakashi sabe.

- O que ele sabe? – perguntou duvidoso.

- De nós, idiota. – sacudiu energicamente a cabeça tentando se acalmar. – Eleconhece a relação que mantenho com a Sakura e a que mantenho fora do meu compromisso com ela. E agora graças a isto já sabe com quem.

- O que? Como que sabe de tudo isso? – perguntou alarmado – Quem é? Da onde o conhece?

- É uma longa história. – bufou. Viu como a cor se esvaia rapidamente das bochechas morenas, enquanto assimilava a importante informação e apressou em adicionar para sua tranquilidade. – Não tem por que se preocupar. Não vai dizer a ninguém, me assegurarei disso pessoalmente.

Com visível esgotamente Naruto se apoiou sobre a parede mais próxima, meditando em silêncio.

- Mais alguém sabe – adicionou instantes depois.

- Não. Ele é o único.

O detetive soltou um largo suspiro.

- De qualquer forma falarei com Iruka-sensei. Parece que os dois se conhecem muito bem, se tuas ameaças e extorções não conseguirem, Iruka conseguirá.

- Também podia me desfazer dos dois em um fortuito acidente... – sugeriu baixo. Naruto rodou os olhos com sofrida paciência, realmente não queria saber se estava brincando ou não. – Foi só uma sugestão. – murmurou com uma leve pontinha de decepção.

- Será melhor que saiamos daqui antes que as pessoas saiam, o filme tem que estar a ponto de terminar – consultou seu relógio de pulso, confirmando suas suspeitas. – Sem adicionar mais nada, ambos os homens começaram a caminhar até a saída. Pouco antes de chegar ao final, Naruto se deteve em frente a uma porta que havia pendurada um painel sinalando o banheiro masculino. – Me espere aqui fora, tenho que entrar um momento.

Sasuke assentiu, enquanto o loiro desaparecia pela porta.

Todavia achou que dispunha de tempo suficiente para voltar, entrar na sala e coagir Kakashi com uma grande lista de perigosas ameaças – independentemente da presença de quem fosse – até conseguir seu absoluto silêncio. Mas por mais estranho que parecia, lhe dava a impressão de que o consultor não tinha a mais mínima intenção de delatá-lo, e sim rir de sua miséria. Esse desgraçado do Kakashi...

Além de que, por sua culpa não havia podido saciar o desejo que ainda palpitava turgente em sua ingle, algo que... Todavia podia solucionar.

Sem mover apenas a cabeça, examinou com rapidez a sua volta, e quando constatou que se encontrava completamente só na entrada, retrocedeu sobre seus passos, cruzando a porta que segundos antes Naruto havia atravessado.

Ainda era muito cedo para ir para casa.

- Mensokuse... – se escutou a poucos passos dali. O indivíduo, camuflado detrás de uma grossa coluna, consultou as recentes e comprometedoras fotografias de sua câmera digital, soltando um pesado suspiro. – Eu já sabia que isso ia ser muito problemático.

**Continuará...**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Era questão de tempo que alguém os descobrissem, e neste caso em dobro. Se pensavam que tinham o problema controlado com Kakashi não contavam que outro detetive os estivesse seguindo. A Shikamaru não escapa nenhuma xD Agora sim que teem realmente um problema. O que acontecerá quando Sakura se enterar? Espero não demorar muito em trazer o próximo.

**Notas da Tradutora: **Primeiramente, quero agradecer à _Andreia_, por ter feito, gentilmente, a betagem desse capítulo. Muito obrigada. Em segundo lugar, quero agradecer a Naruko pela permição da tradução e em terceiro, pedir reviews? Askaoksoasa Eu acho que esse cap foi bem interessante, não? Mostrou que Sakura realmente não confia em sasuke, não mais. E que descarta completamente a possibilidade do teme ter um homem como amante D:

Enfim, obrigado por lerem está tradução, quero agradecer aos que mandaram reviews:

Beijos ;*

Muito obrigada pelas reviews: **Kowai-chan, Camis, Kuchiki Rin **(olá! Bem, sim. O cap passado foi digitado as pressas, e eu estava sem ninguém para betar, odeio corrigir meus erros. Bem, este foi betado. Espero que a leitura tenha ficado mais agradável. Beijos.)**, Bruna-Chan SoraLive, Mag-x-x**(olá! Tbm prefiro sasunaru,mas convenhamos a naruko é a deusa dos lemons, tudo que ela escreve é bom, pelo menos eu acho d: Beijos.)**, Suumeragi Schiffer, Paula, I'м. ****̽**** Λмα'αн ], vrriacho.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Titulo original:** 8 Semanas

**Autora:** Oo-Naruko-oO

**Tradutora:** Kappuchu09

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, e essa fic pertence à Naruko-chan.

**Cap 11: Dor e egoísmo**

- Um suicídio falso? –gritou alarmado – Está brincando, ero-senin?

Jiraya voltou-se brusco até o jovem detetive, repreendendo-lhe com um dedo sobre a boca para que moderasse seu tom.

- Shh, já disse que fale mais baixo, moleque. Por acaso quer que nos descubram?

O loiro inflou as bochecas, e como uma criança pequena a quem acabam de renegar algo, cruzou os braços girando o rosto no sentido contrário com obstinação.

- Talvez se deixaswse de violar os direitos privados dessas garotas que fica espiando através do cânhamo**¹**, não teria porque se preocupar. – repreendeu carrancudo – Velho pervertido.

- Esse trabalho é investigação. – contradizeu Jiraya, colocando de novo um dos olhos no buraco, enquanto ria baixo, pecaminosamente – Isso não tem nada haver com a idade, e sim com o espírito... E o meu tem até acne.

Naruto rodou os olhos com visível esgotamento. Definitivamente, a próxima vez pensaria duas vezes antes de arriscar seu traseiro e seguramente outras partes de seu corpo para acompanhar ao seu chefe naquelas águas termais. No final das contas, um pervertido sempre seria um pervertido.

- Que seja – grunhiu retirando o pano úmido da cabeça – Mas por que disse que poderia ser um suicídio falso? Já te disse antes. Tenho absoluta certeza de que Itachi está morto. De nenhuma maneira fingiu um suicídio para poder escapar.

- E como que você está tão seguro disso? Tem alguma prova que confirme? Por acaso sabe onde está enterrado o corpo? – inquiriu indagador. Viu como Naruto torcia o rosto com gesto dissimulado, sem intenção de responder nenhuma de suas perguntas e adicionou contundente. – Se sabe onde está o corpo, deve me dizer. Poderíamos pedir uma ordem de exumação do cadáver.

O loiro abriu os olhos desmensuradamente, e alarmado, atravessou as termas agitando a água ao seu passo, até ficar de frente ao mais velho, com visível desconformidade.

- O que? Não vamos desenterrá-lo. – negou retundante. Um certeiro golpe caiu inesperadamente sobre sua cabeça, repreendendo-lhe por sua efusidade. Do outro lado do cânhamo das mulheres havia deixado de falar des preocupadamente, e receiosas, olhavam à barreira que separava as termas.

- Já disse que baixe a voz, moleque. – lhe repreendeu carrancudo – Por acaso tem coragem de enfrentar uma manada de mulheres ferozes e com sobonetes em mãos? Se quer se suicídar, faça. Mas não me arraste junto.

Naruto rodou os olhos, mas não objetou.

- Não podemos desenterrá-lo. – sussurrou, retomando o tema com interesse – Isso... Isso não estaria bem. Não é bom romper com o descanso dos mortos.

E além do que, ele perderia toda a confiança que Sasuke lhe depositou contando-lhe o segredo que tão cuidadosamente guardava. Trairia sua confiança, romperia esse frágil laço que os unia. E lhe havia custado tanto conseguir sua aceitação, que não estava disposto a deixar que tudo o que havia ganhado entre eles se destrui-se em milhares de pedaços.

- Isso quer dizer que sabe onde está. – espetou com acrimônia seu chefe, piscando os olhos, tanto que sua mirada ficou desenhada em uma finissíma linha horizontal – Olhe garoto, nosso trabalho se baseia em provas e confirmações, coisa da qual precisamos neste momento. Não sei porque te empenhas em ocultar informação, mas se trata-se de algum tipo de chantagem por parte do seu amigo Uchiha, esse...

- Não, não é nada disso. – negou convincente – Se trata de um acordo de confidencialidade – Jiraya abriu a boca para protestar, mas o loiro o interrompeu antes que pudesse objetar – Não posso dizer mais, só confie em mim. Continuarei investigando por minha conta, mas não quero descartar o homicídio.

No relato de Sasuke, havia algumas coisas que não lhe terminavam de enquadrar ao todo. O que se referia dizendo que toda sua família estava corrompida? Por que queria que Sasuke o acompanhasse em sua fuga? Com qual propósito Itachi o chamou naquele lugar? Eram perguntas demais sem resposta.

O velho negou pesadamente com o rosto.

- Assassinato ou suicídio, não posso deixar que continui investigando, garoto – negou rotundo – Já fez o que podia, mas isto está fora de suas atividades. Falarei com meu cliente e arquivaremos o caso, dando-lhe como resolução o desaparecimento de Itachi. Mas apartir de agora quero que se mantenha longe do caso.

- O que? E por que isso? – perguntou carrancudo.

O velho ergueu o rosto, respirando profundamente em atitude pensativa.

- Não deveria te contar isso, já que é altamente confidencial, mas nosso escritório está trabalhando junto com o FBI, investigando o líder de um clan reinvindicativo altamente perigoso. Suspeita-se que as Indústrias Uchiha poderia ser só uma fachada para a sociedade, enquanto por dentro estão liderando um movimento para realizar um golpe de estado em Konoha.

Naruto abriu os olhos desmensuradamente assimilando a importante informação.

- Um golpe de estado? – perguntou duvidoso. Sasuke nunca havia dito nada similar e durante o período que esteve o investigando nada ao seu redor o fez suspeitar de uma complicação de tal magnetude. – Isso não é possível, Sasuke nunca faria uma coisa dessas...

- Não estou me referindo a Sasuke, por agora, dúvido que seu amigo saiba algo a respeito – asseverou – E sim seu pai, Fugaku Uchiha. Ele é o líder.

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas com visível confusão. O pai de Sasuke metido em um golpe de estado? Não sabia nada dele além da breve conversa com Sasuke e que era o máximo responsável pela empresa. O havia visto somente uma vez, em uma foto. Não era um homem que se pudesse esquecer com facilidade.

- Está bem, verei o que posso...

- Não me entendeu, moleque. – negou Jiraya levemente com a cabeça. – Não vai se meter dessa vez. Kiba está encarregado de investigá-lo.

- Kiba? – perguntou contrariado. – Aquele cão? Por que não me enviou?

- É muito perigoso.

- E o que isso tem haver? Já solucionei casos mais perigosos que esse. – replicou testarudo. Jiraya simplesmente rodou os olhos com paciência. Estava claro que suas palavras não o convenceriam, então logo escolheu outra linha de ataque – Sabe que sou o mais indicado para o caso. Poderia falar com Sasuke, tenho certeza de que se seu pai está metido...

- Já disse que não. – cortou rotundo.

- Maldito seja! Quando vai deixar de me tratar como uma criança? – estalou inflexível, erguendo-se impulssivo. – Sou um detetive perfeitamente qualificado. O melhor que tem. O que tenho te mostrado durante todos estes anos, mas se nega em me reconhecer.

- Não se trata disso e você sabe. – contestou com calma – Está metido emocionalmente com uma das possíveis testemunhas, por isso se te desse o caso não seria nem objetivo nem neutro. Por acaso acha que não me dei conta do interesse que tens por esse Uchiha? – questionou ironicamente, erguendo o rosto desafiador. – Conhece as regras e isso te obriga a manter-se longe de tudo.

- Não me importa o que dizem as porcarias de regras! – brandou indignado, girando-se e começando a caminhar para a saída. – Não vai me tirar do caso, não vou deixar que outro faça meu trabalho.

E sem esperar qualquer resposta por parte de seu chefe, cruzou a porta abandonando as termas.

- Caráter difícil. – resoplou com cansaço. Não era a primeira vez que se encontrava com um temperamento tão impulssivo, anos atrás já havia sido avisado da mesma teimosia quando conheceu sua mãe. Sempre era tão difícil de se enfrentar e raras vezes as que não terminava irritado, mas ainda assim por mais estranho que pareça, terminou acostumando-se a esses arrebatos, tanto que, inclusive se chegasse a perdê-lo não duvidava que deixaria por muito menos. – Ninguém pode dizer que não seja seu filho, Kushina...

**0o0o0o0o0**

Com um longo suspiro, Sasuke fechou o computador portátil e se deixou cair pesadamente sobre as costas da cadeira do ecritório.

Havia sido um dia esgotador.

Depois de pôr em dia seu trabalho e assistir a um par de reuniões com redundantes clientes, havia saído no meio da manhça com a intenção de encontrar um lugar desejado onde pudesse disfrutar seu almoço na solidão e assim livrar-se do estresse que carregava, mas nem sequer isso conseguiu. Pelo telefone Sakura havia se encarregado de lhe recordar até o cansaço do encontro para a degustação que teria com o chefe que ia se encarregar do banquete e a escolha dos convites. O que não só havia acrescentado em seu mau humor, como também havia se convertido em uma coisa a mais a somar as suas milhares de coisas que condicionavam sua terrível dor de cabeça.

O casamento.

Maldito dia que consentiu que o levasse a cabo.

Mas algo, em todo esse assunto, o fazia desconfiar. No dia anterior, depois de voltar de uma breve escapada ao cinema com o dobe, se surpreendeu ao encontrar sua noiva em casa, quando supostamente teria que trabalhar até mais tarde no hospital. O caráter afetivo e a omissão de perguntas sobre seu paradeiro desconhecido não fizeram mais que aumentar suas dúvidas. _Pegou as alianças? _Foi a única coisa que perguntou, e por um momento Sasuke achou que o mundo abriria sob seus pés. Não, claro que não os havia pego. A obrigação foi completamente esquecida no momento que outra ideia, muito mais suculenta, havia vindo à sua mente, ver ele. Por sorte Sasuke nunca teve problemas em elaborar desculpas convincentes, pouco discutíveis. _Ah, tudo bem. Não importa. _A sossegada contestação confirmou suas suspeitas. Ela normalmente por um erro assim teria gritado aos céus, ou pelo menos o reprenderia.

Não estaria tramando pelas suas costas?

O melhor era não ver Naruto por um tempo.

Se pôs de pé e uma desagradável pontada nas nádegas, o fez apertar os punhos com um chingamento.

Pelo menos até que seu traseiro estivesse completamente recuperado.

Não compreendia o que esse idiota fazia para confundí-lo ao extremo de ficar submetido aos seus caprichos, mesmo quando era Sasuke quem achava, durante todo o tempo que mantinha o controle da situação. Mas para ser sincero, aquilo era o que meno o desconcertava naquele momento. A proximidade de Naruto havia começado a ser algo indispensável para ele. O que antes achou ter entiquetado como sexo, um desafogo básico sem sentimentos, um simples ato carnal, agora assumia seu significado como algo totalmente incerto. Sasuke quis lutar contra o calor que inundava sua alma, contra essa inesperada e desconhecida alegria, contra as emoções que Naruto tão abertamente expressava. Quis lutar tanto para deixar-se vencer pela satisfação que lhe proporcionava sua presença, disfrutar suas conversas sérias e as vezes tão descabeladas, seus resmungos e piadas, das quais havia dado conta que as disfrutava imensamente. Era tão fácil provocá-lo e deixá-lo irritado...

Se enfrentar a circunstância de um afastamento forçado o irritava, muito mais sabendo as causas que o originavam e o ridículo de um sentimento tão pueril. Maldição, não! Ele não era possessivo...

... Mas se alguma vez esse estúpido do Sai se atrever a aproximar-se de algo que um Uchiha decidiu que lhe pertence por ler, juraria que não seria um mal entendido o que acontecessria entre seu punho e aquele rosto pálido.

O telefone pousado sobre sua mesa o tirou de seus pensamentos, e com mais energia o que habitualmente, pressionou a tecla para atender. Era seu secretário, Juugo.

- Sim – respondeu secamente.

- Desculpa incomodar Sasuke, mas Suigetsu ligou pela treceira vez, da aldeia da névoa, e continua insistindo em organizar uma reunião conosco para ultimar os detalhes da corporação Taka. Solicita uma resposta.

- Está bem, diga que nos reuniremos amanhã pela tarde aqui, na empresa.

- Em seguida ligo. Também acaba de chegar o seu pai, disse que não vá sem passar em sua sala antes, para falar com ele.

Sasuke franziu o senho e mentalmente repassou o que seu pai poderia querer com ele.

- Te disse por quê? – perguntou curioso.

- Bem... Não. – respondeu o jovem – Quer que na próxima vez pergunte?

- Não, tudo bem. Vou agora.

Desligou e pensativo encaminhou seus passos até a sala de seu progenitor, situado no último andar do edifício. Um lugar suficientemente exilado e vigiado como para deixar entrar alguém sem hora marcada, nem pessoal autorizado.

Uma vez que chegou ao seu destino bateu na porta com dois ligeiros golpes, com o nó dos dedos e entrou ao escutar do outro lado a profunda e seca autorização de seu pai.

O homem, de uns cinquenta anos de idade, estava sentado atrás da mesa com o rosto submergido em um relatório que lia com especial atenção. Salvando a diferença de idade entre pai e filho, ninguém poderia negar que entre eles existia um claro laço familiar, por serem extremamente parecidos fisicamente. Mesmo complexo muscular, forma rasgada e cor dos olhos, nariz reto, testa despejada e o negro cabelo preso. Assemelhavam-se no conjunto de feições, mas afortunadamente isso era tudo. Fugaku era conhecido por seu forte caráter autoritário e a frieza com que tomava as decisões.

Alguém realmente inquietante, inclusive para seu filho.

- Queria me ver? – interrompeu ao ver que seu pai, como de costume, não lhe prestava a mais mínima atenção.

Fugaku levantou o olhar e cravou nele seu indagador olhar.

- Sim. – fechou o relatório que deixou largado em uma lateral antes de cruzar os braços, na altura do peito. – Faz tempo que não conversamos entre nós sobre coisas que não seja trabalho, mas isso não significa que não me interesse a vida do meu filho.

Sasuke simplesmente se limitou a assentir com a cabeça, ainda que interiormente dava graças que seu pai fosse um homem suficientemente ocupado como que para nunca meter-se em sua vida privada.

- Como vão as coisas com a Sakura?

A inesperada pergunta lhe tomou por surpresa. Nunca antes havia se preocupado em averiguar nada referente ao por menores da relação que mantinha com a jovem. Saber se continuavam juntos e se o casamento seguiria, lhe bastava. O que o fez suspeitar que esse seria o inicio de uma conversa infrutífera na qual ele, inevitalmente, não teria participação ativa. O pior estava por chegar;;;

- Bem. – respondeu esquívo e sério sem mudar nem sequer um ápice sua expressão serena.

- E o casamento? – prosseguiu Fugaku com interesse. – Já está tudo organizado?

- Sim, praticamente está totalmente concreto.

- Muito bem.

Fugaku arqueou uma sobrancelha, rodeou a mesa do escritório, e sem sequer dedicar-lhe um olhar ao seu descendente, se aproximou à grande janela, de onde podia contemplar as magnifícas vistas que o último andar do edifício oferecia.

- Você sabe como é importante esse casamento para as indústrias Uchiha. – prosseguiu o maior com certa exigência. – Há rumores de que Tsunade já está organizando todos os detalhes para sua aposentadoria e deixará o hospital a encargo de sua melhor discípula, Sakura. A únião de vocês reafirmará os laços de poder da nossa empresa, preservará a ordem social e aumentará o patrimônio familiar. – gritou-se, e em seu petrificado rosto Sasuke pode apreciar com desagrado a linha astuta de seus lábios arqueando-se em um proveitoso sorriso, assim como o inteso e calculador olhar de seus olhos entrecerrados. – Fizemos uma boa escolha.

Sasuke tentou de todas as formas ocultar a raiva que essas palavras lhe produziam. Isso era tudo o que importava ao seu pai; poder, estatus social e dinheiro. Não importaria qual fosse sua vontade, muito menos seus sentimentos, enquanto ele conseguisse seu propósito.

Não, aquele homem despresível e sem escrupúlos não tinha semelhança alguma com ele. E dava graças por isso.

- Uma vez que tenhamos o hospital sob o nosso comando, o venderemos pelo melhor valor, e com o dinheiro obtido nossa impresa passará a ser uma multinacional. Criaremos diversas companhias ao redor do mundo com as quais expandiremos a produção, tanto de venda como de compra. Poderemos controlar não só o mercado de Konoha, e sim de todas as cidades ao seu redor.

- Vender o hospital? – murmurou Sasuke confuso. Isso não era o que ele havia imaginado que ocrreria uma vez casados, era certo que seu pai nunca antes havia comentado nada a respeito – Não acho que Sakura esteja de acordo com a ideia, e muito menos uma vez que tenha o controle absoluto do hospital. Ela vive para sua profissão, disfruta ajudando as pessoas, além do que...

- Aceitará – cortou tangente seu pai – Você se encarregará de persuadí-la. Depois de tudo ela vai estar muito ocupada centrando-se em criar os herdeiros que nascerem, um homem. – requiriu minucioso, aproximando com passos lentos dele – Que será respeitado e criado como o orgulho da família.

Sasuke respirou profundamente sem mover-se de seu lugar. Tinha que ocntrolar-se, acalmar a fúria que emergia arrolhada de seu interior. Logo, tudo acabava de cobrar sentido ante seus olhos, agora tinha bem claro os planos futuros que seu pai tinha para ele...

E com certeza não o surpreendia em absoluto, pois desde que teve consciência e razão sempre havia sido tratado como uma marionete sem voz nem voto.

O som de ligação do celular de Fugaku distraiu a atenção de ambos. O maior olhou o número refletido na pequena tela, e depois de reconhecê-lo, atendeu com um gesto enérgico.

- Já disse para só me ligar quando se tratar de um assunto urgente. – rugiu cortante, dando as costas ao seu filho. – O que?! E como demônios conseguiram essa informação? – prosseguiu segundos depois – Bando de inúteis. Mande imediatamente que Inabi prossiga com o combinado, não me importo com quantos são, acabe com todos.

Rapidamente afastou o telefone e o pressionou a tecla para encerra a ligação. Com receio Sasuke o obserou ir e vir pelo escritório completamente alterado, removendo arquivos e papeis até encontrar os que pareciam indicados. O rosto de seu pai mostrava uma clara expressão rude e furiosa, além da tensão em cada um de seus músculos. Pelo visto as notícias recentes não deviam ser muito boas.

Fugaku girou-se com tanta seguração até seu ilho que este inevitavelmente adotou uma atitude defensiva.

- Tenho que sair. – lhe informou um pouco mais calmo, mas com a mesma expressão em seu rosto. – Continuaremos com essa ocnversa mais tarde. Não esqueça do que falamos.

E o ato seguinte foi abandonar a sala.

Sasuke permanceu inerte durante uns instantes, analisando mentalmente os últimos acontecimentos.

Sempre havia sido assim, não entendia como depois de tudo o que aconteceu ainda terminava se surpreendendo com seus atos. Estava repetindo com ele a mesma estratégia que havia empregado com seu irmão mais velho, vários anos atrás. O pressionou fazendo-o crer que herdaria o negócio da família, mas sua verdadeira intenção sempre havia sido utilizar um matrimônio por conveniência para ampliar seus horizontes.

Mas contra tudo o que havia planejado Itachi havia se negado retundantemente. Não aceitou casar-se com ninguém que não fosse de sua escolha, e assim, desatou a disputa entre eles. Teria ele a mesma força para enfrentar a vontade de seu pai? Seria capaz de renunciar a tudo por causa de Naruto?

Ia abandonar a sala quando seus olhos captaram algo que chamou especialmente a atenção, na parede mais próxima da mesa. O quadro de tamanho grande onde refletia o símbolo de um leque vermelho, originalmente o emblema ancestral do sobrenome Uchiha, estava torcido para uma lateral, deixando entrever um cofre, presa contra a parede.

Estava aberta.

Curioso, o jovem se aproximou dando uma rápida olhada por cima. A maioria das coisas alí guardadas se tratavam de escrituras, dinheiro em efetivo e diversos documentos irrelevantes ao mesmo tempo que incompreensíveis. Mas pode debaixo daquele amontoado de papeis, oculto na parte mais profunda do cofre, Sasuke achou uma carta que lhe roubou o ar. No dorso, escrito em uma pulcra caligrafia, lía-se perfeitamente como destinatário um nome de sobra conhecido para ele.

- Uchiha Itachi...

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Me tirou do caso, pode acreditar? Tirou a mim e pediu ao Kiba que o investigasse no meu lugar... Em que demônios esse velho demente estava pensando? – gritou Naruto dando um forte golpe sobre a mesa do posto ambulante de ramen, onde se sentava junto a Sai – Não pode me fazer ter interesse e me informar do assunto, que consiga provas e testemunhos para logo depois me tirar como se não tivesse feito nada. Ele sabe perfeitamente que sou o detetive melhor qualificado para ocupar o caso. Kiba não consiguirá reunir informações de primeira mão como eu poderia. Se ero-senin acha que vou abandonar o caso, todavia não conhece Uzumaki Naruto...

O loiro girou exaltado o rosto até seu companheiro pedindo seu apoio e compreenssão, mas Sai omo sempre, se manteve em silêncio mostrando uma expressão supérfula, carente de emoção.

- Diga algo, merda – insistiu.

- Está tenso – respondeu. Naruto suspirou abatido, e apoiando os braços osbre a mesa, deixou cair a cabeça que ficou oculta. A falta de empatía de Sai nunca lhe ajudava em nada – Faz muito tempo que eu lí um livro que dizia que a melhor forma de liberar estresse é com sexo. Tem fodido ultimamente?

Sabia que as pessoas normalmente não davam muita importância ao conteúdo dos livros, mas Sai era um homem bem informado.

- Que eu saiba não teve nenhuma desde que acabou com Gaara – insistiu.

- Sai, Da onde vêm essa sua obsseção por contar quantas fodas eu já tive? – recriminou irritado – Posso te afirmar que me irrita que fale essa palavra.

- Desculpa – se desculpou. Arecia que isso era tudo o que tinha a adicionar a respeito, até que instantes depois retifícou – Transar, parece melhor?

Um tic começou a piscar freneticamente o olho esquerdo de Naruto.

- Aqui está, garotos. – interrompeu o garçom colocando em frente a eles dois fumegantes ramens – O de Naruto com o dobro de ovos.

- Obrigado tio.

Depois do costumeiro Itadakimasu, oloiro pegou dois palitos e de uma só vez, grande parte do conteúdo do prato terminou dentrod e sua boca, e enquanto fazia, prazenteiros grunhidos ressonavam de sua garganta. Nada como o ramen para levartar o ânimo.

- Além do que, eu tenho um plano para resolver tudo isso... – prosseguiu Naruto com um perspicáz sorriso.

- Esperar nu na cama de um homem com um preservativo, sabor creme? – perguntou Sai.

- O que? – Naruto girou enérgico o rosto até ele com um gesto desaprovador. – Não idiota, me refiro ao caso Uchiha, não a tensão.

- A tensão é sempre algo... Problemático de se solucionar. – apontou uma terceira voz, próxima a ele.

Ambos os homens giraram o rosto sobressaltados para um lado, para poder ver o recém chegado. Um rosto conhecido estava parado em pé perto de Naruto, com ummeio sorriso pintado nos lábios e as mãos dentro dos bolsos de forma distraída.

- Shikamaru! – saudou animadamente o loiro, dedicando-lhe um amplo sorriso ao seu companheiro de trabalho – Faz muito tempo que não nos víamos, acho que depois do casamento com Temari havia ido morar em Suna.

- E fui. – afirmou fastidiosamente que parecia que lhe incomodava até mesmo falar. Se sentou no taburete perto de Naruto e suspirou abatido. – Mas Temari insistiu em voltar a Konoha e já sabem, nunca discuto com ela – encolheu os ombros indiferente – Não gosto de interrompê-la.

Naruto assentiu efusivamente. Qualquer um que conhecesse minimamente o terrível caráter de Temari sabia que uma discussão com ela sempre era uma batalha perdida. A não ser que quisesse ter um novo rosto...

- A propósito, como ela e as gêmeas estão? – perguntou curioso, retomando sua comida – Todavia, não me explicou como foi capaz de ter dois, e ainda mais seguias... Sempre pensei que gostasse de ser livre...

- E gosto – asseverou – É um pouco problemático de explicar,mas pode-se dizer que aquele dia fui praticamente estuprado.

Naruto soltou uma sonora e alegre gargalhada que sacudiu todo o seu corpo.

- Suspeitava de algo assim.

Falaram durante um longo tempo, recordando dos velhos tempos, quando ambos estudavam na mesma escola para detetives até o dia em que seus caminhos se separaram. Naruto naquele tempo já se encarregava de pequenos trabalhos no gabinete de Jiraya, seu tutor legal, enquanto Shikamaru ingressava em outra prestigiosa agência que Asuma dirigia. E enquanto narravam curiosos por menors de suas vidas, as taças vazias de ramen foram se acumulando sobre a mesa.

- Oye, está acontecendo alguma coisa com seu amigo? – perguntou discretamente Shikamaru ao perceber que durante toda a conversa, Sai não havia falado, e o que eramais suspeito, não havia variado nem sequer um ápice da expressão de seu rosto, semelhante a uma máscara de porcelana, perante tanta falta de expressividade – Parece que teve um sincope.

Naruto levantou uma osbrancelha e olhou avaliativamente para Sai.

- Não, tudo bem. Essa é sempre sua cara. – explicou não dando importância. – E o que te traz a esse bairro? Veio seguir alguém? – perguntou curioso derivando a conversa. Shikamaru limitou-se a assentir ligeiramente com o rosto. – E encontrou?

- Temo que sim.

Do bolso interior do casaco extraiu um par de fotos que estendeu ao seu amigo de forma dissimulada, e como um autômato, Naruto as examinou. Tarde demais deu-se conta de que o que aparecia ante seus olhos era sua própria imagem junto com a de Sasuke, em atitude mais que carinhosa. Sintiu como um frio extremo se extendia rapidamente por todo o seu corpo, paralizando-lhe o sangue e diminuindo as batidas de seu coração. O ar não chegava com facilidade aos pulmões e seu rosto havia ficado completamente contorcido.

O que demônios? Foi a primeira pergunta que cruzou por sua mente. Alarmado, ergueu o olhar para Shikamaru, perguntando interiormente se era a Sasuke a quem haviam pedido que seguisse, e este como se estivesse o escutando pelo viva voz, assentiu firme e em silêncio.

Naruto não replicou. Depois de dar uma rápida olhada de novo nas fotos, as pôs com rapidz no bolso da calça.

- Sai – o chamou com um imperceptível tom inquieto sem querer olhá-lo diretamente – Shikamaru e eu temo que conversar sobre um assunto particular. Não preciso que me leve para casa, quando terminar eu pego um metrô.

Sobre a mesa do estabelecimento depositou umas quantas notas, suficientes para pagar toda a comida, e se ergueu seguido do detetive.

- Posso esperar – ofereceu Sai com uma curiosidade mais que desperta. Desde sua posição não havia conseguido ver que tipo de fotografias eram, mas tinha uma ligeira ideia.

- Não – sentenciou secamente o loiro, e no mesmo instante moderou seu tom à um mais agradável, tratando em vão de sorrir semq ue parecesse um gesto forçado – É melhor que vá para casa. Nos vemos amanhã no escritório.

Tão rapidamente como falou, se afastou dele e os dois detetives começaram a caminha rua àbaixo. Vários minutos depois, depois de se afastarem das ruas principais e rebuliciosas, entraram em um beco solitário, onde o silêncio era apenas rompido plo ruído de algum ocasional gato buscando comida entre o lixo.

- Fui contratado faz dois dias para que seguisse de perto Sasuke – explicou Shikamaru entrando diretamente no tema – Minha cliente suspeitava que seu namorado estava tendo uma aventura, assim que grampiei o número de telefone e comecei a seguí-lo. Mas não imaginava que por trás de tudo isto fosse me encontrar contigo. Sabe que está noivo?

No mesmo instante que Naruto fugiu de seu olhar, Shikamaru soube tão claramente como se seu amigo houvesse confessado. Claro que sabia.

- Que problemático. – suspirou cansadamente, enquanto recostava-se contra a parede mais próxima e cruzava os braços na altura do peito – Esperava que não soubesse, logo tudo seria bem mais fácil. Mas se sabe, quer dizer que está de acordo com o papel que lhe cabe, e consciente de ser o segundo prato de alguém.

- Não sou o segundo prato de ninguém – rebateu o loiro na defensiva – Está tendo uma ideia equívocada de Sasuke, minha situação não tem nada haver com o que pensa. Não sou uma fuga nem um joguete novo, foi o primeiro que me preocupei em deixar claro antes de começar com tudo isso. E ainda assim ele continua me procurando uma e outra vez, precisa de mim... – tanto como ele mesmo precisava, coisa que omitiu evidenciar.

Shikamaru respirou ruidosamente.

- Olhe, para mim tanto faz o que faça com a sua vida sentimental, não sou ninguém para julgá-lo sobre o faz com a sua vida. Mas se está tão certo de tudo isso, por quê não larga a namorada? – comentou indiferente.

- Não pode fazê-lo – explicou inclinando o rosto para ocultar o gesto disconforme – Está sujeito a um contrato verbal com o pai, se cancelar o compromisso perderá tudo pelo que lutou; sua casa, seu trabalho, seu dinheiro... É um casamento forçado.

Shikamaru assentiu compreendendo perfeitamente as palavras de Naruto. Era uma prática que se vinha repetindo por tempos e tempos, já a séculos, afortunadamente cada vez com menor frequência. Pais gananciosos e interesseiros que tratam seus filhos como moeda de câmbio paea seus próprios benefícios, e filhos arrastados irremediavelmente a um destino que não escolheram por vontad própria. Submetidos, obrigados a viver uma vida que é tudo menos sua. Mas com possibilidade. Talvez não as melhores nesses casos, mas com uma opção sempre ao alcance de sua mão. Escolher a vida que lhe elegeram que vivas ou abandonar tudo e começar desde o princípio, assumindo todas as consequências. Não era fácil, mas sim simples.

- Já disse alguma vez que te ama? – inquiriu repentinamente.

Naruto desviou o olhar, torcendo o rosto para um lado.

- Não. – murmurou – Sasuke não gosta de falar de sentimentos, na verdade, é que é difícil saber se os tem... Mas sei que estão lá. – asseverou com ímpeto – Ele não se dá conta, mas as vezes quando estamos sozinhos deixa cair essa pesada máscara insensível em que se esconde dos outros, e por um momento vejo um homem livre, humano e feliz... – ele é feliz ao meu lado, quis dizer.

Shikamaru negou lentamente com a cabeça.

- Para mim parece uma atitude covarde – inquiriu estalando a língua com fastídio – Se limita a assentir e obedecer as ordens de um pai que nem ao menos lhe estima. Se quisesse, poderia lutar por seus direitos, por fazer-se respeitar e por viver uma vida unto com a pessoa que escolha, mas não se interessa. Porque lutar por todos esses valores significa romper com muitos outros que lhe dão comodidade e estabilidade, tanto econômica quanto social. – acusou duramente.

Contrariado, Naruto enrrugou o senho com desagrado. Não eram as palavras de Shikamaru que o incomodavam, e sim o feito de não tê-las considerado antes, sabendo o quão certas eram. Culpavam seu pai de egoísmo e materialismo, quando o mesmo Sasuke o utilizava a seu favor, manipulando-o para satisfazer seus desejos, impedindo-lhe a oportunidade de encontrar uma pessoa a quem amar sem restrições, incondicionalmente.

- Se não é capaz de renunciar a tudo isso por ti... Que tipo de amor é esse? – adicionou.

Desconcertado, Naruto não soube o que responder.

- Não vim até aqui para dar uma bronca em você, é muito problemático e cansativo de explicar – admitiu encolhendo os ombros – Mas suponho que alguém tem que fazer. Já pensou o que fará quando esteja oficialmente casado com essa mulher? Quando formarem uma família? Quando o tempo que agora dedica a você seja ocupado pelos seus filhos? – prosseguiu.

Naruto apertou fortemente os punhos, mas não disse nada. Estava certo, tudo o que Shikamaru disse era inegável. Como havia podido acreditar que sua relação com ele se manteria a mesma depois do casamento? Como podia continuar se deitando com ele, com a firme ideia de que tudo se manteria igual? Por quê continuava deixando Sasuke entrar cada vez mais em seu coração, sabendo que mais cedo ou tarde, acabaria sozinho?

A mentira era o recurso de quem vive uma vida de vergonhas, e ele não tinha nada do que se envergonhar, nenhum motivo para ocultar sua condição homossexual, nada para reprimir seus sentimentos como havia estado fazendo até agora.

- Você merece algo melhor – disse seu companheiro – Mas se é ele que você quer...

Com lentidão Shikamaru endireitou, pôs as mãos nos bolsos, e tirou o envelope que continha os negativos dessas comprometedoras fotos.

- Só espero que não cometa o mesmo erro que com Gaara – balbuciou ao mesmo tempo que o entregava. Com isso estava tudo arranjado. Não era necessário dizer que manteria oculta a relação, apesar de não estar de acordo. Valorizava mais sua amizade.

Shikamaru jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou languidamente.

- O amor é tão problemático.

Com uma amistosa espalmada no ombro, deu meia volta, começando a caminhar sem pressa até a saída do beco.

- Shikamaru – o chamou Naruto com impaciência.

Este se deteve antes que a luz dos postes que iluminavam a rua transversal chegasse a refletir completamente a sua figura.

- Obrigado – disse Naruto com um sincero sorriso. Mais pela conversa que o havia aberto os olhos, do que pelas fotografias. – Realmente é um bom amigo.

Não trocaram mais palavras. Naruto ficou alí de pé, vendo como su companheiro desaparecia pela esquina, enquanto movia despreocupadamente a mão no ar.

Por muito que lhe custasse e lhe doesse admitir, muitas coisas em sua relação com Sasuke, Shikamaru tinha razão.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Abatido, Sasuke se deixou cair pesadamente sobre o sofá, inclinando o cpor para frente, apoiando os braços osbre os músculos e crispando o rosto naufrágo em uma expressão dolorosa, que ficou oculta pela franja negra.

A raiva e a impotência que ferviam candentes por suas veias lhe fizeram apertar fortemente as mãos, onde sustentava a agora amassada, carta.

- Estúpido nii-san – murmurou enquanto deixava que uma solitária e amarga lágrima deslizasse por seu rosto, como há muito tempo não permitia.

**Continuará...**

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **O final me deixou com um mal sabor na boca, mas são coisas que necessitava ir contando e desvendando da trama, que pouco a pouco irá entrando em uma situação mais complicada. Por fim apareceu a bendita carta, e seu conteúdo será a príncipal causa dos problemas. Estou me dando conta de que é o primeiro capítulo, que não faço esse dois se encontrarem... Mas com o ritmo que levam, não os fará mal um pouco de distância, pelo menos.

Sei que não é o que esperavam ler de Shikamaru, tinha em uma bandeja a possibilidade de desvendar tudo e não o fez. Porque desde que comecei a estória, tinha claro até onde queria chegar com ambas as relações, e todavia não é o momento de destampar a caixa dos conflitos amorosos. Ainda que Shikamaru já desatou um deles devolvendo-lhe um pu pouco de conduta ao ingênuo Naruto. E que fazia falta. Pensar que pode conseguir algo frutífero de uma relação dupla, é um erro.

Beijos, e obrigada por continuarem a ler apesar do muito que tardo em atualizar.

**Notas da Tradutora:**

**¹: **É tipo, um buraco que tem entre as fontes termais masculinas e femininas.

Faço minha as palavras de Naruko (em especial dessa última linha \o) Bem, acho que esse cap foi bem tenso, não? Divino, mas tenso. Agradeço por acompanharem a tradução dessa excelente fic e gracias a Naruko por me permitir ter o prazer de traduzir \o Agradeço a todos que acompanham e aos que mandam/ não mandam reviews. E desculpem-me pela demora, a coisa anda meio tensa por aqui nos últimos tempos.

Beijos ;*

**Agradecimentos das Reviews: **Nya, Lyra Kaulitz' _(Olá! Bem, vindo da Naruko nunca se pode afirmar algo com certeza, mas levando em conta que ela ta em uma fase onde ela está muito gamada com o Naruto seme, creio que o Sasuke em 8 semanas será definitivamente uke, \o),_ Gb !, Lady Yuraa –pptusachan-, vrriacho, I'm ama'ah, Mag-x-x, Kowai-chan, Ab Winchester, Camis, minimini-san, Deza-L.


	12. Chapter 12

**Título original:** 8 Semanas

**Autora:** Oo-Naruko-oO

**Tradutora:** Kappuchu09

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, e essa fic pertence à Naruko-chan.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora¹: **Este capítulo foi bastante sufocante para mim. Agora seguramente dirás, Naruko-baka, continua a dizer isso em três capítulos seguidos... Bem, ultimamente todos os capítulos estão me sufocando xD Mas me dá aimpressão de que este foi o que mais me sufocou. Por sua ocmplexidade, seriedade e porque desta vez me restava desvendar uma grande parte dos segredos, e queria fazê-lo de uma forma simples, sem sobrecarregar a informação, nem deixar a trama pesada.

Não sei se consegui, vocês me dirão.

Obrigada novamente a Nammy por outra de suas lindas covers para está fic. Podem as encontrar no meu perfil.

**0o0o0o0**

**Cap 12: Sofrimento de uns, ambição de outros**

**Três semanas antes...**

Havia estado cego por tempo demais.

Desde a morte de seu irmão havia deixado passar os dias, os meses e os anos sem preocupar-se, ou ao menos se interessar, nas causas que o haviam levado a tirar a vida. Como um estúpido bobo que se deixou cegar pelas palavras de seu pai sem dar a atenção suficiente que as circuntâncias requeririam.

Tarde demais se deu conta de que tudo formava parte de um elaborado e astuto plano de álibi.

Uma realidade tão próxima a ele e não havia sido capaz de advertir, no estranho comportamento de seu irmão, o tormento que habitava ao seu redor. E agora, dois anos depois, se perguntava com frustração por quê havia se comportado como um completo idiota e não havia recapacitado a declaração que seu irmão fez de que toda a família estava corrompida, palavras que nunca tiveram explicação e que agora por fim resultavam com sentido. Como peças de um quebra-cabeas que ele nunca havia se preocupado em completar.

Estava claro que Itachi havia lido a carta, sabia tudo, e por isso queria que abandonasse o país, para se afastarem da corrupção que se formava em torno de sua família.

- O que exatamenete procuras? – lhe perguntou repentinamento o vendedor ambulante mostrando todo o seu arsenal extendido ao longo do porta malas do carro – A maioria é automática, de nove ou dez milímetros, ainda que se realmente quiser uma rápida e sem retrocesso, recomendo essa.

Os olhos de Sasule se pousaram sobre o objeto que o vendedo lhe mostrava, mas seus pensamentos ainda continuaram por um longo tempo em outra coisa.

A carta.

Para Sasuke se resultava curioso que algo tão liviamo e pequeno como uma carta lhe houvesse desmontado por completo sua tranquila e pacífica vida, chegando a convertê-la em um autêntico pesadelo. E inconscientemente, começou a recordar os sucessos mais importantes que relatava seu primo Shisui no dito documento...

As primeiras linhas iam dedicadas ao perdão. Nelas, Shisui pedia desculpas ao seu irmão Itachi por ter se deixado manipular como uma marionete e haver acatado sem oposição alguma as ordens do clã; ser sua sombra e manter cada um de seus movimentos vigiados. A profunda inimizade que Itachi mantinha com grande parte de sua família e a rejeição de suas obrigações para com o clã, haviam sido a origem da desconfiança.

Na carta Shisui confessava que não estava orgulhoso de suas atitudes e se arrependia de seus atos. Entre eles sempre havia existido uma estreita relação de amizade e respeito mutuo, chegando a considerá-lo como um apreciado irmão menor, mas não havia tido o valor suficiente para se opôr às decisões do clã, e como uma formiga trabalhadora sem voz nem voto, havia aceitado o encargo. Na carta não fazia nenhuma menção especial ao homem que o havia encomendado ditas ordens, mas Sasuke estava completamente seguro de que esse havia sido seu próprio pai.

A relação entre Itachi e seu progenitor ia-se deteriorando ao longo dos anos, até chegar a ser nula.

O segundo que Shisui mencionava era uma importante conversa, que por casualidade teve a oportunidade de escutar as escondidas, quando buscava finalizar sua jornada de seguimento, havia ido ao escritório do diretor dar o boletim de sua missão. De dentro, escutou três vozes masculinas, que claramente as identificou como Yashiro, Teyaki e seu próprio pai Uchiha Fugaku, os três dirigentes mais velhos do clã. Discutiam abertamente sobre a escassa eficiência do espião que haviam infiltrado na impresa risal do clã Seiju, outra companhia armamentista que controlava metade de Konoha.

Semans atrás, temendo a desvantagem de seu clã e a forte opressão do clã rival, levaram a impresa a ruina, Teyaki o mais radical dos três dirigentes, sugeriu se desfazerem do líder de uma maneira sigilosa, mas não por isso menos violenta, sendo apoiado por Yashiro. Não só conseguiram o controle total de Konoha, como também desistabilizaram o comando de seu oponente, para que quando quisessem voltar a se restruturarem, eles já teriam se consolidado, conseguindo uma força maior de forma que tomaria por completo a cidade. Fugaku, o líder principal dos três, não negou a proposta, ainda adicionou que infiltraria seu filho mais velho, Itachi, como o espião encarregado de descobrir o horário mais vulnerável para levá-lo a cabo.

Mas Itachi havia se negado retundamente a proposta, mostrando assim seu desacordo com a violência. A chantagem e a coerção fizeram com que não tivesse outro remédio a não ser ceder.

Por essa razão queriam que Shisui vigiasse os movimentos de Itachi, para que este, em momento algum de acordo com as ordens de seu pai, não pudessem opôr-se, nem trair o clã, e no momento em que tentasse alguma das duas coisas, fosse eliminado.

_Seu filho continua sendo um problema, leva duas semanas atrás deles e ainda não conseguiu resultados, _respondeu um homem, _é evidente que esconde algo._

_Meu filho conhece qual é o preço que pagará se ousar trair seu clã, _havia assegurado Fugaku _eu mesmo me encarregarei de matá-lo._

A má sorte, quis que a conversa terminasse naquele instante e a porta do escritório se abrisse. Três rostos descobriram atrás da porta um Shisui estupefado e incapaz de não confirmar com o rosto a surpresa que lhe produzia ter descoberto essa relevante informação. Corupção, conspiração e assassinatos. Se nesse instante o homem houvesse pensado com racionalidade, havia aceitado ser mais um dos cúmplices para salvar seu pescoço, mas não o fez, suas pernas decidiram correr. Essa foi sua saída e sua condenação.

O último que escutou antes de abandonar a última planta do edifício, escadas àbaixo, foi um contundente, mate-o.

- Vamos, cara. Não tenho o dia inteiro. – lhe insistiu o vendedor ante sua nula atenção – Não é um policial, não é?

Esse mesmo dia Shisui escreveu a carta. Bem sabia que voltar a ver Itachi ou tentar falar com ele o levaria a cair em uma armadilha, que seguramente já tinham planejada. Fez as malas, e antes de tentar sair do país, conseguiu depositar o documento na caixa forte do banco, deixando instruções precisas de que a chave fosse entregue a Itachi.

Dois dias depois, o encontraram morto.

Insólita e a por sua vez surrealista, lhe resultava toda aquela informação.

Se o que disse na carta era verdade, não só culpava toda a sua família de corrupção e conspiração contra um clã rival que atualmente havia sido dissolvido e com seu chefe com paradeiro desconhecido, e sim que tinham sobrado motivos para pensar que a morte de seu primo Shisui não havia sido um suicidio e talvez nem sequer culpa de seu irmão, como seu pai ao princípio o fez pensar...

Mas quanto mais pensava nele, mas dúvidas o assaltavam.

Talvez a carta não era real, talvez nem sequer havia sido escrita por Shisui, talvez podia tivesse sido escrita por algum outro interessado em conspirar contra o sobrenome Uchiha.

Por isso não duvidou em submeter a carta a diversas técnicas de autenticidade e estudos comparativos em uma importanete empresa dedicada a perícia caligráfica, e suas dúvidas foram reduzidas. Era de Shisui, tinham provas físicas que o confirmavam com completa segurança. Ainda que tão pouco, podia descartar a ideia de que o próprio afetado não houvesse pretendido afetar o orgulho da família escrevendo tais acusações.

Não. Sua caligrafía eram de traços desiguais e alguns difíceis de ler, havia lhe confirmado o perito, o que denotava um claro nervosismo e pressa em terminá-la. Por regra geral não é apenas seu estado mental que adotas quando vais escrever algo que tens previamente deliberado e calculado usar como prova ante um juíz.

Tudo o que contava era real.

Sasuke cerrou fortemente as pálpebras e, confusas e turvas visões da última ocnversa que teve com seu irmão, confundiram durante alguns breves instantes sua mente. Tentava protegê-lo, seu irmão querido que o acampanhasse, que abandonasse o país imediatamente com a intenção de afastá-lo de toda a corrupção que existia em torno de sua família. Algo que ele mesmo rejeitava profundamente.

Não era um assassino. Havia descoberto tarde demais que seu irmão era inocente. Não matou Shisui, e definitivamente, nenhum dos dois se suicidou.

Sim. Tudo começava a ter sentido.

Com indiferença, deu um vistaço rápido em todas as armas de fogo que o traficante lhe oferecia, antes de ordenar com segurança.

- Me dê a mais potente que tiver.

**0o0o0o0**

Os nervos o corroíam por dentro.

Naruto havia estado meditando durante vários dias sobre a conversa que teve com Shikamaru, e sempre chegava a mesma conclusão. Podia continuar a fingir que sua vida era perfeita como estava, que aceitava as condições de ser um amante, que se conformava com o pouco que Sasuke podia oferecer-lhe, mas não era assim. Ele queria mais. Queria o mesmo que teria qualquer casal, uma relação aberta e sincera junto a pessoa que desde algumas semanas atrás ocupava cada um de seus pensamentos, cada um de seus minutos, aquele que havia devolvido a plenitude ao seu coração o preenchendo de desejos, de alegrias, de fortes e eufóricas batidas. Com Sasuke sentia como o sangue corria quente por suas veias, dando-lhe força para enfrentar qualquer desafio, qualquer obstáculo que se botasse entre eles. Não queria receber as migalhas, o queria inteiro ou não queria nada.

E não havia outra forma de saber-lo se não era falando com ele.

Tinha uma ligeira ideia de qual seria sua primeira reação, seguramente obssecada e de rotunda negação. Mas tinha confiança de que pelo menos aceitasse escutá-lo, e fazê-lo entender quais eram seus sentimentos, que pudesse ver as coisas de uma maneira mais otimista. Se Sasuke realmente estava interessado nele, se realmente esses sentimentos que ocultava cuidadosamente em seu interior fossem tão fortes e necessitados como os seus próprios, se lhe faltava ar ante a simples ideia de terminar a relação, Sasuke aceitaria começar uma nova vida ao seu lado. Não importava o trabalho, a família, o dinheiro, nem o status social, enquanto tivesse um ao outro. Por acaso era um pensamento egoísta querer passar o resto de sua vida junto a pessoa que ama?

Naruto teria feito por ele, sem duvidar em nenhum momento.

Além do que, também queria comentar as frustradas tentativas de Sakura, conttratando novos detetives particulares, as importantes acusações que recaiam, ultimamente, sobre seu pai, e segundo o que Jiraya havia lhe informado naquela mesma manhã, o desaparecimento de Kiba; o detetive que até pouco tempo investigava o caso Uchiha. Poderia seu pai ter alguma relação com isso?

Definitivamente, tinha que falar com ele.

Com o firme pensamento de solucionar o quanto antes todos esses pontos questionáveis, se agachou, na última hora da tarde, entre uns carros estacionados na calçada da casa. Havia tentado seguí-lo várias horas atrás, quando o veículo circulava pelos subúrbios de Konoha, mas o tráfico e a imprudente condução do bastardo o fizeram perder a pita cinco minutos depois. De forma que, decidiu esperá-lo no único lugar onde tinha certeza que cedo ou tarde o encontraria. A casa que dividia com Sakura.

Duas horas mais tarde, com o estômago embrulhado pela fome, o cansaço formigando suas pernas e um tic nervoso o fazendo piscar freneticamente o olho esquerdo, produto de uma considerável irritação, viu estacionar em frente a porta uma BMW negra, e Sasuke saindo com um gesto cansado.

Naruto respirou profundamente, concentrando-se em reunir força o suficiente para enfrentá-lo antes de sair de seu esconderigio e deixar-se ver com total clareza a uma distância prudente. Seus olhos não tardaram em se encontrar, assim como para ver o desconcerto no rosto do moreno. Com um ligeiro movimento de cabeça, Naruto o convocou sem palavras para que o seguisse a pé até um lugar mais discreto. Estava tão seguro que sua mensagem havia sido recebida corretamente que não conseguiu sair de seu assombro quando avistou como este girava o rosto com desprezo e subia os poucos degraus que o levaram a se refugiar dentro de sua casa.

O havia ignorado, o bastardo havia tido o descaro de sair, ignorando deliberadamente sua presença.

O desprezo não fez mais que acrescentar em sua fúria. Apertou fortemente os punhos, rigídos de cada lado de seu corpo e com arrebatamente o seguiu até ficar a escassos centímetros da porta que havia sido fechada em seu nariz. Em frente, com o punho em alto e claras intenções de bater na madeira, se deteve em seco. Durante a espera, não havia visto Sakura entrar na casa, mas isso não significava que a jovem não já não estivesse no interior.

Irritado por suas frustradas intenções, tirou o celular se suas calças, e nervoso, digitou agilmente o número completo do celular desse desgraçado Uchiha. Antes que sua ofuscada mente o fizesse apertar deliberadamente a tecla verde, a lúcidez voltou a sua cabeça. Com o fim de não levantar mais suspeitas inecessárias por parte da jovem noiva, Shikamaru lhe havia informado que a linha telefônica de Sasuke continuaria grampeada até que as dúvidas de Sakura desaparecessem. Portanto, ligar para o celular dele para lhe dizer todo o tipo de impropérios já existentes e os por inventar, era uma opção descartada.

- Kuso!

Esse bastardo desgraçado...

Era evidente que estava fugindo. Mas por qual razão? A última vez que haviam se visto foi na semana passada no cinema, e a realidade, é que Sasuke não havia saído precisamente descontente do banheiro.

Ligeiramente mancando, sim. Mas não irritado com ele.

O que o levava a escolher outra linha de ataque, um pouco mais agressiva. Se não queria vê-lo por bem, o faria por mal.

Dois dias depois, voltou a tentar pegá-lo.

Na rua em frente, apoiado cansadamente sobre a carroceria de seu carro, Naruto consultou pela terceira vez a hora em seu relógio de pulso. Nove em ponto, da manhã. Estava cansado. De repente avistou pelo canto de olho um movimento suspeito, e como bem havia suposto, fazendo uso de seu perfeito sentido de pontualidade para ir ao trabalho, a BMW preta, ingressou no estacionamento subterrâneo das indústrias Uchiha.

Havia chegado a hora.

**0o0o0o0**

Estacionou o veículo em sua vaga, e soltando um pesado suspiro, colocou ambas as mãos sobre o volante, deixando cair a cabeça, que ficou oculta entre os braços. Informação demais para assimilar, teorias demais sem respostas, coisas demais em que pensar em tão poucos dias.

- Eu só tenho que falar com ele. – disse a si mesmo. Do porta-luvas, extraíu a mesma pístola semi-automática que havia comprado alguns dias atrás, naquele bairro baixo de Konoha. Escondeu a arma nas suas costas, cruzada nas calças e oculta pelo casaco. – E se o que estava escrito na carta é verdade, eu acabarei com o que ele mesmo começou.

Teria motivos de sobra para não sentir por seu pai mais do que ódio e desprezo, mas não querer ver nunca mais seu rosto, para sepultá-lo há um metro abaixo da terra.

Decidido, desligou o motor do carro, com os dedos alcançou o botão para abrir as portas e o acionou. Ia sair do veículo quando uma brusca sacudida abriu a porta do carona, deixando entrar um indivíduo que sentou-se ao seu lado. Olhou para sua direita e o coração pulou uma batida ao contemplar de tão perto esses conhecido, intensos e vivos olhos azuis.

Naruto.

- O que demônios está fazendo aqui? – inqueriu franzindo o cenho. Com movimentos nervosos inspecionou sua volta, assegurando-se de que se encontravam sozinhos no estacionamento, e que nenhum rosto conhecido da empresa os tivesse visto juntos. Era perigoso demais, de maneira alguma dentro da zona frequentada por seu pai.

- Bastardo, não tive outro jeito. Estou tentando falar com você há vários dias, mas não para de me evitar. – proferriu franzindo o senho e cruzando os braços com obstinação. – Por que está fazendo isso?

Sasuke apartou o olhar e respirou profundamente, tratando de dissimular de maneira efetiva os desenfreiados batimentos de seu coração contra o peito.

Por acaso não era evidente? Se o que a carta narrava era verdade, se as fortes acusações que recaíam sobre seu pai eram corretas, qualquer pessoa ao seu redor estava exposta ao perigo. O mais mínimo erro e Naruto seria o próximo de sua larga lista de vítimas.

Tinha que se desfazer do loiro o quanto antes, não ia permitir que ninguém de fora da família participasse em algo que só cabia a ele.

Internamente se obrigou a anular seus sentimentos e recompôr a máscara fria na qual se escondia dos demáis.

- Deve-se ter alguma razão para não querer ver outra pessoa? – inquiriu rude – Vá embora, não tenho tempo a perder com um dobe como você.

- Certo – cabeceou conforme, Naruto. O bastardo começava a empregar esse tom irônico que utilizava como defesa, cada vez que se escondia atrás de seu coração. Havia tensão em cada um dos seus músculos, e seu rosto estava pálido e tenso. Podia até mesmo detectar um pequeno começo de olheira sob os olhos. Seguramente não devia ter dormido muito nos últimos dias. – Já ficou bem claro para mim, que aqui está acontecendo algo. Agora, comece a me contar. – ameaçou templário e firme.

- Desça do carro e não volte a se aproximar de mim. – reclamou friamente como resposta, controlando de canto de olho a nula atividade no recinto.

- Primeiro vamos conversar.

- Eu disse para descer do carro, agora mesmo. – replicou com maior vígor, apertando com dureza o volante do carro.

- Maldito seja, Sasuke! – do bolso interior de seu casaco, extraíu várias das fotos que Shikamaru o havia entregado – Sua noiva contratou outro detetive para que te siga e nos descobriu em cheio, mentendo-nos a mão. Quer conversar agora, ou quer que eu desça e as dê eu mesmo?

A expressão de Sasuke se tornou brusca, e enquanto contemplava a distância as claras fotos deles dois trocando fluídos e roces pouco decorosos, um grunhido irritado lhe escapou sem querer, por entre os denter fortemente apertados. Fechou os olhos e com cansaço, esfregou as pálpebras.

Sinceramente, o que menos o preocupava naquele momento era que Sakura descobrisse as incontáveis infidelidades que havia cometido, além do que, começava a crer que se fossem descobertas conseguiria se desfazer de outro de seus muitos problemas. Mas essas fotos concretas revelavam o rosto de Naruto, e apesar de ter a certeza de que a jovem não as utilizaria de forma vingativa, não podia se arriscar que o rumor chegasse até o escritório do último andar, onde seu pai, botaria um novo rosto ao seu crime.

Abriu os olhos e de canto de olho dedicou um olhar duro, quase agressiva ao detetive.

- Que seja rápido. – ordenou secamente.

Naruto o contemplou estranhado. Podia ocmpreender até certo ponto sua irritação, estava acostumado que as pessoas ao seu redor o obdecessem e não a desobedecer, mas nenhuma dessas razões tinham peso suficiente para justificar aquele olhar gélido nos olhos de Sasuke. Incômodo pela tensa atmosfera que respirava, se inclinou para frente, chocando as palmas das mãos contra as coxas, pensando com rapidez quais seriam as palavras apropriadas com as quais começar.

- Foi uma sorte que eu conhecia o detetive. Shikamaru e eu estudamos juntos na mesma escola. É um bom amigo. – assegurou guardando de novo as fotografias, no bolso. – Por isso que decidiu falar comigo antes de entregá-las diretamente a ela.

Naruto esperou pacientemente algum comentário porparte do moreno, e ao não receber nem sequer um olhar, adicionou entre dentes.

- Isso não pode continuar assim, Sasuke. – suspirou, examinando com atenção o rosto destemido e carente de emoção de seu companheiro – Desta vez pude parar tudo a tempo, mas se a Sakura continuar suspeitando e contratando mais gente no final descobrirá da pior forma possível.

- Esse é meu problema. – replicou austero.

- Não, Sasuke. O problema é de nós dois. – refutou – Tanto seu quanto meu. Estou metido nisto desde o momento que comecei a dividir o risco com você, desde o momento que eu me converti em seu amante.

- Então, é só deixar de ser. – bufou apático.

- Como que é?

Era a oportunidade perfeita para desencadear uma forçada ruptura, e mantê-lo longe dele, a salvo.

- Se veio me dizer que não é o suficiente para você ser apenas um amante, que precisa de mais e qualquer outro estúpido argumento sentimental, poupe-se.

Naruto apenas conseguiu arquear abruptamente suas finas sobrancelhas.

- Eu também estou cansado desse jogo. – prosseguiu Sasuke e desta vez muito mais contundente. – E estou de acordo em acabar com isto. Por isso que eu comecei a guardar as coisas que eu não preciso dentro de uma caixa.

Naruto enrrugou bruscamente o cenho, se endireitou e seu rosto se tornou desconfiado.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – bufou tão irritado como receioso.

- Que o seu lugar está dentro dessa caixa.

Essas mesmas palavras rudes, tanto no significado como na forma nas quais estavam sendo pronunciadas, voltaram a se repetir lentamente na mente de Naruto de maneira sucessiva, e uma angustiosa sensação opressiva se enroscou ao redor de seu peito.

- Entendo. – disse sentindo sua própria voz débil e insegura.

Não é que não houvesse pensado anteriormente em uma resposta negativa, que fosse ele quem sentenciara definitivamente aquela patética relação, mas no fundo, estupidamente havia tido a esperança de que Sasuke concordasse com ele que permanecerem juntos valía apenas. Só foi consciente do vazio que produzia aquela negativa até que a escutou de sua própria boca.

E o sangue de suas veias deixou de ser quente.

- O que esperava? – prosseguiu Sasuke piscando os os olhos, esboçando sobre seus lábios um mordaz sorriso. – Que renunciaria a tudo o que exigiu esforço para levantar, por alguém como você? Que escolheria você ao invés de uma vida de êxito assegurado? Não seja estúpido, você era apenas um brinquedo, e como todo brinquedo acabei me cansando de você. Agora desapareça de uma maldita vez da minha vida, da mesma forma que eu fiz da sua.

Naruto conteve o ar nos pulmões durante uns segundos, sentindo como que por momentos um desagradável mal-estar crescendo atropeladamente dentro dele. Calor, notava como a enxurrada candente vinha até seu rosto, lhe nublando o juízo e uma violenta raiva inundava todo o seu ser, trazendo consigo uma irresistível vontade de golpear aquele rosto reto e orgulhoso.

- Um brinquedo. – repetiu o loiro aplacando a tempo em uma posição tensa e altiva a raiva que pugnava por surgir de seu interior. Apertou com força os punhos, até que os nós dos dedos se tornassem brancos – Essa é a sua melhor desculpa, Sasuke? Que se cansou de mim?

- Por que iria buscar uma desculpa? – grunhiu entredentes – Você que é o idiota que não entende...

- Porque as coisas estão se tornando sérias entre nós e isso te assusta. – acusou mostrando um semblante decisivo e sério, aproximando o corpo, até ficar de frente para ele a pouca distância.

Sasuke enrrugou energicamente as sobrancelhas em um gesto irritado. Não lhe gostava o giro inesperado que estava tomando a conversa. Não era para onde ele queria que descorresse e terminasse.

- Eu te conheço, muito mais que todas as pessoas que te rodeiam, não pretenda me fazer crer que o que nós tivemos foi só uma brincadeira – inquiriu Naruto – Sei que não é feliz no lugar onde se encontra agora, é algo que você mesmo me confessou. Como também sei que tem passado muitos anos escondido atrás desse muro impenetrável que levantou em seu coração, tentando se proteger do amor, daquilo que acha que te faz débil, e sem se dar conta baixou a guarda, e permitiu que, alguém como eu, entrasse na sua vida, e se resulta que pela primeira vez você gostou de ter encontrado alguém que te entende e aceita o que é. E isso te apavora.

A situação estava fugindo de suas mãos. O que tinha que fazer era afastar Naruto, criar-lhe dor suficiente como para que o ressentimento e o orgulho lhe impedisse de aproximar-se novamente de si.

- Você não tem nem ideia de...

- Porque deixar que eu entre na sua vida significa romper com a mísera resitência que conhece. – prosseguiu ignorando suas palavras – Você pensa que para ser digno da sua família deve aceitar o destino que eles te reservaram, cumprir com suas espectativas e assim se converter em um filho modelo que esperam que você seja, mas não se dá conta de que isso só te converte em um covarde incapaz de enfrentar uma família egoísta e interessada unicamente em seu próprio benefício, demonstrando com esse acordo matrimonial que nunca o respeitaram o suficiente como que para te deixarem tomar suas próprias decisões.

- Cale-se. – grunhiu cerrando fortemente a mandíbula.

- Você se conforma em ser a marionete de um ambicioso pai que não duvidaria em se desfazer de ti, se ousar contradizer sua vontade. Isso não é amor, isso é desprezo. Te trata igual que os seus sócios, como se fosse uma inversão financeira da qual espera obter benefícios.

- Cale-se!

- Calando-me não será menos verdade o que eu te digo!

Sasuke cerrou os punhos com força, e raivoso se lançou contra o loiro, do qual deteve sua investida sem problemas. Sentia como lhe ardia o peito e lhe palpitava sua cabeça com força, como se toda aquela conversa houvesse colapsado sua mente e seu corpo.

- Não diga nenhuma mísera palavra mais. – ordenou tanjante.

Maldição, já sabia de tudo isso! Não precisava que o lembrassem cada uma das misérias que haviam em torno de sua vida, não naquele momento. Não quando havia acumulado tanta raiva, tanto rancor durante todos esses anos, sendo consciente de que para seu pai ele não era nada mais que um indesejável pedaço de carne, uma moeda de câmbio.

- E o que você sabe pelo o que eu estou passando? Você não tem pais, nem irmãos, não pode entender minha dor. – disse inclinando-se desafiante sobre ele – Por acaso sabe como me sinto? Por acaso acha que sabe pelo que estou passando? – com ímpeto encheu os pulmões de ar – Você não sabe de nada!

Sem piscar Naruto sustentou o olhar desafiante, e surpreendido descobriu sob aquelas escuras púpilas algo que algo impreciso se agitava, quebrando sua máscara impenetrável. A dor e a impotência de quem se sente vulnerável, tão frágil que apenas reconhecia nele o homem arrogante e seguro de si mesmo, que tanto alardeava ser.

- Você não é ninguém! – brandou com o rosto desencaixado em uma expressão dolorida – Não tem nenhum direito de falar assim do meu pai. O único com esse direito sou eu, entendeu? Eu!

- Sasuke...

- Eu acreditei como um estúpido cada uma de suas palavras, cada uma de suas mentiras, uma atrás da outra. Tenho vivido odiando injustamente, durante os últimos anos, uma pessoa inocente, a única pessoa que tentou me salvar. Não diga que me conhece... Não se atreva a dizer que sabe o que eu sinto!

- Está chorando...

Naruto tratou de pousar uma mão sobre seu ombro, mas Sasuke o impediu com um seco tapa.

- Não me toque! – lhe cortou tanjante, com uma índole impassível. Com movimentos enérgicos se limpou o rosto, eliminando todo o rastro de umidade, sem ser consciente de quando havia começado a chorar – Se afaste de mim.

Naruto contemplou encolhido, incapaz de mover um músculo, nem articular alguma palavra, com a sensação de ter cometido um fatídico erro ao ter obrigado Sasuke a ter aquela conversa, sem ter reparado antes o grande peso que suportava em suas costas. Arrependido e sem poder afastar os olhos daquele rosto, que pela segunda vez via arrasado pela impotência e o sofrimento, pousou suavemente uma mão sobre seu ombro e docilmente o fez girar até que o corpo trêmulo, ficasse encaixado em seu colo.

- Se afaste de mim. – murmurou debilmente Sasuke, escondendo o rosto na curvatura do pescoço, agarrando-se com desespero sua cintura.

- Está bem – sussurrou acariando-lhe as costas consoladoramente – Está bem.

Minutos depois, quando a calma foi relaxando os tensos músculos e a respiração se tornou compassada, Sasuke se afastou lentamente sem poder sustentar por muito tempo o olhar contra esses cálidos e belos olhos azuis.

- Aconteceu algo, não é? – perguntou com calma Naruto, ainda sem poder evitar que sua voz soasse preocupada.

O moreno torceu o rosto de forma lânguida, sem afirmar nem negar nada.

- Me conte, Sasuke – insistiu inclinando-se com cuidado, até ele – Você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

Sim, Naruto era uma das poucas pessoas nas quais podia seguir confiando. Mas essa não era a questão. Fezê-lo conhecedor de todos esses dados, de toda essa informção, o convertia automaticamente em um cúmplice, o faria participar daquele perigo. Não estava disposto a perder novamente uma pessoa importante em sua vida, não a Naruto. Mas por outro lado estava seguro de que cedo ou tarde o detetive acabaria enterando-se por outras fontes, e talvez correndo maior perigo.

Com cansaço, jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou derrotado.

- Encontrei a carta.

**0o0o0o0**

Seu lugar, essa cálida casa que desde vários anos dividia com seu parceiro sentimental, já não lhe resultava tão agradável e acolhedora como antes. O silêncio do qual anteriormente soube aproveitar, agora lhe parecia triste e claustrofóbico, como um poço sem fundo. A solidão, que tanta paz interior havia lhe proporcionado, agora lhe perturbava, lhe incomodava, lhe recorria com estremecimento a coluna, eriçando-lhe os pelos, enroscando-se em seu estômago, agitando-lhe o peito. Não, para Sakura já não se resultava agradável voltar para casa depois do trabalho, sobre tudo sabendo que alí dentro não haveria ninguém para recebê-la.

Sauske voltava novamente a suas escapadas, a chegar tarde em casa, a não responder suas chamadas, a não lhe dar explicações...

A jovem suspirou abatida e de canto de olho observou seu desanimado reflexo na janela.

Se acabavam as ideias, e começava a estar cansada de lutar por um amor cada vez mais murcho, mais morto, a primeira vista condenado ao fracasso. Se apenas pudesse ser de novo o centro de atenção, foco de seus desejos, de seu mal caráter, escutar o tom forte de sua voz, deixar-se arrastar pela sua luxúria, ou simplesmente tê-lo junto a ela, ao seu lado, dormindo na cama, deleitar-se novamente as escondidas com a beleza de seu tranquilo sono...

Se apenas sobesse como se conectar novamente com seu parceiro...

Uma fresca brisa se ergueu, abarrotando-lhe os rosados cabelos. Com ambas as mãos os penteou, recolhendo as mechas dianteiras atrás das orelhas.

Talvez era hora de voltar a fazerem uma visita a Kakashi. Não era como se quisesse voltar a ver aquele homem de aspecto folgado, desinteressado e frouxo, por não falar do preço que era a consulta, mas seus conselhos eram eficientes, e isso era o único que importava.

Um pouco mais animada girou seus passos rua abaixo, em direção do consultório. Sabia que sem consulta marcada previamene ia ser difícil ser atendida, mas não lhe pareceu má ideia esperar um pouco, de todas as formas não tinha nada melhor que fazer.

Tudo ocorreu tão rápido que não pôde freiar nem esquivar a tempo da pessoa com a qual chocou de frente ao girar a esquina. A surpresa mais que o tropeço, lhe fez perder o equilibrio e precipitar-se torpememte para trás. Ouviu um repentido "cuidado" e seu corpo, como um mecanismo de defesa, se tensou preparado para a queda, algo que nunca chegou a acontecer. Em tempo uns fortes braços, conseguiram a rodear com destreza pela cintura, deixando a parte superior de seu corpo pendida no ar.

Pressintiu o calor de uma boca a apenas escassos centímetros da sua e lentamente abriu os olhos, centrando o olhar sobre a pessoa que havia lhe salvado de uma queda sobre sua bunda. Um jovem e masculino rosto surpreendentemente familiar, o que imediatamente provocou que seu coração batesse agitado e suas bochechas se tingissem de um vistoso tom avermelhado. Abriu a boca, mas nenguma palavra surgiu dela.

Sasuke.

- Você está bem? – lhe perguntou o jovem em um tom impertubável.

Sakura piscou confusa, centrando melhor seus olhos. Não, esse não era Sasuke, ainda que era evidente a grande semelhança física que existia entre eles; a mesma cor de cabelo, a mesma palidez no rosto, nariz reto, lábios finos, inclusive a mesma forma rasgada e cor dos olhos, tão negros como a noite, mas algo nele o fazia inquietantemente diferente.

- Sim. – disse debilmente incorporando-se e deixando entre eles o espaço suficiente que exigia a boa educação – Obrigada.

O jovem apenas lhe dedicou um artifícial sorriso, carente de emoção. Parecia que sua silenciosa resposta era tudo o que pretendia adicionar a respeito, até que segundos depois prununciou.

- Me chamo Sai. – lhe extendeu a mão amistosamente.

- Sa... Sakura – em dúvida, lhe estreitou a mão educadamente.

- Sakura – murmurou ingenuamente sem variar nem um ápice o gesto artíficial de seu rosto. – É um nome de mulher.

As finas sobrancelhas da jovem se arqueardam abruptamente, sem terminar de compreender muito bem o que queria dizer aquele comentário. Inclinou o rosto dando um ráido vistaço na sua própria silhueta. Por acaso não era óbvio?

- Sim, é. – assegurou vacilante. Aquele homem lhe resultava cada vez mais perturbador e desconcertante, não sabia como definí-lo, simplesmente não lhe agradava. O melhor nesses casos era sair de forma condescendente, e com sorte não voltaria a cruzar com ele na vida – Novamente, obrigada por antes.

Mostrava um forçado sorriso, deu-se a volta retomando seu caminho. A apenas uns passos antes de que a voz impávida de Sai a detivesse novamente.

- Estou confuso.

Sakura franziu o cenho e lentamente girou-se para ele.

- O que disse? – pergutnou insegura.

O homem toceu ligeiramente o rosto para um lado sem variar um ápice de sua expressão indefinida.

- Seu corpo é muito leve e cheira a perfume de mulher, mas os traços do seu rosto são bastante andrógenos. – expliucou em dúvida. Pouco a pouco Sai foi se aproximando até ficar a escassos centímetros da jovem, examinando com descarada passividade cada feição de seu rosto – Entretanto, não é bonita como uma garota, nem doce, mas veste roupa feminina. – extendeu a mão, e com toda a naturalidade do mundo, apalpou curioso o busto da mulher. – Além do que é reta, não tem peitos. – adicionou ainda mais ocnfuso. – Você é um travesti?

Sakura abriu tanto os olhos que seus orbes ameaçaram sair em disparados. Incrédula, demorou vários segundos em reacionar enquanto o jovem passava descaradamente uma mão por seus seios, comprovando o tamanho.

- Mas o que demônios está fazendo! – gritou escandalizada. Subitamente extendeu os braços empurrando com toda a brusquedão, que Sai se viu impulsionado para trás, perdendo o equilíbrio e seguidamente caindo de bunda contra o chão. Não contente com isso ergueu uma mão e o esbofeteou sonoramente no rosto – Pervertido!

Sai viu como a jovem entre blásfemias, dava rapidamente meia volta e com passo acelerado se perdia rua abaixo. Ainda permaneceu no chão por varios minutos, com o coração batento fortemente em seu peito e a bochecha ardendo onde havia sido golpeado.

- Isso é um sim ou um não? – hesitou franzindo as sobrancelhas em dúvida. – Continuo confuso...

**0o0o0o0**

Uma vez mostrada a carta no interior do apartamente do loiro, Sasuke se limitou a fingir de pé, inclinado na janela da sala, que sua atenção estava posta na transitada rua. Toda a história ter sido resumida em poucas palavras, escondendo os detalhes mais vergonhosos e escabrosos nos quase se via envolta sua família, mas algo dentro de si lhe impediu de fazê-lo, preferiu entregar-lhe o documento e deixar que Naruto o lesse por si mesmo, permitindo que tirasse suas próprias conclusões pessoais.

Enquanto o detetive a lia, Sasuke não deixou de estudar de canto de olho suas reações; incrédulas em princípio, mudadas em um gesto grave e tenso instantes depois. Distinguindo a cada segundo menos brilho e mais opacidade nos seus olhos azuis, mais tensão e rigidez em seus membros. A mesma tensão que dias atrás havia atingido a ele depois de conhecer o relato.

Foi um tempo quase terno, ou ao menos essa foi sua impressão, o que transcorreu até que finalmente terminou de lê-la. Depois, nenhum dos dois falou.

Naruto depositou o documento sobre a mesa, e lentamente se aproximou por detrás de seu companheiro, mas não disse nada, se manteve em silêncio durante um longo tempo, observando algum ponto indefinido em suas costas. Podia ouvir a respiração acelerada do moreno, assim como percebia a clara tremedeira que recorria seu corpo, esperando que a primeira frase delatora fosse pronunciada.

- Temos que levar essa carta para a polícia. – disse finalmente Naruto.

- Não.

- Por quê não? – refutou franzindo o cenho. – Essa carta é a prova física que pode demonstrar a inocência do seu irmão e o que é pior, o seu assassinato. Se a levarmos ante a polícia, abrirão um expediente criminal aos responsáveis e serão enviados a cadeia – explicou – Só precisamos da declaração de um perito grafólogo, que demonstre que a carta e a letra é autentica.

Sasuke mordeu a língua irritado. Já sabia. Por acaso achava que era um idiota? Foi o primeiro que se preocupou em conseguir; uma prova contundente de que aquilo era autentico. Mas as coisas não aconteceriam da forma simples da qual Naruto explicava. Por muitas denúncias delictivas que fizesse esse relato escrito por uma pessoa sepultada àbaixo da terra, nada assegurava com completa convicção que o citado nas linhas fosse verdade. Não bastava só acusar e apontar os crimes, deveriam demonstrar essa acusação com feitos que as ratificariam, coisa da qual careciam. Se entregavam a carta, os acusados negariam o sucedido, era palavra contra palavra, imediatamente o caso ficaria arquivado e os acusados livres por pesunção de inocência, enqianto não se demonstrasse legalmente sua culpabilidade.

A única solução viável era falar diretamente com seu pai, fazê-lo confessar e então...

- Eu tenho meus próprios métodos. – sua frente se contraiu como se os pensamentos que cruzavam por sua mente fossem extremamente densos e pesassem sobre seu rosto.

- Está se referiando a isso? – Naruto tentou tocar-lhe a parte baixa das costas, onde se avistava um vulto suspeito, apenas o roçou com os dedos antes que Sasuke girasse rápido e lhe prendia o pulso, o impedindo que tirasse a pístola. – É isso que você quer, Sasuke? Converter-se no mesmo que seu pai?

- Cale-se, você não sabe – espetou arisco – Por acaso sabe contra quem está enfrentando? Realmente nunca ouviu falar do sobrenome Uchiha? – entrecerrou os olhos, dedicando-lhe um olhar nublado e denso – Então não sabe absolutamente nada do meu pai. Tem contatos infiltrados na polícia, a quem suborna em troca de silêncio ou eliminação de provas. Se entregarmos a carta, os únicos prejudicados seríamos nós, idiota.

- Então, falaremos com a polícia de outro distrito. – resolveu raivoso – Pode ser que seu pai seja capaz de manter controlado um círculo de contatos nesta cidade, mas dúvido que possa subornar os de todo o país. Uma vez que entreguemos a prova, eles prenderão os responsáveis.

Sasuke sacudiu com força a cabeça, rejeitando esse procedimento, mas não contestou.

- Além do que, tenho um amigo em Suna que poderia nos ajudar – adicionaou o loiro convincente – É o chefe de polícia na vila da areia.

Sasuke lhe dedicou um olhar inquisidor, antes de peguntar.

- Quem?

O detetive tragou sáliva com dificuldade, molhou os lábios com a língua, e tratou que sua voz não delatasse seu nervosismo.

- Gaara.

Sasuke enrrugou ligeiramente as finas sobrancelhas. Recordava esse nome, era o mesmo que utilizou semanas atrás para chantagear o loiro. E se não lhe falhava a memória, esse era... Seu ex-namorado. Por um momento o rosto pálido de Sasuke se tornou rígido e sombrio, sem deixar de perfurar com seus inquisidores olhos os do homem. Não falou, nem exigiu explicações, tão pouco era necessário, o detetive podia ler nos olhos do moreno como aquele nome não lhe era desconhecido, assim como Sasuke podia ver nos azuis a inquietude que lhe produzia ver novamente Gaara.

**Continuará...**

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **E com isso fica revelada, oficialmente, a história de Itachi. Não sei se era o que esperavam, ou se me excedi em algo. Eu tentei relatar de uma forma concisa e leve, sem sobrecarregar e mantendo de certo modo a relação com o mangá. Muitas de vocês acertaram, o malvado dessa história é o Fugaku.

Creio que agora compreendem melhor as reações de Sasuke, ao fim, debaixo de todo esse indiferente coração, também há uma pessoa humana que em certas circunstâncias de pressão e saturação termina derrubando-se. Naruto não podia ter chegado em melhor momento, ainda que o tema da relação sentimental ficou em um segundo plano. Não se preocupem, se as brigas são grandes, mais grandes serão as reconciliações. xDD

Por outro lado, não tinha a intenção de mostrar Gaara fisicamente, mas enfim, depois de muito meditar acho que se encaixa bem, o papel que eu tenho reservado para ele, e para Sasuke não se vê mal uma boa dose de ciúmes.

Beijos, e obrigada por ler e comentar.

**Notas da Tradutora: **Olá! Esse cap foi bem complicado para traduzir, acreditem D: O próximo cap não demorará muito, pelo menos isso eu espero D: Quero agradecer à: **xz'Mari-chan, mitsuu, Ana, Gabhyhinachan**(Olá! Realmente, cada final de cap a Naruko nos deixa com mil e uma dúvidas, mas o próximo cap solucionará várias delas, inclusive a do relacionamento NarutoxGaara. Beijos ;*)**, vrriacho, I'м. ****̽**** Λмα'αн**(Olá! Sei que parece que o Sasuke é um sem coração, mas acredite, é só uma máscara, e vc verá isso no próximo cap. Beijos ;*)**, Lyra Kaulitz'**(Olá! Realmente, santas tradutoras, sem elas eu estaria frita tbm D: Mas só para constar, a fic original não é em inglês é em espanhol. Beijos ;*)**, Kowai-chan, **pelas reviews. Obrigada. E claro, sem esquecer da Naruko que me permitiu traduzir. Enfim, obrigada pelas reviews e pela paciência ao esperar eu postar a tradução. Até. Beijos ;**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e esta fic à Naruko._

**Título original:** 8 Semanas

**Autora:** Oo-Naruko-oO

**Tradutora:** Kappuchu09

**Cap 13: Só a incerteza mata os ciúmes**

- Sem identificação nem horário marcado não podem ver o Kazekage. – lhes disse resoluta a recepcionista de rosto cinzudo e velha que os atendia do outro lado do balcão. Colocou os óculos em um precário equilíbrio sobre a ponte do nariz, e distraidamente começou a folhar a agenda, até olhar uma página em branco. – Se quiserem, posso marcar um horário para a semana que vêm.

O loiro pousou os cotovelos sobre o balcão, inclinando-se ligeiramente para ela.

- Veja bem, senhora... – Naruto olhou rapidamente a placa que estava adornada sobre o blaiser da mulher, enquanto lhe dedicava mais um de seus encantadores sorrisos. - ... Chiyo-san. Sou amigo do Kazekage e é urgente que ele nos atenda hoje. Sabemos que ele tem uma agenda apertada, mas viemos de muitos longe somente para vê-lo. Seja amável, e diga à ele que Uzumaki Naruto está aqui.

- Vou ter que repetir, senhor Uchumaki – respondeu ela deixando de mostrar certa hospitalidade em sua voz – O Kazekage está em reunião neste momento e não pode ser incomodado.

- Nesse caso esperaremos até que possa nos atender. – concluiu.

- Duvido que possa atendê-los hoje, senhor. – voltou a indagar e nesta ocasião com clara determinação em sua voz – A agenda do Kazekage para o dia de hoje está completa. Lhe aconselho que marque para a semana que vem.

- Não. Tem que ser hoje. – reinteirou tanto com rudeza quanto com impaciência.

- E eu lhe informo que hoje será impossível. – cruzou os braços na altura de seu peito em atitude decisiva.

Sasuke se viu obrigado a intervir quando Naruto, com a paciência completamente esgotada, indicou a velha que faria com que a investigassem e se descobrisse que continuava trabalhando mesmo depois de estar fichada, faria com que a demitissem.

- Me deixe tentar. – se interpôs, obrigando-o a afastar-se à um lado.

Do bolso interior de seu paletó extraiu um talão do qual se apressou em escrever uma cifra de vários zeros.

- Desculpe meu amigo, ele é um pouco lerdo em palavras. – explicou com um brilho de resignação em suas púpilas. Com um lento e dissimulado movimento extendeu a mão, oferecendo o cheque à velha sem deixar de olhá-la intensamente. - É importante que vejamos o Kazekage esta manhã, não estaríamos aqui se o assunto que temos que tratar com ele não fosse de extrema urgência. Achas que esta cifra poderia fazer algo para que nos receba?

A anciã parecia ter perdido a respiração quando contemplou a mais que considerável quantidade de dinheiro inscrita no talão. Com um condescendente sorriso, oculto atrás das rugas, e os olhos iluminados de quem está em frente a um objeto lustroso, apressou-se a retirar o olhar do cheque, introduzindo-o em seu caido seio.

- Verei o que posso fazer. – indicou discando apressadamente o telefone e marcando várias extensões no teclado do aparelho.

Sasuke girou o rosto para o loiro, erguendo o queixo com certa presunção, deixando a mostra a fileira de dentes brancos em um altivo sorriso. Naruto rodou os olhos com sofrida paciência, enquanto resmungava algo parecido a "bastardo arrogante"

- Sentem-se, em breve serão atendidos. – lhes comunicou segundos depois a mulher, indicando com indolência a larga fileira de cadeiras de espera.

Uma vez acomodados, um ao lado do outro, Sasuke inspecionou com indagador olhar sua volta. A antesala, bastante grande para ser uma simples recepção, era de cor marrom. Suas paredes estavam recobertas por uma grossa capa de areia, utilizada como isolante do calor e janelas redondas pelas quais infiltrava um resquício de ventilação, o que provocava uma atmosfera pesada, e a impressão de encontrar-se em um formigueiro sem saída. A maioria das construções em Suna estavam adaptadas ao árido clima da zona, algo realmente necessário se tivessem em conta que a cidade estava erguida em meio ao deserto.

- Havia esquecido que fazia calor aqui. – comentou Naruto distraido, passando uma mão por sua úmida testa. – é difícil se acostumar com esta alta temperatura, quando se está habituado com o ambiente fresco de Konoha.

Sasuke emitiu um leve grunhido como única confirmação de que coincidia com suas palavras. Fechou os olhos e em sua mente se formou a pergunta que desde horas se repetia insaciável.

O que demônios fazia alí?

Ah, sim, já se lembrava. O idiota sentado ao seu lado havia recorrido a sujas táticas de chantagem para confundí-lo, enrredá-lo e lhe fazer mudar suas prioridades na vida. Nada novo, o mesmo que fazia desde o momento que o conheceu.

Ainda lhe resultava patética a forma com a qual Naruto conseguia, com uma simples frase, transpassar honestamente as barreiras que com tanto esforço vinha levantando ao longo dos anos, como meio de proteger sua debilidade e as coisas que o faziam vulnerável.

_- Por quê? – Sasuke franzia o senho, enquanto que sua testa se cobria de finísimas rugas – Por quê se esforça tanto para me ajudar? Por quê não se afasta de mim? Por quê continua aqui mesmo depois de tudo o que te fiz?_

_Naruto sorriu ternamente antes que seus lábios acariciassem os do moreno em uma tênue carícia. Sasuke quis aproximá-los, mordê-los, saboreá-los com intensidade, mas Naruto se afastou, golpeando-lhe suavemente a testa com um dedo._

_- Alguém me disse uma vez, que se de verdade você gosta de alguém, você tem que estar disposto a sacrificar tudo por essa pessoa. E mesmo que as vezes essa pessoa tente aparentar que não tem coração... Ou seja lá o que bombeie entre seu peito e esse lodo negro que chama de sangue nas suas veias – ressonou suavemente, dedicando-lhe um olhar merguhado em ternura – Eu sei que você é uma boa pessoa. Arrogante, insensível, orgulhoso, definitivamente um maldito bastardo, mas depois de tudo... Você é o meu bastardo._

Escutar aquilo de seus lábios de forma tão sincera e repentina, havia provocado em Sasuke um agradável estremecimento na boca do estômago e que o coração palpitasse com força. Impetuoso, agarrou com ambas as mãos o rosto do detetive e o beijou com veemência. Tal foi a excitação do momento, que apenas bastaram uns segundos para lhe tirar toda a roupa e lhe encurralar contra o primeiro móvel o suficientemente resistente como que para suportar uma apremiante e tórrida sessão de sexo.

Mesmo que ao final, e como vinha sendo de costume, havia sido ele mesmo quem havia acabado aprisionado entre a mesa da cozinha e o corpo do loiro. Sasuke teve que admitir. Sua respiração cardiovascular havia melhorado consideravelmente desde o início dessas desenfreadas e ardentes sessões de sexo, mas droga, não fazia nada para manter o controle e o domínio em cada encontro sexual.

O que o havia levado a render-se a justificada cólera e raiva com a qual havia começado aquele dia, a vontade do detetive. Concordando, contrariado, a acompanhá-lo naquela viagem, mesmo sabendo que isso só atrasaria a prisão de seu pai e sua própria vingança.

- Me pergunto por quê ninguém em Suna tem ar codicionado. – reflexionou o loiro em voz alta – Realmente seria um negócio muito rentável aqui.

Sasuke estudou o rosto de Naruto, tentando ler o mesmo. Seu gesto alegre e de aparente desinteresse era forçado, igual desde que havia entrado no país do vento.

Estava nervoso. Mesmo que tentasse por todos os meios manter-se sereno, seus olhos se moviam frenéticos de um lado para o outro, lhe delatando. Só uma coisa consegue perturbar Naruto a esse extremo.

Gaara.

Não conhecia as causas das ruptura, porém tampouco havia posto muito interesse em descobrí-las, mas o gesto áspero e reflexivo de Naruto lhe confirmava que nada de bom havia saído dessa relação. E isso não fazia mais que acrescentar a curiosidade do moreno.

Perguntar um simples _"O que aconteceu?"_ seria ridículo. Sasuke não lhe perguntaria sobre seu passado amoroso, não deixaria entrever sua agonizante necessidade de saber qual tipo de relação mantiveram, não rebaixaria seu orgulho de tal modo, mesmo que isso germinasse uma nova semente de dúvida em sua alma.

Mas necessitava saber.

Como se houvesse podido escutar em voz alta seus pensamentos, Naruto se girou para ele e lhe dedicou um de seus mais amplos sorrisos. Um elaborado e feliz gesto que com frequência utilizava para ocultar seus verdadeiros sentimento, e impedir que alguém pudesse cruzar a linha invisível que separava a imagem perfeita que mostrava as pessoas, daquela que guardava zelosamente em seu interior.

Odiava quando Naruto não era sincero com ele.

Seria assim também com Gaara?

- Está um pouco pálido. Você está bem? – pergntou o detetive com clara preocupação na voz – Vou te trazer um pouco de água. Esse calor vai acabar asfixiando nós dois.

Necessitava saber. E tinha que ser agora.

Antes que Naruto pudesse avançar até o filtro d'água, Sasuke o agarrou por um dos braços, detendo seu avance. E em silêncio avaliou meticulosamente sua pergunta durante uns instantes antes de formulá-la com certa irritação contida.

- Por quê terminou com o Gaara?

O loiro franziu os lábios até convertê-los em uma fina linha. Seu senho estava claramente franzido e seu olhar se tornou escorregadio. Abriu a boca para falar, mas dela apenas brotou um cansado suspiro.

- Naruto...

A repentina voz, fez com que o corpo do chamado se tornasse rígido e a respiração se cortasse. Sasuke desviou o olhar à uma lateral para averiguar de quem provinha essa voz profunda, e junto a porta descobriu um homem jovem, de tez pálida e olhar água marinha, com os cabelos de um intenso vermelho vivo, do qual ficou olhando em silêncio durante um longo tempo.

Percebeu um movimento ao seu lado e pelo canto do olho observou como Naruto girava lentamente.

- Gaara.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Havia passado muito tempo desde a última ocasião em que Sabaku no Gaara havia se visto frente a Naruto, no mesmo cômodo. Tão perto, que apenas bastava extender a mão para alcançar o corpo daquele que um dia foi sua primeira amizade sincera e seu primeiro amor.

Desde a turbulenta ruptura, há mais ou menos um ano, Gaara havia querido voltar a ter um encontro com ele. Lhe doeu na alma perdê-lo como companheiro sentimental, mas nada comparado ao sentimento desgarrado de perdê-lo como amigo. Naruto não lhe guardava rancor por todas as dificuldades nas quais sua relação estava envolvida, ou pelo menos essas haviam sido suas últimas palavras de despedida. Mas conhecia o loiro, no fundo de seu ser estava machucado. Por esse motivo Gaara se viu obrigado a tomar uma decisão unilateral de pôr distância entre ambos e deixar que o tempo colocasse juízo em suas mentes e acalmasse a dor.

Um tempo que ao seu ver, resultou-se longo demais.

E ao final não havia servido para nada. Pois quando pousou seus olhos sobre aquele rosto bronzeado, sobre aqueles cabelos dourados, sobre aquele par de olhos brilhantes, tão azuis, tão belos, Gaara compreendeu que nem a distância, nem o tempo havia mudado seus sentimentos.

Não percebeu quanto tempo levava contemplando absorto a figura do loiro, por tempo mais que necessário, até que alguém ao seu lado se ergueu. Alguém que apesar de não reconhecer, já lhe despertou uma sensação de desagrado.

Naruto não vinha sozinho, o que lhe indicava claramente que os assuntos que o levaram a visitar o país dos ventos, e mais concretamente ele em pessoa, não deviam ser por mera cortesía.

Não tardou muito em verificar suas suspeitas.

A educação nunca havia sido um impulso cotidiano do Kazekage, por isso não fez questão de os convidar a entrar em sua sala, até que Naruto amavelmente o pediu. Foi quando percebeu em seu rosto o contraste drástico tanto de preocupação, como de nevosismo. Uma vez dentro, e acomodado atrás de sua ampla mesa cheia de papeis, Gaara cravou seu indagador olhar em Naruto e permanceu em silêncio, deixando que sua falta de palavras, não de curiosidade, pressionasse seu ex-namorado a revelar a inesperada visita. Algo inusual, mas que sempre havia funcionado com Naruto.

E as palavras, caindo pesadas como pedras, começaram a encher os minutos seguintes. Os argumentos do detetive não surpreenderam de todo o Kazekage, pois não era a primeira vez que chegavam aos seus ouvidos escabrosos rumores referentes aos altos cargos da corporação Uchiha. Entretanto, conhecendo Naruto, e Gaara era um dos poucos que podia dizer que o conhecia bem, soube distinguir em seus disimulados gestos que a visita tinha com a única intenção dar parte desses incidentes curruptivos, não era a verdadeira razão pela qual o incitava a solicitar sua ajuda.

E não se equivocou.

A menção de vários possíveis homicídios dentre os quais se encontrava o filho mais velho do chefe da companhia, seguido de vários olhares ao jovem de cabelos negros sentado ao seu lado, não foi inusitada para Gaara. Como tampouco foi o intrigante silêncio do homem de olhar e pose arrogante, mesmo que Gaara quase o preferiu assim. Tinha a impressão de que se o escutasse falar, seu desagrado iria rapidamente aumentar.

A irritação se fez latente no rosto do Kazekage quando Naruto finalmente apresentou o seu acompanhante, Uchiha Sasuke.

E por fim tudo ganhou sentido.

Naruto estava ali por esse homem.

Depois de um ano sem ligações, sem contato, acalmando seu desassôssego com a pouca informação que chegava por terceiras pessoas, era Naruto quem dava o primeiro passo para um reencontro. Mas não como Gaara havia desejado. Não por vontade própria, não porque necessitava tanto quanto ele voltar a saber da sua existência, não porque não houvesse noite na qual não tivesse em mente sua lembrança.

Fazia por esse homem.

Em sua mente continuou a repetir essa frase como um mantra interminável.

O Kazekage girou lentamente o rosto para Sasuke com um frio receio e uma interrogante pergunta assaltou sua mente. Que tipo de relação existia entre eles? Meramente profissional ou algo mais? A descarada passividade da qual Sasuke sustentava seu agessivo olhar e os lábios curvados, escondendo um sorriso malicioso, lhe deram a resposta.

- Gaara.

A atenção do ruivo se viu desviada para Naruto. Poucas pessoas, fora de sua família mais próxima, utilizava seu nome de batismo para se dirigir a ele. Desde que ascendeu ao posto de chefe da polícia da vila da areia, o único que escutava era Kazekage-sama. Voltar a ouvir a voz de Naruto com essa familiariedade que em ocasiões resultava um tanto quanto irrespeitosa, lhe produziu um agradável bem estar.

- Posso abrir uma investigação. – declarou sem interesse, respondendo à insistência do loiro – Mas as provas que vocês têm não são suficientes para que eu possa decretar sua prisão. A carta é uma prova dubia. Perante provas que podem tanto exonerar, como culpar o suspeito, o tribunal interpreta como empate e se coloca ao lado do acusado, presumindo sua inocência. Ao final, ficaria livre.

- Sabemos, por isso estamos aqui. – adicionou o detetive nervosamente – Precisamos de mais provas. O que nos sugere?

- O cadáver. – prosseguiu o ruivo tratando de manter uma atitude fria e inexpressiva. – Se pudessemos ter acesso a algum dos corpos, a polícia científica poderia diagnosticar mediante uma autopsia clínica como se produziram as causas de sua morte e assim confirmar se foi um suicídio ou homicídio.

Gaara viu como as finas sobrancelha de Naruto se ergueram em dúvida, e insatisfeito reprimiu um sorriso. Conhecia esse gesto, tanto quanto o seu dono, Naruto desconhecia os processos que passavam um corpo pela autopsia, ou seja, iria fazer alguma pergunta.

Três...

Dois...

Um...

- Como podem fazer isso?

Era tão previsível.

Pela segunda vez Gaara reprimiu um gesto de satisfação.

- Através dos restos se pode detectar se houve forcejo ou não. Neste caso ao haver sido usado uma arma de fogo, o ângulo que assinale o disparo sobre sua cabeça será algo determinante. Em um suicídio, a posição do disparo deve ser uma em que a vítima tenha completo acesso e comodidade. O homicídio, deve ser um ponto mais longe e difícil no qual as articulações da vítima não tem um bom ponto de apoio. – explicou.

Naruto pousou os olhos sobre Sasuke com uma expressão de falsa ansiedade. A proposta não lhe pegava desprevinido. Semanas atrás, Jiraiya já lhe havia dito que exumar o cadáver de Itachi era o mais indicado, mas conhecendo o moreno e sobre tudo sua extrema reserva em questões fraternais, desistiu. Mas bem como Gaara havia explicado, essas provas eram necessárias, ou então por nada no mundo desejariam intervir no descanso de Itachi.

- Sasuke... – murmurou sossegado.

Era perceptível a tensão que ocupava o corpo de seu acompanhante, suas mãos fortemente fechadas em dois punhos o delatavam. O moreno respirou fundo, como se encher os pulmões de ar fosse fazer a resposta ser mais fácil, e assintiu com um ligeiro movimento de cabeça.

- Te diremos onde ele está enterrado. – informou finalmente o detetive rompendo a tensão sobre Gaara – Será suficiente?

Este encolheu os ombros com indolência.

- Passaram-se três anos desde a sua morte, seria interessante recolher mais provas, no caso de terem desaparecido com o cadáver. – informou – Uma confissão direta de algum dos envolvidos na carta seria a maneira mais rápida de trancá-los atrás das grades. Para isso normalmente empregamos um agente desfarçado, alguém que possa ser entroduzido dentro da organização com microfones ocultos a fim de obter a informação que precisarmos. Essas seriam provas rotundas.

- Eu posso fazer. – interviu Naruto com pressa.

- Não vai. – retificou Sasuke com desaprovação, entrecerrando seus olhos, sobre um par de púpilas determinadas. Não iria permitir que o idiota se envolvesse em algo tão perigoso e muito menos arriscando sua vida. – Eu farei.

- É muito arriscado para você. Eu estou acostumado a seguir pessoas – replicou com uma nota inquieta em sua voz e uma forte sacudida com a cabeça.

- Isso não é algo a se discutir. Não vai fazer e ponto.

- Mas Sasuke...

A atitude dos dois homens conseguiu atrair a curiosidade de Gaara, coisa geralmente difissílima de se conseguir. Em silêncio, estudou o rosto de Naruto com afinco e certo mal humor. Seus gestos despreocupados, a curva de chateação que arqueavam seus lábios, a confiança na qual inclinava o corpo a ele, e sobre tudo, o modo em que seu febril olhar pousava no outro, deixavam ao descoberto a evidência. Não era uma relação meramente amistosa, Gaara soube no instante em que o solhos negros deixaram de lado a gélida indolência com a que até agora havia utilizado para olhá-lo, para o mirar com uma calidez quase palpável.

Mas por quê se surpreendia? Por acaso havia esperado que Naruto não retomasse sua vida? Que não se permitisse a liberdade de encontrar outro parceiro? Um ano era tempo mais que suficiente.

Talvez o melhor que poderia fazer naquele momento era simplesmente aguardar, esperar até o momento ídoneo em que pudesse conversar a sós com ele.

- Gaara, poderia dizer para esse bastardo arrogante porque é melhor que eu investigue? – proferiu sinalando a Sasuke com um dedo acusador. – No final das contas, o detetive aqui sou eu.

Com tranquilidade o Kazekage se ergueu, ladeando a mesa do escritório até ficar de frente para o loiro.

- Acho que deveria ser ele. – respondeu asceptico. – Ele conhece melhor que você as pessoas envolvidas e sua presença não seria estranha, de forma que será mais fácil dispor de informação. Afinal de contas... – enfatizou utilizando suas próprias palavras - ... é o problema dele.

Naruto mordeu alíngua com desagrado obrigando-se a não replicar e prosseguir com outro tema igualmente importante.

- E quando a Kiba? O último que soubemos é que estava seguindo um dos cabeças quando desaparecu. Não há rastro dele.

- Provavelmente já se desfizeram do corpo – disse cruelmente – Na melhor das possibilidades o prenderam em algum esconderigio e o submeteram a fortes interrogatórios, sondando toda a informação que lhes possa oferecer. Se esse é o caso, eu deixaria de me preocupar com Kiba. – o olhar intenso do Kazekage transpassou duramente a Naruto – O seguinte será você.

- Não deixarei que isso ocorra. – refutou energicamente Sasuke, entrecerrando os olhos com hostilidade.

Gaara o olhou receioso. Claro que não ia deixar que nada de mal acontecer com Naruto. Se afastá-lo desse Uchiha era a solução, ele com gosto o faria.

- Falarei com a minha brigada. – informou ao fim de algum tempo, tão áspero quanto veneno. – Quando tiver todos os detalhes prontos poderemos começar a missão.

- Obrigado.

O Kazekage se afastou dele, com receio de ir-se.

- Posso hospedá-los na minha casa por enquanto. Ordenarei que preparem dois quartos de hóspedes.

- Um será o suficiente para nós dois. – replicou Sasuke com um brilho retalhador em seus rasgados olhos.

Contrariado, Gaara cravou seu olhar indagador em Naruto, buscando em seus gestos algo que rebatesse tal sugestão. Mas o loiro, longe de fazer qualquer comentário, inclinou o rosto concordando com o olhar.

- Bem. – musitou irritado, dirigindo-se até a porta. Ele próprio se encarregaria que Naruto não roçasse os mesmos cobertores que esse Uchiha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sai teria quisto poder entender melhor as mulheres. Não muito, mas apenas o suficiente como que para não ser atacado violentamene cada vez que lhe surgisse uma pergunta em seu estudo pessoal da compreensão humana.

Em várias ocasiões havia tentado aproximar-se delas, mais por curiosidade do que por atração, ma cada vez que tentava, alguma parte do seu corpo, normalmente o rosto ou suas apreciadas partes baixas, sofria algum tipo de dolorosa barreira. Mesmo que continuasse perguntando-se internamente se isso era devido a algum gene feminino obssionado com a castração. Muitas vezes havia sentido a necessidade de buscar respostas às suas perguntas, mas no interesse de continuar conservando em funcionamento e intacto seu membro viril, resistiu.

Definitivamente as mulheres não eram como os homens, nem física, nem psicologicamente, além do que, Sai cada vez estava mais convencido de que mesmo que conseguisse entende-las isso não lhe permitiria dominá-las.

Quando Sai compreendeu esse príncipio fundamental do ser humano, depois que uma delas com um bastão de beisebol em mãos ameaçara exterminar sua futura descendência caso voltasse a aproximar seus 'pincéis sujos' à menos de trinta metros, decidiu afastar-se da fonte de dor, as mulheres. Não lhe agradavam, eram complicadas, agressivas, diferentes, hormonalmente instáveis e nunca sabia como iriam reacionar. Excassa havia sido sua interação com o sexo feminino e Sai já podia afirmar duas coisas com segurança: Primeira, não importa o que digam ou perguntem, elas sempre se irritam e posteriormente atacam sem piedade suas partes baixas. E a segunda, propôr sexo sem perguntar antes seu nome não era um bom começo de conversa.

Logo, Sai chegou a conclusão de que se relacionava melhor com a espécie masculina, muito mais simples e propensa às relações sexuais ilícitas e altruístas. Não com todos, Sai logo aprendeu que certos homens também atuavam de forma agressiva ante suas perguntas ou comentários, pelo menos os machos suscetíveis a excassa longitude de seu membro, ou os que eram rápidos no gatilho, ou os com números inesperados de testículos...

...Bem, o número de homens com os quais Sai se dava bem era bastante reduzido. Mas ainda assim era um número muito maior que o de mulheres.

As mulheres eram uma espécime à parte.

Mesmo que do seu ponto de vista, todas as tensões acumuladas poderiam ser consideravelmente reduzidas se praticassem mais sexo ou pelo menos havia lido algo assim em um livro.

- Quer... Quer dizer fisicamente? – balbuciou.

- Não, já sei que as mulheres não tem pênis, e fisicamente são muito diferente dos homens. A maioria são feias, violentas, e outras parecem homens. Curiosamente, faz um par de dias cruzei com uma mulher que era as três coisas juntas... – comentou – Eu me refiro, quer dizer, o comportamento de vocês é tão instável, lhe perguntei se era travesti e se irritou.

Hinata suspirou impacientemente, precentindo que esse seria o começo de outra conversa infrutífera e que seguramente lhe deixaria com profundas sequelas mentais e calorosos pesadelos.

- Sai-kun, não deveria dizer coisas como essas para uma garota. – lhe aconselhou.

- Por quê não? – perguntou com a simplicidade de quem não sabe que fez algo mal – Não é bom sempre dizer a verdade?

- As vezes não. Em ocasiões é melhor manter as opiniões de cada um em segredo. – explicou suavemente – Considera-se grosseiro e atrevido dizer esse tipo de coisa a uma garota que não se conhece.

- Por quê é grosseiro? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, ainda mais confuso – Não é como se tivesse pedido que transasse comigo... – torceu o rosto pensativo - ... ainda.

Hinata notou como suas bochechas começavam a se avermelhar e inclinou o rosto um tanto cohibida. Falar com Sai sempre era difícil, além de ser um grande desgaste mental tentar fazê-lo entender, explicar pacientemente conteúdos sexuais que para ela mesma resultavam embaraçosos. Tinham aproximadamente a mesma idade, então... Como era possível que fizesse perguntas tão óbvias e às vezes tão comprometedoras? Sai era uma pessoa rara, e quando Hinata o classificava com a palavra raro, já era ser amável.

- Sai-kun, as garotas não gostam que digam esse tipo de coisa. Nós gostamos de homens amáveis que nos elogiem educadamente, sobre como somos belas ou a boa que é a nossa companhia. – explicou esperaçosa, memso que no fundo não acreditava que seu companheiro fosse entender tão facilmente.

- Mas eu não me sinto bem com ela. – refutou com uma piscar de olhos confusos. – Me pegou, me machucou de propósito, e quando começou a me insultar, percebi algo estranho aqui. – levou uma das mãos ao peito, apontando-o – Era incômodo, as vezes se agitava, me apertava, estava quente... E comecei a sentir uma estranha cóssega no estômago. Fui fazer uma revisão médica, mas todos meus exames deram normais.

A garota sorriu amavelmente.

- Sai-kun, o que aconteceu é algo muito normal. Creio que você gosta dessa garota. – pronunciou timidamente.

- Gostar? Eu gosto de você. – declarou com um dos seus sorrisos inexpressivos.

- Mas não da mesma maneira que ela. – contradisse Hinata, rindo pela simplicidade com a qual o detetive havia feito sua afirmação – Sai-kun, há muitos tipos de amor.

O detetive torceu ligeiramente a cabeça para um lado de forma pensativa.

- Quantos?

- B...Bem, tem o carinho e afeto que podes sentir por teus amigos ou familiares – explicou de forma concisa – Àqueles que aprecias e com os quais quer passar seu tempo livre ajundando-os, protegendo-os, isso faz você e eles felizes. E... o amor também reúne todas essas coisas, mas faz com que tudo seja mais... intenso. – timidamente inclinou o rosto e de uma forma mecânica começou a frotar nervosamente seus dedos indicadores. – Quan... Quando se está apaixonado por alguém, só... Só consegue pensar nessa pessoa. Quer estar com ela, precisa vê-la, escutar sua voz, abraçá-la – sua voz foi diminuindo até ficar em um ligeiro sussurro – Isso é amar.

Sai assintiu com a cabeça. Podia assimilar a teoria, isso era algo fácil, mas sem prática não lhe servia muito. Até agora não havia sentido esse tipo de emoção com ninguém. Era a primeira vez que algo diferente ao seu constante apetite sexual sobressaltava seu peito e para Sai tornava-se curioso e estranho, que houvesse sido com aquela travesti feia, plana e de mal gosto para tintas de cabelos, com a qual esbarrou na rua.

Não sabia nada do amor, de forma que era muito difícil para Sai discenir com claridade essas estranhas e novas emoções vividas podiam ser comparadas com a descrição que lhe dava Hinata sobre o amor.

Talvez se voltasse a abraçá-la, suas dúvidas seriam respondidas. Talvez então poderia compreender porque seu coração batia tão rápido ao recordar a cor esverdeada de seus olhos, o agradável odor de sabonete da sua pele, ou a calidez que desprendia de seu pequeno corpo preso em seus braços.

- Hinata...

A jovem levantou o rosto a tempo de ver como os braços de Sai lhe rodeavam os ombros estreitando-a fortemente contra seu peito. Hinata quis afogar, sem êxito, uma exclamação de surpresa, assim como dissimular a tensão que adotava automaticamente seu corpo e o sufocante calor que tinha em suas bochechas, encendiando-as de um vistoso vermelho escarlate. Tão desconcertada ficou com o imprevisível gesto de seu companheiro, que não conseguiu articular palavras até passados uns instantes.

- Sa...Sai-kun? – pronunciou com claro nervosismo na voz.

O homem a estreitou ainda mais forte em seus braços.

- Não noto nada. – proferiu o detetive ao cabo de algum tempo depois como resposta, aspirando profundamente a essencia que desprendia os longos cabelos lilás, concentrando todos os seus sentidos em perceber um certo movimento ou queimação dentro de seu peito. – Você sente algo?

- Me... Me... Medo. – balbuciou ela torpemente.

Sai ignorou sua resposta e acariciou com suavidade as costas da jovem. Esse abraço também era quente e agradável, Hinata tinha um corpo igual de frágil, uma pele suave, além de um volumoso peito, fazendo um mais que sugestivo contato contra seu próprio peito. Mas algo o diferenciava do primeiro, não era o mesmo, com ela não sentia nada. Seu coração não palpitava desbocado, não lhe apertava, não lhe queimava, nem lhe doia, não sentia esse vazio na boca do estômago que sentiu com aquela duvidoda mulher de olhos claros.

- Sa... Sa... Sai-kun – chamou de repente Hinata, com o rosto alarmado e completamente vermelho até a raiz do cabelo. – Con... Continua pensando nessa garota?

- Sim. – afirmou inocentemente com um sorriso bobo.

- P... Por favor, para!

A jovem se afastou bruscamente, cobrindo com amabas as mãos seu rosto totalmente envergonhada. Tentou dizer algo, mas de seus lábios só surgiram balbucios incoerentes, e com a mesma rapidez que havia se soltado, deu meia volta, indo o mais longe que pudia dele.

Sai piscou desconcertado. Havia feito algo mal de novo?

Quis seguí-la, mas não o fez ao notar uma ligeira tensão em seu pênis. Baixou o olhar em direção ao seu baixo ventre, e ali de forma visível e abultada, descobriu para sua surpresea uma tremenda ereção.

- Pênis... – pronunciou alegremente com um inocente sorriso.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Pare de me olhar como se eu fosse uma miragem**,** okay? – repreendeu Naruto suavemente – Vai fazer com que eu me sinta incômodo.

Mas longe de obdecer, Gaara esboçou um leve sorriso e continuou observando com cuidado o rosto bronzeado. Havia passado muito tempo desde a última vez que pode contemplá-lo tão de perto.

- Já disse, estou bem. – prosseguiu o detetive, com cuidado – Continuo vivendo no meu pequeno apartamento, comendo grandes quantidades de ramen que você tanto odeia e trabalhando para o Sannin pervertido de más influências.

- Há coisas que não mudam com os anos. – zombou o kage, ainda que seu olhar era amável e intenso, tanto que Naruto não pode evitar estremecersse até os ossos.

- Tampouco parece que você mudou muito. – replicou e seu sorriso de zombaria se fez muito mais pronunciado – Pareces igual, tirando as olheiras. Agora elas estão muito mais marcadas. Você continua com essa mania de dormir só duas horas?

- Durmo bem. – replicou mansamente.

- Não, não dorme. Se dormisse bem não as teria. – replicou de forma irrefutável – Se lembra daquilo que conversamos? De esgotar sua energia antes de dormir e tudo mais.

- Já não tenho quem me esgote. Nem física, nem mentalmente – comentou com sarcasmo.

Um rápido sorriso curvou os lábios do detetive, sem mácula.

- Muito engraçado.

Gaara lhe devolveu o sorriso, ainda que de leve.

- Mas já chega de falarmos de mim. – o loiro agitou uma mão no ar despreocupadamente – Me conta o que tem feito durante esse tempo, é muito difícil ser kazekage?

Gaara não contestou de forma rápida. Se limitou a olhá-lo, com os olhos cheios de alguma emoção que Naruto não conseguiu compreender, antes de que seus passos o guiassem de forma automatomática para sentar-se ao seu lado sobre o tatami do dojo.

- É chato. Devia ter ficado com você.

O loiro inclinou o rosto, sentindo-se estranhamente insignificante.

- Não diga isso. Seu povo era mais importante que eu.

Gaara negou secamente com a cabeça. Odiava quando Naruto pronunciava essa frase.

- Você era o mais importante e deixei que fosse embora.

- Eu aceite, se lembra? – replicou suavemente.

"_Também lembro uma promessa"_, ressonou a mente de Gaara.

A relação que mantiveram apenas havia chegado a um ano, mas ainda assim Gaara recordava esses tempos como os mais felizes da sua vida. Por assim dizer, Naruto era a luz e a alegria que faltavam à ele.

O conheceu através de Shikamaru, o atual marido de sua irmã mais velha, Temari. O casamento seria em Konoha e aproximadamente um mês antes, todos os familiares mais próximos se deslocaram para a cidade, para a festa. Bastou-lhe uma tarde em sua companhia para saber que esse homem era especial. O amor não surgiu de repente, seus sentimentos ambivalentes foram crescendo pouco a pouco, até alcançar a empatia. Em muitos aspectos de sua vida, Gaara se via refletido em Naruto; uma pessoa vulnerável, mas forte, ansioso para ser aceitado em uma sociedade cruel e egoísta, com uma trágica infância marcada pela morte dos pais e uma adolescência rebelde, em uma busca particular para encontrar seu lugar na vida. Naruto era igual a ele.

Não foi até uma noite, justamente na despedida de solteiro de Shikamaru, que Naruto, vários copos depois, se animou a lhe perguntar algo que ninguém em são juízo haveria questionado.

_-"Oye, Gaara... – enfatizou alargando a última vogal – Você é gay?"_

Para o ruivo lhe foi impossível descobrir que tipo de palavras ou situações haviam ocasionado inconscientemente para que Naruto chegasse a semelhante conclusão. Poderia ignorar a pergunta, ou simplesmente substituí-la por outra do mesmo gênero, mas algo lhe fez responder com a verdade.

_-"Sim."_

_-"Bem, isso faz as coisas muito mais fáceis."_

As seguintes imagens estavam um pouco difusas.

Recordava como Naruto havia encurtado por completo a distância entre seus rostos e ao não sentir rejeição alguma por sua parte, o havia tomado como um convite a mais. Quando puderam se dar conta, ambos saiam apressados do local, entre furiosos beijos e roces pouco decorosos. Quando Gaara despertou na manhã seguinte, desnudo e com a cabeça do loiro apoiada em seu ombro, soube com total segurança que queria despertar o resto da sua vida assim.

E se mudou para Konoha junto a ele.

Dez meses se passaram de intensa convivência, conexão, risos, alguma que outra disputa pelo alarmante vicio que o loiro sofria com o ramen e o desequilibrado metabolismo de Gaara com a falta de sono.

Mas sobre tudo... Sexo.

Selvagem, desejosos, em ocasiões cálido e tocante, em outras sufocante e desenfreado. Logo o laço que se criou entre eles foi tão forte que parecia que nunca nada nem ninuém conseguiria separá-los.

Mas então Gaara recebu a carta de seu pai.

Nela explicava que sua aposentadoria logo chegaria e com ela a escolha de um novo kazekage na aldeia. Seu pai estava disposto a perdoar o inadequado comportamento de seu filho, culpando sua imaturidade e falta de ética moral para com seu povo se Gaara se responsabilizasse e voltasse para cumprir com suas obrigações como herdeiro.

Algo que Gaara nunca ambicionou, um sonho que nunca desejou fazer realidade, um futuro que o afastaria por completo de Naruto. Renegou rotundamente a oferta, pois com ela perdia mais do que ganhava. E então seu pai jogou a última carta. Se ele negasse o cargo, Akasuna no Sasori ocuparia o posto.

Sasori o ser mais cruel, soberbo, sórdido, violento e corrupto que já tivesse nascido em Suna. Que macabro futuro seu povo esperava com um líder assim? Gaara meditou muito. Se apresentava a possibilidade de modificar as coisas, de fazer grandes mudanças na forma de vida de sua aldeia. Mudanças positivas que ajudariam a levantar seu povo e deijar a violência dos anteriores líderes, incluindo a seu pai, que estabeleceram no passado, terrorismo que Sasori incrementaria no futuro se chegasse a ser o líder.

Em troca, teria que se afastar de Naruto.

Não foi fácil para Gaara tomar uma decisão. Sacrificar sua felicidade por um povo sumido na desgraça. Por ele, antes de ir-se fez uma promessa. Uma vez que assegurasse a proteção de seu país, quando nada nem ninguém pudesse revogar suas decisões, quando fosse ele quem pudesse eleger como viver sua vida sem as ameaças de seu pai, voltaria por ele.

O tempo transcorreu rude, imparável. Suna se converteu em um país seguro e potencialmente influente e Gaara se consolidou como o maior alto cargo da polícia. Mas para alcançar esse objetivo teve de se aliar com seus países vizinhos, o que originou um casamento com a filha do líder do país da Pedra, e seu distanciamente total com Naruto.

- Você fez o correto. – prosseguiu o detetive. Não habia o menor rastro de falsidade em seus olhos límpidos – Seu povo precisava de você, deixá-lo nas mãos de Sasori apenas teria trazido miséria para seu povo e isso te faria se sentir culpado pelo resto da tua vida. Eu também teria feito o mesmo.

- Mas não cumpri minha promessa. – lhe recordou com um tom amargo.

- Isso... – vacilou enquanto sacudia a cabeça como se lutasse contra essa ideia. – Isso já não tem importância. Você é um home casado, já não tinha sentido cumprir essa promessa.

- É um casamento arranjado. – grunhiu com uma epressão nervosa. – Não estou interessado nela.

- Eu sei. – sorriu com amargura – Mesmo assim, sendo sincero me doeu saber dele pelo Shikamaru. Podia ter sido o padrinho do seu casamento.

Gaara ficou rígido. Essa era uma das razões principais pelas quais não havia dito nada. Se houvesse visto Naruto de novo, estava cpmpletamente seguro de que o casamento não teria ocorrido, inclusive se atrevia a predizer que teria abandonado tudo para voltar a Konoha com ele.

Desejava tanto voltar àqueles dias e retificar seus tantos erros.

- Essa homem com que veio... É seu namorado? – se aventurou a perguntar.

Naruto franziu o senho e arrugou a boca enquanto se debatia internamentre. Não existia nenhum compromisso de fidelidade entre eles, por isso classificar a relação que mantinha com Sasuke como de namorados, era incorreto. Já nem sequer sabia qual seria o termo que definiria com exatidão sua relação.

- Não, não é meu namorado.

Gaara pareceu escutar um grunhido entre dentes muito perto deles, mas não prestou a mais mínima atenção. Isso significava que ainda tinha chances com ele, por mais remota que fosse.

- Mas tampouco são apenas amigos. – afirmou mais do que perguntou o kage.

Naruto não teve de responder para que Gaara soubesse que a resposta era afirmativa. Disso já havia se dado conta.

- Não gosto dele. – inquiriu receioso.

- É que você não gosta de ninguém. – zombou.

- Só te trará problemas.

- Todas as relações são problemáticas.

- Você sabe ao que me refiro. – seu rosto se endureceu – Correrás perigo se continuar perto dele. Sua família é considerada como a máfia mais perigosa de toda Konoha;

- O que vou fazer... – se encolheu os ombros despreocupadamente – sou um cara empreendedor.

- Naruto – proferiu de forma severa, agarrando-lhe o rosto para que lhe prestasse a atenção requerida. Era óbvio que não se satisfazia ver como fazia caso omisso às suas recomendações. – Sei que não é assunto meu, mas quero que se afaste dele.

Naruto sorriu, ainda que seu gesto não fosse alegre.

- Tem razão. – coincidiu com um brilho de amarga nostalgia em suas púpilas. – Já não é assunto seu.

O detetive se ergueu e com desgana começou a caminha para a porta do dojo. Apenas conseguiu cruzar a metade da sala antes de que Gaara lhe prendesse o braço por trás e lhe obrigou a dar a volta, atraindo-o para si rapidamente.

- Não faça isso. – murmurou o kage aproximando tanto seus rostos que respiravam um sobre o outro. – Te perdi uma vez, não quero voltar a perder-te.

Seus olhos se encontraram e Gaara não soube discenir qual emoção foi a mais forte, se o opressivo desejo de beijá-lo até deixar seus lábios vermelhos, ou a fúria que lhe criava contemplar o desconsolo destilado sobre esses claros olhos azuis. O pulso se acelerou ante a ideia de poder provar de novo seu sabor, sua cálida e úmida língua, e ansioso inclinou-se sutilmente sobre ele. Naruto parecia inseguro, mas não evitava o aproximamento. Isso redobrou a confiança do kage, que deixando-se levar por um irrefreável impulso, aproximou ainda mais seus lábios dos de Naruto.

- Fica comigo.

A porta do dojo se abriu estreptosamente e ambos os homens dirigiram sua atenção à porta.

- Solte-o. – rugiu ameaçadoramente__Sasuke.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke se obrigou a manter a compostura apesar de que interiormente só queria retroceder e voltar para destroçar a golpes esse desgraçados que havia se atrevido a inclinar-se sobre Naruto, a tocá-lo, a tentar beijá-lo. As mãos tremiam em ira, o corpo creptava quente e furioso. Ninguém tinha o direito de tocar o idiota até que ele decidisse o contrário.

Isso no caso de que alguma vez decidisse algo assim.

- O que você acha que está fazendo, bastardo? – grunhiu Naruto, tentanto não cair com os frenéticos passos de Sasuke. Em vão, tentou novamente soltar a mão do férrea pressão que se encerrava em torno de seu pulso e o arrastava corredor adiante. – Me solta!

Sasuke só havia demorado uns segundo para chegar a ostentosa casa do Kazekage e o idiota loiro havia desaparecido. A ideia de lhe por uma coleira atada ao pescoço não lhe pareceu tão descabelada uma vez que tinha inspecionado com minúcia mais de vinte peças da casa, sonsas e carentes de personalidade.

E o mais inquietante de tudo é que nos quinze minutos que levava buscando o loiro tampouco havia se cruzado com o psicopata, abatido e cabeça de cereja chamado Gaara. O que acrescentou ainda mais, se possível, ao seu mal humor e ânsias de matar.

Quando os encontrou finalmente no dojo, Sasuke sentiu uma explosão de ira, espessa, acelerada e asfixiante. Os viu um junto ao outro e no mesmo instante soube que aquele não era um simples encontro amistoso de dois velhos conhecidos. Viu nos olhos dele e nos de Gaara, haviam sentimentos enterrados, agora abertos e exposto à evidência. A infidelidade não era um termo que ele desconhecesse, mas não sabia até aquele instante quanta dor produzia.

Seu primeiro impulso foi abrir a porta e interromper a conversa, mas se deteve ao escutar o como o kage perguntava se eram namorados.

A resposta negativa de Naruto, tão fria e desdenhosa, lhe feriu o peito como uma dolorosa apunhalada. Sasuke não pôde fazer nada mais que apertar os dentes e os punhos com ira.

Talvez tecnicamente não fossem, mas Naruto era seu. Só seu.

O minuto preciso em que perdeu o controle e todo seu sentido comum, foi quando Gaara se inclinou e tentou beijá-lo.

O homicídio estava perfeitamente justificado.

Entrou como uma alma levada ao diabo e se jogou contra Gaara, do qual parecia estar esperando com gosto o enfrentamento. Logo sentiu como todo o ódio que albergava por esse homem se duplicava e ressurgia com força convertida em punhos e chutes. Não foi consciente do espaço nem do tempo, até que o loiro conseguiu separá-los.

Sasuke agarrou o pulso que lhe pertencia por lei, e com uma intimidante ameaça, mais própria de um yakuza do que de um cidadão respeitável, saiu pela porta arrastando-o com ele.

- Eu disse para parar, bastardo! – insistiu o loiro.

Mas Sasuke não atendeu sua ordem até que não estivessem sozinhos dentro do quarto de hóspedes que compartilhavam. Com um chute fechou a porta e o encurralou contra ela.

- Não volte a se aproximar dele. – rugiu, agarrando-o fortemente pelo colarinho da camisa. Seu rosto estava contraido em uma amostra de cólera. Agora a irritação acumulada fluia livremente.

Imediatamente as mãos de Naruto rodearam as de seu companheiro, evitando que pudesse exercer mais pressão sobre seu corpo.

- Sasuke, se acalma.

- Ele ia te beijar. – se inclinou sobre o loiro, fixando-o com mais força contra a porta. – Deixou que se aproximasse, deixou que te tocasse! Você estava flertando com ele!

- O que?

- Não volte a fazer ou isso termina! – brandou.

Naruto estava perplexo. O menosprezo destilado pelo seu olhar quase podia ser palpável.

- Para isso queria que viéssemos até aqui? – prosseguiu enlouquecido. Suas púpilas, perigosas e transbordantes de raiva se cravaram em Naruto. – Tanta vontade assim tinha de foder ele? Ficou de pau duro ao vê-lo? Me diz uma coisa, era você que o fodia ou ele que te fodia?

Os olhos de Naruto se abriram desmensuradanente quando por fim compreendeu sua atitude.

- Você... Está com ciúmes. – replicou incrédulo – Toda essa merda que você disse de que não precisava de ninguém na tua vida, de que eu não era ninguém importante para você, era mentira. Do contrário não te interessaria o mais mínimo o que eu fizesse ou deixasse de fazer, nem teria me empurrado contra a parede exigindo saber sobre minhas relações passadas. Está com ciúmes!

- Não estou!

- Está sim! – replicou e com um contundente empurrão conseguiu afastar Sasuke dele – Maldito bastardo, sabe o que não é injusto? Que você espere que outro se aproxime de mim, que espere se sentir ameaçado para que decida intervir e mostrar seus sentimentos.

Sasuke tomou ar de forma ostenciva, negando constantemente com a cabeça. A surpresa recorria seu rosto. Não podia ser ciúmes, não tinha nada que invejar ao kage. Só sentia raiva e uma dor inumana ao pensar na possibilidade de que Naruto fosse embora com outro, não voltar a escutar seus estúpidos comentários, seu estridente tom de voz, sua teimosia de adulto imaturo, sua incômoda determinação e voltar para uma inssípida rotina com uma mulher que não amava e uma vida vazia e solitária.

- Foi você que disse que eu não era seu namorado!

- E o que é que eu deveria responder? Que era meu namorado, amante, companheiro de cama? – inquiriu, desafiando-o com os olhos para que respondesse. – Por que não me explica de uma vez por todas o que somos, Sasuke?

Sasuke emudeceu e Naruto não se surpreendeu com o silêncio. Nem sequer ele sabia.

- Amantes. – respondeu Naruto para si mesmo em deboche. – Isso é o que somos, isso é o que você quer. Nada de sentimentos, nada de compromissos por nenhuma das partes. Desfrutamos do sexo sem as obrigações que uma relação de casal séria e fiel requer. Por acaso me equívoco? Não é isso o único que queria de mim?

- Não. - musitou de forma tão débil que Naruto não esteve seguro se queria que o ouvisse.

- Demônios, é você que vai se casar com outra, não é? Me lembre então por que é você que está bravo aqui.

- Maldita seja, porque você é meu!

Sasuke o aproximou com uma forte puxada e o beijou apaixonadamente nos lábios, dobrando-o, subjulgando-o, sufocando-o com sua língua, seus braços e suas mãos explorando o torço até finalmente prensá-lo pela nuca.

- É meu. – repetiu em uma onda de possessividade.

Naruto quis resistir-se, quis deter aquilo até que Sasuke não lhe desse uma resposta clara sobre aquela relação, quis lutar contra essas apaixonadas carícias que o instavam a deixar-se levar e corresponder com outras de igual ou maior intensidade, mas sua vontade apenas conseguiu impor-se ao apremiante desejo, que como sempre Sasuke despertava nele.

Enredou com ânsia os dedos nos cabelos negros e lhe devolveu atropeladamente os beijos, mordendo sua língua, respirando seu hálito, notando como a excitação ardia impaciente.

Não foi até então que para Sasuke tudo esteve tão claro. Ele mataria se alguém tratasse de tirar-lhe Naruto do seu lado. Amor, querer com desesperação com a qual ele queria Naruto o havia convertido em uma pessoa débil e vulnerável. Mas pela primeira vez na sua vida, não lhe importou. Se ele tinha essa debilidade, então ele o protegeria com toda a sua força.

- Meu.

- Deixa de repetir isso, que tal? – lhe reprochou com uma ironia divertida. – Vou pensar que além de ciumento, também é do tipo possessivo. Bastardo, talvez deveria me marcar como sua propriedade ou algo do tipo.

Os olhos de Sasuke adquiriram um repentino brilho malicioso, parecia valorar a oferta seriamente.

- Teme, estava brincando!

Marcas... Como não havia pensado nisso antes? Marcas de propriedade que informavam a exclusividade do indivíduo. Com um rápido movimento pegou a barra da camiseta do loiro e a puxou, até que a teve no chão. Marcaria todo o seu corpo. O kage tinha que aprender de uma vez por todas que Naruto não estava a disposição de ninguém. Cravou os dedos como garras sobre seus quadris e succionou de forma brusca o pescoço e a clavícula, deixando um pequeno rastro de pontos rosados aonde sua faminta boca se apossava.

- Sasuke... – musitou inclinando a cabeça para trás, oferecendo seu pescoço e peito, tudo aquilo que o moreno quisesse beijar. Uma violenta sacudida o convulssionou por completo quando este se moveu mordendo sem compaixão um de seus mamilos.

Sua excitação aumentava em segundos, extendendo-se por todo o seu corpo como uma maresia abrasadora. Deixou cair as mãos sobre a cintura de Sasuke e deslizou os dedos sob sua camisa. Desfrutou do suave tato de sua pele pálida, suave e agora tão quente, enquanto os deslizava desde a espinha dorsal até o pescoço. Ansioso puxou a roupa e vários botões sairam perdidos contra o solo, onde segundos depois também descansou a camisa. Rodeou os ombros desnudos com ambos os braços e deixou repousar cuidadosamente a testa sobre a de seu companheiro.

- Estarei contigo até que você quiser que eu esteja. – sussurrou buscando com os olhos os do moreno – Até que decidas me deixar ir.

Sasuke simplesmente acentiu. Isso não iria acontecer nunca. Ele não o deixaria ir, não deixaria que ninguém o tirasse de si. Recordou como Gaara havia tentado fazer Naruto voltar para ele e seu peito se agitou furioso. Seria um completo idiota se permitisse que outro ser na terra pudesse ter os direitos sobre o loiro além dele mesmo. O beijou desejoso, apremiante, recorreu seu ventre com a palma da mão, acariciando sua lombar até alcançar uma deliciosa nádega, a qual apertou entre seus dedos com veemência.

Escutou satisfeito um leve gemido quando lentamente começou a deslizar para baixo, lambendo o peito e o trêmulo ventre, arrastando os dentes pelo contorno das costelas, undindo a língua no redondo umbigo, enquanto seus dedos iam mais além. Desbotooou as calças e a fez cair. O tecido preto do bóxer ajustado que Naruto levava apenas podia cobrir o erguido e palpitante membro.

Habilmente o fez deslizar entre as pernas torneadas e contemplou com descaro o suave pênis, a pele escura que o envolvia e o pelo dourado em sua base. O tomou entre seus dedos e o acariciou lentamente. Estava muito úmido. Sentiu uma tênue carícia sobre a nuca e instintivamente olhou para cima. Os olhos de Naruto o olhavam desejosos, esperando seu seguinte movimento.

E Sasuke duvidou.

Seria a primeira vez que provaria o sabor de outro homem.

Não é que o desagradasse a ideia se era com Naruto, o fato é que naquele instante não havia outra coisa que quisesse mais do que ver como se retorcia de prazer com suas carícias, ser ele quem dominasse e satisfizesse, levá-lo até a loucura e fazê-lo estalar na sua boca, mas algo dentro dele o impedia.

Ele não era gay. E os homens não chupavam paus entre eles a menos que fossem gays.

De fato, ele não gostava de homens.

Só Naruto.

Bem, esse ponto já havia discutido anteriormente.

Ele era bissexual.

Enquanto se debatia internamente, visualizou a patética luta que o loiro sofria tentando desfazer-se torpemente do bóxer enrredado em seus tornozelos. Naruto havia feito em várias ocasiões, por quê não devolver o favor?

Reprimindo suas dúvidas e rendendo-se ao seu apremiante desejo, Sasuke se inclinou e com cautela envolveu a ereção com seus lábios, obtendo como recompensa um tortuoso grunhido de satisfação de cima.

Naruto sentiu uma desgarradora pontada de prazer recorrer-lhe as veias, queimando-lhe a pele, comprimindo deliciosamente o ventre. Seu peito iniciou um frenético galope e seus joelhos tremeram estrepitosamente, ameaçando não continuar a sustentá-lo. Desesperadamente olhou ao seu redor, necessitava agarrar-se a algo com urgência ou ele cairia de boca contra o solo. O prazer era intenso demais como que para poder ser controlado. Nada à sua direita, nada à sua esquerda. Naruto fechou os joelhos um sobre o outro e rezou para que se mantivessem assim até o final.

- Merda... – proferiu assustado ante o sufocante prazer.

Cravou o olhar em um ponto fixo na parede em frente a ele e se concentrou em não desviá-lo para baixo. A razão era simples. Se ele desse uma olhada, se ele conseguisse visualizar aquele rosto perfeito tingido com um leve rubor e aqueles lábios finos enrroscados sobre seu pau... Ele gozaria instantaneamente.

Sem lugar para dúvidas.

Era consciente de que sua vontade estava fazendo um exausto esforço mantendo a vista longe de seu amante como para também sufocar seus gemidos. Era impossível contê-los, naqueles momentos era uma cópia exata de seu chefe Jiraya com uma sobre dose de viagra, e atado a uma cadeira de um bar striptease.

Mas por nada no mundo ia parar o que Sasuke havia iniciado por vontade própria.

No fim das contas, era um sonho se tornando realidade.

Sasuke fechou os olhos concentrado em seus sentidos. Tinha um gosto salgado, levemente amargo, mas não desagradável. O odor era intenso e embriagador. A pele estava quente, não era suave, mas tampouco áspera. E quanto as dimensões, de uma proporção longa, mas não o suficiente como para desencaixar a mandíbula. Não tinha nem ideia se estava fazendo bem, dada a sua nula experiência, havia roçado várias vezes a base com os dentes, mas Naruto não parecia ter se queixado. Tão envergonhado, como inseguro, Sasuke ergueu o olhar esperando encontrar um olhar sarcástico, um gesto irônico, mas sua surpresa foi maior.

Naruto claramente não estava em nenhuma classe de estado mental.

E se tivesse que definir algum, provavelmente fosse ao borde do orgasmo.

Sasuke reprimiu um sorriso satisfeito e com o ego aumentado, intensificou as sucções fazendo-as mais profundas e intensas.

O detetive gemeu enardecido e rígido, se inclinando para frente envolvendo entre suas trêmulas mãos as sedosa cabeleira ngra. Todo o prazer concentrando-se sobre aquele ponto. Desejou com fervor que aquilo não terminasse ninca, que fosse além, que a sensações de gozo se extendesse até nublar-lhe o juízo. Se imaginou descarregando sua semente sobre a boca de seu companheiro, gotejando sobre seus lábios rosados, lambendo com luxuria o espesso líquido do orgasmo...

Os olhos azuis se abriram desorbitados.

Perdeu a respiração e a tensão se expandiu rápida por seus músculos. Fogo sobre seu ventre, a fisgada de prazer recorreu suas costas como que uma corrente elétrica.

- Sasuke! – gritou alarmado. – Vou gozar!

O olhar aturdido de seu amante lhe confirmou que não reacionaria a tempo.

O orgasmo, repentino e inesperado, estalou com uma intensidade desmensurada e em um chorro suave e espesso saiu contra a boca. A primeira descarga, caiu diretamente sobre a garganta de Sasuke, que surpreendido, retrocedeu instintivamente para trás. A segunda foi vertida sobre seu rosto e a terceira sobre seu peito, deixando em seu passo um rastro denso e esbranquecido.

Sasuke sorriu com certa satisfação. Apesar de sua inexperiência havia conseguido dobrar seu companheiro. E de que modo. Recolheu a camisa do solo e se limpou com ela o rosto. A primeira tragada havia se resultado imprevista, uma segunda o indicou que a substância era tolerável. Não soube o que lhe desconcertava mais, se o fato dele não ter sentido desagrado algum ou a ideia de que podia se acostumar com o gosto.

Com um longo e extenuado suspiro, Naruto se deixou cair sobre seus joelhos.

- Desculpa – apressou em se desculpar avergonhado – Não queria... Eu não pude...

- Tudo bem, dobe. – lhe sorriu conciliador.

Naruto depositou um suave e casto beijo sobre os lábios de seu amante antes de envolvê-lo calidamente entre seus braços.

- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu antes – murmurou calidamente o detetive em seu ouvido – Gaara tinha que ter sabido que já não estou disponível. Que agora é você o mais importante para mim. A próxima vez tentarei explicar para ele.

- Se volto a vê-lo à menos de vinte metros de ti, lhe abro a cabeça. – replicou Sasuke em um sussurro.

Naruto estalou em gargalhadas.

E assim, entrelaçados em um íntimo abraços, sustentaram um ao outro durante um longo tempo.

- Naruto... – sussurrou mansamente Sasuke, quando o sono parecia começar a se aproximar deles. Com força rodeou a cintura e ocultou o rosto no pescoço do loiro. Não poderia ser tão difícil de dizer, eram só duas palavras. Ele se sentiria melhor e Naruto saberia que era o mais importante em sua vida. – Eu...

As pontas de suas orelhas se tingiram ante a simples ideia de mostrar tão abertamente seus sentimentos. Apertou ainda mais seu abraço, como querendo fundir-se com seu corpo e rezou para que Naruto compreendesse o que tentava expressar.

O loiro o olhou de canto de olho e um terno sorriso se extendeu em seus lábios.

- Sim, eu também te amo.

**Continuará...**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A:** Realmente, esses dois me fazem sofrer..

O Gaara teve que aparecer para que o Sasuke abrisse a caixa com seus medos e se ver ameaçado ante a possibilidade de perder o que possui-tem. E ante algo assim não resta outra saida além de expressar seus sentimentos de forma sincera e aberta. E ainda que as palavras não são a especialidade de Sasuke... Não é como se Naruto fosse se queixar pela forma em que ele o fez saber... (há, já queria mais de um/a). Sai como sempre, em sua linha sincera e inoportuna. Ao final, vai traumatizar a pobre Hinata. Vocês já imaginam qual casal estou planejando, realmente sinto muito por aquelas que não gostem.

No próximo, a missão. Cada vez falta menos para o final, a fic entrou em sua reta final.

Beijos, e obrigada por continuar lendo e comentando apensar de tanto que eu demoro para atualizar.

**N/T:** Olá! Certo, acho que eu posso chorar, me ajoelhar e pedir perdão e mesmo assim vcs não me perdoarão. Enfim, eu tive meus motivos, estive meses em pura neura com vestibular (pff _), o cap era longuíssimo e... Certo, vou calar minha boca. Mesmo assim quero agradecer a todos que continuam a ler a fic, prometo que vou recompensar vocês com caps traduzidos mais rápido (o cap 14 será postado amanhã, por volta deste mesmo horário), aproveitando: muito obrigada pelas reviews. Beijos ;*

P.S.: A Naruko é a deusa dos lemons – e pseudo-lemons –, sem dúvida alguma *-* /fato

P.S.: Vai Sasuke #-# , certo: parei D:


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e esta fic à Naruko._

**Título original:** 8 Semanas

**Autora:** Oo-Naruko-oO

**Tradutora:** Kappuchu09

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**___O cap 14 foi postado um dia depois do cap 13, por isso, certifique-se que você já leu o cap 13 para iniciar a leitura do cap 14. Obrigada \õ

**Cap 14: A missão.**

**Duas semanas antes...**

Poucas coisas conseguiam esgotar tão facilmente a paciência de Uchiha Sasuke.

E uma delas era que lhe repetissem as coisas mais de duas vezes. Como se não tivesse o suficiente tendo que acatar ordens que iam contra sua vontade. Se a pessoa em questão não se tratasse desse idiota teimoso, do qual começava a considerar seriamente em socar até deixar inconsciente, já lhe teria cortado a língua e cozinhado a boca.

Era uma agressão justificada.

- Só precisamos da confissão direta do seu pai, nem sequer o nome dos demais acusados, isso podemos conseguir uma vez que seja preso, entendeu? – explicou Naruto tentando aparentar calma, enquanto que vários técnicos colocavam com eficiência os microfones ocultos colados ao peito de Sasuke.

Se encontravam em um polígono deserto fora da cidade repassando todos os detalhes antes do começo da missão. A brigada de Gaara já estava distribuida pela cidade vigiando cada um dos altos cargos da corporação Uchiha, a espera de uma ordem de ataque, enquanto que eles preparavam oanzol.

- Não seja imprudente nem faça nada perigoso, não se coloque em perigo desnecessariamente, nem fique lá mais tempo do que o necessário. – lhe recordou Naruto com vigor. – Se limite a mostrar a carta, mostrar que conhece todos os detalhes e sobre tudo que apoia todas as decisões que ele toma pelo bem do clã, faça-o ver que é um deles. E quando seu pai confesse seu crime, a brigada de Gaara entrará no edifício e prenderá todos. Nós nos encarregaremos do resto.

Sasuke rodou os olhos com fastídio. Sabia aquele discursso de memória. Naruto vinha recitando-o desde a primeira hora da manhã e começava a cansar-se. Deixando de lado sua irritação, ao menos por um momento, recolheu com fastídio a camisa e começou a abotoá-la, ocultando os microfones.

- Eh, eh! – reprovou o loiro rapidamente com uma crítica expressão nos seus olhos. – Onde está o colete a prova de balas?

- Não preciso. – replicou, complacido pela crescente preocupação do loiro – Não acontecerá nada, idiota.

Naruto suspirou ruidosamente.

- Isso não é algo que se possa prever. – grunhiu apontando a peça jogada entre os diversos materiais policiais. – Coloque-o, são pessoas perigosas e não sabemos como podem reacionar. Além do que, não quero ter que te retirar de lá feito um coador.

Os lábios de Sasuke se curvaram ligeiramente – um gesto mais que assombroso, dado a sua aversão a sorrisos. -, e ignorando suas palavras, continuou colocando-se a camisa até ter cada botão em seu lugar. Apenas terminou de fechá-los, para que seu olhar se tornasse carrancudo e seu corpo rígido ao perceber a presença não grata invadindo repentinamente a atmosfera pessoal entre eles.

Esse maldito Gaara...

A infeliz dupla se contemplou desafiante por um longo tempo, segregando tanta tensão e de má vontade, que qualquer um ao seu redor houvesse optado por fugir tão rápido quanto suas pernas pudessem ou fazer-se de morto e não respirar até que houvesse passado o perigo. Mas Naruto, mais do que cego para as coisas óbvias e catástrofes naturais, se divertia examinando com tensão o colete a prova de balas.

- Gaara, diz para ele colocar. – recriminou o loiro, apontando a peça, buscando apoio no kage como o máximo dirigente, ao passo que lhe dedicava um olhar desaprovador a Sasuke.

O olhar límpido do kazekage passou da proteção à Sasuke várias vezes e a expressão de antipatia em seu rosto podia-se ler claramente " Se o matam, um a menos" bastou para deixar clara sua resposta.

- Encontramos o esconderigio que escondiam Kiba. - Anunciou repentinamente sem nenhum tipo de cuidado – Meus homens acabaram de prender um dos máximos dirigentes do clã, Teyaki Uchiha.

- Kiba? – inquiriu alterado o loiro – E como está? Ele... Ele está bem?

- Está inconsciente e sofre de graves feridas devido aos fortes interrogatórios, aos que foi submetido, mas os médicos dizem que sua vida não corre perigo. – aclarou.

- Graças a deus. – suspirou aliviado.

- Nossa missão deve começar imediatamente – Gaara deu uma fugaz olhada para Sasuke, para aclarar que se referia a ele, antes de centrar de novo sua atenção em seu amigo. – Antes que a notícia da prisão chegue aos ouvidos do resto do clã. Se algo assim ocorre não nos será fácil prender o resto.

Naruto afirmou efusivamente e o kage retrocedeu em direção ao furgão improvisado como base de controle de operações, não sem antes dedicar-lhe um furioso olhar ao Uchiha, advertindo-lhe silenciosamente que suas diferenças ainda não estavam quitadas.

Se arriscavam demais nesta missão. Um passo em falso e as consequências poderiam ser terríveis, começando pela vida de Sasuke. Ainda que Naruto tinha a segurança de que todo o edifício estava cercado por agentes policiais de Suna, a angústia que aquela missão lhe infringia não lhe abandonava. Como o bastardo poderia estar tranquilo em uma situação assim?

Sasuke poderia acabar como Kiba.

- Não faça essa cara, não vai acontecer nada comigo.

Naruto notou como o calor subia para suas bochechas e envergonhado afastou o olhar para um lado.

- Quem é que está se preocupando, idiota? – protestou sem muita convicção.

Avançaram em silêncio até o carro de Sasuke, do qual conduziria sozinho até introduzir-se como todos os dias na corporação Uchiha. O moreno pegou a chave e abriu a porta do carro. Era a hora da despedida.

Naruto tardou uns segundos em centrar o olhar nele, e alguns mais para decidir falar.

- Tenho pensado...

- Sempre há um aprimeira vez.

- Cala a boca, idiota! – replicou fulminando-o com o olhar. Grunhiu e tomou ar para prosseguir – Bem, você sabe que quando tudo isto termine, não poderá voltar a sua antiga vida. Terá que passar um tempo oculto baixo a proteção policial em um programa de proteção a testemunhas. Farão você mudar de nome e de cidade, não poderá ver seus amigos, nem eles poderão saber onde você está. Por assim dizer, começará uma nova vida do zero.

Sasuke afirmou com a cabeça. A polícia lhe havia informado previamente de todos esses detalhes. Ainda que conseguissem prender os altos cargos de seu clã, sua vida seguiria correndo perigo dada a quantidade de lacaios que os corruptos dirigentes possuiam. Nem sequer necessitavam uma ordem de assassinato, tomariam a traição para com o clã como um alívio.

- No início será um pouco difícil de se adaptar, os começos nunca são fáceis. Uma vez tive que me mudar para outro país por questões de trabalho e passei uma longa temporada fora de casa. Foi uma experiência interessante, fiz muitos amigos...

Sasuke franziu o senho ligeiramente sem terminar de compreender muito bem do que Naruto tentava dizer-lhe.

- ... Ainda que eu esteja seguro de que para um bastardo arrogante e irritante como você não será nada fácil.

E então se perguntou o que seria primeiro, sua dor de cabeça ou a conclusão de Naruto.

- Se pelo menos deixasse de estravasar sua frustração sexual nos outros, eu acho que...

Sua dor de cabeça, sem dúvida alguma.

- Além de me insultar. – interrompeu Sasuke com irritação e um tic severo em seu olho esquerdo – Tem algum sentido esta conversa?

- Sim, bem – com nervosismo, mordeu internamente uma das bochechas – Sakura... duvidou – O que vai fazer com ela?

Sasuke suspirou. Essa era uma ótima pergunta.

Já era hora de ir colocando cada peça em seu lugar no quebra-cabeças, começando sendo honesto com a mulher com a qual havia compartido tantos anos de sua vida. Não estava seguro do que diria, já que nem sequer ele compreendia com total claridade como de um dia para outro havia chegado a despertar esse tipo de sentimentos por um homem. Mas ela tinha que saber que continuava gostando dela, ainda que de forma equivalente a uma melhor amiga ou como parte de sua família. Simplesmente não podia continuar mantendo uma relação que carecia tanto de paixão quanto de amor.

- Eu falarei com ela. Se afastar de mim é o melhor que eu posso oferecer.

- Bem, nesse caso – com um nervosismomexeu na perpétua bagunça que eram seus cabelos louros – Eu irei com você.

- Comigo? – questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Foi o que eu disse.

Um riso suave e sussurrado que não reconheceu como seu se escapou por entre os lábios de Sasuke, enquanto uma agradável e cálida sensação de bem-estar inundava seu peito. Era um sentimento consolador, de afeto, um que lhe dizia que ainda era necessário para alguém, que todavia se preocupavam por ele. E naquele momento, isso era precisamente o único que precisava ouvir. Saber que quando tudo isso terminasse, já não estaria sozinho.

Nunca mais.

- Não tenho certeza. – replicou com diversão – é uma boa oportunidade para me desfazer de você de uma vez por todas.

- Bastardo, em todo caso eu é que me desfaria de você! – vociferou indignado.

Um sorriso malicioso assomou pelo canto dos lábios do moreno, do qual devagar e com um ar pensativo, cruzou os braços elevando o olhar ao céu.

- Bem, já que você está se oferecendo e de acordo com você não será nada fácil fazer novos amigos. – zombou com um reflecxo intenso nos olhos – pode vir comigo. Mas de nenhuma maneira comerei ramen sete vezes por semana. Não penso me submeter a um suicídio estomacal. Tampouco você. Alguém tem que controlar sua má nutrição.

- Esqueça o que eu te disse então – grunhiu franzendo a boca com repulsão – Não viverei com um bastardoque se acha demais, arrogante e obssionado com tomates como você, nem que minha vida dependesse disso.

Uma careta de triunfo e um flash malicioso cruzando as púpilas negras foi o último que vislumbrou com claridade Naruto antes de que sua nuca fosse agarrada com força e um impetuoso Sasuke depositasse um ávido beijo sobre seus lábios.

Naruto gemeu e contagiado pela fogosa carícia, lhe rodeou a cintura com os braços, empurrando lascivo seu corpo contra o do outro para sentí-lo mais próximo. Entre abriu os lábios e ansioso deslizou a língua entre eles, buscando a de Sasuke. Se morderam, acariciaram, pegaram e se saboreram durante longos minutos.

O tempo parecia ter parado.

Ao fundo escutaram um policial anunciar o início da missão, e reticentes ao responder a ordem, se separaram, mas não seus rostos. Naruto cerrou os olhos e apoiou a testa na de seu companheiro, tomando lentas e fortes bocanadas de ar, que acalmaram seu nervosismo. O forte nó fechado sobre sua garganta o impediu de falar.

Tinha medo.

De perdê-lo, de que a missão não terminasse bem e que lhe tirassem aquele sentimento confuso que era o amor, querer incondicionalmente alguém com todo o bom e o mal de uma relação. A felicidade que lhe proporcionava sentir-se correspondido. Sasuke era seu eixo, seu mundo, seu princípio e seu final.

E se ele o perdesse...

- Sasuke... – logo notou uma sensação angustiosa e fria deslizar-se pela sua pele ante tal pensamento. Apertou os punhos e sacudiu a cabeça lutando contra essa ideia. Queria lhe dizer tantas coisas, mas nenhuma saia de sua boca.

- Ficarei bem. Te prometo.

Com esse juramento e um último beijo nos lábios, Sasuke se separou dele e subiu ao carro.

A missão se dava início.

**0o0o0o0**

Sentiu que alguém a perseguia e com cuidado olhou para trás, mas em um primeiro momento não localizou ninguém com exceção de várias senhoras repletas com sacolas e duas estudantes que falavam animadamente em frente a uma vitrine de uma loja. Sakura não pensou duas vezes, habilmente cruzou a rua e variando sua habitual rotina ao hospital, adentrou em uma das ruas mais afastadas da zona.

Caminhou várias quadras, infiltrando-se entre as pessoas para despistar seu perseguidor ao passo que olhava para trás tentando reconhecê-lo. Até que, a escassas ruas do hospital, decidiu aumentar o passo de dobrar em um beco escuro e estreito onde se escondeu atrás de umas altas latas de lixo.

O escutou entrar no beco e tal como havia suposto, o homem passou por alto seu esconderígio. Quando Sakura teve a sua mercê as coistas descobertas do misterioso jovem o agarrou pelos braços com força e o jogou de cara contra a parede, imobilizando-o por completo.

- Quem demônios é você e por quê está me seguindo, estúpido? – gritou exaltada.

O jovem não parecia surpreendido, ou ao menos não mostrava nenhuma expressão em seu rosto, simplesmente se limitou a cravar seus olhos negros nos da jovem e ela conteve a respiração ao reconhecer por fim esse rosto inexpressivo e impávido.

- Você de novo! – brandou indignada. De todas as pessoas do mundo com as quais poderia encontrar, tinha que ser aquele idiota repulsivo e intratável. – Maldito perseguidor, pode-se saber por que está me seguindo?

- Queri ver você.

- Por quê? – inquiriu dando um passou para frente, de forma ofensiva, pressionando com mais intensidade o corpo do jovem contra a parede – Por acaso a bofetada que te dei da outra vez não deixou claro que sou eu quem não quer voltar a te ver?

Sai enrrugou as sobrancelhas e ficou pensativo durante uns segundos, tentando reviver em sua mente aquela primeira conversa.

- Você disse que eu era um pervertido, mas não que não poderia voltar a te ver. – mencionou com o mais inocente dos olhares.

Tão sincera soou sua desculpa que Sakura não pode fazer mais que contemplá-lo desconcertada uns segundos, antes que lentamente desse vários passos para trás sontando-o de seu agarre.

- Você... Por acaso é um imbecil completo? – perguntou ironicamente.

Sai não respondeu. Como se aquele insulto não houvesse sido pronunciado ou não houvesse percebido a acidez de suas paavras, girou o corpo na direção de Sakura e susteve o olhar sem piscar, com um vistozo e inexpressivo sorriso.

- Vejo que sim. – confirmou a jovem com um pesaroso suspiro.

Esperou que o jovem psicopata – não podia classificá-lo de outro modo – explicasse os motivos que o levavam à seguí-la, mas Sai longe de quer dar seus motivos, permaneceu em silencio. Sakura estreitou os olhos, começava a sentir uma ligeira curiosidade.

- E então? – o contemplou tão intrigada como desconfiada – Por que queria me ver?

No mesmo instante a expressão risonha do jovem mudou para um gesto sério, quase reflexivo.

- Acho que eu gosto de você. – declarou com total desenvoltura e sem um ápice de vergonha, com a simplicidade dos que não conhecem sutilizea ou medida em suas palavras. – Ou pelo menos isso foi o que Hinata me disse, ainda não estou seguro. Ultimamente tua cara aparece muito em minha mente, sobre tudo nos sonhos e nos imagino fazendo coisas, uma única coisa em realidade, mas em muitas posturas diferentes e você usa um disfarce de coelhinha...

Sakura ficou muda, com os olhos como pratos e rígida como uma gárgula de monastério. Parecia tão deslocada e sua expressão era de tal desconcerto que distorcia completamente seu rosto. Quando ao fim pôde reacionar, apenas piscou repetidas vezes.

- O que? – conseguiu articulr ao fim, incrédulo e incapaz de assimilar que um lunático, demente e pervertido tinha sonhos úmidos com ela.

Porque vestindo um disfarce de coelhinha poucas coisas podiam fazer...

Essa imagem mental lhe custaria muitas sessões de terapia.

- Eu gosto de você – repetiu Sai tal coisa sem deixar de sorrir artificialmente – Mas para estar mais seguro disso, preciso te abraçar.

O detetive fez um gesto de que ia se aproximar dela, mas esta ergueu ambas mãos apressadamente e com firmeza, cortando o acesso.

- Olha seu louco – grunhiu, fulminando-o com os olhos tão bravos como desorbitados, sobre sua testa havia aparecido uma pequena, mas consistente veia palpitante – estou a ponto de quebrar tua cara e será a primiera vez que não terei remordimentos por iso, assim que nem pense em se aproximar de mim.

- Certo, mas vai ser difícil que tenhamos sexo se não me aproximo. – respondeu confuso.

- Você ganhou.

Sakura ergueu um punho ameaçante e mais confuso que assustado, Sai tirou do bolso traseiro das calças um pequeno livro que começou a folhar com uma vistosa urgência. Tão desconcertante foi a ação, que a jovem não soube se continuar com sua tentativa de golpeá-lo ou perguntar-lhe por que demônios havia pegado aquilo de repente. Tão curiosa como brava, inclinou o rosto para um lado e leu o título na lombada.

"Como compreender melhor as mulheres" leu na lombada.

- Definitivamente não está bem da cabeça... – murmurou para si mesma, mais por sua própria incapacidade para julgar a surrealista situação, do que pelo feito de ver-lo passar as páginas, enquanto murmurava algo.

- Sexo, abraços, beijos, presentes, menstruação – Sai continuou passando rapidamente as folhas do pequeno livro, até achar o capítulo que buscava – Encontros!

O semblante da jovem mudou bruscamente de incípida curiosidade para súbito receio em questão de segundos. Por acaso estava brincando? Todavia o olhar expectante e sereno do jovem de cabelos negros a fez duvidar.

- Antes do sexo devem ter um encontro. – pronunciou Sai como se houvesse descoberto como se criou o mundo.

Não adicionou mais nada, mas Sakura soube por essa viva luz agitando-se em seus olhos negros o que estava pedindo.

- Um encontro? Com você?

O moreno assintiu efusivamente com um sorriso embaraçado**.**

- Tem que ser uma brincadeira. Preferiria me esfregar com uma pinha de cima àbaixo antes de sair contigo – não quis fazê-lo, mas terminou rindo – Vá por onde veio e para de me seguir, louco. – finalizou com uma voz furiosa**.**

Deu meia volta, na proximidade do frágil corpo de Sai, mas este se moveu para um lado cortando-lhe o caminho. Rapidamente voltou a olhar o manual de auto-ajuda e a murmurar as instruções que ali diziam.

- Insista, insista, insista, não escute os nãos, insista, e se continua a negar-se, minta e insista.

- Pare de ler esse lixo! – com movimento brusco o tirou das mãos e o atirou ao solo, o pisando fortemente.

Se continuasse escutando esse psicótico paranormal, com certeza iria deixar sérios e irreversíveis danos psicológicos em sua mente.

- Olha, eu estou noiva, vê? – ergueu a mão na qual portava um anel de compromisso e moveu os dedos para captar sua atenção. – Vou me casar dentro de duas semanas com meu namorado.

- Por quê? – perguntou candidamente como uma criança que não entende a explicação de seu professor – O casamento é causa número um do divórcio. Estatisticamente falando, cem porcento dos divórcios começam com um matrimônio.

Sakura entrecerrou os olhos e em silêncio o observou. Aquela conversa não tinha lógica nenhuma e aquele homem era do tipo mais excêntrico, raro e sem um ápice de decoro, muito mais do que o considerável socialmente aceitável, com o qual já havia cruzado em vida.

Claro que seu transtorno foi unido ao do outro.

- De qualquer forma – prosseguiu Sai, encolhendo os ombros despreocupado – você pode me usar sexualmente para se separar de seu parceiro. Já estive com homens casados, também com mulheres casadas, inclusive com travestis casados...

Sakura não conseguia desfarçar seu assombro.

- Vou chamar a polícia.

À pouco metros de sua posição, se escutou um derrapar de carros, seguido por vários gritos, e Sakura centrou sua atenção ao final da rua, onde vários transeuntes corriam e gritavam por uma ambulância.

Uma ambulância, pensou.

Isso significava que haviam feridos.

Instintivamente deu um passo para a saída, ela era médica. E teria dado mais passos se Sai não a tivesse pego por um braço a retendo no lugar.

- Solte-me, idiota! Não é o momento para...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Sai selou os lábios com um repentino beijo que lhe arrancou um gemido de surpresa desde o mais profundo de seu ser. Umas mãos fortes rodearam sua cintura mantendo-a encerrada entre um peito firme, mais consistente do que a primeira vista imaginou. Calor, le ardeu as bochecas e seu peito havia iniciado uma enlouquecida pulsação. Tentou se afastar, ao menos pensou, mas o gosto deoce daquela boca ou o embriagador aroma de seu corpo apagando qualquer intento.

Havia muito tempo que não sentia uma terna carícia, um beijo roubado, umas mãos cálidas e acolhedoras deslizando lentamente por suas costas.

Sasuke.

A lembrança de seu amado a fez baixar de sua nuvem e por os pés firmes sobre a terra. Sakura abriu subitamente os olhos, perguntando-se quando os havia fechado, e com um enérgico empurrão o afastou dela.

Envergonhada e trêmula pelo sucedido, levou o dorso da mão a boca com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Maldito sejas, estúpido.

A sonora bofetada que o dedicou se escutou retumbar pelo solitário beco instantes antes da jovem, entre injúrias, blasfemias e cinco improprérios bem escolhidos, desaparecia com passos firmes.

Nada melhor para libertar o estresse do que um pouco de violência gratuíta e por outro lado, bem merecida.

- Que agressiva...

Ainda com a dor latente e o sangue palpitando nas bochechas, Sai desceu lentamente o olhar para seu baixo ventre, agora visivelmente avultado e suspirou arrependido.

- Sim, já sei que gosto de você.

**0o0o0o0**

- Você tem certeza de que esse amontoado de coisas funcionam?

Dentro do furgão e usando grandes fones auriculares nas orelhas, Naruto contemplou com dúvida as luzes dos diferentes aparatos eletrônicos instalados piscando ao seu redor.

Haviam estacionado o carro – improvisada base de operações – a vários metros da corporação Uchiha, e não muito longe dali, todo um regimento de policiais pessoais de Suna, vestidos à paisano e camuflados por medidas de segurança, resguardando a zona.

Qualquer medida era pouca para o enimigo que enfrentavam.

- Funcionam perfeitamente – grunhiu Gaara ao seu lado, com a habitual indiferença, observando com cuiddo como seu companheiro loiro esfregava as mãos uma contra a outra em perceptível sinal de nervosismo.

- E por que não se escuta nada?

- Pois não entrou ainda.

- E o que esse idiota espera?

Se tivesse sobrancelhas, Gaara teria levantado uma.

Realmente Naruto não havia mudado durante todo esse tempo. Seguia sendo tão impaciente, ruidoso, impulsivo como quando o conheceu. Ainda que certamente algo novo se via naqueles grandes e expressivos olhos. Não sabia exatamente como definí-lo, inusual brilho febril, uma profunda onda preenchida por afeto, viva, cálida e bela, um olhar que só emergia na companhia de Sasuke.

Só com ele.

- Por quê ele? – se escutou perguntando em voz alta, de tão metido que estava em seus pensamentos.

Naruto olhou desconcertado para o Kazekage e o nervoso tic de sua perna direita ficou repentinamente paralisado. Não teve que perguntar sobre o que se referia, o rosto reto e destilado em desprezo do ruivo evidenciava claramente sobre o que, ou melhor, sobre quem se referia.

- Não é ele, Gaara. Sou eu. – murmurou com compreensivo afeto. – Não duvide, às vezes eu também me faço essa mesma pergunta. Por quê ele?

Gaara grunhiu, não satisfeito com a resposta dada, de forma que Naruto prosseguiu.

- Em muitas ocasiões é odioso, tem um muito mal caráter, passaria o dia inteiro chutando o traseiro dele, é egocêntrio e um bastardo sem sentimentos. À primeira vista não nos parecemos em nada, temos caracteres completamente diferentes. As coisas que eu gosto para ele são chatas e as coisas que ele gosta... Bem, não que ele goste de muitas coisas realmente – refletiu – Enfim, se somos tão diferentes por que continuo buscando-o sem remédio quando a diferença entre nós é abismal?

Gaara não podia estar mais de acordo com essa última pergunta.

- Porque na realidade tudo é uma fachada – sussurrou, e o tom de sua voz pareceu o de alguém ausente, que conta seus segredos ao ar – De baixo de todas essas barreiras de defesa, de toda a nossa aparência, pode-se perceber que somos muito semelhantes. Nós passamos a maior parte do tempo discutindo, mas isso não é mais do que nossa peculiar forma de demonstrar nosso afeto. Nós dois carregamos um sentimento de solidão que ninguém conhece, uma dor que só a companhia um do outro permite que se cure. – entrecerrou os olhos melancólico e um fugaz sorriso preencheu seus lábios – Pelo meu lado de ver as coisas, ele é a tranquilidade que eu preciso e eu sou a ação que ele precisa.

- Não é muito diferente de mim – apressou a adicionar Gaara com mais rancor do que quis demonstrar.

- Certo – coincidiu rindo, mas sem se atrever a olhá-lo diretamente – Acho que por isso gosto tanto dele.

- "_Adiante."_

A rude e desconhecida voz que chegou de surpresa aos auriculares, alertou ambos os jovens. Sasuke já havia entrado.

-_ "Finalmente aparecestes, Sasuke. Ultimamente estive me perguntando onde estarias. Não te vi por aqui toda a semana."_

A voz furiosae caústica de Fugaku, conotava forte caráter intimidante e de autoridade, o suficiente como para que pensasse com calma a resposta. Naruto conteve a respiração até que por fim escutou sua voz.

-_ "Trabalhando."_

_- "Disso... Não me cabe a menor dúvida."_

Algo estranho destilava em seu tom de voz, talvez algo de sarcasmo.

_- "E diga-me, Sasuke. No que tem estado trabalhando?"_

_- "Talvez isto te dê uma ideia."_

Durante um tempo que para Naruto lhe pareceu eterno, nenhum som saiu do microfone. Sentia como lhe palpitava o peito com os desaforados golpes de seu coração a ponto de sair pela boca. Estaria lhe mostrando a carta?

_- "Já vejo. Assim que por fim a descobriu."_ – se ouviu depois de alguns segundos que pareceram horas _– "Ainda que não me surpreenda em absoluto, depois de tudo, não criei filhos estúpidos. Ou talvez sim. Demoraste dois anos para se dar conta. Seu irmão apenas lhe bastou um mês."_

A respiração de Sasuke se tornou irregular, entretanto, optou por calar-se. Eram muitas as emoções que o recorriam e nenhuma parecia lhe agradar.

- _"Mas está claro que você não é ele, caso contrário não estariamos mantendo essa conversa" _– Fugaku riu cinicamente – _"E então, o que quer saber? Se o que está escrito é verdade?"_

- _"Me mentiu"_ – sussurrou sem ocultar em seu tom de voz a repulsão que lhe causava olhá-lo _– "Disse que tinha se suicidado. Me fez acreditar que meu irmão era um assassino. Me fez odiá-lo durante dois anos e ainda continuaria odiando-o se não tivesse encontrado esta maldita carta!"_

Pelo auricular se escutou o golpe em seco, como de punhos se chocando frustradamente sobre a madeira de uma mesa e Naruto deu um gemido assustado.

_- "Como pôde matar o seu próprio filho..."_ – masculou com os dentes apertados.

_- "Itachi não era o tipo de pessoa que você acha que conheceu, Sasuke. Todos temos uma vida oculta. Você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber disso."_

O sátirico sorriso de seu pai nunca antes lhe causou tanta repulssão.

_- "O que quer dizer com isso?"_

_- "Era meu filho, mas também meu sucessor. Nasceu com um objetivo na vida, preservar a continuação do clã Uchiha, ampliá-lo e acabar com todos aqueles que se interpusessem no nosso caminho. Ele sabia, desde o dia em que nasceu me encarreguei de que isso ficasse gravado em sua mente. E o cumpriu. Se converteu em meu maior sucesso, meu maiors orgulhos, um digno sucessor. Jamais pensei que se aliaria ao inimigo. Deu as costas ao seu clã, e o que é pior, a sua família. Se converteu em um cabo solto, um perigoso fio desencapado."_

_- "E por isso o matou, porque se negou a cumprir suas ordens?"_

_- "Seu irmão morreu por um motivo."_

_- "Dirá que o matou sem motivos."_

Naruto mordeu os lábios. Isto não andava bem, a confissão de Fugaku era mais crua e atroz do que esperava. E Sasuke não parecia estar bem; sua voz cada vez mais apagadae rude não pressagiava nada bom. Ainda que não era de se estranhar, se fosse ele quem estivesse vivendo cara a cara essa situação já teria feito justiça com as próprias mãos duas frases atrás.

- Não é o suficiente, Gaara? – Naruto se voltou para ele ocm impeto – Já confessou. Disse que o matou.

- Não, ainda não disse.

_- "Pensei em te matar"_ – confessou repentinamente Sasuke com a voz baixa e autoritária - _"Ideei um plano, não me importava receber a mesma moeda em troca, nada nesse mundo me faria sentir melhor do que acabar com sua vida da mesma forma que você arrebatou a de tantas pessoas inocentes. Sem escrúpulos, sem remorsos. Isso logo me converteria em um digno sucessor, não é?"_ – fez uma pausa. Parecia estar pensando. – _"Mas alguém me fez compreender que o ódio, só trás mais ódio. E minha maior vergonha seria ver-me convertido em alguém como você."_

Naruto sorriu ligeiramente, pelo menos agora lhe ficava claro que o escutava e não simplesmente fingia.

- _"E depois de tudo, creio que não vou poder cumprir minha promessa"_ – prosseguiu- _"Agora mesmo não me reconforta em absoluto a ideia de te ver esmoecer entre grades"_ – assegurou com determinação – _"Você merece algo mais."_

O rosto de Naruto mudou para um extremamente grave quando chegou aos seus ouvidos um sonoro clic de um gatilho de pístola sendo carregado, antes que o riso grotesco e silvante de Fugaku irrompesse o ar.

_- "Sinceramente Sasuke, me decepcionas."_ – comentou seu pai – _"Te dei uma boa educação, te ensinei tido o que precisa saber na vida, a ser agudo, ambicioso, a distinguir o mal do pior e assim que me agradeces."_

Naruto se voltou para Gaara com ímpeto.

- Qual dos dois tem uma pístola? – gritou alarmado – é o Sasuke? Você deu uma para o Sasuke?

Gaara simpelsmente grunhiu com irritação. Sabia que esse homem lhe iria causar muitas dores de cabeças. Se saisse com vida dalí, ele mesmo o mataria.

-_ "Te achava mais inteligente, mas já vejo que me equivoquei contigo. Depois de tudo, nunca serviu para nada."_

_- "Não me substimes."_

_- "Aquele que me substima é você, Sasuke."_ – Fugaku riu entre dentes – _"é igual a Itachi."_

_- "Não diga seu nome!"_ – rugiu potente – _"Não se atreva a pronunciar o seu nome."_

_- "Talvez tampouco queira escutar o nome de Naruto."_

As palavras chegaram a ele como em um eco distorcido em um penhasco. Seu nome, Fugaku havia pronunciado seu nome.

- Do que está falando? – conseguiu pronunciar Naruto, com a última comida sendo digerida, subindo do estomago para a garganta.

Ambos intercambiaram um olhar confuso, antes de que Gaara tomasse o walkie talkie e

tentasse se contactar com sua brigada, inesperadamente longe de seu campo de visão.

Ninguém respondeu.

_- "Você é tão estúpido, jogando com detetives e policiais como se fosse um deles, que se esqueceu de que em Konoha, eu sou a lei."_

Os passos que se sucederam as palavras sussurradas, indicaram que Fugaku havia se aproximado dele.

_- "Por acaso acho que poderia enganar o seu próprio pai?"_ – inquiriu antes de sussurrar premeditadamente. _– "Eu sei de tudo."_

Naruto sentiu como todo o ar de seus pulmões se esvaziava ao passo que na sua mente se repetia como em um mantra interminável essas últimas palavras.

_- "Quer saber onde o seu amigo loiro se encontra nesse momento?"_ – prosseguiu Fugaku com sarcasmo, antes de voltar a sussurrar _– "Encurralado."_

O Kazekage dirigiu o olhar ao seu redor com alerta, colocando uma mão instintivamente no cabo de sua pístola, enquanto processava toda essa nova informação a toda velocidade, atanto os cabos soltos.

- Você tem que sair daqui imediatamente. – disse o ruivo segundos depois.

Sem dizer nada mais, abriu a porta lateral do furgão e procedeu a ocupar a parte dianteira do veículo.

- O que está acontecendo? – exigiu Naruto sem poder conter sua impaciência.

- É uma armadilha!

No interior da corporação Uchiha se fez silêncio.

- _"Não me enganarás com algo tão ridículo como isso" _– assegurou Sasuke. Ainda que não pudesse comunicar-se com o exterior, uma coisa tinha em claro. Gaara estava com ele. Não deixaria que nada de mal lhe ocorresse.

- _"Garoto, você já caiu_."

- Como que uma armadilha? – gritou Naruto frenético – O que... O que está dizendo, Gaara?

- Fugaku sabia, desde o princípio sabia que seu filho havia feito contato com nós e que estaríamos aqui. Tem estado nos vigiando. Sabe de tudo.

O Kazekage girou a chave de contato. O furgão não parecia querer arrancar de primeira.

- Mas então... – comentou o loiro rapidamente analisando a situação – Temos que tirar o Sasuke dalí!

- Não há tempo para isso!

Tampouco parecia querer arrancar de segunda, nem de terceira. Um suspeito disparo que chocou com o farol dianteiro o impediu de arrancá-la pela quarta vez.

- Merda.

Estavam disparando dois carros negros com desenhos de cristais, que se lançavam simultaneamente para eles, aproximando-se ambos pelos lados.

Em que momento pensou Gaara, que uma missão chata, simples e rápida de se completar, como lhe gostava, ia se complicar de uma maneira potencialmente perigosa.

-_ "Não me resta outra opção se não te matar, Sasuke."_

Insistiu com a chave de contato até que por fim esta ligou o motor. Pôs em marcha ré e pisou forte no pedal de aceleração. Naruto teve que se agarrar nas costas do banco dianteiro quando o carro fez um movimento brusco ao dar umma volta para se colocar de frente.

- Dê a ordem para que entrem, Gaara!

- Cala a boca, você é a isca agora idiota!

- Malditos, vão matá-lo! – gritou ante a falta de resposta de seu companheiro.

Os olhos do kazekage iam e vinham de um lado do retrovisor do carro para o outeo. Maldição, eles estavam perto. Havia sido uma decisão muito estúpida enfrentar o clã Uchiha sem o número suficiente de policiais e efetivos. A essas alturas seguramente já haviam matado mais da metade de sua brigada.

_- "Mas antes te farei uma confissão."_

Os disparos alcançaram as rodas traseiras do furgão e Gaara teve que dar uma derrapada para estabilizar o carro. A situação cada vez pior, com as rosas traseiras murchas não chegariam muito longe. Mando que Naruto pegasse o walky e tentasse pedir reforços enquanto ele pegava sua pístola e pela janela tentava acertar o condutor entre um giro e outro do volante.

_- "Sim, eu o matei."_

Pelo auricular escutou-se um disparo e Naruto sentiu como se seu coração por um momento parasse com uma última e violenta batida.

- Sasuke!

Sem sequer duvidar um momento, abriu a porta lateral do veículo e saltou com o carro ainda em movimento. A caída, apesar de ser a mais forte de sua vida, não lhe doeu. As balas, que rapidamente começaram a ser disparads em sua direção, não lhe causaram o mais mínimo terror. Os gritos de Gaara por seu nome, não impediram que se pusesse de pé e corresse como um louco para a corporação Uchiha.

O único que deteve Naruto, foi o impacto de um dos carros negros precipitando-se contra ele.

**Conitnuará...**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: **Aiss, eu e meu finais cardíacos. Como costuma me dizer Rey, está se convertendo em uma obsseção muito insana criar mais dúvidas e incógnitas do que as respostas para elas, e a probabilidade de ir para o inferno cada vez mais alta... Ou que me linxem se não continuo, o que ocorra antes.

Se não calculo mal faltam tres capítulos para que isto chegue ao fim. Por um lado me dá um pouco de pena, peguei muito carinho desta estória, mas por outro lado tenho vontade de começar novos projetos e one shots que tenho pendentes.

Já sei que com esse final agora mesmo estão me chingando xD mas afinal, a culpa como sempre é do Sasuke. Se simplesmente praticasse isso de seguir as ordens dos outros...

Duvidas reclamações, ameaças e extrorções, na janelinha da review. Sim, eu me vendo por pouco, uns quantos caramelos virtuais, nada mais e lhes dou as partes baixas de Naruto e Gaara, de quem foi que disparou no escritório, ou os detalhes de como Sai se fartou de dar-se amor próprio depois de sua segunda ereção.

Beijos, Naruko.

**N/T: **Olá! Espero que todos tenham lido a nota no início do cap, o cap 13 e 14 foram postados 'juntos' – um na sexta e outro no sábado – por isso, assegurem-se de terem lido os dois. Bem, eu disse que não iria demorar muito, se tudo der certo, semana que vem eu posto o 15. Obrigada pela paciência. Se não for pedir de mais... Que tal reviews? D:

p.s.: adoro esse cap, ele é muito tenso, te deixa completamente aguniada, é bom *-*

Beijos ;*


	15. Chapter 15

**Titulo original:** 8 Semanas

**Autora:** Oo-Naruko-oO

**Tradutora:** Kappuchu09

**Beta: **Lyra Kaulitz

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, e essa fic pertence a Naruko-chan.

**Cap 15: O princípio do fim.**

**Uma semana antes...**

Lentamente abriu os olhos e quase no mesmo instante teve que fechá-los novamente com dor. A forte luz do sol, brilhante e cálida que entrava pela janela do quarto, iluminava por completo o pequeno cubículo branco e estéril no qual se encontrava. Piscou repetidamente tentando sair do seu estupor e inspecionou novamente sua volta não reconhecendo o lugar. A sua direita escutou a rítmica apitada que emitia uma máquina vital e não foi até este momento, em que notou os cabos e sensores conectados ao seu braço, que compreendeu que o monitoravam.

Tentou se incorporar na cama, sentindo-se torpe e pesado, e uma dor lacerante latejou em seu ombro esquerdo, descobrindo que o tinha enfaixado.

- Sasuke-kun!

Ergueu o olhar a tempo de descobrir o familiar rosto de sua noiva sentada em um pequeno banco próximo a cama. Seus olhos verdes brilharam com uma inusitada feliciade. Verdes, não azuis, os olhos que ele havia esperado contemplar. Seu sorriso amável e seu rosto ovalado lhe acompanhavam com um gesto de fiel devoção daquele que transmite amor e carinho. Rosado, não dourado, nem com três marcas em cada bochecha, o semblante que ele havia desejado ver.

- Sakura.

- Graças a Deus que você despertou. Eu estava tão preocupada, havia perdido tanto sangue que eu por um momento pensei que... que você não... – com fervor segurou uma mão entre as suas, beijando ternamente a palma – Fico feliz de que esteja bem. Como você se sente?

- Onde estou? – perguntou fechando os olhos em cansaço. A cabeça dava voltas e lhe ardia a garganta.

Ela negou lentamente com a cabeça.

- Uma ambulância te trouxe faz alguns dias com um ferimento de bala no ombro esquerdo. Tinha uma forte contusão na cabeça e havia perdido muito sangue, meu Deus, todos os médicos pensavam que não sairia vivo da operação. Se a bala chegasse a atingir apenas dois centímetros mais para a direita teria dado em cheio no coração.

O disparo, isso sim se lembrava. Encontrava-se no escritório de seu progenitor quando este sacou a pístola e lhe atirou a sangue frio.

- Meu pai... – aventurou-se a perguntar.

- Tranquilo, tudo está bem agora. – lhe sorriu afável – Já não pode mais te ferir. Você está a salvo.

Sakura lhe mostrou a capa do jornal de Konoha na qual se podia ler claramente a manchete: _"Preso o mais alto __cargo__ da máfia"_

"_Agentes da polícia de Konoha em uma operação conjunta com Suna desarticularam um clã organizado dedicado a extorção de cargos públicos, de acordo com eles, negociações ilegais e tráfico de armas, assim como vários assassinatos nunca antes resolvidos. Fugaku Uchiha, o cabeça da organização e a quem se denegam delitos de homicídio e corrupção, foi preso e está sob a disposição judicial. A polícia não descarta que seja o autor material do assassinato do seu filho primogênito e primeiro herdeiro da companhia; Uchiha Itachi, que teve seus restos mortais encontrados fora de Konoha. Os relatórios da forense apontam uma morte por impacto de bala no crânio. A insvestigação criminal se encarregará de comparar os resquícios de bala com os recentes encontrados na companhia Uchiha, onde Fugaku tentou eliminar seu segundo filho. Seu estado é sigiloso, igual ao do detetive de Konoha, também envolvido na operação."_

- Por que não me disse nada? Por acaso pensava solucionar tudo sozinho? – lhe repreendeu Sakura sacudindo a cabeça angustiada. - Sempre me mantém a margem de todos os seus assuntos, nunca me conta nenhum dos seus problemas. Se eu soubesse, se tivesse me dito que seu pai era... – calou, resultava doloroso demais utilizar a palavra assassino, ainda mais depois de conhecer todos os delitos pelos quais o culpavam – Poderíamos ter solucionado juntos.

- Era muito perigoso.

- Sasuke, somos um casal, mas também somos uma equipe. Você e eu. – se levantou e com afeto lhe retirou várias mechas de cabelo de sobre a testa. – E os problemas devem ser superados por nós dois. Eu sou o seu apoio, da mesma forma que você é o meu. – se inclinou, e com suavidade apoiou a testa contra a de seu noivo. – Me promete que nunca mais voltará a me esconder nada. Você sabe de sobra que pode confiar em mim.

- Sakura... – realmente aquele não era o melhor momento para lhe confessar sua condição sexual e forçar uma ruptura anunciada, mas era algo que levava retrasando por tempo demais. Gostava dela, sim, como uma irmã ou uma melhor amiga, mas não a amava. Ela não era a pessoa com a qual queria despertar cada manhã, nem passar o resto de sua vida. O idiota do Naruto havia ocupado esse posto e era algo irreversível.

Com sua imagem traçada na mente recordou a última vez em que o viu, justo antes de começar a missão, e logo em sua mente vieram as últimas palavras do jornal, nas quais anunciavam o quadro clínico reservado de outra pessoa implicada na prisão.

- Onde está o Naruto? – perguntou com urgência.

- O Naruto você disse?

Repentinamente Sasuke sentiu uma incomoda sensação de sufoco, como um mal presentimento, e seu coração começou a palpitar com força.

- Por que está perguntando por ele?

- Onde está – exigiu ignorando a pergunta da jovem.

Sakura ficou sem resposta durante uns instantes, observando a inquisidora atitude impaciente de seu noivo antes de responder com cuidado.

- Pelo visto estava colaborando com a polícia de Konoha na prisão, quando um veículo não identificado o atropelou. Agora mesmo se encontra ingressado na emergência com traumatismo céfalo-craniano.

Ingressado?

Sasuke notou como um forte nó opressor tomava conta de sua garganta, enquanto o pulso se acelerava até um ponto doloroso. Tentou falar, mas durante uns segundos ficou mudo, com os olhos muito abertos e cravados em Sakura. O que demônios havia feito esse idiota para acabar assim?

- Ele... Está bem? – pronunciou a duras penas entre fortes náuseas, lhe agitando a garganta.

- Está em coma. – sussurrou aflita – Tem uma perna quebrada e alguns ferimentos, mas o golpe mais forte foi na cabeça. Não se sabe o dano que sofreu sua mente até que acorde. Tudo depende de sua evolução.

Uma asfixiante dor subiu repentinamente desde seu estômago até sua cabeça, cortando-lhe de golpe a respiração. Ao seu redor tudo começou a perder a definição, não escutava e não sentia mais nada que não o violento palpitar de seu coração, martelando o peito. Os braços começaram a formigar-lhe e seu corpo se tornou pesado e débil, tanto que por um momento Sasuke acreditou que estava sofrendo um ataque do coração.

Veemente afastou o lençol e tentou incorporar-se, ignorando a dor de suas feridas. Tinha que vê-lo, comprovar por si mesmo que se encontrava perfeitamente e despertá-lo a golpes se necessário.

- Esse idiota. – resmungou irracível tentando desfazer-se da agulha do soro em seu pulso. Se não tivesse se metido no caso, não teria lhe ocorrido nada.

- O que está fazendo? No seu estado, você não pode se mover! – Sakura tentou sujeitá-lo contra a cama, opondo resistência – Você acabou de sair de uma cirurgia, por acaso você quer que os pontos se abram?

- Me dê as muletas. – demandou uma vez que conseguiu sentar-se na borda da cama, era o máximo que podia conseguir dado ao seu débil estado físico.

- Não vai se levantar. – negou ela decidida – precisa descansar.

- Sakura – pronunciu com uma voz severa e autoritária. Ergueu o braço bom e o estendeu apontando demandante aos apoios – me dê.

Tão firme era seu olhar, sua voz e seus gestos inexoráveis, que a jovem não pode fazer outra coisa senão complacê-lo.

- O que demônios está acontecendo com você? – questionou ajudando-o com cuidado a se pôr de pé. – Da onde vem tanta urgência em vê-lo?

- Você não entende.

Com passos instáveis avançou até a porta, mas apenas deu dois passos quando a jovem se interpôs em seu caminho, obrigando-o a parar.

- Claro que não entendo. – disse com o cenho franzidoe com as mãos no quadril – Porque você nunca me conta nada. Sendo assim, me explique.

Sasuke suspirou pesadamente esfregando os olhos em cansaço. Bem, se era isso que queria, lhe daria uma merecida explicação.

- Estou apaixonado por ele.

**0o0o0o0**

Branco.

A maioria das vezes, não conseguia visualisar em sua mente nada mais que um extenso espaço de um branco absoluto. Sem formas, nem odores, sem objetos, nem cores.

Apenas branco. Uma cor que sempre lhe havia produzido uma sensação de alívio e conforto, que em ocasiões lhe ajudava a aclarar seus pensamentos e seu espírito, mas que naquele momento, fechado nesse etéreo espaço, lhe deixava solitário e frio.

Outras vezes, poucas, esse branco impecável começava a diluir-se, a tornar-se menos túrbio e cegador, e de repente tudo cobrava forma e vida, e Naruto se surpreendia revivendo durante escassos momentos a turbia lembrança de disparos, gritos, um forte golpe contra um carro e o som estridente de uma sirene de ambulância.

Não se lembrava de mais nada, nem rostos nem nomes.

Nem sequer sentia dor.

- _"Hinata, o que significa ter uma metade da laranja?"_

E era tão agradável a sensação de encontrar-se livre de cargas, de sofrimento, de tristezas e solidão. Não havia nada, e isso lhe proporcionava uma inusitada felicidade. A vida lhe parecia distante, junto com todos os seus problemas.

- _"Jiraiya-sensei disse que as garotas que gostam de beber sêmen são chamadas de sua outra metade da laranja, mas não consigo entender. Que relação tem as laranjas com o pênis?"_

Mas escutava, claro que escutava. Aquela voz lhe havia chegado em várias ocasiões desde alguma parte de seu subconsciente. Masculina e curiosa, um pálido eco que evocava frases sem sentido ao passo que carentes de decoro.

- _"É por causa da vitamina C? Por que assim como as laranjas eu farei que cresçam sádias e fortes?"_

Então Naruto começou a suspeitar que talvez se encontrasse em uma espécie de sono profundo, do qual não era capaz de despertar, mas tampouco conseguia desfazer-se dessa voz tão familiar. Estaria ficando louco? Ao menos que essa fosse a vulgar definição que se aplicava a aqueles que ecutavam vozes em suas cabeças.

-_ "Sai-kun, não é educado manter esse tipo de conversa com uma mulher."_

_- "Por quê? Por acaso você é outra metade da laranja de alguém que eu conheço?"_

Naruto sorriu internamente. Ele também tinha uma outra metade da laranja. Algo estóico, emocionamente tosco e com um muito mau caráter, mas com uma língua prodigiosa. Se apenas utilizasse mais essa úmida boca para outras funções mais prazenteiras e não para insultos a alguém...

Esse bastardo do Sasuke.

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke_

Abriu os olhos em um golpe, lutando desesperadamente por emerger de seu sono forçado para a realidade, e se incorporou com ansiedade.

- Sasuke! – gritou quando ao fim pôde recordar tudo. A missão, Fugaku, o disparo, as balas, o golpe, a ambulância, médicos gritando ordens ao seu redor.

Tentou mover-se, sair da cama onde se encontrava preso, mas uma dor lacerante em suas costelas e um grosso gesso em torno de sua perna esquerda lhe impediram de qualquer tentativa. Deslocado e ansioso, moveu rapidamente a cabeça para ambos os lados, recorrendo os rostos conhecidos dos espectadores reunidos em torno de si.

- Na.. Naruto-kun, como você se... sente? – perguntou uma tímida Hinata ao seu lado esquerdo.

- Onde está?

- Vo... Você está no hospital – vacilou a jovem, dando um significativo olhar a Sai, justo em frente a ela, ao lado direito do loiro – Você sofreu u... um acidente e...

- Eu não, ele! – interrompeu veemente. Estendeu uma mão até conseguir agarrar a gola da camisa de Sai e aproximá-lo ameaçante, sondando-o com o olhar. – Onde está o Sasuke!

- Está em um quarto no terceiro andar. – informou calmamente.

O rosto de Naruto mudou para um grave.

- Também está no hospital? – perguntou em dúvida, com os olhos desorbitados – O que aconteceu com ele?

- O pai dele atirou contra ele.

- Atirou nele? – repitiu com a voz tremula, enquanto que um aterrado gesto de pânico cruzava seu rosto – Mas ele está bem, não é? Ele não... Ele não... – afogou um lamento, e com raiva agarrou Sai por um braço, sacudindo-o bruscamente. – Me diz que ele está bem.

- Está bem – concluiu com sua habitual falta de expressão facial e raro transtorno psicológico – Sakura-san disse que logo despertará.

- Graças a Deus.

Com pesades e um longo suspiro de esgotamento, Naruto se deixou cair novamente sobre a cama, levando uma mão às suas costelas doloridas. Estava lhe passando o efeito da morfina.

- Sasuke... – pronunciou inesperadamente Sai, atraindo de novo a atenção dos presentes – é o homem com quem você está saindo.

Não era uma pergunta senão uma afirmação, da qual Naruto se absteve de responder o evidente e simplesmente girou o rosto para o lado contrário, fugindo de seu olhar.

- E também o noivo da Sakura-san. – prosseguiu Sai, levemente mal humorado.

Descobriu isso poucas horas depois que transferiram Sasuke para um quarto próprio. Ela era sua noiva, e como tal, permaneceu imóvel ao seu lado o tempo todo. Ela era a cliente que solicitou os serviços de Naruto para investigar as supostas infidelidades de seu namorado. Infidelidade que Sasuke perpetuou posteriormente junto a Naruto, enquanto ela vivia na ignorância.

Mas isso não foi tudo. A prova definitiva veio pouco tempo depois.

- Eu vi as fotos que você esconde na gaveta do seu escritório. - confessou o moreno sem remorso, com se o fato de ter violado a intimidade privada de seu companheiro não fosse um delito importante – No final não as entregou.

E Naruto emudeceu da mesma forma que alguém que foi descoberto, mas não se atreveu a pôr em evidência seus pecados. Afinal, as mentiras sempre havia tido pernas muito curtas.

- Você tem que contar. – ordenou repentinamente Sai (ordenou Sai, repentinamente bravo) bravo.

- Não posso. – sacudiu o rosto em forma negativa e replicou – Não corresponde a mim tomar essa decisão.

- Por que não? – insistiu.

- Porque não é ético, Sai. Porque ela não merece saber de tudo por alguém que faz parte das infidelidades. Entende?

Mas fazer com que Sai entendesse algo, era quase tão impossível como fazer o velho Ero-sennin deixar de visitar seus habituais clubes.

- Então farei eu. – sentenciou Sai.

Confuso, Naruto franziu o cenho, fazendo com que os extremos de suas sobrancelhas quase se tocassem.

- Por que você tem tanto interesse em que Sakura saiba? – inquiriu em dúvida.

Sai moveu os lábios, mas deles não saiu nenhm som.

O certo era que nem mesmo ele sabia.

Qual interesse ou benefício lhe podia proporcionar que ela estivesse a par de tudo isso? Nenhum evidentemente. Ele não era do tipo de pessoa que perdia seu tempo em assuntos triviais que não lhe cabiam, e menos ainda em assuntos de alguém com quem nem sequer havia dividido nenhum tipo de prazer carnal. Mas, por alguma estranha razão, um agudo desassossego se agitava dentro de seu peito ante a imagem de uma Sakura submergida na tristeza, afogada em lágrimas, vivendo uma mentira e casada com um homem que jamais a amaria.

Não, não poderia permitir isso...

Sai desviou ligeiramente o olhar para seu baixo ventre.

... Pelo menos até conhecer a relação que tinham as laranjas, o pênis e o favoritismo por beber sêmens. Mais tarde passaria pela biblioteca para investigar isso da vitamina C.

Sem prévio aviso, o detetive deu meia volta e começou a caminhar para a saída.

- Aonde você vai? Sai! Sai! – gritou Naruto, mas se o jovem escutou sua ordem, não deu indício algum disso e continuou seu passo até desaparecer pela porta. – O que demônios está acontecendo com ele?

- Eu acho... Acho que ele gosta dessa mulher. – comentou a jovem.

- Ele gosta dela? – piscou em assombro. – Mas ele não era gay?

Hinata afastou o olhar rapidamente com um leve rubor sobre suas bochechas enquanto seus dedos índices começaram a se frotar entre si, em um claro gesto nervoso.

- Me ajuda a levantar. – lhe indicou seguidamente Naruto, afastando com um gesto enérgico o lençol e estendendo um braço par a mulher – Quero ver o Sasuke. E claro, onde está o Gaara?

- Aqui.

No batente da porta descobriu-se o dito cujo com uma bolsa de papel entre as mãos, e ao seu lado, a alta e conhecida figura do seu velho chefe Jiraya, que com um ladino sorriso nos lábios e com os braços cruzados relaxadamente, o olhava com certa ternura.

- Garoto, já estava achando que você estivesse com um pé no outro lado. E não me equivocava quando disse que você é um imã para problemas. Se há algum perigo em um raio de três milhas de distancia, ele irremediavelmente te encontrará. – comentou raivoso Jiraya, aproximando-se da cama até ficar sentado nos pés dela – Moleque, você reduz o tempo da sua vida e de todas as pessoas que te rodeiam cada vez que o seu obstinado cérebro crê ter uma ideia brilhante. Então, simplesmente deixe de pensar.

- Você está brincando, não é? Não há nada nesse mundo que consiga derrotar Uzumaki Naruto. – gabou-se arrogante.

-Uzumaki, o idiota fica melhor. – respondeu mordaz – A próxima vez faça o favor de não sobreviver à catástrofe.

Ah nada como estar de volta com a família para que te levantem o ânimo caído.

- Eu também estou feliz em te ver, Ero-sennin.

Jiraya grunhiu insípido, como a única confirmação de que ele também estava feliz em vê-lo, ainda que não conseguisse esconder um meio sorriso.

- Graças a você eu tenho trabalho acumulado. – recriminou

- E com certeza a maioria são vídeos pornôs que ainda não foram revisados. – rebateu mordaz o loiro.

O desavergonhado e contagiante riso de Jiraya ressonou fortemente no local.

- O pornô é a inspiração, e a inspiração é a musa que nos faz sonhar. Ou você por acaso acredita que as minhas novelas se escrevem sozinhas?! – acrescentou indignado – E falando de vídeos, olha o que eu te trouxe.

No chão, ao lado de Gaara, Naruto conseguiu ver uma caixa de papelão de dimensões estranhas e logotipo ainda mais estranho. Icha Icha Paradise... O nome lhe era familiar, mesmo quando não recordasse de onde.

- Hinata, abra. – lhe indicou risonho o velho.

Naruto não se surpreendeu ao encontrar no interior da caixa um esconderijo para a pornografia barata dos vídeos, e centenas de livros escritos e dedicados diretamente a ele. E não é que Naruto não lhe agradecesse, mas sua libido estaria em um estado de ânimo muito melhor se toda a porção de obscenidades da caixa não fosse exclusivamente hétero, e ele não fosse gay.

- Desta forma você poderá saciar seu apetite até que lhe deem alta.

- Você fez de propósito, não é? – repreendeu Naruto carrancudo.

Com um gracioso movimento Jiraya se inclinou sobre ele, tanto que este se viu forçado a jogar a cabeça para trás para poder olhá-lo sem que lhe embaralhasse a visão.

- O que você precisa é ter um dia de putas comigo. – sussurrou com um sorriso enviesado, erguendo repetidamente suas brancas sobrancelhas em um claro gesto degenerado. – Daí você não iria querer apertar nada mais duro do que os firmes e macios peitos de uma mulher com cento e seis. Desta forma iria se livrar de uma vez de toda essa besteira de ser gay. Conheço uns movimentos pélvicos que fariam com que todas gritassem o seu nome como loucas.

E para dar mais ênfase em suas palavras, se levantou e começou a mover o quadril obscenamente.

- Velho pervertido. – recriminou, e esboçando um mordaz sorriso, Naruto adicionou – Na verdade quem precisa mudar de gênero é você. Eu soube que não faz muito tempo você fez sondagens permitidas na parte traseira do seu motor.

- O que está querendo insinuar, pirralho? – se exaltou, apontando-o com um dedo acusador. – Os supositórios foram receitados pelo médico. Não são por vício!

Naruto riu relaxadamente, ao passo que levava uma mão ao seu lado direito dolorido.

- Não me faça rir, porque se eu rir a única costela saudável que me resta vai quebrar.

Era tão gratificante poder compartilhar o tempo com seus seres queridos.

- Eu te avisei para não se aproximar desse maldito clã.

O loiro ergueu o rosto a tempo de ver um gesto reprovador impresso no rosto de Jiraya. Ali vinha sua primeira repreensão.

- Se te tirei do caso, não foi porque não confiava nas tuas capacidades e sim para evitar precisamente esta situação. – o velho moveu a cabeça com desaprovação, como um padre que repreende ao seu filho – Por que não escuta o que eu te digo?

- Eu te escuto, só não te dou muita atenção. Você é um paradoxo. – girou o rosto para o lado evitando cruzar-se com o olhar acusador, com a esperança de que com o gesto evitasse ouvir um sermão mais que justificado.

- E olha o que tem conseguido com essa sua irresponsabilidade, com essa sua falta de juízo. – recriminou com firmeza – Estar vivo é um milagre. – buscou o esquivo olhar de Naruto, que envergonhado, enterrava o rosto em seu peito – Nunca me escutas, nunca escutas a ninguém mais que a você mesmo. Tão obstinado, tão idiota, insubordinado e insensato.

- Para não dizer teimoso, inflexível, imprudente. – adicionou Gaara.

- Eh, isso não vale – recriminou o loiro erguendo um dedo acusador – São dois contra um.

Mas como sempre, de nada serviria brigar com Naruto. Por mais impulsivo que fosse, por mais que camuflasse com perfeição essa parte imatura e inflexível que o habitava, ver seus lábios contraídos e o olhar caído em sinal de profundo arrependimento sempre terminava abrandando-lhe o coração.

- Volte a me dar um susto como esse e juro que eu mesmo te matarei. – ameaçou Jiraya, relutante a permitir que sua, justificada, fúria se rendesse aos pés de seu enérgico discípulo.

Com um gesto rápido, evitando que pudesse ver o pequeno sorriso que havia arqueado seus lábios, Jiraya girou e retomou seus passos para a saída.

- Vamos Hinata. Vamos deixar esses dois garotos a sós.

Uma vez que a porta se fechou, o ambiente diluiu-se em um incômodo silêncio.

- Você também vai me repreender? – sussurrou Naruto alisando distraidamente as milhares de dobras que estavam no cobertor.

- Não.

- Bem, porque eu já tive o suficiente com o velho. – sorriu e com um gesto despreocupado com a cabeça, assinalou para o pacote. – O que tem na sacola?

Gaara ergueu a sacola e um mal dissimulado sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios.

- Ramen. – respondeu. Os olhos de Naruto se encheram de estrelas.

- Ahh, ninguém te entende melhor que a família.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Encontrá-la não foi difícil.

Bastou um par de perguntas para a pessoa certa para localizá-la em um pequeno terraço, sentada nas escadas de emergência do hospital.

Para Sai nunca lhe havia perturbado nenhum tipo de cena, na realidade, poucas coisas conseguiam perturbar seus nervos de aço, mas aquela imagem na escada conseguiu inquietá-lo; Sakura, com os ombros curvados, mãos ocultando seu rosto e encurvada para frente, soluçava trêmula e cansada.

- Sakura-san.

Não obteve uma resposta imediata. Lentamente, como se custasse a própria vida, ela ergueu minimamente o rosto e o olhou por entre as mãos que ocultava seu rosto. Sua primeira reação foi de assombro, depois, de desconcerto calmo, até acabar em uma total preguiça.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou baixando o olhar de novo para o solo.

- Estava te buscando.

- Vá embora, por favor. – lhe pediu baixo – Hoje não tenho forças para brigar contigo.

Mas Sai não moveu um só músculo. Nem sequer quando a olhou apertar fortemente os punhos e soluçar.

- Me deixa – insistiu – Quero ficar sozinha – inclusive o simples fato de falar lhe causava dor.

Pensou em ir embora, em lhe conceder o desejo de chorar com sua própria intimidade. Sai não era bom exteriorizando sentimentos e o apoio emocional que poderia lhe proporcionar naquele momento – e seguramente em qualquer outro – seria o equivalente ao de uma pedra. Entretanto não o fez. Permaneceu quieto com seus grandes e inexpressivos olhos negros cravados nela, questionando suas próprias dúvidas.

Pensou brevemente tentando encontrar uma explicação para o seu desconsolo, mas Sai tão pouco era bom dando respostas às perguntas mais óbvias. E naquele momento o único que desejava era abraçá-la, protegê-la, cuidar de sua dor, e nunca mais voltar a olhar para esses grandes olhos verdes tão vazios e carentes de vida.

Desejava confortá-la, mas estava muito perdido para saber como fazê-lo.

- Aconteceu algo? – se aventurou a perguntar.

Os lábios pequenos de Sakura sorriram, mas não seus olhos.

- Não é do seu interesse.

- Pode me contar – lhe animou calmamente – Não direi a ninguém.

- Não há nada para se contar – grunhiu irritada.

- Então por que choras?

- Não estou chorando! – gritou esfregando com força seus olhos, borrando o caminho úmido. – Maldito seja, te disse que me deixasse tranquila, por acaso não escutas?

Sakura se levantou, e Sai não pôde mais que assombrar-se de seu aspecto adorável. Aquele rosto contorcido era a máscara da angústia, tão pálido e contorcido que se tornava quase doentio, emoldurado por um profundo caminho de lágrimas, pálpebras inchadas e olhos injetados de sangue.

Sai sentiu que a imagem lhe atravessava de fora a fora.

A jovem começou então a caminhar para a saída e Sai inconscientemente a seguiu, alcançando-a justamente quando girava a maçaneta da porta entreabrindo-a. Com um golpe brusco do punho o detetive voltou a fechá-la, cobrindo a passagem com o outro braço.

- Foi ele? – perguntou com um tom mais áspero que o habitual – Seu... Noivo?

Sakura afogou um soluço e trêmula abraçou os ombros em um gesto tão desesperado, quanto doloroso. Não respondeu, mas tão pouco foi necessário. Sai se aproximou lentamente, tão próximo que podia perceber seu doce aroma, tanto como o estremecimento de seu corpo, e com ternura levou uma das mechas róseas para trás da orelha.

- Me conte – sussurrou-lhe fechando os braços em torno de seus ombros, protegendo-a em seu peito.

As defesas de Sakura se quebraram naquele instante.

- Me mentiu. – sussurrou em um fio de voz – Durante todo esse tempo estava grosseiramente me traindo. Uma mentira depois da outra, uma desculpa depois da outra. Não era eu, nunca fui eu. Não gostava de mim, não me desejava – apertou com raiva os punhos e tomou ar enchendo bruscamente os pulmões – Nunca me amou!

Inclinou-se para frente, segurando os antebraços do detetive como se fosse um náufrago à sua tábua de salvação e novas lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos.

- Eu teria compreendido – soluçou entre gemidos – se me tivesse sido infiel com uma mulher, eu... Não o teria perdoado, mas teria aceitado a minha derrota. O amor tem prazo de validade, não é verdade? O casal depende que a chama nunca se apague. Mas com um homem... Alguém do mesmo sexo... – negou lentamente com a cabeça – Não é uma questão de competição entre mulheres, tão pouco de virtudes ou defeitos. Trata-se de gostos completamente diferentes, de uma condição sexual totalmente oposta. Está apaixonado por um homem!

Sakura se sacudiu, girando para o detetive com um movimento decidido, e com os braços rígidos prendeu fortemente entre os dedos a camisa do moreno.

- De um homem! – repetiu ainda incrédula. – Estou há quatro anos com ele e agora me confessa que está apaixonado por um homem. Diga-me então, em que posição ele me deixa em tudo isto? O que eu tenho sido para ele até agora, senão um prêmio de consolação? Nada mais do que uma grosseira cobertura para seus atos!

Inclinou o rosto, e notando como algo em seu interior se rompia em mil pedaços, Sakura rompeu em prantos. Necessitava dele, verdadeiramente necessitava descarregar toda essa raiva e frustração que apertava seu peito. Chorar até esgotar suas lágrimas, gritar até ficar exausta. Sua vida, seu mundo, sua felicidade, seu coração. Tudo havia sido quebrado em pedaços pela pessoa que supunha passar o resto de sua vida; por seu amigo, seu companheiro, seu único amor.

Notou uns braços rodeando-a os ombros com um terno afeto, embalando-a com seu doce tato, e tentou resistir. Não precisava de compaixão, nem da dele, nem da de ninguém. Mas foi apenas por alguns segundos que acreditou ter mantido o controle, antes que cedesse ante o necessitado abraço e desejasse que as quentes mãos de Sai a sustivesse, a esquentasse, a mimasse e a consolasse. E desconsolada, se fundiu com ele, apertando-lhe a cintura com as mãos fechadas, entregando-se completamente ao acolhedor sossego.

E Sai disfrutou daquele instante, mesmo com toda a dor que havia nele.

Deixou que ela chorasse longa e fortemente sobre seu peito, tentando em vão acalmar com seu braço as fortes tremedeiras de cada lamento, envolto em uma atmosfera de intimidade inabitual. Ao seu redor o tempo parecia ter parado. Era a primeira vez que a distância entre eles se encurtava tanto, e Sai não pôde evitar querer aderir a essa sensação acolhedora e cálida pelo resto de sua vida. Apoiou o queixo sobre sua cabeça rosada e levou alguns minutos para conseguir encontrar palavras de apoio e compreensão necessárias. Mas como sempre, nada normal e não erótico lhe vinha à mente, desta forma preferiu – acertadamente – guardar silêncio.

Quando conseguiu apaziguar o choro e que o corpo dela parasse de estremecer-se, Sakura se afastou um pouco, com os dedos ainda firmes na camiseta e o rosto cabisbaixo.

- Me desculpe. – se desculpou esfregando o dorso da mão contra a bochecha. – Eu molhei a sua camiseta.

Não estava muito segura do que aconteceu depois, mas logo se viu impulsionada pela nuca até o detetive e seus lábios se chocaram contra a boca ansiosa deste. Aturdida pela língua feroz que lhe invadia, Sakura se agitou em uma lânguida tentativa de recusar o úmido contato, segundos antes que ela mesma o atacasse com a sua, o beijasse, o mordesse, lhe roubasse o ar e empurrasse seu corpo contra o firme torso deste. Rendida ao carinho que Sai lhe proporcionava, se descobriu ansiosa por uns braços que a consolassem, uns lábios que a acalmasse com ternos beijos, um corpo que a abrigasse, a protegesse, e acalmasse o acelerado batimento de seu peito.

Ansiava tanto sentir-se amada, sentir-se correspondida.

Em um impulso Sai a levantou, fazendo-a lhe rodear o quadril com suas pernas, enquanto retrocedia até uma parede próxima e a empurrasse, deixando-a aprisionada entre seu corpo quente e o duro muro. Os beijos se tornaram mais ávidos, mais necessitados, os gemidos lascivos, suplicantes, sufocados, as respirações entrecortadas, e o calor asfixiante irradiando de seus corpos.

E de repente um incômodo som de algo eletrônico quebrou a apaixonada atmosfera.

Com um gesto torpe, Sakura afastou um pouco o rosto, momento que Sai aproveitou para deslizar sua faminta boca pelo pescoço da jovem, mordendo, lambendo, subjugando, enquanto ela retirava algo de dentro do bolso de sua saia.

- Me... Me procuram. – balbuciou sufocada olhando o aparelho.

Sai se deteve, e contemplou assim como ela a mensagem na brilhante tela.

- É uma chamada de emergência. – informou estranhamente. Com facilidade saiu da cerca que eram os braços de Sai, e abriu a porta de emergência que comunicava o terraço com o hospital.

Ao seu redor, as enfermeiras iam e vinham com passos rápidos e de diferentes direções, gritando algo sobre assistência médica urgente para um paciente e para o corpo de polícia. Notando uma insipiente angústia fria estendendo-se sob seus pés, Sakura se introduziu no corredor de onde saia todo o alvoroço, e sua respiração se cortou em um golpe.

Era o quarto de Sasuke.

Rapidamente abriu passo entre as enfermeiras até chegar ao quarto, só para contemplar uma cena que gelou ainda mais seu interior. Sasuke se encontrava na cama com uma parada cardíaca, enquanto os médicos e enfermeiros ao seu lado usavam o desfibrilador, tentando recuperar seus sinais vitais.

- Sasuke! – correu até ele como uma alma levada ao diabo e retirou de forma violenta o posto do médico que utilizava os eletrodos. – O que demônios aconteceu?

- Não temos certeza – informou o docente – mas acreditamos que tentaram matá-lo.

- O que?! – gritou com o rosto envermelhado e os olhos desmesuradamente abertos, enquanto não cessava em seu empenho para lhe recuperar o pulso. – Como isso foi possível?!

- Uma enfermeira disse que viu sair precipitadamente do quarto um homem de pele pálida e com um leque vermelho no ombro, depois de ter injetado nele algum tipo de droga no soro.

Maldição, esse era o emblema do clã Uchiha. Por acaso o seu pai não o deixaria tranquilo nem mesmo em um hospital?

- Sasuke! – a jovem mordeu os lábios com raiva, e engoliu as lágrimas que ameaçavam surgir. Não podia perdê-lo daquela forma, não podia tirá-lo dela assim. Pediu mais uma carga para uma enfermeira e procedeu a efetuar novamente a massagem cardíaca – Reaja, maldição!

Um apito incessante no monitor a fez erguer o rosto e aterrada comprovou como a linha horizontal na tela se modificava afinal.

- SASUKE!

Já não havia solução.

**Continuará...**

**0o0o0o0**

**N/A:** Eu e meus finais de infarto... definitivamente se tornou um vicio insano para mim. Será a primeira vez que eu carrego um personagem... ah, que dilema xD Pelo menos não morrerá sem ter revelado seu segredo para a Sakura.

Com disse a princípio, um capitulo a mais e isto terá terminado. Me dá um pouco de tristeza, mas como sempre digo, coisas novas devem nascer, e como já começam a me acumular ideias (leia-se devaneios) na mente.

Dúvidas, reclamações, ameaças e extorções, na caixinha da review. Nos vemos no último capítulo.

Beijos, Naruko.

Obrigada por suas reviews.

**Notas da tradutora: **Acho que o primeiro que lhes devo é uma big: DESCULPAS. Esta fic é fabulosa e Naruko é fabulosa, então depois de conversar com a Lyra Kaulitz (beta *-*) –sim o destino nos uniu ;) - eu me senti culpada e decidi acabar esta tradução! Se ainda houver alguém lendo isto eu lhes peço: não desistam, pq agora eu acabo! 8 semanas é perfeita demais para ficar no vácuo!

Sobre uma review estúpida e infantil eu só tenho a dizer: falem o que falem, a opinião de vcs é preconceituosa e fedorenta u.ú

Quero agradecer aos leitores: Joly, Guilherme, Cris UchihaxSasuNaru Freak, Izzi Ryuzaki, Camila Uchiha, Dani-chan, Cami, ProngsPink.

Em no máximo uma semana estarei postando o cap 16!

Beijos ;**

p.s.: realmente me desculpem por não ter postado antes!

Kappuchu09


End file.
